Cutie Pie VS Eleganza
by Gaby Adams
Summary: UA Omegaverse. Cutie Pie et Eleganza. Deux groupes d'idols issus d'agences rivales qui ont fait sensation. Découvrez leurs histoires ainsi que celle de leur entourage avant leur séparation dans un monde où les apparences sont vraiment trompeuses. Yaoi. TsukiHina, YamaKage, et autres couples.
1. Il était un monde

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou, voici l'introduction de ma nouvelle fic intitulée Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. Je ferai les prologues après avoir fini L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs vu que c'est la fic qui lui succèdera mais comme j'ai trop d'infos et d'idées dans l'usine à imagination qu'est mon cerveau donc je prèfère introduire maintenant le monde où se passera la fic. Cela sera donc un UA Omegaverse avec de l'urban fantasy bien classique et concernant les couples, c'est essentiellement du crack. La thématique sera la même que celle présente dans Miroir miroir à savoir le travestissement et les faux-semblants. L'idée m'est venue en lisant les scans du shoujo manga 1/2 Love de Kayoru et l'Oricon est le hit parade japonais. Merci, kama-chan59 pour ta review et bonne lecture. :)**

Introduction : Il était un monde :

" _En temps normal, beaucoup disent que l'humanité est répartie en trois classes bien distinctes : les alphas, les betas et les omegas mais en réalité, c'est bien plus complexe que ça. A travers l'histoire, il était de notoriété publique que tout ce qui dérangeait la nature humaine fut tristement rejeté. Je parle bien entendu de ceux que tout le monde considère comme des monstres à savoir les vampires, les loups-garous et les sorcières._

 _La vérité est qu'il ne s'agit ni plus, ni moins que des humains qui ont évolué différement avec des particularités qui les rapprochent soit de l'animal, soit des esprits voire des deux pour le cas des vampires. Toujours est-il qu'ils ont été longtemps persécutés et que maintenant, ils s'étaient assimilés à la société humaine en s'adaptant plus ou moins à son fonctionnement._

 _Les loups-garous se regroupent rarement en meute, préférant mener une vie proche de celle des humains, les vampires ont développé leur propre société avec un système bien défini et les descendants des sorcières originelles ont établi une institution pour réglementer l'utilisation de la magie. Une grande réussite au niveau de l'adaptation, donc._

 _A la base, les loups-garous, les vampires et les sorcières ne se cachent pas vraiment, leur existence étant devenue tellement invraisemblable aux yeux des humains qu'ils ne croiraient certainement pas qu'un vampire ou un loup-garou peut être un de leurs voisins de palier. Après tout, il y a certaines choses qui sont véridiques à leur sujet, d'autres beaucoup moins._

 _Cependant, il reste des tensions internes : par exemple, les vampires et les loups-garous s'entendent à couteaux tirés la plupart du temps et les sorcières tentent de rester neutres dans ce conflit. Certes, les moeurs ont changé mais qui n'a pas entendu parler de petits affrontements par-ci par-là entre deux gangs ennemis à la télé? Certains préjugés ont la vie dure. Cela dit, beaucoup en ont bien envers les alphas et les omegas en général, peu importe les origines._

 _En tous cas, mon histoire se retrouve plongée en plein dedans. Vous connaissez les Cutie Pie et les Eleganza? Enfin, je suppose que vous connaissez plus les Eleganza vu qu'"elles" étaient souvent dans les premiers au Oricon. Moi, je faisais partie du groupe Cutie Pie, du moins jusqu'à ce que je décide de ne plus me cacher car dans toute cette histoire, il y a une légende qui reste enfouie dans les croyances._

 _Je parle bien entendu de celle des âmes-soeurs qui unissent deux êtres._

 _J'ai fui la mienne durant des années à cause de simples préjugés._

 _Mes amis ont trouvés les leurs en faisant face à eux-mêmes._

 _Voici notre histoire."_

 **Voili voilou pour l'introduction. Qui est-ce qui parle? Vous le saurez dans le prologue mais c'est facile à deviner. On se revoit donc après la fin de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs qui sera pour bientôt.**


	2. Cutie Pie Side : Prologue

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou hellou, voici le premier prologue de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. Merci beaucoup kama-chan59 pour ta review sur L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs, cela m'a beaucoup touchée. J'avoue que j'étais aussi un petit peu triste de quitter la Terre des étincelles mais bon, d'autres fics attendent... Bon, notes du jour : la mode fruit lolita est le style vestimentaire tout mimi avec dentelles et teintes pastel très rococo avec des motifs fruités et sucrés alors que la mode elegant gothic aristocrat est sombre avec des robes longues, des chemises à jabots, bref du raffinement à l'état pur (dommage que cela soit si cher...Snif) et aussi, il n'y a pas d'inceste à proprement parler dans l'histoire (le Tsukicest et le Miyacest suffisent amplement question ship) et Hinata est plus vieux que Tsukki dans le manga (il est le plus vieux des secondes et Kageyama est le plus jeune de tous les corbeaux) donc je garde cette info dans la fic. Bonne lecture :)**

Premier prologue : Cutie Pie Side : Kei Tsukishima, écho d'un amour interdit :

" _Je n'avais jamais cru à la légende des âmes soeurs. Déjà enfant, je trouvais que cela ressemblait à un conte de fées niais pour les filles qui croyaient au prince charmant ou bien, quand j'étais adolescent, je me disais amèrement que c'était pour l'omega qui rêvait de l'alpha parfait._

 _Je le pensais jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre._

 _Un omega doux et innocent, si lumineux, il m'a captivé au moment même où j'ai posé les yeux sur lui._

 _Nous ne devions pas nous aimer mais cela ne nous a pas empêcher de suivre notre coeur._

 _Malheureusement, quand on est le fils de quelqu'un d'important, ce sont nos parents qui décident, pas nous._

 _Akiteru me l'a bien fait comprendre._

 _Depuis, je ne l'ai plus revu._

 _Et je continue de le chercher en dépit des silences de notre famille."_

Kei Tsukishima regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau en soupirant face à la lumière presqu'aveuglante du soleil. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui mais, si ce temps magnifique réjouissait tous ses collègues, pour lui, il était la source de grandes crises d'anémie mais vu sa condition, il ne pouvait pas grand chose à part se nourrir un peu plus mais ce n'était pas le moment propice pour ça. Une tasse de café au lait fut posé sur sa table : "Tiens, Tsukki."

Le blond leva les yeux vers son ami. Yamaguchi et lui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et il l'avait toujours soutenu, même durant le moment où...Il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant, ce souvenir lui étant trop douloureux. En tous cas, le sucre présent dans le café au lait le ravigora un peu, il se sentit moins faible. Toutefois, si son ami d'enfance connaissait ses soucis d'anémie par beau temps, il en ignorait la véritable cause.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui mais il savait que Yamaguchi avait tendance à s'emporter un peu trop facilement. "Merci, Yamaguchi. Il y a autre chose? J'ai l'intuition que tu n'es pas venu uniquement m'apporter un café.

\- Non, tu as raison, répondit Tadashi en se triturant nerveusement les doigts, le rédacteur en chef nous appelle. C'est au sujet du prochain article à faire."

Kei se leva en soupirant puis le suivit jusqu'au bureau de leur supérieur. Cela serait certainement son dernier article avant qu'il ne quitte la rédaction, ce métier de journaliste n'étant qu'un simple caprice de sa part. Son père avait accepté sa décision avec pour seule condition qu'il arrête lorsqu'il aurait la majorité, à savoir vingt ans car, en tant qu'alpha, il devait seconder celui qui succèderait à son géniteur au sein du conseil, son frère ainé.

Les avantages d'être issu d'une famille haute placée, railla-t-il en pensée.

De toute manière, ces deux années d'investigation n'avaient rien donné. Bien entendu, il n'était pas le seul à être dans cette situation de pression familiale, Yamaguchi aussi était un alpha qui devait assumer son rôle d'héritier. Seules leurs origines différaient, Tadashi étant un simple humain alors que lui..."Tsukki, on est arrivés."

Kei se reprit et frappa à la porte du bureau de leur rédacteur en chef, quelqu'un comme lui d'ailleurs si ce n'était qu'il s'agissait d'un omega qui se fichait des convenances. Le blond l'enviait d'ailleurs. "Entrez, résonna une voix grave dénuée de toute émotion si ce n'était qu'un épuisement extrême.

Kei eut un petit rire amusé en voyant combien Yamaguchi fut nerveux de le voir mais bon, c'était juste l'effet de l'odeur que cet omega émettait pour tromper les apparences. Le blond ouvrit alors la porte sur un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux de jais qui les regardaient avec lassitude. Sa peau semblait même plus pâle que d'habitude. "Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, déclara le rédacteur en chef en désignant les deux chaises devant son bureau, vous pouvez vous asseoir.

\- Que voulez-vous qu'on couvre, cette fois-ci, Akaashi-san?, demanda Kei en s'asseyant.

La presse de leur journal, le Fukurodani, couvrait essentiellement des choses en vogue et était destiné aux jeunes. A la base, Tsukishima s'occupait de la partie science et gadjets à la mode et Yamaguchi rédigeait des articles plus sérieux comme les brimades à l'école.

"Il y a deux groupes d'idols qui vont se séparer, expliqua Keiji après avoir croqué dans une barre de céréales qui le rassénéra un peu, les Cutie Pie et les Eleganza. Je souhaite que vous fassiez chacun un reportage sur l'une d'entre elles vu qu'une des membres de chaque groupe part tourner dans un drama, vous interviewrez donc les chanteuses restantes. Konoha et Kai, qui se chargent habituellement de cette rubrique, sont tous deux en congès paternité donc je vous confie ce travail."

Autant Tadashi fut très heureux de la nouvelle, autant Kei fut dubitatif. Il ne connaissait ces deux groupes que de nom et ne les avaient écoutés qu'à la radio mais ni la J-Pop sucrée des Cutie Pie, ni le rock symphonique des Eleganza ne l'avaient attiré. Le blond avait aussi entendu que les deux groupes étaient à l'image de leur musique : les Cutie Pie surfaient sur la vague kawaii façon fruit lolita tandis que les Eleganza étaient plutôt dans la mouvance elegant gothic aristocrat.

En tous cas, la nouvelle consigne d'Akaashi-san avait l'air de réjouir Yamaguchi au plus haut : "Je dois m'occuper de l'interview de quelle chanteuse, Akaashi-san?, demanda-t-il fébrilement.

Akaashi roula des yeux comme s'il avait déjà prévu cette réaction : "Yamaguchi, tu t'occuperas de celle de la chanteuse Ageha des Eleganza et toi, Tsukishima, de Natchan des Cutie Pie, poursuivit-il en sortant une petite affiche, je vous donnerai leurs coordonnées plus tard mais comme je sais que tu ne connais pas les Cutie Pie, Tsukishima, voici une affiche. Yû-chan est celle qui a les cheveux noirs et Natchan, la brune."

Kei la regarda pendant que Yamaguchi remerciait leur chef comme s'il vanait de recevoir son cadeau d'anniversaire à l'avance en bon fan des Eleganza qu'il était. Les chanteuses de Cutie Pie avaient l'air bien jeunes et les robes à froufrous aux motifs colorés sans être criards ne faisant que renforcer l'impression mignonne et innocente qu'elles étaient censées représenter.

Ses yeux se posèrent donc sur la chanteuse brune, Natchan qui posait à coté de son amie chanteuse Yû-chan. Elle était vêtue d'une robe à froufous blanche et rouge à manches courtes dont la jupe un peu bouffante fut décorée de petites fraises et Kei ne niait pas qu'elle était la plus mignonne des deux.

Quelque chose attira son attention, cependant.

Cette chanteuse lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un si on omettait sa longue chevelure auburn un peu désordonnée et ses yeux bleus qui semblaient être des lentilles de couleur.

Et ce sourire lui rappelait celui qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier.

Un discret anneau en argent, où fut sertie une pierre qui lui était bien familière, était attaché à une chaine que portait la chanteuse autour de son cou.

Il reconnut bien la pierre de lune qu'utilisait sa famille en guise d'armoirie.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tout comme un sentiment d'impatience commença à naitre dans son coeur. "Comptez sur moi pour ce travail, Akaashi-san."

 _Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, cher grand frère._


	3. Eleganza Side : Prologue

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas_

 **Et voici la suite. Bonne lecture :)**

Deuxième prologue : Eleganza Side : Tadashi Yamaguchi : Echo d'une fascination obsédante :

" _En dépit du prestige de ma famille, j'ai toujours pensé que je n'étais qu'un être insignifiant, invisible face aux autres qui gravitent autour de moi. J'étais toujours le gamin qu'on s'amusait à maltraiter quand j'étais enfant jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Tsukki._

 _Je l'ai toujours admiré et envié : il est plus grand que moi, charismatique malgré son coté froid et sa prestance lui avait valu bien des compliments de la part des betas, des omegas et même des alphas à l'époque où nous étions au lycée._

 _Un alpha dans toute sa splendeur, contrairement à moi._

 _J'ai toujours trouvé ma vie fade avec les obligations familiales qui m'incombent jusqu'au moment où je l'ai vue pour la première fois lors d'une rediffusion d'un concert des Eleganza à la télévision._

 _Ageha._

 _Je suis tombée sous son charme au moment où ses doigts fins se sont posés sur les touches du piano pour jouer une des mélodies mélancoliques dont elle a le secret. J'ai été ébloui par sa beauté et sa grâce._

 _Depuis cette fascination ne m'a plus quitté et je souhaite plus que tout la rencontrer, ne serait-ce qu'une fois._

 _Avant de m'unir à l'omega que ma mère m'a obligé d'épouser."_

Lorsqu'Akaashi-san lui avait annoncé qu'il allait s'occuper de faire un reportage sur Ageha des Eleganza, Tadashi avait eu l'impression qu'il lui avait offert le plus beau cadeau de sa vie. Il allait enfin rencontrer la fille de ses rêves et ses pensées furent tellement obnibulées par elle qu'il entendit à peine son rédacteur en chef annoncer son congès à Tsukki et lui. "Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que cela sera Moniwa qui me remplacera à partir de demain. C'est quelqu'un de confiance malgré sa tendance à stresser et je compte sur vous pour lui donner un article exemplaire.

\- Nous le ferons, Akaashi-san, déclara Yamaguchi en se levant pendant que Tsukki en faisait de même à coté de lui, nous allons vous laisser maintenant.

\- Je vous enverrai les coordonnées par mail, fit Akaashi en se pinçant légèrement l'arête du nez, vous les aurez dans la soirée.

\- D'accord, dit Tsukishima avant de suivre Yamaguchi jusqu'au seuil pour fermer ensuite la porte derrière lui.

Keiji en profita alors pour appeler son compagnon à la fois pour le rassurer et le prévenir qu'il rentrerait certainement plus tôt. Il tomba sur le répondeur ce qui l'amena à regarder l'heure sur l'horloge pendu au mur en face de lui. 11 heures du matin. _Koutarou doit être en plein rush en ce moment._ Le noiraud décida donc de lui laisser un message. "Oui, Koutarou, c'est moi. Alors tout d'abord, dès que tu écouteras ce message, arrête de paniquer, je vais bien. Ensuite, je voulais te dire que je rentrerai en début d'après-midi et que cela serait bien si tu pouvais me préparer un bon tartare bien cru."

Tadashi avait trouvé Akaashi-san bien pâle tout comme Tsukki d'ailleurs. "Tout va bien?, demanda-t-il à son ami, je sais que tu as fait une crise d'anémie tout à l'heure mais...

-...Ça va, Yamaguchi, le rassura Kei, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

\- Akaashi-san m'inquiète, se confia ensuite Yamaguchi quand ils regagnèrent tous deux leurs bureaux rsspectifs qui furent situés l'un en face de l'autre, il n'avait pas l'air bien.

\- Il attend un enfant, Yamaguchi, relativisa Kei en allumant son ordinateur, c'est normal qu'il soit dans cet état.

\- Oui mais quand même..." Tadashi mit son écran en marche puis contempla son écran du bureau d'un air énamouré. Les Eleganza étaient magnifiques avec leurs costumes gothiques raffinés, que cela fut les longues robes noires à dentelles ou les chemises à jabots qu'elles portaient néanmoins, si tout le monde préfèrait l'élégante Sumire avec ses yeux mauves et sa longue chevelure brune dont la richesse de la couleur rappelait le chocolat, Tadashi ne pouvait se détacher de la beauté fragile d'Ageha aux prunelles d'un gris discret qui s'harmonisaient aux longs cheveux ébènes.

La teinte translucide de leur peau leur donnait des allures de poupées de porcelaine mais en plus mature.

Tadashi sourit en imaginant la belle Ageha devant lui en train de répondre à ses questions.

Il en oubliait même sa mère qui l'appela sur son portable afin d'établir un rendez-vous avec celui ou celle avec qui il serait fiancé.

 **Voili voilou pour les deux prologues. La suite sera centrée sur les deux groupes et leurs agences et on se revoit pour la suite de Convoitise éphémère et la requête AkaHina. A bientôt. :)**


	4. Cutie Pie Side 1: Karasuno Agency

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou hellou voici la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza après avoir rédiger un petit article sur le Gender Bender. Merci kama-chan59 pour ta review, concernant l'histoire de la fic, j'avoue que je n'ai pas fait de recherches cette fois-ci et que je me suis servie de mes souvenirs de cours de secourisme et de documents que j'ai lus il y a longtemps à ce sujet.**

 **Il faut aussi savoir que dans la première partie de la fic, Akaashi souffre surtout à cause du "brouillard" qui se rapproche (voilà pourquoi il s'affaiblit, qu'il a froid, qu'il est léthargique et qu'il a mal quand son coeur se met à battre plus vite) et je ne précise pas quel type de malformation mais implicitement, je parle de celui du ventricule (qui provoque de l'arythmie, d'où la dissonance des battements). Voili voilou. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 1 : Cutie Pie Side 1 : Dans la Karasuno Agency :

"J'arrive toujours part à croire que j'ai réussi l'audition, s'extasia Yû pendant que ses amis et lui buvaient tranquillement un café dans la salle de repos.

\- Ton travail est amplement mérité, Nishinoya, le complimenta Ennoshita, tu as réussi à travailler ton texte tout en enchainant les concerts.

\- Ennoshita-san a raison, renchérit Shouyou, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tu vas enfin devenir acteur.

\- Actrice, tu veux dire, le contredit Yuuji d'un ton amusé, il ne faut pas oublier que vous êtes tous deux encore Yû-chan et Natchan, les adorables Cutie Pie.

\- C'est pas ça qui va me gêner, déclara Yû en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, il faudra juste que je me reteigne les cheveux en noirs et que je prenne mes lentilles. En tous cas, mon rêve est devenu réalité, ça va être ma famille qui va être contente."

Shouyou eut un petit sourire en voyant son ami si heureux. Noya-san et lui avaient fait connaissance peu après son entrée en internat depuis ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa famille et ce dernier descendait d'une lignée d'acteurs et d'actrices qui dirigèrent une modeste troupe de kabuki qui avait la particularité de fonctionner comme au début de cette pratique théãtrale, à savoir de façon mixte où hommes et femmes pouvaient endosser des rôles aussi bien féminins que masculins.

Yû avait voulu tenter l'aventure audiovisuel mais en rencontrant Shouyou, il avait eu une autre idée. Comme le roux aimait chanter et danser et lui adorait se travestir pour se créer des personnages, ils avaient décidé au lycée de mêler leurs deux passions. Ennoshita les avaient remarqués un jour où ils faisaient du cosplay dans la rue en chantant et ce fut ainsi que les Cutie Pie furent nées.

Certes, leur succès était plus d'estime qu'autre chose mais leurs chansons positives et joyeuses avaient conquis le coeur d'un grand nombres de fans tout comme les otakus adoraient leurs frimousses mignonnes. Néanmoins, cela ne cachait pas la douleur que ressentait Shouyou de s'être séparé par la force des circonstances de son frère par alliance dont il était très amoureux, ni la tristesse de Yû qui ne pouvait faire grand chose de la discrimination dont souffraient ses parents et les autres comédiens de la troupe.

La vérité était que les arts théâtraux anciens fut très prisé des vampires mais comme la famille Nishinoya était composée de loups-garous, le public boudait leurs pièces juste pour cette simple raison. En tant qu'omega, Yû devrait rester auprès de la troupe et veiller sur les comédiens les plus jeunes comme ce fut la tradition mais son père alpha l'avait encouragé à suivre la voie qu'il voulait. Donc, même s'il ne remplissait pas son rôle de soutien auprès des cadets, Yû le faisait ici avec Shouyou.

De toute manière, presque tous les artistes de la Karasuno Agency et le personnel étaient des loups-garous comme lui, que cela fut Terushima, un ancien guitariste d'un groupe de rock coté qui s'ètait reconverti en mannequin quand ses amis avaient décidé d'arrêter pour fonder une famille (pour un loup-garou, la famille, c'était sacré), leur agent Chikara, leur pote Ryu qui officiait en tant que cascadeur dans les plateaux de tournage, leur garde du corps Aone, leur nouveau patron Daichi-san ou encore Asahi-san.

Seuls la secrétaire de Sawamura, Kiyoko-san et leur ancien mentor étaient respectivement une sorcière et un vampire, preuve que les trois communautés pouvaient coexister mais, non, les conflits et les rejets étaient encore là alors qu'ils avaient assez de choses à gêrer comme les humains, par exemple.

Même si leur existence n'était un secret pour personne, beaucoup étaient effrayés lors des nuits de pleine lune lorsqu'ils rencontraient des loups qui se baladaient dans les parcs. Bien entendu, les évasions du zoo servaient d'excuse pour les journalistes et heureusement que la médecine avait quand même mis au point un objet pour pallier à ce problème : il s'agissait d'un collier ras-du-cou servant à contrôler l'émission des phèromones. Cela ressemblait d'ailleurs aux colliers que portaient les vampires omegas pour éviter les attaques d'alphas dominateurs.

Yû en portait un en adéquation avec sa tenue de scène habituellement mais comme les concerts ne furent plus d'actualité en ce moment, il l'avait troqué contre un plus discret. Shouyou en était exempt vu qu'il...tiens, il semblait bien rêveur tout d'un coup. "Ça va, Shouyou?

\- Euh oui, sursauta le roux en triturant neuveusement une de ses longues mèches rousses. Quand il avait quitté la maison à la demande de sa mère pour s'incrire dans un lycée réservé aux omegas de bonne famille (l'influence de son beau-père), le premier réflexe qu'il avait eu fut de se laisser aller.

Puis, il avait rencontré Kageyama, Kenma et Noya-san, ce qui lui avait remonté le moral et en s'amusant à se travestir avec eux pour le club de cosplay dont le président à l'époque, le très précieux Oikawa-san, l'avait intitié au travestissement (bien que ce dernier ainsi que Kageyama et Kenma avaient aussi l'habitude de le faire dans la vie courante), le roux s'était laissé pousser les cheveux et vu ses origines, ceux-ci étaient devenus longs très vite.

Depuis, Shouyou se les attachait en couettes basses et lors des concerts et les interviews, il se teignait les cheveux en auburn avec une coloration temporaire qui disparaissait après quelques shampooing et se mettait des lentilles de couleurs bleus pour dissumuler ses prunelles aux teintes ambrées.

Le roux s'en voulait encore d'être parti mais comme lui disait sa mère. "C'est mieux ainsi." De toute façon, Shouyou ne souhaitait pas la voir souffrir de nouveau et si cette séparation lui permettait de préserver la vie heureuse que sa famille avait maintenant, cela lui suffisait.

 _Menteur_.

Non, il devait encourager Noya-san, maintenant. "Au fait, Noya-san, demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet de conversation tout en tentant de ne pas crisper les mains sur sa jupe, qui va jouer avec toi?

\- Alors, l'actrice ou plutôt l'acteur principal est Sumire des Eleganza, j'espère juste que je vais pouvoir supporter notre ancien président du club de cosplay. Bon, notre diva partage l'affiche avec Hajime Iwaizumi, qui est coté dans le milieu et je suis le second rôle avec Morisuke Yaku. J'espère que ça ira, j'ai entendu dire que ce n'est pas un tendre avec ses collègues.

\- Bah, le tranquilisa Yuuji en buvant une gorgée de son café, tu n'as qu'à jouer de ton charme. C'est ce que je fais avec Lev quand on fait des séances-photos ensemble.

\- Tu veux parler de Lev Haiba, le mannequin phare de la Nekoma Agency?, s'enquit Chikara en posant sa tasse sur la table basse, tu sais que c'est un vampire alpha d'une famille très influente au sein de leur conseil?"

Shouyou se raidit légèrement face à cette question bien qu'elle ne lui fut pas directement adressée. Il savait de quoi Ennoshita-san parlait et cela lui fit encore mal de se remémorer la dispute entre Akiteru et Kei, ce jour-là. "Ouais, je sais, la voix blasée de Terushima le tira de ses souvenirs moroses, et moi je suis un loup-garou omega et j'ai envie de dire, et alors? On sait que beaucoup de vampires bossent chez nos rivaux de la Nekoma Agency mais on peut être potes avec eux, non?

\- Il suffit de voir Shouyou et Kageyama, renchérit Yû en tapotant amicalement le dos du roux, ils ont beau se défier et faire partie de deux communautés différentes, ils restent les meilleurs amis du monde. Et puis regarde Suga-san et Asahi-san, eux, c'est un exemple à suivre."

Tous hochèrent la tête en étant unanimes à ce sujet. Ces deux-là furent la preuve que vampires et loups-garous pouvaient coexister. Shouyou lui-même avaient des amis vampires comme l'avait souligné Noya-san, des connaissances qu'il s'était fait du temps de l'internat. Bon, Kageyama était occupé en ce moment vu qu'il se trouvait dans la même situation que lui et il lui était impossible de voir Kenma pour le moment.

Le pauvre ne s'était pas toujours pas remis du traumatisme qu'il avait subi et certainement qu'il ne souhaitait pas sortir. Ceci dit, cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'appeler pour avoir de ses nouvelles. L'arrivée de Shimizu-san dans la pièce arrêta la conversation : "Hinata-kun, Sawamura veut te voir dans son bureau."

Daichi Sawamura regarda les plannings éparpillés sur ce qui était maintenant son bureau en soupirant. Le directeur de l'agence artistique de Karasuno, Ukai-san, avait décidé de prendre sa retraite et le nommer à sa succession ce qui le stressa encore plus que son ancien métier d'agent. Il fallait dire que l'idol dont il s'était occupé, la belle et talentueuse Miyuki, avait mis fin à sa carrière de chanteuse alors qu'elle caracolait en haut des charts à coté des Eleganza car elle avait voulu se consacrer à la famille qu'elle était maintenant sur le point de former avec celui qui avait été son garde du corps.

Daichi ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir vu les secrets que Miyuki avait constamment caché et il espérait que tout irait bien pour son compagnon et elle maintenant. De toute manière, il devait maintenant s'occuper des autres artistes, que cela fut le planning des tournages pour Tanaka qui était cascadeur, les contrats de Terushima concernant les séances photos ou bien la séparation des Cutie Pie dont il réfléchissait sur la manière d'organiser ça.

Cependant, le noiraud eut un autre souci mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. "Entre, Hinata." Le roux ouvrit la porte et Daichi ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était extrêmement difficile de voir que le jeune omega en face de lui était en réalité un garçon.

Hinata avait gardé une bouille assez enfantine et sa petite taille ainsi que sa stature assez fine mettait davantage les vêtements féminins qu'il portait, un pull coloré avec un arc-en-ciel pour motif et une jupe à légers froufrous de couleur bleu avec des petits bonbons dessinés dessus, le tout accompagné de guêtres violets et d'une paire de baskets blanches à lacets fluo.

Un style haut en couleurs à l'image des Cutie Pie, le coté lolita en moins qui contrastait avec celui de Nishinoya optait plutôt pour des habits féminins assez punk hors travail.

"Shimizu-san m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir?, demanda Shouyou en s'asseyant devant son bureau.

\- Oui, répondit Daichi en croisant les doigts, comme tu le sais, Nishinoya va partir en tournage. Pendant ce temps, un journaliste viendra t'interviewer pour un reportage au sujet des Cutie Pie. Comme vous allez vous séparer et que la tournée d'adieux a déjà été fait, cet article sera un dernier hommage à votre groupe."

Shouyou hocha la tête sans mot dire. Le père de Noya-san était malade et il avait demandé à son fils de reprendre le flambeau. Ainsi, son ami avait décidé de jouer dans ce drama afin de gagner une petite notoriété et faire en sorte que cela se répercute sur la troupe familiale. Le brun lui avait même proposé d'en faire partie mais... Lui-même ignorait ce qu'il allait faire ensuite mais il avait déjà d'autres problèmes à résoudre.

Daichi dévisagea Hinata avant de continuer. Il sentait que le roux lui cachait quelque chose, même le garde du corps des Cutie Pie, Aone, lui en avait fait part. Néanmoins, il préféra continuer d'avoir ce qu'il avait à dire et lui demander ensuite : "Bon, j'ai fixé un rendez-vous afin qu'il puisse te voir. C'est un alpha mais je connais le rèdacteur en chef du Fukurodani magazine et celui-ci m'a dit que c'était quelqu'un de très fiable, il lui tendit un petit carton, tiens, voici sa carte de visite."

Shouyou blémit à la lecture du nom.

Kei Tsukishima.

 _Non_.

"Tout va bien, Hinata?, lui demanda Daichi bien qu'il avait prévu cette réaction, si tu veux, on peut toujours demander un au...

-... Ça ira, Sawamura-san. C'est juste que ça va me faire bizarre de me faire interviewer par mon petit frère, déclara-t-il avec un sourire de façade, le rendez-vous est pour quand?

\- Tsukishima passera chez vous demain soir, répondit Sawamura bien qu'il fut encore plus soucieux, si jamais il y a un problème, parles-en à Aone ou préviens-moi par téléphone.

\- D'accord, fit Shouyou en se levant, j'y vais."

Daichi le regarda partir en soupirant. Avant de quitter l'agence, le vieil Ukai lui avait parlé de la situation familiale compliquée de Hinata. Apparemment, le roux s'était confié à lui et lui avait raconté le remariage de sa mère avec Tsukishima-san dont la famille siégeait au Conseil vampirique mais aussi les soucis qu'ils avaient eus avant avec leur père et le fait que sa belle-famille ignorait que sa petite soeur Natsu (dont il empruntait le prénom pour son nom de scène) et lui possédaient du sang de loup-garou dans leur veine.

En tant qu'omega, Shouyou avait préféré partir loin des Tsukishima pour éviter que cela se découvre, le Conseil vampirique interdisant à aux familles qui le constituaient de se mêler aux loups-garous. Il avait d'ailleurs récemment abrogé l'interdiction aux familles de fréquenter celle des sorcières à cause du pouvoir inscrit dans leur sang.

En tous cas, en tant que loup-garou alpha, son devoir était de protéger les siens et quelque chose lui disait que Hinata ne voulait pas seulement cacher sa vèritable nature à sa belle-famille en décidant de s'éloigner d'eux.

Il espérait que tout irait bien.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. Le prochain sera centré sur les Eleganza et on se revoit pour la prochaine requête, l'Omegaverse IwaKage, qui sera la suite de Petites vignettes adolescentes mais centrée sur les petits derniers cette fois-ci. A bientôt. :)**


	5. Eleganza Side 1 : Nekoma Agency

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou voici la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. Merci beaucoup kama-chan59 pour ta review sur la requête IwaKage. Par contre, j'appelle Tobio, Tomoe au début de l'histoire et comme Tooru est un prénom unisexe, je le laisse tel quel. Bonne lecture à tous. :)**

Chapitre 2 : Eleganza Side 1 : Dans la Nekoma Agency :

" _Je me rappelle d'un temps où tout le monde m'appelait encore Tobio. Maintenant, ce nom fait partie du passé. Tantôt, je suis Tomoe Kageyama, omega d'une grande famille de vampires faisant partie du Conseil, tantôt Ageha, chanteuse et pianiste du groupe Eleganza._

 _J'aime Ageha._

 _Avec cette facette de moi-même, je peux m'évader de cette cage prédéfinie par la société vampirique, je peux m'envoler par le biais de mes mélodies loin de mes obligations._

 _Loin de ces masques que je suis obligé de porter._

 _J'envie Oikawa-san d'être autant à l'aise avec notre condition mais lui-même a souffert bien plus que moi dans l'histoire._

 _Je souhaite simplement, juste pour une fois, trouver quelqu'un à qui offrir cette partie de moi que je réprime._

 _Pas l'alpha que je devrai épouser à mes vingts ans, juste quelqu'un à qui j'ouvrirai entièrement mon coeur, en tant que Tobio Kageyama._

 _Mais j'ai renoncé à chercher mon âme-soeur."_

"Kyyyyaaaaaah! Vraiment merci Tetchan, cria Tooru en serrant son patron dans ses bras, tu viens de m'offrir le plus beau cadeau de toute ma vie.

\- C'est toi qui a réussi l'audition, Oikawa, soupira Tetsurou en se dégageant de l'étreinte du brun qui fit la moue, et assis-toi, je n'ai pas fini."

Le nouveau directeur de la Nekoma Agency détailla ensuite ses deux stars du groupe phare de l'agence, les Eleganza. Bien qu'ils avaient l'air de jeunes femmes d'une grande beauté à la fois froide et majestueuse avec leurs robes sombres en dentelles, leur maquillage discret mais raffinée et leurs longues chevelure bien appétées, Tooru Oikawa et Tomoe Kageyama n'en étaient pas moins des hommes et, tout comme lui, des vampires. Ils usaient d'ailleurs de leurs véritables apparences lorsqu'ils chantaient sur scène, en évitant de faire émerger leurs ailes bien évidemment.

Cela leur donnait ainsi le charisme nécessaire à leur succès bien que Kageyama s'évertuait à dire qu'ils avaient la sensation de tricher un peu. En tous cas, leur travestissement n'était pas seulement dû à leur groupe : dans la société vampirique, tout omega masculin issu d'une grande famille était considéré comme une femme et se devait de se comporter et se vêtir comme tel une fois sa classe déterminée. Il en était de même pour les femmes alpha qui étaient obligées d'adopter une attitude et une apparence masculines comme ce fut le cas avec la fille du conseiller Michimiya.

Tetsurou, bien qu'étant un omega lui-même, n'eut pas ce problème vu que sa famille, d'une condition plus modeste, servait celle du conseiller Kozume depuis maintenant des générations, lui-même devant veiller sur Kenma (ou plutôt Keina) même s'il s'en voulait encore d'avoir failli à sa mission. Cependant, il avait autre chose à faire pour le moment comme succéder à Nekomata-san en tant que directeur de l'agence où il avait officié jadis en tant que mannequin et gérer la séparation des Eleganza qui n'allait pas être une chose facile.

Oikawa avait un tournage de prévu avec Hajime Iwaizumi, un acteur dont le chanteur considérait comme l'homme de sa vie tandis que Kageyama allait être suvi par un journaliste du Fukurodani magazine et connaissant le caractère de ce dernier, il craignait le pire donc Tetsurou décida de mettre des pincettes : "Bon, Kageyama, pendant qu'Oikawa tournera le drama, tu vas être suivi par un journaliste du Fukurodani magazine pour un reportage hommage sur les Eleganza. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, ajouta-t-il avant que Tobio ne dise quelque chose, mais cela sera ta dernière interview et le journaliste envoyé par mon ami Akaashi est correct donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il lui donna une carte de visite, il s'appelle Tadashi Yamaguchi. C'est un alpha mais c'est un humain.

\- Donc il sera inoffensif, fit Tooru en enroulant une de ses mèches chocolats autour de son index, et puis, si jamais il y a un problème, tu peux contacter Mattsun." Mattsun et Makki étaient leurs gardes du corps en plus de leurs serviteurs attitrés, dévoués aux familles Oikawa et Kageyama.

Tomoe hocha silencieusement la tête même si l'idée de cette interview le rendit extrêmement anxieux. C'était Oikawa-san qui s'occupait de ce genre de choses habituellement mais bon, cela serait la seule et unique fois donc il s'évertuerait à faire en sorte que cela se passe bien. Sa mère lui ferait ptobablement des reproches mais comme ses vingt-ans approchaient bientõt, il eut encore le droit de s'autoriser cette liberté en tant qu'Ageha.

" C'est d'accord, Kuroo-san, déclara-t-il à Tetsurou en croisant ses doigts aux ongles parfaitements manicurés et vernis d'un noir voilacé, il viendra dans notre appartement.

\- Oui, répondit Kuroo, le rendez-vous aura lieu demain après-midi.

\- Bien, fit le noiraud en se levant suivi d'Oikawa-san, on va vous laisser, ajouta-t-il, j'ai besoin de me nourrir."

Tetsurou et Tooru remarquèrent en effet que la peau de Kageyama palissait à vue d'oeil tout comme ses yeux bleus virauent au gris. "Je t'ai dit de siroter une pochette avant de partir, le gronda Tooru en lui tapotant l'épaule, il faut toujours que tu chipotes sur le groupe sanguin.

\- Je trouve le groupe AB beaucoup trop amer, se plaignit Kageyama en soupirant.

\- Il y a du groupe O dans le frigo de la salle de repos si tu veux, lui proposa Tetsurou en s'ètirant un peu sur sa chaise, par contre, je dois passer un appel donc...

\- On y va, Tetchan, lui dit Tooru en le saluant de la main, au revoir.

\- Salut, et bon tournage."

Tooru lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de fermer la porte une fois que Tomoe et lui sortirent de la pièce. Le directeur en profita alors pour passer un coup de fil à la famille Kozume afin d'avoir des nouvelles de Kenma. La culpabilité le rongea de nouveau en pensant à son ami omega mais il ferait tout pour qu'il puisse mener de nouveau une vie normale.

Pendant ce temps, Tooru sortit une pochette de sang du frigidaire pendant que Tomoe s'était assis sur un des fauteuils de la salle de repos. Mis à part eux, leurs collègues de l'agence était occupés en ce moment : Lev enchainait défilés et séances photos, Yamamoto avait des cascades à faire et Yaku se préparait pour le drama dans lequel il jouerait avec Oikawa-san. Tomoe se demandait distraitement comment allaient Hinata et Nishinoya. Cependant, l'anémie l'empêcha de penser davantage. "Tiens, fit Tooru en lui donnant la petite pochette de sang, j'ai mis une paille.

\- Merci, Oikawa-san, déclara le noiraud en aspirant rapidement le sang présent dedans. Cela le ravigora rapidement pendant qu'il écouta Oikawa-san jubiler joyeusement :"Aaaah, je vais jouer avec Iwa-chan, s'enthousiasma le brun, les joues rosies de bonheur, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie."

Tomoe regarda tristement son partenaire. Comme leurs deux familles siégeaient au Conseil vampirique, Oikawa-san et lui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Il avait été témoin aussi de sa souffrance, de sa douleur qui lui avait déchiré le coeur au point de presque le faire sombrer dans la folie. Lui-même avait renoncé à l'amour pour cette raison.

Le père de Tooru lui avait demandé de le surveiller.

Cepedant, Tomoe décida de ne rien dire au sujet du drama quoiqu'il le saurait bien assez tôt.

 **Voili voilou, la suite après la suite de Convoitise éphémère et la requête Omegaverse OiHina/IwaSuga. A bientôt. :)**


	6. Cutie Pie Side 2 : Hinata

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou, voici la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza, coté Cutie Pie. Merci kama-chan59 pour ta review. Concernant le dernier couple présent dans la fic de Halloween, ben les fanarts ainsi qu'un doujin de la doujinka Umeda Uh intitulé Kuro to Aka m'a inspirée. Je relercie encore tout le monde pour les messages de soutien. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 3 : Cutie Pie Side 2 : Shouyou Hinata : Echo de souvenirs doux-amers :

" _Pour moi, la famille a toujours passé en premier dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon coté loup-garou mais quand je considère quelqu'un comme un frère ou une soeur, je ne l'abandonne pas. Comme Ryu et Shouyou. Bon, Ryu est un alpha et avec Saeko qui est tout le temps sur lui, je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment besoin de moi mais Shouyou, c'est une autre histoire._

 _Voilà pourquoi je ferai tout pour aider la mienne avec la troupe qui forme notre meute même si mon père m'a dit que je pouvais faire ce que je veux. J'aime jouer la comèdie, chanter en tant que membre des Cutie Pie a été une super expérience mais si ma famille souffre, je me dois de les aider et ce drama sera l'occasion parfaite pour le faire._

 _Par contre, jamais je n'aurai pensé rencontré mon âme soeur là-bas._

 _Et que c'était un vampire allergique aux loups-garous mais bon, ça aussi, c'est une autre histoire._ "

Yû fut inquiet de voir Shouyou si morose durant la soirée yakiniku que Terushima avait organisé pour fêter la réussite de son audition au restaurant de Bokuto. "C'est la maison qui offre, déclara joyeusement ce dernier, une audition, ça se fête et puis, mon compagnon a pris son congès donc raison de plus." Keiji était d'ailleurs en train de se reposer chex eux, à l'étage et il espérait que le tartare qu'il lui avait préparé durant la pause de ce midi lui avait suffi.

\- Merci Bokuto, dit Yuuji pendant que le serveur Sarukui posa les boissons sur la table où le blond et ses amis s'étaient installés, allez, mangeons ces bonnes tranches, proposa-t-il en faisant griller quelques bouts de viande sur le grill.

\- Ouais, se réjouit Yû en en prenant quelques unes pour les mettre dans son assiette, c'est tout ce que tu prends, Shouyou?, demanda-t-il en regardant son ami qui était en train de manger une tranche de viande grillée. Son assiette fut bien moins remplie que la sienne alors qu'il était plutôt un gros mangeur. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas depuis qu'il était sorti du bureau de Daichi-san. Yû savait que le roux allait être interviewé mais il devait y avoir autre chose pour que cela le minait à ce point.

Terushima lui posa d'ailleurs la question : "Eh, ça va, Hinata? D'habitude, t'es le premier à sauter sur les tranches.

\- Que t'a dit Daichi-san dans le bureau pour que tu aies le moral à zéro? C'est l'interview qui te stresse?" Il est vrai que c'était lui qui se chargeait de ce genre de choses d'habitude, Shouyou étant un poil intimidé devant les journalistes. D'ailleurs... "Au fait, le questionna ensuite Yuuji, comment s'appelle le journaliste en charge du reportage des Cutie Pie? Je le connais peut-être."

Shouyou se mordit les lèvres en baissant les yeux sur son assiette. Rien que d'y penser lui donnait mal au ventre. "Tsukishima.

\- Tsukishima?, s'enquit Nishinoya, comme ton frè...Quoi!? C'est lui?, s'écria-t-il en se rendant compte de ce que son ami lui rèvélait. Hinata hocha tristement la tête en touchant l'anneau caché sous son pull d'un air absent. Oui, il allait rencontrer son frère par alliance et ex-petit ami trois ans après son départ du domaine Tsukishima et ce simple fait l'angoissait, Yû le voyait.

Malheureusement avec le tournage qui allait bientôt démarrer, il ne pourrait pas beaucoup le soutenir. "Si jamais il y a un problème, lui dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule pour le réconforter, préviens Taka, ok?

\- Et je suis là moi aussi, renchérit Terushima en lui adressant un sourire rassurant, de toute façon, je n'ai pas de shootings de prévu pour le moment.

\- C'est gentil, Terushima, mais tout ira bien, déclara Shouyou avec un sourire de façade, et puis, Noya-san a raison. Aone-san peut très bien me protéger au cas où". Leur garde du corps vivait à coté de leur grand appart' de standing mais au fond, le roux n'aimerait pas avoir à l'appeler pour le déranger. Aone-san venait d'avoir un enfant avec son compagnon omega humain Futakuchi-san et il ne souhaitait pas perturber sa vie de famille même si c'était don travzil de veiller sur lui.

Malheureusement, revoir Kei était un des deux problèmes auxquels il était confronté. Le second, il le cachait à tout le monde afin d'éviter qu'ils eurent des ennuis et surtout parce que cela ne concernait que sa famille et lui. Le roux eut des petites crampes douloureuses aux cotes en y repensant. "Shouyou?"

Hinata sursauta lorsque Noya-san l'appelait de nouveau. "Ah! Euh, désolé! Je suis fatigué.

\- On va rentrer tôt alors, déclara Yû de plus en plus inquiet, de toute façon, je dois me lever tôt demain pour aller au studio de tournage.

\- Mais avant, finissons ces bons steaks grillés, histoire d'avoir de l'énergie pour demain, dit Yuuji afin d'alléger l'ambiance. Il savait que Hinata avait des soucis familiaux mais si ça prenait de l'ampleur, il n'hésiterait pas à en parler à Sawamura. Shouyou et Yû mangèrent donc même si l'humeur n'y était pas. Le roux s'en voulait d'avoir plombé l'ambiance mais entre cette histoire d'interview et ses autres soucis, cela faisait beaucoup.

Noya-san et lui finirent de dîner en compagnie de Terushima puis ils prirent un taxi pour rentrer chez eux. Une chanson des Eleganza passait à la radio pendant que le chauffeur les conduisait. Une mélodie triste et mélancolique joliment interprêtée par Oikawa-san et mise en valeur par le son du piano joué par Kageyama. Shouyou se demandait comment allait son ami et hésitait à lui envoyer un message mais il ne voulait pas le déranger dans son travail.

Les Eleganza étaient plus populaires que les Cutie Pie donc leur emploi du temps devait être très chargé, surtout qu'Oikawa-san devait jouer dans le même drama que Noya-san. Le chauffeur les déposa devant un immeuble abritant des appartements de standing dont le leur. Yû sourit d'un air amusé lorsque deux filles discutaient derrière eux en faisant allusion à la ressemblance de Shouyou avec Natchan des Cutie Pie.

C'était vrai que si lui optait pour un look plus rock quand ils n'étaient pas sur scène, Shouyou gardait une garde-robe colorée et chatoyante, à l'image de sa personnalité malgré son humeur tristounette de ce soir. Néanmoins, Nishinoya ne lui posa pas de question quand ils rentrèrent dans la grande batisse pour prendre l'ascenseur, leur foyer se trouvant au quinzième étage. Les deux omegas rentrèrent ensuite dans leur apoartement décoré de manière délibérément coquette afin de mieux tromper les visiteurs sur leur véritable identité.

Après tout, c'était un peu comme s'ils jouaient un rôle sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une pièce mais de leur vie. Cependant, à la différence des vampires comme Oikawa, Kenma ou Kageyama, Yû et Shouyou avaient choisi d'être ainsi. Les loups-garous n'avaient pas institué de règles aussi ridicules au sein de leur communauté.

L'odeur sucrée de Shouyou se fit plus éparse quand le roux s'affala sur le canapé. "Il vaut mieux que tu ailles te reposer Shouyou, suggéra le brun en se servant une glace dans le congélateur, leur cuisine américaine étant ouverte sur le salon.

Hinata hocha silencieusement la tête en se levant. "Désolé pour tout ça, Noya-san, s'excusa l'omega roux en se dirigeant dans sa chambre, surtout qu'on fêtait ton audition.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, déclara nonchalemment Yû en dégustant sa glace, allez, va te coucher. Une bonne nuit de sommeil te requinquera.

\- Oui, tu as raison, répondit Shouyou en s'efforçant de sourire, bonne soirée, ajouta-t-il en regagnant sa chambre.

\- Je ne vais pas tarder non plus, de toute façon, fit Yû en s'installant sur le canapé tout en allumant la télé. Il s'inquiétait pour son ami mais il savait qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien.

Shouyou ferma la porte une fois qu'il fut entré dans sa chambre puis il s'affala sur son lit sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller. La fatigue fit qu'il sombra très vite dans le sommeil...

..." _Mmmm, gémit Shouyou contre les lèvres agréablement pressées contre les siennes avant de fondre de plaisir sous les mains larges qui le caressaient par-dessus la chemise de son uniforme._

 _Leurs parents, Akiteru et Natsu n'étaient pas encore là lorsqu'ils rentraient du lycée donc Kei et lui en profitaient pour partager de tendres moments dans la chambre du blond. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils ètaient ensemble et étrangement, ce genre de situation où ils devaient cacher leur relation les excitaient un peu._

 _Par contre, Shouyou sentit qu'il réagissait un peu trop aux mains de Kei. Il rompit le baiser. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shouyou?, demanda avec inquiétude le blond._

 _Le roux sourit en sentant le corps du plus grand pressé contre le sien. Ils étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le lit et l'odeur de Kei, une senteur qui évoquait la mure sauvage, se fit plus prononcée. Cela l'émoustillait au point que...La main de l'alpha le touchait d'ailleurs à cet endroit. "C'est mouil..._

 _-... Non, ne le dis pas, le coupa Shouyou en fuyant son regard, les joues virant à l'écarlate, je...Tu dois me prendre pour un pervers._

 _\- Je pense surtout que c'est naturel pour un omega et cela me rassure que tu réagisses de cette manière, le rassura calmement Kei en lui embrassant le front, nous allons prendre un bain mais avant, ajouta-t-il en nichant sa tête au creux de son cou pour le mordiller, laisse-moi te goûter encore un peu._

 _\- Kei, tu me chatouilles, rigola Shouyou en fermant les yeux face aux petites morsures, arrête..._

 _-...Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux?"_

 _Kei et Shouyou s'arrêtèrent en entendant la voix d'Akiteru depuis le seuil de la chambre. Le frère du blond les toisait sévèrement, une petite lueur de tristesse dans le regard avant de reprendre : "Kei, il faut qu'on parle."_

 _C'était la première fois que le grand frère du blond parlait aussi froidement. Shouyou vit aussi le visage de son petit ami se fermer face à ce ton sans appel. Il se leva donc en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux avant de rejoindre Akiteru et partir avec lui dans la chambre de ce dernier._

 _Shouyou attendit quelques minutes avant de se rendre discrètement devant la porte fermée de la chambre d'Akiteru afin de les écouter._

 _"Si c'est pour me dire de ne pas sortir avec Shouyou, je refuse, déclara froidement Kei, même si nous sommes frères, nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang à ce que je sache et je me contrefiche que notre famille fasse partie du Conse..."_

 _Un bruit de claque retentit. "Ne prends pas les règles de notre communauté à la légère, répliqua sévèrement Akiteru, et tu as failli le mordre, Kei. Si je n'étais pas arrivé..._

 _\- Et alors?, s'enquit Kei d'un ton encore plus glacial, je lui aurais dit la vérité de toute façon."_

 _Il y eut un court silence, suivi d'un soupir défaitiste. "C'est mieux que vous ne vous voyez plus. Shouyou et toi serez malheureux ensemble."_

 _Le roux avait choisi ce moment pour quitter la chambre en ignorant la porte de celle-ci qui fut plaquée et l'appel de Kei qui s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit son beau-père arriver en compagnie de la mère de Shouyou et de Natsu..._

...Shouyou se réveilla en haletant avant de remarquer sa queue et ses oreilles de loup qui avaient émergé entre temps, signe des fortes émotions qu'il avait éprouvées en rêvant. Comme sa mère était une omega humaine et son père un alpha loup-garou, il ne se changeait pas totalement en loup durant les pleines lunes et ne prenait qu'une forme hybride. De plus, ses métamorphoses pouvaient s'opérer de manière aléatoire dans des situations où ses sentiments étaient hors de contrôle.

Il s'assit en se remémorant de ce triste souvenir.

Shouyou avait été mortifié en apprenant que celui qu'il aimait était un vampire et Akiteru avait raison sur un point, Kei et lui ne seraient jamais heureux ensemble, à plus forte raison que lui-même avait du sang de loup-garou dans ses veines et qu'il était de notoriété publique que les vampires les méprisaient.

Qui plus est, Akiteru avait été au courant de ses origines et lui avait expliqué à juste titre le rôle de la famille Tsukishima au sein du Conseil vampirique, ne souhaitant pas que celle-ci fut destituée simplement parce que l'un des deux fils avait une liaison avec un loup-garou. Shouyou ne voulait pas compromettre l'avenir de Kei et puis...Le roux regarda la photo encadrée sur la commode où étaient rangées ses affaires.

Il s'agit de celle qu'il avait prise de Natsu et sa mère peu après le divorce de celle-ci d'avec son père.

Il ferait tout pour les protéger.

Car pour un loup-garou, la famille était ce qui primait le plus.

Quitte à sacrifier l'amour qui l'unissait à son ame soeur.

 **Voili voilou pour le chapitre. On se revoit pour la suite de Convoitise éphémère et la requête AkaHina. La parution sera peut-être un peu plus longue vu que je fatigue un peu à cause de ce que j'appelle la pèriode basse (mon cerveau ralentit la cadence). A bientôt.**


	7. Eleganza Side 2 : Kageyama

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas_.

 **Hellou tout le monde, voici la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza qui sera centrée sur nos chanteurs vampires. Merci kama-chan59 et sandou01 pour vos reviews. SianaDesliura, je t'ai envoyée un message pour te dire ce que je pensais de la tienne et ah oui, je te conseille de lire ma fic Chaleur humaine et reconstruction par la même occasion (j'avais oublié que j'abordais aussi un peu ce thème dans cette fic). Ce n'est pas une pub, juste une façon de te montrer que je ne prends pas ce sujet à la légère (ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai averti en note d'auteur de m'envoyer la réponse en MP vu que je m'attendais à ce genre de remarque, justement). Bon, le sujet est clos, passons à la fic maintenant. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 4 : Eleganza Side 2 : Tobio Kageyama : Echo d'une impuissance révolue :

" _Je me rappelle quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois._

 _Il jouait un rôle secondaire dans un drama, il passait même presque inaperçu et pourtant, pourtant, je n'ai jamais oublié l'éclat de ses yeux verts, la véracité de ses expressions quand il jouait son rôle, la vivacité de ses gestes._

 _Pour moi, ce fut comme une évidence qu'Iwa-chan était l'alpha parfait._

 _Il est devenu le centre de mon univers._

 _Je ne chante que pour lui, pour lui transmettre mes sentiments, mes émotions._

 _Le regard adulé de mes fans me touche bien entendu au moment des concerts mais je ne souhaite qu'une chose._

 _Qu'Iwa-chan pose ses yeux sur moi et ce drama sera une splendide occasion que je ne raterai pour rien au monde._

 _Après tout, je suis les codes de la société vampirique, ma famille ne me met aucune pression._

 _Je suis libre._

 _Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan._

 _Pourquoi m'obsèdes-tu à ce point?_

 _Pourquoi je t'aime au point que je franchirai les barrières de la folie pour t'avoir?_

 _Dis-le moi, mon amour."_

"Aaaah, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis content de jouer dans ce drama, s'extasia Tooru en croquant dans un pain au lait tout en se prélassant sur le canapé du salon de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son partenaire de scène, il faudrait que je me fasse un bon masque pour demain... Et sois plus content pour moi, Tomoe-chan!, rabroua-t-il ensuite en regardant le noiraud qui fixait la carte de visite du journaliste d'un oeil distrait.

Tooru savait combien son protégé avait du mal avec les gens, sa timidité le faisant plus grogner ou maugréer qu'autre chose. La mère de ce dernier, la conseillère Kageyama, avait confié son fils à sa famille dans le but qu'il eut une parfaite éducation au sein de la communauté vampirique. La famille Oikawa était, avec les familles Tsukishima et Michimiya, l'une des plus influentes du Conseil des vampires, les familles Kozume et Kageyama étant entrées dans leur cercle fermé plus récemment.

Ainsi, Tooru avait veillé sur Tomoe du temps où il s'appelait encore Tobio, un petit garçon d'une grande droiture et un peu trop obéissant. Quand ils eurent treize ans et que le sort avait décidé pour eux qu'ils seraient des omegas, Oikawa n'avait pas hésité à aider Tomoe à s'acclimater à sa nouvelle condition. Puis, il y avait eu ce triste incident au lycée avec Keina-chan où tous deux, ainsi que Chibi-chan et Yû-chan, avaient soutenu leur ami dans cette épreuve avant qu'il ne quitte l'établissement.

Tooru demandait souvent de ses nouvelles à Tetchan qui le rassurait bien que cela se voyait que le pauvre s'en voulait. Le vampire secoua la tête en coupant court à ses pensées moroses, il savait que son père n'approuverait peut-être pas qu'il joue dans un drama mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il le convaincrait mais tout d'abord, il allait tranquiliser Tomoe-chan.

Déjà que la mère du noiraud lui avait désigné un fiancé alpha issu d'une ancienne lignée de sorcières, cet interview avec le journaliste du Fukurodani Magazine, lui donnait une pression supplémentaire. "Ecoute, Tomoe-chan, lui dit-il en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux, un journaliste est comme toi et moi, une personne avec des sentiments. Tant que tu ne dévoiles pas notre origine, tout ira bien. Et puis, tu peux user un peu de tes phéromones si jamais il est récalcitrant, non?

\- Déjà que je n'aime pas les utiliser en concert mais que je n'ai pas le choix, rétorqua Tomoe en le toisant d'un regard sévère, je ne veux pas tricher.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de triche, déclara Tooru après avoir fini de manger son pain au lait en léchant les miettes présentes sur ses doigts, mais de préserver son identité. Après tout, nous nous montrons sans réellement nous montrer."

Tomoe hocha la tête sans mot dire. Oikawa-san avait raison sur un point : même s'ils usaient de leur apparence vampirique sur scène, ils ne se montraient pas vraiment en tant que tels. Ils ne faisaient apparaitre ni leurs crocs, ni leurs ailes. Pour le public, ce n'était qu'un costume de scène, rien d'autre. Au fond, mis à part ça, leur régime un peu particulier (même s'ils se nourissaient comme les humains, le sang leur restait vital) et leur allergie au soleil (qui provoquait des anémies chez certains comme lui, et de l'urticaire chez d'autres, comme Oikawa-san pour sa plus grande tristesse), les vampires ne furent pas si différents des humains.

Bien sûr, il y avait encore ce mépris tenace envers les loups-garous que Tomoe et Tooru ne comprenaient pas, se promettant même que s'ils avaient une place au sein du Conseil un jour, ils changeraient les choses à ce sujet. Pour Oikawa et Kageyama, Hinata et Nishinoya avaient été des gens très sympathiques et même s'ils étaient rivaux sur la scène, ils avaient été contents de les voir percer sous le nom de Cutie Pie.

"Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, fit Tooru en se levant, mais il faut que je me pouponne un peu pour être prêt demain. Il y a une réunion avant que le tournage débute et je compte être à mon avantage devant Iwa-chan, poursuivit-il avec un grand sourire tout guilleret, ah! J'ai trop hâte! Tu peux t'occuper de mes cheveux, d'ailleurs?, demanda-t-il au noiraud en passant les doigts dans ses longues boucles chocolats, j'ai pas mal de noeuds et tu es doué pour les démêler.

\- D'accord, répondit simplement Tobio en prenant une mine légèrement plus chagrine en voyant les joues rosies d'excitation et les yeux chocolats pétillants de joie d'Oikawa-san, tu as l'air heureux, Oikawa-san.

\- C'est parce que je le suis, Tomoe-chan, répliqua Tooru en souriant davantage, l'alpha de ma vie est à ma portée et je vais mettre toutes les chances de mon coté pour qu'il tombe sous mon charme."

Tomoe le regarda ensuite partir, ses yeux bleus s'attristant en se souvenant d'un Oikawa-san bien différent. Ils avaient quatorze ans à l'époque.

 _"Tomoe eut un choc en le voyant ainsi, assis dans son lit, presque prostré à fixer le mur devant lui._

 _Ses yeux chocolats devenus vides de toute émotion, vitreux où coulèrent des larmes silencieuses._

 _Une main fut posée sur son épaule. Oikawa-sama qui regardait son fils avec résignation._

 _"C'était la seule solution, Kageyama, avait déclaré le vampire en contemplant Tooru d'un oeil à la fois triste et déçu, veille sur lui et fais en sorte que rien ne vienne le perturber."_

 _Tomoe hocha la tête en comprenant le message sous-jacent._

 _Faire en sorte que Tooru n'eut aucun souvenir qui revienne."_

Depuis, Tomoe avait pris une décision : une fois sa carrière en tant qu'Ageha des Eleganza terminée, il ferait en sorte de tout faire pour réformer le Conseil en tant que conseiller.

Quitte à épouser le sorcier alpha que sa mère lui imposerait.

Quitte à ne jamais rencontrer son âme soeur.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite sera centrée Cutie Pie avec la rencontre entre Hinata et Tsukki. On se revoit pour la requête Omegaverse KuroHina. A bientôt. :)**


	8. Cutie Pie Side 3 : Hinata et Tsukishima

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou hellou, voici la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza, coté Cutie Pie. Merci kama-chan59 pour ta review sur la requête KuroHina, j'ai lu ta demande concernant la fic UshiHina mais par contre, cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite vu que j'ai encore sept requêtes à faire avant (il faudrait que je refasse un inventaire sur mon blog) et merci à toi NatsumeC pour ta review sur Fantaisie de Halloween. Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 5 : Cutie Pie Side 3 : Shouyou Hinata et Kei Tsukishima : Echos d'un amour réprimé :

 _"Kei avait toujours l'habitude d'écouter un peu de musique avant de dormir. C'était une manière comme une autre de plonger dans le monde des rêves et surtout de tranquiliser son esprit, surtout qu'il en avait bien besoin. Depuis que son père s'était remarié avec Hinata-san, la vie du blond avait basculé : il devait maintenant non seulement cacher sa véritable nature mais aussi et surtout cacher ses sentiments interdits qu'il éprouvait pour son frère par alliance._

 _Au début, il avait considéré Shouyou comme quelqu'un d'ennuyeux avec un caractère aux antipodes du sien mais Kei n'était pas dupe et il avait vite su qu'en fait, cette répulsion envers ce petit omega extraverti était en fait un mensonge qu'il se disait à lui-même afin de dissimuler une insidueuse attirance._

 _Une très dangereuse attirance._

 _Une odeur suave et sucrée de fraise parvint à ses narines._

 _Un parfum si enivrant qu'il en devint obsédant._

 _Le blond tentait de ne pas sentir ces effluves habituellement car, contrairement aux autres odeurs d'omegas, celle-ci attisait ses instincts d'alpha tout comme elle titillait sa nature vampirique. Au vu des petites pulsations rapides et de la vitesse accélérée du flux sanguin qu'il put entendre en dépit de la musique sur ses oreilles attestaient que Shouyou était juste derrière la porte de sa chambre et qu'il était bien nerveux. "C'-C'est Shouyou, entendit-il bafouiller après un petit coup à la porte._

 _Kei hésitait à le faire rentrer, si jamais le roux se trouvait près de lui, ça risquait d'être très dangereux mais il laissa parler son coeur. "Entre."_

 _Shouyou ouvrit la porte avec hésitation pendant qu'il enlevait ses écouteurs. Il fut bien désoeuvré aussi et Kei eut l'impression de sentir son coeur se fendre devant la détresse du roux quand il s'assit au pied de son lit en fuyant timidement son regard. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix moins froide qu'à l'accoutumée._

 _\- Je peux dormir avec toi?, s'enquit alors Shouyou d'une petite voix avant de se renfermer encore plus ce qui était très inhabituel de sa part,_

 _Kei savait que la vie familiale de Shouyou n'avait pas été au beau fixe avant que sa mère n'épouse son père. Peut-être son frère par alliance lui dirait-il tout un jour mais là, le pauvre avait surtout besoin de réconfort. Il souleva alors la couverture pour l'inviter à dormir à coté de lui tout en réfrénant ses pulsions du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Son frère le remercia puis s'allongea à coté de lui... Puis cet idiot eut la bonne idée de se nicher dans ses bras avant de caler la tête contre son torse, un sourire détendu aux lèvres. "Tu sens bon, Kei, murmura-t-il d'une voix ensomeillée avant de dormir pour de bon._

 _Le blond eut peur de ne plus se contrôler mais l'odeur de Shouyou ne le rendit pas aussi affamé qu'il ne le pensait. Au contraire, Kei lui rendit à la place son étreinte en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux roux tout en veillant jalousement sur son sommeil. Le simple fait de le voir si apaisé dans ses bras lui fit gonfler son coeur d'une affection à laquelle il put mettre un nom._

 _Un sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas du ressentir._

 _Il sut à ce moment-là qu'il était tombé amoureux._ "

Kei ouvrit lentement les yeux pour les couvrir ensuite du revers de la main en grimaçant légèrement. Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient derrière les voilages opaques qui couvraient la fenêtre de sa chambre, ce qui l'incommoda énormément. J'aurais dû les tirer davantage, se reprocha-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit tout en mettant ses lunettes qu'il avait pris sur sa table de chevet.

Le blond repensa à son rêve qui fut en réalité un souvenir, un sourire bien amer aux lèvres. Bien sûr, il savait c'était dû au fait qu'il allait retrouver Shouyou cet après-midi et bien qu'il frémissait d'impatience à l'idée de le revoir après toutes ces années, cette envie fut tempérée par une légère rancune. Ni la mère de Shouyou, ni Akiteru n'avaient voulu dire où il était et son père l'avait tellement surchargé de travail en vue de son futur rôle de secretaire au sein du Conseil vampirique qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ses recherches à ce moment-là.

La seule raison pour laquelle son géniteur avait accepté son métier de journaliste fut qu'il souhaitait qu'il se détende un peu avant de remplir la tâche qui lui incomberait après ses vingt ans : seconder Akiteru et veiller dans l'ombre pour mieux évincer de potentiels ennemis. Le Conseil vampirique possédait des places de choix pour étendre son influence et de nombreuses familles avides de pouvoir n'attendaient que l'opportunité d'une place vacante, quitte à attaquer une famille siégeante par derrière.

Kei avait appris de la bouche de son grand frère que le fils omega du Conseiller Kozume avait été à deux doigts d'être attaqué par des loups-garous alphas à la solde d'une famille rivale. Cette même famille avait réussi à en faire partir une du Conseil mais malheureusement pour elle, son père et le conseiller Oikawa eurent vent de cette affaire et avaient décidé de nommer celle qui présidait la famille Kageyama à la place.

Les yeux de Kei se posèrent sur l'anneau doré accroché à une fine chaine qui trônait contre son coeur.

 _"Shouyou et toi ne serez jamais heureux."_

"Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider grand frère, fit Kei en se levant. Et maintenant qu'il avait une piste pour retrouver l'omega si cher à son coeur, il allait la saisir. Le blond partit discrètement dans la cuisine et prit dans le réfrigérateur la petite poche de sang qu'il avait réussi à dissimuler derrière les boites et autres sachets de nourriture.

Yamaguchi et lui vivaient en colocation et son ami n'était pas au courant qu'il était un vampire et ce, même s'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Pour lui, il n'était qu'une personne souffrant de crises d'anémie et moins il en savait, mieux c'était. Kei but donc rapidement la pochette à l'aide d'une paille puis retourna dans sa chambre pour la jeter dans la poubelle de son bureau qu'il referma. Le blond repartit ensuite dans la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeûner comme si rien n'était.

Tadashi entra dans le salon quelques instants plus tard avec le visage bien embrumé. "Tu n'as pas l'air bien, constata Kei en mettant les couverts après avoir terminé de cuire les oeufs brouillés.

\- J'ai la tête dans le cirage, fit Yamaguchi en baillant, et je suis hyper fatigué ce qui est bizarre, j'ai bien dormi pourtant.

\- Tu veux du café?, demanda Kei en mettant le percolateur en route.

\- Je veux bien, merci, répond Tadashi en baillant, ça va me réveiller."

Le blond prit une tasse dans le placard mais s'arrêta en ressentant une énergie étrange autour de son ami. Non seulement son odeur était bizarrement dispersée mais en plus il en sentit une autre sur lui, une qui essayait d'assimiler son parfum naturel. "Tu ne peux pas reporter l'interview de la chanteuse des Eleganza? Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller.

\- Non, je veux rencontrer Ageha, déclara Tadashi d'un ton qui se voulait sans appel avant de rassurer son ami, ne t'inquiète pas, Tsukki. Il suffit juste que je me repose encore un peu ce matin et je serai d'attaque pour cet après-midi. C'est surtout pour toi que je m'inquiète. Tu es sûr que Natchan des Cutie Pie est ton frère?

\- J'en suis certain, répliqua Kei en s'asseyant une fois le café fait, tiens, voilà ton café. C'est un expresso bien fort.

\- Merci, Tsukki, dit Yamaguchi en prenant sa tasse.

Ils prirent ensuite leur petit déjeûner en discutant de choses plus banales et moins préoccupantes pour eux.

Cet après-midi, dans le penthouse des Cutie Pie, Shouyou se regardait dans le miroir de son dressing pour admirer la tenue qu'il avait mise pour l'interview. Il avait teint ses cheveux en auburn, mis ses lentilles de contact bleues et quant à la robe qu'il avait enfilé... "Aaaaaaah!, s'écria-t-il en se rendant compte de la situation : il portait son plus beau costume de scène, une robe à manches courtes bouffantes de dentelle rose et blanche décorée de petites fraises et un tantin et trop courte qui laissait entrevoir ses bas et surtout ses porte-jaretelles un brin affriolants.

Son maquillage léger était raccord, tout comme ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de noeuds roses bonbons et ses couettes basses attanchés à l'aide de rubans blancs.

Shouyou avait mis ce costume sans s'en rendre compte et Noya-san était déjà parti pour sa réunion de tournage donc, il ne pourrait pas l'aider à choisir. Autant se dire qu'il avait fait ça parce qu'il savait qu'il allait revoir Kei et qu'au fond de lui, il souhaitait le séduire (surtout que l'alpha adorait les fraisiers). _Je suis un cas désespéré,_ se maudit-il en soupirant. En tous cas, comme dirait son ami et colocataire, quand il faut jouer un rôle, il faut le jouer à fond.

"Si ça se trouve, il ne va même pas me reconnaitre comme ça, se persuada le roux en cachant l'anneau argenté qui servait de pendentif sous sa robe, il ne vaut mieux pas lui donner de preuve supplémentaire."

Le son de la sonnerie le fit sursauter. _Bon, comme dit Noya-san " It's showtime!"._ Le roux se râcla la gorge et fit en sorte que sa voix augmente d'un petit octave tout en la rendant un peu plus féminine. "J'arriiiiiive!"

Kei eut un petit sourire à l'écoute de la voix. Même si Shouyou essayait de la changer, il la reconnut entre milles, tout comme la douce odeur de fraise qui se rapprochait de lui. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une vision aussi ensorcelante lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Bien qu'il regrettait la chevelure rousse et les yeux ambrés, la tenue que portait Shouyou, ou plutôt Natchan, était bien révélatrice à la vue des cuisses fuselées recouvertes par des bas et de jolis porte-jaretelles. _C'est mignon et sexy à la fois,_ pensa-t-il en se léchant discrètement les lèvres.

"Euh, vous devez être Tsukishima-san?" La voix de l'omega en face de lui le tira de ses pensées.

\- Oui, je suis Kei Tsukishima, le journaliste du Fukurodani Magazine, se présenta-t-il pendant que la "chanteuse" se retira un peu pour le laisser passer, mon rédacteur en chef souhaite faire un reportage-hommage avant la séparation des Cutie Pie et comme votre amie Yû-chan est en tournage en ce moment...

-...Oui, le directeur de notre agence m'a mise au courant, le coupa joyeusement Natchan en l'invitant au salon, vous voulez quelque chose à boire? Du café ou du thé. J'ai aussi du lait à la fraise, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Du lait à la fraise si cela ne vous gêne pas, répondit Kei avec un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus tout en le regardant suggestivement.

Shouyou partit rapidement au coin cuisine en fuyant son regard. Le roux se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise, surtout que Kei ne se gênait pas de le déshabiller voire de le dévorer du regard. Et son odeur de mûre lui montait à la tête. Il sortit fébrilement la brique de lait-fraise du frigo et en versa dans un verre pour le servir ensuite à Kei. "Tenez, Tsukishima-san.

\- Merci, Hinata-san, fit le blond en accentuant légèrement sur le nom de famille tandis que Shouyou l'interrogea du regard nerveusement, je l'ai vu marqué sur la boite aux lettres avec le nom de Yû Nishinoya.

\- Oui, Yû-chan est ma colocataire, répliqua Shouyou en riant légèrement pour dissumuler son soulagement, c'est notre agence qui nous a dégoté cet appartement mais on a tenu à rester discrètes au sujet de l'adresse, poursuivit-il en refermant rapidement les pans de sa jupe lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Kei lorgnait un petit peu trop cet endroit, vous savez, avec tous ces paparazzi.

\- Le Fukurodani Magazine est un périodique sérieux, le rassura le blond en buvant son lait-fraise, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter." Les palpitations du pouls de Shouyou se calmèrent aussitôt. Peut-être avait-il eu peur qu'il le démasque par vengeance mais il avait une autre idée en tête.

\- Alors, reprit Shouyou en jouant son rôle d'idol ingénue, que voulez-vous savoir sur les Cutie Pie? "

Kei répondit en évitant de trop regarder les lèvres roses bien appétissantes qui posèrent cette question. Le gloss transparent les rendait délicieusement pulpeuses. "Je profite de ce rendez-vous d'abord pour vous demander la permission et ensuite pour qu'on établisse ensemble comment on va procéder concernant les interviews. Mon article doit relater votre vie d'idol mais aussi votre vie de tous les jours sans faire dans l'indiscrétion. Les fans voudront aussi savoir vos projets d'avenir après les Cutie Pie, poursuivit-il en insistant sur le terme "projets d'avenir".

Shouyou essayait de ne pas respirer l'odeur de séduction qu'émettait l'alpha mais c'était peine perdue. Surtout qu'elle commençait à le rendre fiévreux et qu'il se sentit de plus en plus vulnérable sous les prunelles mordorées qui le fixaient avec un désir non dissimulé. Il se doutait que Kei était au courant vu la façon dont il se conduisait avec lui mais que cherchait-il à la fin si ce n'était pas le démasquer? Le reconquérir?

" _Il vaut mieux que tu ne voies plus Kei, Shouyou. Pour votre bien à tous les deux."_

Il ne pouvait même pas céder à ses propres sentiments, surtout que Kei avait non seulement grandi depuis ces trois dernières années mais il le trouvait beaucoup plus séduisant malgré ses traits devenus plus durs.

"Je-J'ai une séance photo à faire demain matin, déclara le roux d'unnton faussement naïf en soutenant son regard tout en feignant de n'avoir rien remarqué, on pourra commencer l'interview après. D'ailleurs, prétexta-t-il pour mettre davantage de distance entre eux deux, j'étais en train d'essayer mes costumes de scène pour voir laquelle mettre pour cette occasion.

\- Je vois, dit le blond bien qu'il ne fut pas dupe, alors revoyons-nous demain pour commencer le reportage.

\- Euh oui, confirma Shouyou en se levant en même temps que le journaliste, c'est une bonne idée."

Kei savait que l'omega souhaitait être seul mais il décida de jouer le jeu... Pour le moment. Dès qu'il aurait découvert la vraie raison de son départ, il aviserait. Ils se saluèrent donc dès qu'il fut sur le seuil de l'entrée.

Shouyou referma ensuite la porte en s'adossant contre la porte. Kei mit un moment avant de partir vu que la senteur de mûre qui l'attirait tant mit du temps avant de s'éloigner. Le roux poussa alors un long soupir avant de sortir de sa robe la bague en argent sertie d'une pierre de lune. _Jamais je ne pourrai la porter à mon doigt_ , pensa-t-il tristement quand le téléphone sonna.

L'omega alla répondre, sa mine s'assombrissant à l'écoute de la voix qui le scandait de l'autre coté du combiné.

Il avait déjà un autre problème à régler.

Un problème qu'il devrait aussi cacher à Kei le temps du reportage.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit pour la requête Omegaverse Kuroko's Basket. A bientôt. :)**


	9. Eleganza Side 3 : Kageyama et Yamaguchi

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou à tous, voici la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza, coté Eleganza. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 6 : Tobio Kageyama et Tadashi Yamaguchi : Echos d'une timide attirance :

Tadashi passa une grande partie de la matinée à se reposer sous le conseil de Tsukki. Il se demanda pourquoi il se sentait si vaseux, il avait pourtant bien dormi hier. Néanmoins, l'alpha ne se résolut pas à annuler le rendez-vous qu'Akaashi avait programmé pour lui l'après-midi. L'occasion de rencontrer la femme de ses rêves fut trop grande pour la laisser passer bien qu'il fut très nerveux à l'idée de lui parler.

Tsukki partit peu avant midi en lui prévenant qu'il partait voir son frère avant de se rendre chez les Cutie Pie. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le blond aussi fébrile, il fallait dire que lui aussi allait partir à la rencontre de quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien que cette perspective fut encore incertaine

. Tadashi savait combien Tsukki était amoureux de Hinata. Son ami avait toujours été renfermé, encore plus depuis la mort de sa mère quand il avait huit ans et lorsque son père s'était remarié sept ans plus tard, Yamaguchi avait bien vu qu'il n'avait pas bien pris la nouvelle.

Pourtant, au contact de Hinata, Tsukki était devenu un peu plus ouvert envers les autres mais quand son frère par alliance fut parti de la famille sans qu'Akiteru ne lui en explique la raison, le coeur du blond s'était blindé de nouveau tout en gardant un infime espoir de revoir le roux un jour. Tadashi les enviait en un sens car leur amour était réel et partagé alors que le sien, une adoration envers une chanteuse qui fut peut-être différente dans la réalité.

Il en aurait le coeur net lors du rendez-vous.

L'alpha se leva de son lit puis s'habilla en s'efforçant de ne pas paraitre trop ordinaire. Certes, il était un fils de bonne famille, l'héritier d'une longue lignée d'herboristes adeptes des soins énergétiques avec entre autres la maitrise de l'acupunture. Cependant, en se regardant dans le miroir, Tadashi se demandait s'il avait la force de succéder à sa mère ou encore le charisme nécessaire pour plaire à sa future épouse.

Il s'était fait une raison quand à cette perspective de mariage et il se demandait souvent si son amour pour Ageha des Eleganza n'était pas en réalité une échappatoire. Tadashi se remémora de la première fois qu'il l'avait vue jouer au piano lors d'un concert.

Sa grâce, sa délicatesse.

Son élégance.

Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade.

 _Non, je l'aime vraiment._

Toutefois, il décida de faire fi de ses sentiments lors de l'entretien. L'alpha ne souhaitait pas qu'Ageha le prenne pour un fan obsédé par son idole. "Allez, Tadashi, s'encouragea-t-il en se donnant des petites tapes sur les joues, tout va bien se passer."

Au début de l'après-midi, Tomoe finit de donner un coup de balais dans le salon en soupirant. Oikawa-san était parti de bonne heure ce matin, ce qui lui avait laissé le temps de se préparer pour l'interview en buvant suffisament de sang pour ne pas avoir de crise d'anémie et en s'apprétant avec une robe longue de dentelle noire ainsi que des bas et des bottines de même couleur. Son maquillage ne se résuma qu'à un peu de rouge à lèvres rouge sombre et ses yeux fut d'un gris naturel vu qu'il n'usait que de peu de phéromones.

Le noiraud partit ensuite arranger les orchidées présentes dans le vase posé sur son piano noir laqué en les trouvant bien fanées. "Il va falloir que je les change, murmura-t-il à voix basse quand la sonnerie retentit. Bon, il va falloir que je modifie ma voix. La sienne était plus grave que celle d'Oikawa-san mais il arrivait à la rendre un peu plus feutrée. Après tout, il existait des filles possédant une voix d'alto. L'omega prit alors une courte inspiration et alla ouvrir.

Pendant ce temps, Tadashi écoutait les bruits de pas avec appréhension. Matsukawa-san l'avait accueillit dans le vestibule qui donnait sur le lieu de vie des Eleganza et bien que celui-ci gut sympathique, il l'avait prévenu qu'Ageha était une personne très timide.

Une senteur de pervenche lui parvint à ses narines et le détendit un peu tout en lui faisant remarqué un détail. Ageha est bien une omega.

Il eut le souffle coupé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Ageha se tenait là, devant lui, en train de le regarder. Son anxiété monta en flèche.

 _E-Elle est encore plus belle vue de près. Q-Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire?_

"Vous êtes Tadashi Yamaguchi du Fukurodani Magazine?"

 _Aaaah, elle vient de me parler!_ "Euh, o-oui, c-c'est moi, bégaya Tadashi en fuyant ses magnifiques yeux gris, e-enchanté de v-vous connaitre."

Tomoe fut soulagé de voir que cet alpha était quelqu'un de très timide, ça le rassurait dans le sens où il n'aurait pas besoin de ses phéromones. Par contre, il trouvait l'odeur de ce Yamaguchi-san agréable fraiche et masculine... _Du bois de cèdre_. Par contre le noiraud jugea qui restait un peu trop devant l'entrée à dévisager le pauvre journaliste qui avait l'air de se ratatiner plus qu'autre chose.

 _Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le mordre,_ maugréa-t-il en réfrénant de rouler les yeux, entrez, fit-il ensuite en le laissant passer, je vais vous faire du thé."

Tadashi acquiesça silencieusement, ses mains se refermant sur son calepin. Non seulement Ageha venait de le faire entrer (bon, ça c'était normal étant donné qu'il avait rendez-vous) mais là, elle lui préparait un thé.

 _Ouh là, c'est trop pour mon pauvre coeur._

Il en profita pour regarder autour de lui afin de connaitre le lieu où vivait Ageha. Des fins rideaux de dentelle blancs avec des voilages mauves décoraient les fenêtres, un piano laqué noir trônait au fond de la grande salle à manger, le journaliste s'assit sur une banquette sombre, ses pieds marchant sur un tapis de velours lie-de-vin chamoiré.

Tout était extrêmement raffiné à l'image de ses propriétaires.

Ageha revint avec deux tasses en porcelaine fumantes. "Tenez, j'ignore vos goûts donc j'ai pris du Darjeeling. C'est plus léger et moins amer.

\- Merci, cela tombe bien, c'est mon préféré, fit Tadashi en prenant la tasse quand leurs doigts s'effleurèrent provoquant chez l'alpha et l'omega une petite décharge.

 _Que...?_

Deux regards se croisèrent, interdits face à ce qu'ils venaient de ressentir.

Etonnement chez l'un, surprise et émerveillement chez l'autre.

Tomoe râcla sa gorge afin de revenir à la réalité, ce qui fit sursauter légèrement Tadashi. "Donc vous êtes venus pour m'interviewer au sujet des Eleganza, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en face de lui avant de sentir une énergie étrange émaner de l'alpha. Bizarre, un humain ne possède pas une énergir aussi distordue d'habitude.

Tadashi se sentit de nouveau pris de cette langueur inhabituelle mais lutta pour ne pas devenir léthargique devant Ageha. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas l'inquiéter. "Euh oui, le magazine pour lequel je travaille veut faire un article hommage sur votre groupe. Je pense que vous êtes au courant des formalités.

\- C'est exact, mon directeur nous en a parlé, répliqua Tomoe en sirotant son thé pour cacher son trouble depuis cette décharge étrange, vu que ma partenaire Sumire sera en plein tournage, poursuivit-il après avoir bu une gorgée, j'ai beaucoup de temps libre donc nous pouvons faire les interviews durant les moments qui vous arrangeront. Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien?, demanda-t-il en voyant le journaliste s'avachir légèrement. Il n'était pourtant pas un vampire pour souffrir ainsi. Il n'a pas l'air anémié non plus.

Tadashi se maudit de se sentir aussi épuisé. Mais que lui arrivait-il, à la fin?

Une main caressa doucement son dos tandis que le parfum de pervenche l'enveloppa tendrement. L'alpha ne put croire que la chanteuse était en train de le réconforter et pourtant... "Il vaut mieux que vous vous reposiez, murmura Ageha contre son oreille, nous reprendrons demain."

Le journaliste se perdit un moment dans les yeux gris qui le regardaient avec une douceur qui contrastait avec le regard froid mais gracieux que la chanteuse avait d'habitude. Il se sentit bien à ses cotés et cette sensation lancinante... _C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a captivé depuis le tout début, Ageha est mon ãme soeur._

Tomoe de son coté fut pris par deux envies : la première fut d'étreindre l'alpha à coté de lui pour le tranquiliser, l'autre allait de pair avec les échos de pulsations qu'il entendit et qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il ne manquait plus que ça. "Je vais vous raccompagner à l'entrée, s'empressa-t-il de dire pendant que tous deux se levèrent, nous nous reverrons demain à la même heure si cela vous convient.

\- D'accord, Ageha-s...

-... Tomoe, le coupa Tomoe lorsqu'ils furent sur le seuil de son appartement, mon vèritable nom est Tomoe Kageyama.

\- Tomoe-san. C'est un très joli prénom, murmura Tadashi en lui adressant un doux sourire, à demain, Tomoe-san."

Tomoe ferma ensuite la porte en secouant la tête tout en faisant le point.

Tout d'abord, c'était certain, Yamaguchi-san était son âme soeur et ensuite...

... _Tomoe-san._..

"Quel mensonge pitoyable, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents. Il lui semblait que le journaliste était charmé par Ageha, de même qu'il ne devait en aucun cas approfondir cette relation durant le reportage, il avait déjà un objectif en tête. "De toute manière, se dit-il à lui-même, s'il savait qui je suis réellement, je doute qu'il me regarde encore de cette façon." Ce regard amoureux à la fois tendre et éperdu. Un doux regard qui lui avait fait battre son coeur. "Non, je suis déjà fiancé."

Tomoe rumina ses idées noires quand un détail le frappa sur le piano où se trouvait le vase.

Les orchidées.

Elles n'étaient plus fanées, elles resplendissaient.

 _Est-ce Yamaguchi-san qui...?_

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre, la suite sera centrée sur Yaku. On se revoit pour la requête TsukiHina. A bientôt. :)**


	10. Cutie Pie Side 4 : Yaku et Nishinoya

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas._

 **Chalut à tous, voici la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. Merci beaucoup kama-chan59 pour ta review et pour l'absence de lemon dans la requête TsukiHina, ben, tout d'abord, le rating M n'était pas inclu dans la demande (pas que ça me gênait) et ensuite même si le TsukiHina est un de mes OTP et que j'ai hésité à en mettre un, la fatigue a fait que je ne l'ai pas écrit. De plus, Cutie Pie VS Eleganza est une fic rating M avec ce couple donc il y en aura dedans et puis enfin, j'avoue que ça fait du bien d'écrire une fic sans lemon de temps en temps, histoire de laisser quelques idées mûrir pour les prochains que j'écrirai (d'ailleurs, j'en ai déjà écrits plein axés TsukiHina). Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 7 : Cutie Pie Side 4 : Morisuke Yaku et Yû Nishinoya : Echos d'une attirance confuse :

" _Pourquoi je détestais les loups-garous? Ben, quand tu vois ta mère se faire agresser par eux devant tes yeux alors que tu n'es qu'un enfant, ça te marque forcément l'esprit. Bon, grace aux pouvoirs que je tiens de mon père sorcier, j'ai pu les mettre hors d'état de nuire avant que le pire n'arrive mais ça m'a quand même traumatisé._

 _Ma mère est une beta vampire dont la famille sert un ancien clan qui avait siégé jadis au Conseil vampirique mais elle m'a toujours caché la vraie raison de cette attaque. Je n'avais jamais compris ce que je considérais comme des humains à mentalité de clébard et moins je m'approchais d'eux, mieux je me portais. Leurs odeurs ne les différencient pas d'un humain, d'un vampire ou d'un sorcier, non mais leurs énergies, si._

 _En tous cas, le destin a vraiment eu le sens de l'humour en me faisait justement rencontrer un loup-garou génial qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur une vérité bien absurde. Enfin, au début, j'ai pensé que c'était une louve trop rentre-dedans._

 _Ceci dit, j'ai pensé, et je pense toujours, que c'est ce qui fait son charme."_

Comme à son habitude, Morisuke se leva de bonne heure, adepte de la devise "l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt". Il voulut être présentable pour la réunion d'information concernant le tournage sur lequel il avait tourné. L'alpha adorait jouer la comédie, ce fut pour lui une grande passion et ce drama allait être une opportunité parfaite pour percer dans le métier vu qu'il n'avait eu que des rôles mineurs jusqu'à maintenant.

Cependant, le brun se rembrunit à la pensée de ses partenaires : entre deux idols susceptibles de surjouer voire de mal jouer tout court et une célébrité qui s'avérait être un loup-garou, Morisuke se disait qu'il était mal tombé. Le souvenir de sa mère presque battue à mort lui revint à l'esprit. "Tch, c'est bien parce que j'aime jouer, maugréa-t-il en se dirigeant vers le frigo afin de prendre sa pochette de sang matinale en guise de petit déjeûner.

L'alpha prit le post-it collé sur la porte de celui-ci.

" _Coucou, Yaku-san. Je suis parti faire une soirée entre potes, je reviens cet aprèm'. Kai est au courant. Lev."_

"Celui-là, grogna Yaku en roulant le petit papier en boule pour le jeter à la poubelle, il faut toujours qu'il me cause du souci."

Lev était le frère cadet d'Alisa Haiba, une jeune femme alpha à la tête d'une des grandes familles vampiriques qui avait siégé au Conseil avant de se retirer même si, selon certaines rumeurs, celle-ci aurait été évincée. Sa mère servait les Haiba depuis des années durant et lorsqu'Alisa-sama avait pris la succession, Lev fut confié à ses soins. Bien que celui-ci fut un mannequin jouissant d'une grande renommée, il n'en n'était pas moins un jeune vampire alpha ayant la petite vingtaine au caractère franc mais fou-fou qui adorait plus que tout s'amuser.

Morisuke partageait donc son temps entre sa carrière et son rôle de protecteur, celui-ci n'étant vraiment pas de tout repos. De toute manière, Yamamoto, un humain alpha avec qui Lev avait sympathisé à la Nekoma Agency, était avec lui et comme il était un des subordonnés de la famille Kuroo, Morisuke lui faisait confiance. Après tout certains familles de vampires engageaient des humains tout en cachant leur nature. La sienne était trop modeste pour avoir une garde rapprochée, de même que sa mère avait voulu avoir une vie normale loin de cette ambiance étriquée.

C'était surtout par devoir que les Yaku servaient les Haiba contrairement à d'autres familles vampiriques qui se mettaient au service des familles influentes juste pour le prestige mais bon, Morisuke devait veiller sur Lev, c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, point final. Le brun but la pochette de sang en regardant le tatouage présent sur son avant-bras : celui-ci formait des petites arabesques d'un gris métallique en train de luire légèrement et fut la preuve que du sang de sorcière coulait dans ses veines.

Son père, un alpha sorcier, lui avait expliqué un jour que tous ceux et toutes celles qui descendaient des sorcières d'antan arboraient ce genre de tatouage magique dont la couleur différait du type et de l'élément dont le porteur était prédisposé à pratiquer. Morisuke avait hérité de la magie du vent de ses ancêtres, un pouvoir qu'il avait encore du mal à controler mais qui s'avérait utile pour repousser des éventuels agresseurs.

Les sorcières possédaient aussi le don inné de lire les énergies et les auras de tout un chacun. Ainsi, Yaku pouvait facilement déceler qui était un vampire, un loup-garou, un humain ou une sorcière et donc s'éloigner si la personne était un lycanthrope. "J'espère que ma partenaire n'en sera pas une, déclara-t-il en jetant la pochette vide dans la poubelle avant de partir dans la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer.

Pendant ce temps, Yû admirait le paysage qui défilait, assis sur un des sièges du métro. Il s'était réveillé plus tôt, avait mis des vêtements décontractés afin de se démarquer de son habituel look sucré-fruité et avait opté pour un maquillage discret avec ses lentilles vertes dont les nuances se firent plus naturelles tout comme ses cheveux teints en noir étaient attachés en une simple queue de cheval haute.

Shouyou dormait encore quand il était parti et il espérait que tout se passerait bien pour lui cet après-midi. Il lui avait raconté la relation qu'il avait jadis entretenu avec son frère par alliance et la raison pourquoi il avait atteri dans l'internat. Le Conseil vampirique était vraiment sans pitié quoiqu'il niait pas que certaines communautés de loup-garous n'étaient pas mieux.

Même si les meutes étaient rares et que tout était délimité par territoires maintenant, certains des siens pouvaient avoir des folies de grandeur. C'était pour cette raison que beaucoup d'alphas prenaient en charge des jeunes loups-garous susceptibles de céder à leur instinct animal et causer des problèmes par la même occasion.

De même que certains omegas pouvaient avoir des pulsions incontrolables et sauter sur le moindre alpha qu'ils croisaient sans que celui-ci fut en état de rut. Il pensait à la pauvre soeur de Ryu qui était obligée de rester cloitrée dans sa chambre et se gaver de suppresseurs pour palier au problème.

Etre un loup-garou n'était donc pas une sinécure.

Yû poussa un soupir avant de penser à quelque chose de plus important : son rôle dans le drama qui servirait à booster la renommée de la troupe familiale. L'histoire parlait de deux romances bien distinctes : la première relatait celle d'une office lady incarnée par Oikawa qui était en réalité une jeune femme de bonne famille. Malheureusement, lors d'un goukon elle va tomber amoureuse d'un homme de condition modeste, ce qui ne plut pas à ses parents.

Yû jouait la petite soeur de cette dernière, une lycéenne rebelle membre d'un gang qui va changer au contact d'un élève qui subissait secrètement des brimades dans le lycée où elle se trouvait. D'après le script qu'il avait reçu son partenaire serait Morisuke Yaku, un acteur moyennement célèbre connu pour son caractère assez sec. _Ce n'est pas ça qui va me démotiver,_ pensa Yû en imaginant la personnalité déjà récalcitrante, _au contraire, j'aime les défis._

Le métro arriva à la station puis Yû descendit et se dépêcha pour aller dans le bâtiment où avait lieu la réunion. Après avoir demandé à la réceptionniste où se trouvait la salle où il devait se rendre, le brun prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au sixième étage où il retrouva un Oikawa bien nerveux en train d'attendre devant le couloir. "Ah, Yû-chan, ça fait un bail que nous nous sommes pas vus, salua Tooru en lui faisant la bise, comment vas-tu? Ça se passe bien pour les Cutie Pie?

\- Natchan a une interview cette après-midi pour un reportage, répondit Yû d'une voix plus feutrée, et j'espère que ça se passera bien pour elle.

\- Tiens, Tomoe aussi, s'étonna Oikawa en se regardant brièvement ddvant le miroir de son poudrier pour retirer un cil tombé sur sa joue, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que tout ira bien pour elles. Aaaah, je suis trop nerveuse, ajouta-t-il en se triturant les doigts, Iwa-chan ne va pas tarder à arriver."

Yû roula des yeux avant de secouer la tête. Oikawa lui faisait limite penser à une fan hystérique maintenant. J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de conneries. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec le vampire à cause de son caractère d'une préciosité sans nom au point qu'il en devenait des fois très agaçant mais au fond, ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre.

Après tout, l'ancien président du club de cosplay avait toujours été comme un grand frère (ou une grande soeur plutôt) pour eux et il avait été là suite au traumatisme qu'avait subi leur ami Keina. Kageyama lui avait bien expliqué leurs situations respectives et il ne se cachait pas qu'il les plaignait au fond.

D'ailleurs, il espérait que Keina allait bien de son coté, Shouyou et lui n'ayant plus de nouvelles toutefois, vu qu'il allait voir souvent Tooru, ça serait l'occasion pour lui de demander s'il savait ce qu'il devenait. Les deux acteurs, Yaku et Iwaizumi, arrivèrent quelques instants après. Autant Yû fut surpris du regard glacial que lui lançait le petit brun bien qu'il comprit vite la raison de cette animosité, autant il vit Oikawa manquer de s'èvanouir devant la présence de son idole. Néanmoins, ils n'eurent pas le temps de tergiverser vu que le reste du staff était là, à commencer par le réalisateur Ennoshita qui semblait bien préoccupé.

La réunion se passa calmement, Ennoshita échangeant quelques directives avec les acteurs, le producteur hochant la tête d'un air entendu pour terminer avec le planning du tournage. Tous sortirent ensuite de la salle, Oikawa partant rattraper Iwaizumi qui marchait rapidement tandis que Yû interpela Yaku afin de l'aborder dans le but de lui proposer d'aller prendre un verre afin de faire mieux connaissance. "Non merci, sans façon, répondit froidement Morisuke pendant qu'ils étaient devant le bâtiment.

\- Parce que tu es un vampire et moi une louve-garou?, s'enquit alors Yû quand il fut sur le point de partir.

Les yeux de Morisuke s'écarquillèrent, étonné d'être percé à jour si rapidement. "Comment savez-vous que...?

\- Avec ton teint de cachet d'aspirine, c'est facile à deviner, répondit Nishinoya d'un ton espiègle avant de s'approcher de lui pendant que Yaku, lui reculait, et puis, on sait que la majorité des vampires nous détestent."

Yaku déglutit sous ces yeux verts inquisiteurs qui semblaient voir à travers lui et il n'y avait pas que ça. L'odeur fruitée et pétillante de cette omega lui fit un effet qu'il n'avait pas prévu. _Bon sang._ Yû eut un bref moment d'arrêt avant de le prendre dans ses bras. "Tu es petit pour un alpha mais je trouve ça mignon.

\- Hé, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?, s'insurgea Yaku en se débattant, les joues rosies, lâchez-moiiii..." Ses mots moururent lorsqu'il sentit une langue taquine lécher son oreille avant de s'aventurer rapidement sur son cou. Son corps commençait à devenir plus chaud. "Mmmm, tu sens bon la poire, murmura Yû en relachant l'étreinte, je n'ai pas pu résister à te faire une petite léchouille."

Yaku fut trop offusqué, et troublé, pour répondre. Il décida de lui tourner le dos avant de partir sans mot dire. "On se revoit pour le tournage, Morisuke-kuuuun, salua Yû tout sourire en le regardant partir avant de reprendre un air beaucoup plus sérieux tout en regardant le ciel.

Un loup-garou avait un odorat plus développé que la moyenne donc il avait pu sentir plusieurs odeurs d'intimidation dans le coin, des effluves menaçants qui visaient directement Morisuke-kun. Au moins, il avait pu l'imprégner un peu de son odeur et marqué de son empreinte afin qu'aucun loup-garou ne l'attaque. Certes, il n'était pas un alpha mais cela devrait suffire. "C'est quand même bizarre, ces attaques groupés, se dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Keina avait subi la même chose par le passé et malheureusement, ils n'avaient pu le protéger à temps.

Yû avait le pressentiment que quelque chose se tramait.

Quelque chose qui liait les vampires et les loups-garous.

 **Voilà voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite sera centrée sur Oikawa et Iwaizumi. On se revoit pour la requête AkaOi. A bientôt. :)**


	11. Eleganza Side 4 : Oikawa et Iwaizumi

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou, me voici de retour après une courte pause. Merci kama-chan59 de m'avoir répondue (et de rien ;)) et à toi aussi NanouLuce pour ta review. Maintenant, place à la fic avec Oikawa et Iwaizumi. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 8 : Eleganza Side 4 : Tooru Oikawa et Hajime Iwaizumi : Echos d'une répulsion confuse :

" _Oui, je suis un loup-garou, l'alpha dominant d'un territoire plus précisément ce qui m'apporte pas mal de responsabilités entre surveiller et protéger le périmètre, m'occuper d'un louveteau dans sa période de rebellion et parlementer avec les alphas dominants d'autres territoires pour éviter les conflits._

 _Ouais, ça fait beaucoup._

 _C'est pour ça que je joue, pour décompresser un peu. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que des choses louches arrivent dans ma vie : tout d'abord certains de mes congénères se sont donnés le mot pour tabasser des vampires._

 _Je sais que la plupart d'entre eux nous détestent mais quand même, faire ce genre de choses ne fait qu'empirer la situation. Ensuite, une des chanteuses des Eleganza me coure après. A la base, ça ne me gène pas car j'avoue que j'ai toujours été attiré par la beauté de Sumire et quelque chose en elle me donne envie de la protéger, alors pourquoi?_

 _Pourquoi ai-je autant envie de la rejeter lorsqu'elle s'approche de moi?"_

Hajime s'était levé aux aurores comme à son habitude pour prendre sa douche matinale afin de se réveiller. L'alpha devait aller à la réunion d'information du drama dans lequel il allait jouer et il se l'avouait, il était bien nerveux. Bon, ce n'était pas le premier rôle qu'il jouait mais sa partenaire s'était révélée être quand même Sumire des Eleganza, LA chanteuse sur laquelle il avait secrètement craquée tel un adolescent fan de son idole.

Sa voix était tellement envoutante et il ne savait pour quelle raison, l'entendre le rendait nostalgique et il se prenait de ressentir une douce mélancolie. Ceci dit, Hajime espérait quand même que Sumire était bonne actrice. Le loup-garou fit en sorte d'être présentable avant de préparer le petit déjeûner pour lui et son protégé qui mettait encore du temps à se lever. "On se lève, Kentarou, cria-t-il pendant qu'il mettait des tranches de pain de mie dans le grille-pain, sinon tu vas encore être en retard au lycée."

Un jeune homme aux courts cheveux teints en blonds mais laissés noirs par endroits apparu au salon, la mine bien grognonne. Il s'assit à table en grommelant. "Je sais qu'aller au lycée ne t'enchante pas, poursuivit Hajime en servant le petit déjeûner, mais j'ai promis à tes parents de faire de toi un homme respectable. Alors, tu as intéret à y aller cette fois-ci.

\- Comme si j'avais le choix, bougonna Kentarou en buvant sa tasse de café.

Kentarou Kyoutani était un jeune loup-garou alpha au tempérament difficile et en tant qu'alpha dominant du territoire où ce dernier vivait, Hajime l'avait pris sous son aile suite à la mort des parents de ces derniers, un alpha et un omega sympathiques qui avaient malheureusement eu un accident.

Depuis, Kentarou s'était renfermé encore plus et passait son temps à sécher les cours. Hajime avait même peur que le blond fréquente des personnes toutes sauf recommandables. Ceci dit, Kentarou semblait avoir sympathisé avec Terushima dans l'agence artistique où lui-même travaillait en tant qu'acteur.

"Je vais à une réunion ce matin, lui expliqua-t-il alors, mais je serai là cet aprèm'.

\- Ok, répondit simplement Kentarou en posant sa tasse. De toute manière, il avait décidé de suivre les cours aujourd'hui vu que Terushima était parti en soirée avec Lev. Par contre, la bande de délinquents de son lycée semblait être en train de préparer un mauvais coup et ça, cela ne lui plut pas. "Par contre, je risque de rentrer un peu plus tard, prétexta-t-il, je suis de corvée aujourd'hui." Enfin, certes il allait faire du nettoyage mais pas dans le sens qu'Iwaizumi pensait. "Pas de souci, fit Hajime en se levant après avoir terminé son petit déjeûner, bon je dois filer. N'oublie pas de fermer derrière toi.

\- Ouais, maugréa Kentarou avant de soupirer. Comme s'il allait oublier. Il alluma la radio pour écouter une musique pop entrainante aux tonalités un peu moins légères que les chansons des Cutie Pie. Beaucoup disait que le duo d'idols nommé Crystal Rose allait leur succéder et l'ironie voulut que les deux chanteuses de ce groupe, Eika et Karen, furent dans le même lycée que lui.

Kentarou ignorait si c'était son flair qui lui disait ça mais quelque chose lui disait que ces filles allaient apporter un paquet d'ennui. Après tout, l'une des deux était présidente du conseil étudiant. Toutefois, il préféra de ne rien dire à son père adoptif. Iwaizumi avait assez de choses à faire comme ça.

Pendant ce temps, Hajime se rendit devant l'immeuble en voiture où il se gara dans le parking pour ensuite se dépêcher d'aller dans la salle vu qu'il avait mis un peu trop de temps à cause du trafic qui fut un peu dense. "La prochaine fois, je prends le métro, maugréa-t-il en accourant dans le couloir. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas arrivé en retard.

Le loup-garou croisa donc Nishinoya bien que ce dernier ne le reconnut pas (après tout, il allait peu à la Karasuno Agency, préférant prévenir Sawamura par téléphone ou par mail) puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Sumire des Eleganza, de son vrai nom, Tooru Oikawa, d'après ce qu'il avait lu sur le script du scénario.

Tooru Oikawa.

 _Pourquoi ce nom m'est si familier?_

Pourtant, en croisant ses prunelles d'un marron naturel changeant du violet de son costume de scène, Hajime sentit un froid désagréable envahir son coeur. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Cette sensation étrange ne le quitta pas depuis toute la réunion au point qu'il s'empressa de sortir de la salle une fois celle-ci terminée. Cependant, l'objet de son affection se mit à le rattraper. "Iwaizumi-san, attendez."

Hajime se retourna pour faire face à Oikawa. Il la trouvait vraiment adorable à se triturer nerveusement une de ses mèches chocolats, les joues rosies par la timidité tout en fuyant son regard. "Je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez venir avec moi prendre un verre afin de discuter un peu du tournage et de nos rôles aussi."

 _Oui, ça me ferait très plaisir. Comme ça, je pourrai mieux te connaitre._ "Non, répondit-il froidement à la place avant de se retourner pour partir, j'ai mieux à faire que papoter avec quelqu'un comme vous."

Hajime prit ensuite l'ascenceur sans se retourner et se maudit intèrieurement une fois que celui-ci descendit _. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de lui parler comme ça? J'ai dit exactement le contraire de ce que je voulais lui dire_. Il se gratta la tête en soupirant tout en se remémorant de la suave odeur poudrée qu'il avait senti à son contact. _J'espère qu'Oikawa-san ne m'en veut pas._

Au même moment, Tooru était resté là, debout dans le couloir, complètement hébété par ce qu'il avait entendu. Iwa-chan l'avait totalement éconduit et pourtant, il avait bien lu de la gentillesse dans ses yeux verts. Une douleur sourde lui poignarda le coeur mais le brun fut encore plus déterminé. "Je ne vais pas abandonner au premier contact, déclara le vampire en prenant l'ascenseur, je vais tout faire pour qu'il tombe sous mon charme, non mais." Comme s'il était du genre à s'avouer vaincu.

Tooru partit ensuite en direction du parking où son garde du corps Hanamaki l'attendait dans la voiture. "Alors cette réunion?, s'enquit son ami pendant que le brun s'assit à l'arrière.

\- J'ai pu voir Yû-chan et je me suis pris un râteau, répondit Tooru en mettant sa ceinture, mais tu me connais, Makki, je ne vais pas renoncer."

Takahiro secoua la tête avec un petit sourire désabusé. En tant que membre de la famille Hanamaki, un clan de sorciers au service de la famille Oikawa, l'omega avait toujours veillé sur Tooru qui fut pour lui un véritable ami tout comme son compagnon vampire alpha Issei le faisait pour l'héritier de la conseillère Kageyama.

Néanmoins, s'il savait quelque chose au sujet de son maitre, c'était bien son entêtement. Malheureusement pour lui, Takahiro eut peur que celui-ci ne lui joue des tours tout comme il se sentit coupable justement vis-à-vis de ça mais c'était une autre histoire. "Je le sais, Tooru-sama, répondit-il en mettant la voiture en route.

Tooru lui sourit avant d'entendre la sonnerie de son téléphone. "Ah, ça doit être Tomoe-chan." Il déchanta vite en voyant le nom de son géniteur. " Oui, père, soupira-t-il avec lassitude, si c'est pour le drama, je suis navré de te dire que je ne quitterai pas le tournage.

\- _Bien que je sois contre cette décision,_ déclara son père au téléphone, _il y a plus important. Comme tu le sais, les Kageyama nous servent depuis des années mais maintenant que la mère de Tomoe fait partie du Conseil au même titre que moi, j'ai décidé de rendre à sa famille son autonomie_."

Tooru eut de nouveau un sourire. Au moins,Tomoe-chan n'aurait plus à rester avec lui vinq-quatre heures sur vinq-quatre. Ceci dit, il y avait toujours un "mais" après. " _Par contre,_ ajouta-t-il, _je veux que tu t'occupes d'un membre d'une autre famille à notre service, l'héritier des Yahaba. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait des problèmes en ce moment et je compte sur toi pour veiller sur lu_ i.

\- Vous voulez donc que je m'occupe de Shigeri-chan?

\- _Tout à fait. Il vivra chez vous dès ce soir,_ répondit Oikawa-san d'un ton sans appel.

Tooru savait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Si son père faisait une entorse sur le fait qu'il jouait dans un drama, ce devait être vraiment urgent. "D'accord, fit Tooru en regardant par la vitre, compte sur moi.

\- _Bien, la discussion est close."_

Le brun raccrocha ensuite en admirant le paysage défiler devant lui. Shigeri-chan était un jeune homme d'un naturel reservé qui l'avait toujours admiré et ce même quand il était enfant. Il doit être au lycée maintenant. Cependant, que lui était-il arrivé pour que son père lui demande implicitement de le protéger?

 **Voili voilou. La suite sera centrée sur Daichi et Kiyoko. On se revoit pour la requête UshiSaku. A bientôt. :)**


	12. Cutie Pie Side 5 : Sawamura et Shimizu

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou à tous, voici la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. Je remercie la personne qui m'a postée la review anonyme pour celle de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue (ça m'a rassurée car j'avais peur de faire des incohérences) donc qui que tu sois, merci encore. Bon, c'est parti pour la suite. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 8 : Cutie Pie Side 5 : Daichi Sawamura et Kiyoko Shimizu : Echos d'une lourde responsabilité :

" _En tant que sorcière, je dois aider autrui avec mes dons._

 _En tant que sorcière, je dois rester neutre dans les conflits._

 _En tant que sorcière, ma communauté doit rester ma priorité._

 _Combien de fois ai-je entendu ce crédo? Trop de fois._

 _Combien de fois ai-je eu envie les enfreidre? Peu de fois._

 _Pourtant, le simple fait de devoir rester à observer certains agissements impliquant les miens, les loups-garous et les vampires me frustre plus que de raisons._

 _En tant que matriarche, j'ai continué à rester le témoin de ces actes abjects et à protéger l'héritière qui me succèdera un jour et que je considère comme ma fille jusqu'au jour où je t'ai rencontrée._

 _Toi qui a réussi à faire fondre la carapace de glace dont ma magie me recouvrait insidieusement le corps."_

Daichi s'affala sur la chaise en soupirant. Apparemment, la réunion avec l'équipe de tournage s'était bien passé pour Nishinoya et Iwaizumi, tout comme Hinata n'avait eu aucun souci avec Tsukishima pour son interview, prévoyant même un rendez-vous demain. "Au moins deux soucis de moins, dit-il avec soulagement tout en regardant la photo prise lors du mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis, Asahi et Suga.

Sugawara fut un des rares vampires qu'il eut fréquenté avec Michimiya. Ce dernier faisait fi de ses origines du fait que seul son père omega en était un dans sa famille, sa mère alpha étant une humaine comme les autres. D'ailleurs, Koushi lui avait confié que ce dernier avait jadis fait parti du Conseil vampirique d'où la raison de son travestissement en Kiyoshi Sugawara avec sa longue chevelure grise quand il les avait rencontrés Asahi et lui au lycée.

Comme il travaillait déjà pour la Karasuno Agency à l'époque et que Suga adorait chanter, Daichi lui avait proposé de chanter et ce fut ainsi que l'idol Melissa fut née. Asahi, qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, s'était alors proposé de veiller sur l'omega en tant que garde du corps surtout que Suga devint célèbre assez vite, puis une chose en entrainant une autre, ces deux-là s'étaient énormement rapprochés au point qu'ils étaient en train de convoler en se moment.

Ah, la tournée d'adieu de Melissa avait fait sensation et le noiraud anticipait déjà les retombées du drama où jouait Nishinoya sur la notoriété des Cutie Pie, toutefois, il eut un problème plus grave à gérer : en tant que loup-garou alpha dominant du secteur, Daichi devait constamment surveiller les agissements des siens, surtout que d'après Iwaizumi, qui veillait sur un autre secteur, certains des leurs s'en prenaient aux vampires appartenant aux grandes familles du Conseil ou liés à elles.

Il aurait aimé qu'Asahi fut là afin qu'il gère l'agence en son absence vu qu'Ennoshita avait aussi de son coté d'autres priorités comme s'occuper des Cutie Pie et de la soeur de Tanaka mais..."Aaaah! Comment faire...?, se lamenta-t-il pendant qu'une tasse de café bien chaud fut posée sur son bureau, ah? Merci Shimizu.

\- Cela vous fera du bien, déclara la jeune femme avant d'ajouter, j'ai aussi reçu un appel de la part de l'héritier de la famille Michimiya. Il organise la semaine prochaine une réception en petit comité où sont invités des alphas loups-garous dominants ainsi que des héritiers de grandes familles faisant partie du Conseil vampirique.

\- Je suppose que tu n'y participeras pas, fit Daichi après avoir bu une gorgée de café. Bien entendu, il savait que Michimiya était en réalité une femme alpha mais il lui avait promis de garder son secret, de même qu'il était aussi au courant de la politique de neutralité chez les sorcières. " Je suis tentée, je l'avoue, se confia Kiyoko en mettant une mèche noire derrière son oreille, mais j'ai encore des choses à voir avec les autres clans. Yamaguchi-sama souhaite marier son fils alpha avec l'héritier omega de la grande famille vampirique Kageyama mais elle souhaite avoir mon aval. Après tout, son fils Tadashi n'a toujours pas reçu ses pouvoirs mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps."

Daichi la détailla tristement. Une légère brume franchissait les lèvres de Shimizu quand elle parlait, de même qu'elle s'habillait toujours chaudement, peu importe la saison. Une conséquence malheureuse de sa magie. "De plus, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle d'un de mes apprentis, ajouta-t-elle sombrement, et je dois m'occuper de Hitoka-chan.

\- Ça se passe bien dans sa nouvelle école?, lui demanda alors le loup-garou afin de changer de sujet.

\- Elle s'y est bien intégrée, murmura Kiyoko, un sourire affectueux aux lèvres en pensant à la fille de celle qui avait été son mentor, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre, je dois partir la chercher. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Pas du tout, Shimizu, la rassura Daichi, je te souhaite une bonne soirée et dis bonjour à la petite Hitoka de ma part."

Kiyoko hocha la tête avant de quitter le bureau pour ensuite sortir de l'agence après avoir pris ses affaires et fermé le sien. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure de pointe et elle avait fait en sorte de choisir une école près de son lieu de travail pour Hitoka. La petite fille était la fille de la précédente matriarche des sorciers, la cheftaine de tous les clans de magiciens de la ville. Celle-ci devait se charger à la fois de réglementer l'usage de la magie avec les autres clans mais aussi de parlementer avec le Conseil vampirique et les alphas loups-garous dominants en tant que repreésentante de sorciers.

Kiyoko avait donc pris la place de Madoka Yachi, une sorcière alpha puissante malheureusement décédée des suites d'une longue maladie, laissant sa fille Hitoka orpheline, le père beta de cette dernière ayant mystèrieusement disparu un beau jour peu après la naissance de la fillette. Kiyoko ne savait pas grand chose concernant cette affaire à part que cela avait poussé Madoka-sama à endurcir sa politique de neutralité.

Toujours était-il que c'était à elle maintenant de veiller sur la petite fille et elle s'était promise qu'elle serait sa famille. Kiyoko l'attendit donc à la sortie de l'école où la fillette blonde la rejoignit en la saluant, un petit sourire aux lèvres après avoir discuté avec deux de ses copines. "L'école s'est bien passée, Hitoka-chan?, demanda alors Kiyoko en lui prenant la main.

\- La maitresse nous a fait apprendre quelques mots en anglais, raconta fièrement Hitoka avant de se rembrunir, mais elle a aussi raconté des histoires qui font peur et qui parlent de fantômes..."

Kiyoko voulut la réconforter quand un petit coup de feu retentit depuis la ruelle non loin d'elle. "C'est quoi, ce bruit?, s'écria Hitoka en se bouchant les oreilles, le corps tout tremblotant. La sorcière omega s'accroupit pour murmurer gentiment à la petite blonde : "Hitoka-chan, je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Attends-moi devant la ruelle, d'accord? Tout va bien."

Hitoka hocha doucement la tête et regarda sa mère adoptive s'engouffrer dans l'impasse sombre. La sorcière sentit l'odeur de quelques alphas qui avaient disparu puis ses yeux se posèrent sur une personne insconsciente à la peau pâle et à la courte chevelure brune, un _vampire... Un alpha vu son odeur mais elle se disperse_ , avant de repérer une blessure par balle sur son ventre où s'écoulait un fin liquide argenté. _Ils l'ont empoisonné à l'argent._

Kiyoko sortit un petit bâton de son manteau et pensa à Hitoka, la personne blessée et elle ainsi qu'à la résidence de la matriarche pour les téléporter là-bas.

Elle appelerait Yamaguchi-sama pour lui demander de lui fournir un antidote efficace.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. Le prochain sera centré sur Kuroo et Kenma. On se revoit d'ailleurs pour la requête KuroKen and co. A bientôt. :)**


	13. Eleganza Side 5 : Kuroo et Kenma

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Chalut à tous, voici la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 9 : Eleganza Side 5 :Tetsurou Kuroo et Kenma Kozume : Echos d'un insidueux traumatisme:

" _Quand le conseiller Kozume m'a demandé de veiller sur Kenma, j'avais à peine huit ans. C'est certainement pour cette raison qu'au fil du temps, il est devenu comme un petit frère sur lequel veiller. Même s'il est un omega et qu'il est obligé de se travestir en Keina, pour moi, Kenma sera toujours Kenma._

 _Détrompez-vous, il n'est pas mon âme-soeur. D'ailleurs, je me demande souvent si je mérite de la rencontrer. Après tout, je n'ai pas été là au moment où Kenma avait le plus besoin de moi et on peut dire que j'ai échoué dans ma mission, même si mon meilleur ami m'en a jamais voulu._

 _En tant que vampire, j'aurais dû mépriser les loups-garous pour cette barbarie._

 _Cependant... Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment qu'une ombre plane derrière tout ça?_

 _Ironiquement, c'est en faisant équipe avec un alpha loup-garou dominant et, je ne vais pas me mentir là-dessus, très séduisant que j'ai eu la réponse à ma question... Et aussi une parfaite occasion de me venger._

 _Et devinez quoi? Ce beau mâle est mon âme soeur._

 _La vie est bien faite."_

Tetsurou buvait tranquillement une tasse de thé dans son bureau en train de regarder le planning d'Oikawa et de Yakkun d'un air pensif. Le tournage du drama ne se faisait pas à la hâte et le réalisateur était connu pour être conciliant avec le staff mais assez sévère avec les acteurs. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Yakkun vienne à son bureau lui demander de rompre le contrat. "Je ne veux plus jouer dans ce drama, avait-il déclarer nerveusement, je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

\- Quoi?, s'enquit Kuroo avec désinvolture, le réalisateur est inbuvable? Je pensais que tu étais content d'avoir enfin un second rôle à ta juste valeur.

\- Ma partenaire est une louve omega, Kuroo, maugréa Morisuke non sans rougir un peu en repensant à ce que cette Nishinoya lui avait fait, c'est une raison valable. Bon sang, poursuivit-il en soupirant, toi aussi? Tu devrais les haïr, non? Après, ce qu'ils ont fait à...

-... Sauf que je ne suis pas du genre à les mettre tous dans le même panier, coupa froidement le noiraud en le poignardant du regard, et je vois aussi plus loin que le bout de mon nez au sujet de cette affaire.

\- Désolé, je sais que c'est un sujet sensible pour toi, s'excusa Yaku pendant que Tetsurou se détendit de nouveau, et que veux-tu dire par là?

\- Alisa-sama a dû t'en parler, non?, répondit Kuroo après avoir vidé sa tasse de thé, l'héritière des Michimiya va organiser bientôt une réception où seront présents des héritiers de grande famille, quelques sorciers et des alphas dominants. Yuito-sama m'a rassuré en disant qu'elle avait invité des loups-garous dignes de confiance.

\- Oui et je dois escorter Lev là-bas, d'ailleurs, fit Yaku en baissant les yeux. Rien que de penser qu'il y aurait des loups-garous à cette soirée le stressait.

\- Je vais emmener Kenma, déclara Kuroo, je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais c'est un ordre de son père le conseiller. De toute manière, je serai là cette fois-ci et je n'échouerai pas à ma mission.

\- Ça, je n'en doute pas, répliqua Yaku en se mettant à boire une petite pochette de sang, mais tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de réunir à la fois des vampires, des loups-garous et des sorcières dans une seule et même pièce?

\- Je pense que Yuito souhaite enquêter sur ce qui se passe au sujet des passages à tabac dont nous sommes victimes, dit Tetsurou en pianotant sur la table, de toute façon, nous verrons ça dès que nous y serons.

\- Tu as raison. Bon, je vais continuer à jouer dans ce drama, poursuivit-il en se levant après avoir fini sa pochette de sang, tu as déjà assez de soucis pour que je t'en rajoute. Je n'aurais qu'à supporter cette louve et puis Oikawa est là aussi, bien qu'il semble très ami avec elle.

\- Les loups-garous ne sont pas obligatoirement des brutes épaisses accrocs à la violence, tenta quand même de le convaincre Tetsurou, je connais un jeune alpha dominant très sympathique et puis, donne une chance à cette louve omega. Je suis certain qu'en apprenant à la connaitre, tu l'apprécieras.

\- Ouais, grommela Yaku d'un air gêné, d'ailleurs, tu savais qu'Iwaizumi et elle venaient de la Karasuno Agency?

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit Tetsurou en arquant un sourcil, je savais que certains acteurs venaient d'une boite concurrente mais pas de notre principale rivale, son sourire s'élargit, c'est interessant, son téléphone sonna, ah, je dois te laisser.

\- Ok, fit Morisuke en quittant la salle, ne te surmène pas et dis bonjour à Keina de ma part.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, dit Tetsurou avant de répondre au conseiller Kozume qui souhaitait qu'il passe au manoir au plus vite.

"La fille du conseiller Michimiya a été attaquée?, questionna Tetsurou auprès de Kozume-sama une fois arrivé au manoir. Il avait quitté l'agence en laissant la charge à son ami Kai, un humain sur lequel il pouvait compter.

\- La matriarche des sorcières s'occupe d'elle, répondit Kozume-sama pendant qu'il se dirigèrent vers la chambre de son fils, mais elle a quand même maintenu la réception pour la semaine prochaine, il se rembrunit, je t'ai appelé afin que tu restes un peu avec Keina. Je crains qu'il refuse d'aller à la réception et je souhaite que tu essayes de le convaincre, il frappa à la porte, Keina, il y a Tetsurou qui est là, je vous laisse, murmura-t-il enfin à voix basse avant de s'éclipser pour repartir à son bureau.

Le noiraud ouvrit doucement la porte pour découvrir un jeune homme à la longue chevelure sombre vêtu d'une robe-tunique rouge à manches longues et de leggings noirs en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo assis dans le noir devant la télévision, les yeux scotchés devant l'écran. Tetsurou connaissait l'amour qu'avait son ami pour les jeux vidéos mais là, il sentait qu'il jouait pour s'évader dans la situation dans laquelle il était. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. "C'est moi, Kenma, appela le noiraud avec un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Keina se retourna pour regarder son ami d'enfance. Il n'y avait que Kuro qui l'appelait par son véritable prénom, pourtant, la culpabilité qu'il lut dans son regard lui fit mal, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il lui disait qu'il n'y était pour rien si des loups-garous alphas l'avaient presque battu à mort, il y avait de cela deux ans.

Depuis, Keina souffrait d'anxiété sociale, ne pouvant sortir que lorsque Kuro était avec lui, n'osant mettre un pied dehors et s'isolant à l'extrême pour éviter le moindre contact. Son père tentait de le convaincre à sortir de cette coquille qu'il s'était créee pour se protéger mais le vampire avait trop peur de la briser, quitte à ne presque plus communiquer avec ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses amis, Kuro mis à part.

Ceci dit, Keina avait longtemps réfléchi et avait pris la décision de faire un petit effort. Sa situation était moins pire que ce qu'avait subi l'héritier des Sakusa, une grande famille qui avait siégé au Conseil avant que la mère de Kiyomi décide d'abdiquer suite à ce qui était arrivé à son fils omega. Le pauvre était devenu presque une poupée sans vie. Il savait que Yuito-sama avait organisé une réception afin d'endiguer ce problème en réunissant le plus d'alliés possible.

"Kuro, demanda-t-il en interrompant sa partie, m'escorteras-tu lors de la réception de Michimiya?, il trembla légèrement, je sais que cela sera difficile avec tout ce monde mais si nous ne faisons rien, d'autres souffriront comme Kiyomi et moi."

Tetsurou hocha la tête en souriant tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de son ami d'enfance, heureux de voir Kenma prendre cette décision qui le surprit quand même. "Bien sûr que je serai là, Kenma, répondit son serviteur, et cette fois-ci, je te protégerai coûte que coûte.

\- J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, Kuro, fit Keina en le regardant droit dans les yeux, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'une sorcière t'attaquerai à ce moment-là.

Tetsurou s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Quand les loups-garous avaient attaqué Kenma à la sortie de son lycée, une jeune collégienne à la chevelure blonde cendrée s'était interposée entre les assaillants et lui en l'immobilisant avec l'aide d'une magie hypnotique. Même ses pouvoirs de vampire avaient été neutralisés. Il n'oublierait jamais ces yeux gris emplis de tristesse, ni ses larmes lorsqu'elle lui murmurait qu'elle était désolée.

Ce simple acte avait permis à Tetsurou de comprendre que quelque chose d'une plus grande envergure se tramait derrière tout ça.

Et il fut résolu à détruire le mal par la racine.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit pour la suite et la requête toutes deux axées TsukiHina. A bientôt. :)**


	14. Cutie Pie Side 6 : Hinata et Tsukishima

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou voici la suite avec un chapitre plus long. Merci kama-chan59 pour ta review. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 10 : Cutie Pie Side 6 : Shouyou Hinata et Kei Tsukishima : Révélation d'une blessure secrète :

Kei ne put s'empêcher de contempler Shouyou pendant la séance photo en tant que Natchan. Les poses mignonnes mises en valeur par une robe de dentelle verte claire avec des petites rondelle de citron pastel comme motifs le rendait encore plus adorable tout comme le sourire qu'il arborait, à la fois innocent et aguicheur.

Le blond sentit une pointe de jalousie poindre dans son coeur à la pensée des personnes qui poseraient les yeux sur le magazine dans lequel ces clichés apparaitraient toutefois, il se rassura en se disant que ce n'était pas le vrai Shouyou, celui qu'il aimait, que tout le monde verrait. Plus il voyait la teinte auburn de la longue chevelure et les yeux bleus de l'omega, plus il repensait aux mèches rousses et aux prunelles ambres de jadis.

En tous cas, la première interview s'était bien passée, Kei ayant un peu découvert la vie de son grand frère par alliance. Comme le vampire pouvait déceler les mensonges, il sut que Shouyou ne lui avait pas menti : ainsi, il avait passé le reste de sa scolarité dans un internat réservé aux omegas avant de commencer sa carrière avec son amie Yû-chan, de son vrai nom Yû Nishinoya, une omega comme lui bien qu'il se doutait qu'il s'agisse d'une fille.

Un détail cependant le stoppa dans ses réflexions : les dernières poses que prenaient Shouyou lui semblaient un peu raides, comme s'il évitait de trop s'étirer. Que lui arrive-t-il?, se demanda-t-il avec inquiétude quand l'omega partit discuter avec le photographe, un humain du nom de Kinoshita. "C'est parfait comme toujours, Natchan, fit ce dernier avant d'ajouter, par contre, tu étais un peu raide pour les dernières photos.

\- J'ai des petites courbatures à force de danser, prétexta Natchan en riant légèrement, Terushima est impitoyable en matière de chorégraphie.

\- J'imagine, dit Kinoshita en regardant l'écran de l'appareil photo numérique, tout est bon. On garte le tout.

\- Parfait, déclara joyeusement l'omega, bon, je vais te laisser Kinoshita. J'ai une interview.

\- Salue Yû-chan de ma part dès que tu la verras.

\- Pas de souci. Au revoir, Kinoshita-san."

Kei regarda Shouyou saluer le photographe de la main avant de se diriger vers lui. Les délicieux effluves de fraise qu'il sentit alors lui montèrent à la tête. Le blond se retint de le prendre dans ses bras. "Alors, la séance est finie?

\- Oui, répondit Natchan avec un grand sourire, je me change et après on continue votre reportage. Je connais un salon de thé qui fait de bons gateaux pas loin d'ici, si ça vous dit, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Le blond eut un petit sourire amusé. Shouyou savait qu'il adorait les fraisiers et il trouvait une telle attention très touchante de sa part. "J'accepte avec plaisir, Natchan, déclara-t-il non sans user de son odeur de séduction sur l'omega.

Shouyou lui rendit son sourire avant de se précipiter dans la salle d'essayage afin de cacher non seulement ses joues qui commencèrent à s'empourprer en sentant la senteur de mûre qui commençait à l'envelopper mais aussi et surtout la douleur suffocante qui tiraillait les cotes. Il reprit alors son souffle puis s'assit devant la coiffeuse pour commencer à se démaquiller en regardant tristement son reflet dans le miroir. Un reflet qui montrait un personnage en train de s'effriter. Il n'avait pu se retenir de flirter avec Kei tout en sachant qu'il fallait qu'il mette une distance respectueuse entre eux deux.

Rester dans la peau de Natchan allait être de plus en plus difficile.

Kei attendit Shouyou devant l'entrée du studio tout en regardant une horde de fans saluer deux chanteuses escortées par leurs gardes du corps. Toutes deux vêtues d'une robe en dentelle blanche avec des motifs floraux aux nuances lilas qui leur donnait des allures de poupées de porcelaine : si la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds cendrés lui était inconnue, il connaissait au contraire celle à la longue chevelure châtain clair retenue en demi-queue par un ruban violet pour l'avoir rencontrée enfant lors d'une réception mondaine donnée par les grandes familles de vampires à l'époque. _Alors comme ça, l'héritier des Shirabu est un omega?_

Par contre son odeur avait un je ne sais quoi de déplaisant mais elle fut vite masquée par une doux parfum de fraise bienvenu. "Ah, c'est vrai que les Crystal Rose vont faire une dédicace dans l'immeuble d'en face, commenta Shouyou en obervant la scène, j'avais oublié.

\- Les Crystal Rose?, s'enquit Kei en regardant les deux "chanteuses" (enfin, l'une d'entre elles était un chanteur) entrer dans le bâtiment protégées par les gardes du corps.

\- C'est un groupe d'idols qui commence à percer dans le milieu, expliqua l'omega pendant qu'ils partirent discrètement en profitant de l'engouement en face d'eux, beaucoup pensent qu'elles succèderont à mon groupe ainsi qu'aux Eleganza. La blonde s'appelle Eika et la brune, Karen. Qui sait? Vous ferez certainement un reportage sur elles.

\- J'en doute puisque le votre sera mon dernier article, déclara Kei tandis que Natchan les amena devant un salon de thé. Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir Shouyou être affublé d'une paire de lunettes de soleil en forme d'étoiles alors que le temps était couvert (une aubaine pour lui d'ailleurs). Bien entendu, le blond savait que son frère avait fait ça pour se cacher mais ce look coloré l'amusait.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit Shouyou d'un ton faussement ingénu, et qu'allez-vous faire ensuite, si ce n'est pas indiscret?" Bien qu'il savait très bien que le blond allait certainement seconder Akiteru.

Kei eut un rictus amer avant de répondre d'un ton plus que sarcastique : "Je vais aider ma famille même si son coté vieille école m'insupporte plus qu'autre chose."

Shouyou détourna le regard afin d'éviter que Kei ne remarque le chagrin qui se lisait dans ses yeux. "Nous sommes arrivés, déclara-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un petit salon de thé dont l'intèrieur ne payait pas de mine. L'ambiance y était cependant très chaleureuse. Kei se sentit immédiatement détendu. "Je prendrai un riz au lait avec un chocolat, commanda Shouyou à la serveuse quand le blond et lui furent installés à une table assez éloignée pour être tranquille.

\- Un fraisier avec un thé à la vanille pour moi, fit Kei après avoir posé la carte, bon, je suppose que nous pouvons continuer l'interview, murmura-t-il ensuite une fois la serveuse partie.

\- Euh oui, déclara l'idol en essayant de ne pas sentir l'odeur de séduction que l'alpha émettait de nouveau, et pouvez-vous arrêter avec votre odeur? C'est... gênant, finit-il en fuyant les yeux mordorés un peu trop inquisiteurs à son goût.

\- Elle vous incommode?, le taquina le blond en souriant lorsqu'il vit combien l'omega était désemparé.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, maugréa Shouyou avant de se reprendre, ah! Nos commandes arrivent, poursuivons l'interview en même temps si vous le voulez bien, continua l'omega en remerciant la serveuse quand elle posa sur la table ce que Kei et lui avaient demandé, et ne vous en faites pas pour l'addition. C'est moi qui invite.

\- C'est gentil de votre part, le remercia Kei en mangeant un bout de son fraisier à l'aide d'une petite fourchette à gâteaux, vous avez raison, les patisseries ici sont succulentes.

\- N'est-ce pas?, s'enquit Shouyou après avoir mangé un peu de son riz au lait, bon, poursuivons l'interview. Quelle question voulez-vous me poser?

\- Je voudrai en savoir plus sur la relation que vous entretenez avec votre partenaire de scène Yû-chan."

Il ne niait pas qu'il fut jaloux de voir Shouyou partager sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Son frère semblait l'avoir deviné vu le regard désolé qu'il lui lançait bien qu'il eut l'impression qu'il y eut une autre raison derrière celui-ci. "J'ai eu des problèmes familiaux par le passé, répondit l'idol avec franchise pendant que le journaliste prit des notes sur son calepin, et Yû-chan a toujours été là pour me soutenir. C'est comme une grande soeur pour moi." _Alors que toi, tu es bien plus_ , ajouta-t-il tristement en pensée.

\- Je vois, déclara l'alpha en réprimant de pousser un soupir de soulagement, et comment se sont passés les débuts des Cutie Pie?"

Shouyou, sous couvert de son rôle de Natchan, répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait aux questions jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent depuis la vitre du salon de thé que la nuit tombait dehors. "Je propose que nous nous en arrêtions là pour aujourd'hui, répliqua Kei en rangeant son calepin, pouvons-nous nous revoir demain?

\- Oui, accepta l'omega en se levant, on pourrait continuer l'interview chez moi. Je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu et Yû-chan sera certainement à son tournage... Ah!"

Kei venait de se lever pour s'approcher de lui afin de lui murmurer à l'oreille. "Merci pour cette charmante invitation, Natchan.

\- C'est seulement pour l'interview, répliqua froidement Shouyou en le repoussant doucement, et arrêtez d'emettre votre odeur de séduction.

\- Pourquoi?, demanda le blond en l'attirant à lui, vous semblez pourtant très réceptive."

Shouyou se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur. Ses cotes lui firent de nouveau mal. "Je dois régler l'addition, déclara-t-il avec un soupir las, après je..., il s'interrompit quand une multitude de senteurs acres emplirent ses narines. Celles-ci enveloppaient Kei d'une manière menaçante. _Mais pourquoi un alpha dominant s'en prendrait-il à Kei? "_ Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, fit l'omega en lui prenant la main.

Kei fut confus d'entendre Shouyou user de sa vraie voix et non celle plus fluette qu'il simulait. L'omega paya l'addition puis tous deux quittèrent le salon de thé. _Normalement, le secteur de Daichi-san n'est pas loin_ , réfléchit Shouyou en regardant les alentours, _il faut qu'on se dépêche, fini les faux semblants. Je dois le protéger._ "Kei, murmura-t-il en serrant encore plus la main dans la sienne, ne me lâche surtout pas la main."

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Shouyou partit droit devant. Il marche drôlement vite. Même lui avait du mal à tenir la cadence mais pourquoi était-il si inquiet? _Tiens, il y a des odeurs d'intimidation dans l'air._ Akiteru lui en avait parlé mais il ne pensait pas que... Une main agrippa l'épaule de Shouyou pour les attirer jusqu'à une ruelle. _Oh non!_

"Tiens, on ne pensait pas que le vampire serait accompagné, déclara un loup-garou entouré de cinq de ses comparses, et par une omega toute mignonne en plus.

\- Eh, je la connais, fit un autre alplha, c'est Natchan des Cutie Pie. Je pourrais avoir un autographe après qu'on ait fait notre boulot?, demanda-t-il à l'idol tandis que les autres loups-garous alphas se mirent à encercler Kei après lui avoir laché la main.

Le blond s'apprêta à user de ses pouvoirs vampiriques quand Shouyou s'interposa entre les loups-garous et lui en criant d'une voix éraillée et enragée : "Laissez-le tranquille ou je vous mords à la gorge."

Ce fut à cet instant que Kei comprit la fuite de Shouyou.

Deux oreilles de loup et une queue de loup rousses émergèrent, des petites griffes apparurent sur ses ongles. Son Shouyou bien-aimé était donc un loup-garou. "Pourquoi vous l'attaquez?, grogna Shouyou en montrant les crocs, parce que c'est un vampire?

\- Ecoute, on fait ça pour notre patron, répondit le loup-garou alpha en haletant de plus en plus fortement, sinon, il ne nous donnera pas notre ration quotidienne."

Shouyou fut tétanisé par ce qu'il était en train de voir. De la salive commençait à écumer de la bouche de ses congénères comme s'ils étaient enragés, leurs yeux semblaient injectés de sang. "Ouais, ajouta un autre loup-garou, il faut notre dose."

Kei observa la scène en tentant de garder son calme. Ces loups-garous avaient l'air d'être en état de manque. Certains vampires pouvaient rendre leurs victimes impuissantes en provoquant une addiction à leurs morsures et nul doute que ces lyncanthropes en étaient victimes. Qui avait osé leur faire ça? Il coupa vite ses réflexions en entendant Shouyou geignir de douleur. "Aïe, ce n'est... Pas vrai." L'omega se tenait les côtes en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

A partir de ce moment, Kei ne pensa plus.

Il usa de son odeur de domination en l'amplifiant au maximum avant de porter Shouyou comme une mariée tout en faisant émerger deux grandes ailes de chauve-souris noires aux lueurs argentées. Les loups-garous se figèrent sous le regard glacial d'un bleu metallique qui les poignardaient copieusement. Ils ne furent paralysés de peur tant l'aura du vampire était écrasante et ne purent que le laisser s'envoler en portant la louve omega avec lui.

Kei vola vers son appartement en quatrième vitesse, un vampire pouvant s'envoler très rapidement. Yamaguchi lui avait dit qu'il restait chez sa mère aujourd'hui de toute manière donc il ne serait pas là pour flipper. Shouyou fut un peu sonné du voyage mais la douleur s'était calmée, l'odeur rassurante de Kei l'ayant réconforté au point qu'il parvint à en faire fi. Le loup-garou détailla le vampire lorsqu'il atterit au pied d'un arbre ombragé situé devant un immeuble.

La peau pâle de Kei fut éclairée par le clair de lune, ses ailes se rétractèrent mais ses yeux, d'un bleu-gris acéré, le regardaient avec douceur, ce qui fit chavirer encore plus son coeur et le rassura du fait que le vampire ne le détesta pas après qu'il eut découvert un de ses secrets. De plus, Shouyou le trouvait magnifique. "Tout va bien?, lui demanda le blond en montrant malgré lui de fines canines pointues quand il parlait.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête sans mot dire. "Je pense qu'une petite discussion s'impose, poursuivit Kei en reprenant son apparence normale, allons chez moi."

Shouyou le suivit en reprenant à son tour son tour sa forme humaine. Ils rentrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble avant de se rendre au troisième étage via l'ascenseur. Kei déverouilla ensuite la porte d'entrée et laissa entrer l'omega dans son appartement avant d'en faire de même. A peine, il eut fermé la porte que le blond eut un malaise. "Kei!, s'écria Shouyou en le voyant s'agenouiller. Mince, j'ai usé d'une trop grande quantité d'énergie, il faut..." Des effluves de fraise l'empêchèrent de se concentrer. "Shou..you..., haleta-t-il en voyant ce dernier se précipiter vers lui, ne t'approche...Pas...

\- Mais..."

Shouyou ne put rien dire d'autre que Kei le plaqua au sol, ses iris redevenant d'un bleu-gris limpide où se reflétaient une grande faim et une grande détresse. "Vas-y, Kei, murmura le loup-garou en inclinant sa tête sur le coté, tu peux prendre de mon sang."

Kei se maudit de cet instant de faiblesse. Le frigo était proche mais le son du pouls de Shouyou accompagné de son odeur le rendit fou au point qu'il fut à deux doigts de ne plus se contrôler. "Pardonne-moi, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant du cou du plus petit, je vais faire en sorte que tu aies le moins mal possible." Après, tout dépendra des sentiments de l'omega à son égard.

Les yeux de Shouyou s'écarquillèrent quand une vive douleur le piqua au cou avant de se métamorphoser en un indicible plaisir. "Aaanh..." Cette sensation... Il n'était pas en chaleurs et pourtant... C'était comme s'il se noyait dans un océan de désir. Le loup-garou reprit son apparence hybride, ne pouvant arrêter les gémissements qui franchirent ses lèvres. Kei ne faisait que boire son sang mais... _C'est comme s'il me faisait l'amour, c'est tellement... bon._

Le vampire ressentit la même chose. Le sang de Shouyou était exquis. Chaud, velouté et légèrement sucré, il ne s'en laissait pas. Les cris de l'omega furent une excitante musique à ses oreilles, le blond eut même un petit sourire en sentant son excitation se frotter contre lui, Shouyou remuant lascivement son bassin contre le sien.

La fièvre continua de monter. Shouyou se sentit même se lubrifier tellement le plaisir devint fort. "Kei..., haleta-t-il fiévreusement en plongeant la main dans les mèches blondes, je... vais..."

Le vampire retira ses crocs quand le plus petit céda à la jouissance. Il contempla alors son frère par alliance complètement échevelé par ce qu'il venait de passer. Son visage était rouge, un léger filet de bave s'écoulait de sa bouche, un petit sourire hébété et heureux se formait sur ses lèvres. La morsure d'un vampire amplifiait les sentiments de la personne qu'il mordait, le rendant ainsi à sa merci. De cette manière, il pouvait aussi manipuler les émotions de sa victime. Le Conseil vampirique avait d'ailleurs déconseillé ce genre de pratique.

En tous cas, Kei comprit combien Shouyou l'aimait mais le pauvre était complètement dans les vapes maintenant. "Je vais te laver, murmura tendrement le blond en reprenant sa forme humaine pour lui embrasser ensuite tendrement le front.

Shouyou se laissa donc porter, l'esprit trop embrumé pour empêcher Kei de le déshabiller..."Mais qu'est-ce que...?"

...Et encore plus pour lui expliquer pourquoi ses côtes étaient pleins de bleus.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit pour la requête TsukiHina (on ne change pas de registre) avec au programme des dragons (non, je n'ai pas joué à Skyrim, j'ai juste regardé Fairy Tail). A bientôt. :)**


	15. Cutie Pie et Eleganza : Interludes

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou hellou à tous, voici la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza avec deux annexes qui sont des petits interludes entre deux chapitres. Ceux-ci seront surtout centrés sur le groupe des Crystal Rose mais là, ils concernent les deux couples principaux. Merci kama-chan59 et Mag-chan pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture. :)**

Cutie Pie Side : Interlude : Shouyou Hinata et Kei Tsukishima : Mon coeur, ton coeur, nos souffrances :

" _Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Shouyou."_

 _Le roux obéit pour découvrir un anneau au ceux de sa main. Ils étaient partis faire un tour après le lycée écumer quelques disquaires avant de revenir finalement chez eux. Comme d'habitude, Kei et lui s'étaient réfugiés dans la chambre du blond, comme d'habitude ils avaient prétextait que celui-ci aidait le roux pour ses devoirs et qu'ils avaient besoin de calme._

 _Néanmoins, Shouyou ne s'attendit pas à ce que son frère lui offre une bague lui aussi. Le contact de l'argent contre sa paume le démangeait un peu à cause de sa nature de loup-garou mais rien d'insupportable, de même qu'il trouvait la pierre, d'un blanc nacré opalescent, très jolie. "Cette bague est un héritage qu'on donne à chaque membre de la famille, lui expliqua Kei en lui prenant tendrement la main, elle est destinée à la personne que nous choisissons comme compagnon."_

 _L'omega roux fut extrêmement ému de ce cadeau, il en eut la larme à l'oeil. "Merci, Kei, murmura-t-il en fouillant dans sa poche pour y sortir un anneau doré gravé d'un petit soleil, ça tombe bien, je comptais t'en offrir un aussi. Tiens Kei, c'est pour toi."_

 _La bague appartenait à son père mais celui-ci ne l'avait jamais offert à sa mère en prétextant que ce n'était pas une omega digne de lui et qu'il ne croyait pas en cette "connerie niaise" qu'était cette croyance des âmes-soeurs. "Vends-la si tu veux, ça te fera de l'argent de poche en plus, lui avait-il déclaré avec son mépris habituel. Pourtant Shouyou avait préféré la garder car, contrairement à son géniteur, le loup-garou pensait cette légende vraie et pour preuve, lui avait rencontré la sienne._

 _Kei eut un petit sourire en prenant l'anneau. "Il est magnifique. Où l'as-tu eu?_

 _\- Ça appartient à ma famille, répondit Shouyou en baissant les yeux, et je comptais aussi le donner à la personne que j'aurai choisi. Je suis heureux de te l'offrir, Kei."_

 _Le blond fondit sous le sourire que lui offrit l'omega. Ceux de Shouyou avaient beau être rayonnant d'habitude, celui qu'il était en train de voir fut éblouissant de joie. "Echangeons-les nous quand nous aurons fini le lycée, proposa alors Kei en le serrant tendrement dans ses bras, je dirai à ce moment-là à Akiteru et à mon père la vérité sur notre relation et ensuite, je t'épouserai."_

 _Shouyou se blottit dans ses bras en criant un "Oui!" tout euphorique avant de se rembrunir un peu. Comment Kei allait-il réagir dès qu'il lui dirait ses origines? La main de Kei en train de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux le détendit cependant.. Je lui dirai aussi tout à ce moment, décida-t-il en calant sa tête contre le torse du plus grand."_

Shouyou ouvrit lentement les yeux, totalement vaseux. C'est curieux que je me rappelle de ça, pensa-t-il en s'asseyant péniblement, le corps lourd et l'esprit dans le flou. Il découvrit que ses longues mèches un peu hirsutes avaient repris leur teinte rousse naturelle tout comme il était vêtu d'un t-shirt noir trop grand pour lui. _Je me suis lavé avant de ... Attends une minute, mais où suis-je?,_ se demanda-t-il en regardant la chambre qui ne lui était pas familière.

Une petite figurine de dinosaure trônant sur la table de chevet à coté du lit lui fit cependant comprendre qu'il se trouvait chez Kei. _Ah, c'était un prix que j'avais gagné à la machine à grue quand on était sortis au parc d'attractions,_ se souvint-il avec tendresse et nostalgie, _on s'était bien amusés ce jour-là._ Puis un autre souvenir beaucoup plus récent lui revint en tëte et lui fit monter le feu aux joues quand il effleura son cou où il sentit deux traces de morsure.

Hier soir, Kei l'avait amené chez lui suite à une attaque orchestrée par des loups-garous alphas et il l'avait mordu. Ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce désir exacerbé, ce plaisir qui l'avait fait venir... C'était comme si les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers l'alpha avaient redoublé d'intensité à un point qu'il en avait été complètement submergé.

Une odeur douce et sucrée attira son attention tout comme il fit gargouiller son ventre tout comme elle l'affaiblissait d'un coup sans prévenir. "Tu es réveillé?, s'enquit alors Kei qui venait apparaitre, une assiette de gauffres toutes chaudes à la main, tiens, je t'ai fait des gauffres sucrées. C'est le mieux pour éviter l'hypoglycémie et les crises d'anémie, poursuivit-il en s'asseyant au pied du lit tout en donnant l'assiette à l'omega, je t'ai pris pas mal de sang hier. Je suis désolé.

\- L'essentiel, c'est que tu ailles mieux, le rassura Shouyou en croquant dans une gauffre avant de soupirer de plaisir, mmmm! Tu les fais toujours auchi bien."

Kei s'attendri en voyant le roux se régaler avant de lui caresser affectueusement la joue, rassuré que celui-ci ne le rejeta pas. Il avait eu l'habitude de lui en préparer pour le goûter, jadis et il fut content que celui-ci les aimait toujours autant. Ça le rendit nostalgique mais il y avait un autre détail plus grave qui l'inquiétait grandement. "Après t'avoir mordu, lui raconta-t-il d'un ton plus réservé, j'en ai profité pour te laver et soigner tes bleus." Bien qu'il fut ravi de le voir de nouveau le fixer avec ses splendides yeux aux reflets d'ambre, il n'aimait guère la tristesse qu'il y lut.

Shouyou baissa un moment les yeux avant de se mettre à lui révéler la raison derrière ses ecchymoses. Après tout, Kei avait découvert le pot aux roses concernant l'identité de Natchan des Cutie Pie donc il n'avait plus rien à lui cacher.

 _De toute manière, ce calvaire ne durera pas_.

"Ces bleus proviennent des coups que mon père me donne quand il a besoin d'un défouloir après être rentré de son boulot ou quand il en a marre de son rôle d'alpha dominant dans le secteur qu'il surveille, déclara-t-il en tentant de faire bonne figure, il m'en veut car il me tient pour responsable de son divorce avec ma mère et comme il sait que je suis Natchan des Cutie Pie, il me fait chanter contre de l'argent le temps que je finisse ma carrière, il eut un rire amer, il voulait même tout dire à ton père concernant Natsu et moi, histoire que ma mère se fasse rejeter pour dépendre de nouveau de lui. Bien entendu, je fais tout pour l'en empêcher et..."

Il ne put ajouter un mot de plus que Kei le serra dans ses bras. Peu lui importait ce que dirait Akiteru ou son père, tant pis s'il devait sacrifier son rôle de second au sein du Conseil. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant, c'était de veiller sur celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. "Laisse-moi te protéger, Shouyou, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux, tu ne dois pas tout endurer seul."

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le roux se mit à laisser court à sa tristesse, à laisser couler les larmes qu'il refoulait depuis qu'il était parti loin de sa famille reconstruite. Loin de sa mère, de Natsu, de son beau-père et d'Akiteru.

Loin de Kei.

Le blond lui caressa tendrement le dos en l'enveloppant de son odeur pour l'apaiser. L'interview de Natchan des Cutie Pie ne fut qu'un lointain objectif comparé à la protection de Shouyou. Toutefois, tous deux ignorèrent que les ennuis ne firent que commencer.

Eleganza Side : Interlude : Tadashi Yamaguchi : Eveil de son origine :

Tadashi eut une mauvaise surprise au réveil. Comme il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait décidé d'en parler à sa mère afin qu'elle lui trouve un remède contre la fatigue. Certes, la tisane qu'elle lui avait administré avait fait son effet et il avait bien dormi. Par contre...

Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé avec un tatouage aux magnifiques entrelacs d'un vert émeraude le long de son épaule? Et puis..."C'est quoi!? Toutes ces lianes et... Et ces petits arbres dans ma chambre!?, s'épouvanta-t-il en voyant toute la végétation luxuriante présente dans la pièce, on se croirait dans une jungle...Maman!, hurla-t-il en ne comprenant plus rien.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Tadashi?, demanda-t-il avant de s'extasier devant toutes ces plantes, ooooh! Ça y est, ta magie s'est réveillée, mon chéri! Et d'après ce que je vois à la couleur de ton tatouage, tu as hérité de la magie verte de notre famille. Ah, je suis contente."

Tadashi tenta de comprendre... Sa mère lui avait parlé de magie, là? "Euh, tu peux m'expliquer, Maman? J'ai peur d'avoir mal entendu.

\- Bon, répondit sa mère en s'asseyant sur le lit, le mieux est que je t'en parle maintenant, histoire que tu assimiles le tout plus rapidement. La vérité est que la famille Yamaguchi est bien plus qu'une famille d'herboristes, elle marqua une pause, je suis désolée de te l'avoir caché depuis tout ce temps mais nous sommes en réalité, nous sommes des sorciers et ton futur mariage est d'ailleurs lié à ça mais commençons par le commencement..."

Ce fut qu'à ce moment-là que Tadashi vit sa réalité totalement chamboulée. _Oh là là, que vais-je dire à Tsukki, moi?_

Ses pensées revinrent ensuite à Tomoe-san. Oui, penser à son amour l'aida à encaisser le choc.

 **Voili voilou pour ces interludes. On se revoit pour la requête UshiHina et une pause Haikyuu Quest cette fois-ci. A bientôt. :)**


	16. Eleganza Side 6 : Kageyama et Yamaguchi

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou hellou voici la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza avec au menu du YamaKage. Merci kama-chan59 et sandou01 pour les reviews sur les fics du Nouvel An. Concernant les couples dedans, c'est vrai que je mets plus souvent le ShimaYama en couple secondaire (à part dans L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs). Pour le DaiTsuki, j'ai eu l'idée en lisant des extraits d'un doujin shounen ai bien marrant du cercle k33 où Tsukki et Kuroo courent tous deux après Daichi qui ne se rend compte de rien, avec en plus un LevHina implicite mimi, un Bokuto qui colle aux basques de Tsukki (pour son plus grand malheur) sans oublier un Kenma et un Akaashi plus blasés que jamais devant les frasques de leurs capitaines respectifs.**

 **Sinon pour le LevKuroo, c'est un de mes OTP depuis que j'ai vu les superbes fanarts de dessinateurs coréens (qui semblent adorer les cracks pairs en particulier celui-là et le UshiOi) et des doujins avec Lev en seme choupi et Kuroo en uke qui en impose. Enfin, voilà quoi. Maintenant, place à la fic et bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 11 : Eleganza Side 6 : Tadashi Yamaguchi et Tobio Kageyama : Révélations de leurs origines :

Tadashi n'avait pu appeler Tsukki pour se confier au sujet des vèritables origines de sa famille. Rationnel comme il l'était, il ne le croirait certainement pas. Lui-même se retrouvait encore dans la confusion au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la foule pour se rendre chez Tomoe-san. C'était l'heure de pointe et tout le monde partait au boulot de bonne heure. L'idol des Eleganza étant une personne matinale, elle lui avait proposé de commencer l'interview tôt le matin ce qui ne le dérangeait pas. Bien au contraire, Tadashi voulut la revoir le plus vite possible.

Le sorcier regardait les gens aller et venir autour de lui. Personne ne penserait que l'un d'entre eux pouvait être un vampire, un loup-garou ou un être doué comme lui. J'ai encore du mal à y croire, pensa-t-il en regardant ses mains nimbées d'une douce aura verte. " _Tu commenceras à ressentir les énergies des personnes,_ lui avait expliqué sa mère, ainsi tu sauras repérer les vampires, _les loups-garous et les notres et si tu entends des voix à proximité des arbres et des plantes, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est parce qu'ils te parlent. Je t'en dirai plus au sujet de nos trois communautés plus tard. Après tout, l'omega que tu épouseras est aussi spécial."_

Tadashi secoua la tête pour soupirer ensuite. Sa vie était devenue encore plus compliquée et ça le stressait autant que ça lui mit le bourdon. _Bon, on se reprend,_ se dit-il en inspirant un bon coup, _Tomoe-san t'attend pour son interview._

Rien que ça lui mit du peps pour affronter sa journée.

Pendant ce temps, Tomoe prépara le thé pour la venue de Yamaguchi-san, une certaine impatience fleurissant dans son coeur. Toutefois, le vampire ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet : tout d'abord, sa mère l'avait prévenu de ne plus veiller sur Oikawa-san et de penser à ses fiançailles avant toute chose, ce qui fut pour lui une bien mauvaise nouvelle vu qu'il avait fait la connaissance de son âme soeur. Ensuite, le jeune héritier des Yahaba, une famille servant les Oikawa, avait emménagé dans leur penthouse hier soir. D'après Oikawa-san, son père l'avait chargé de le protéger sans qu'il n'en donne la vraie raison. Tomoe avait d'ailleurs trouvé Shigeri bien craintif, comme s'il était à l'affut de quelque chose. _Je me demande ce qui se passe dans le lycée qu'il fréquente_ , s'inquiéta le noiraud, _subirait-il des brimades?_

Oikawa-san lui poserait certainement la question ce soir. Shigeri était parti au lycée tôt ce matin escorté par Matsukawa-san à sa demande tandis que Tooru s'était rendu sur le lieu de son tournage en compagnie de Hanamaki-san. _Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète autant?,_ maugréa Tomoe en éteignant la bouilloire pour verser l'eau chaude dans la théière, _j'ai comme un mauvais préssentiment._ La sonnerie retentit. "J'arrive, déclara le noiraud à voix haute en modifiant de nouveau sa voix.

Tomoe en profita alors pour reprendre légèrement son apparence vampirique, ses yeux passant du bleu au gris, avant d'ouvrir la porte et saluer son invité. "Bonjour, Yamaguchi-san."

Tadashi eut un choc en regardant l'omega de ses rêves : une aura grise entourait Tomoe-san, une aura qui lui donnait une impression glaciale. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que si l'énergie d'une personne lui provoquait cet effet, cela signifiait que... _Tomoe-san est une vampire. Non, ça ne peut pas être possible. Est-ce à cause de son aura qu'elle m'attire autant?_ Pourtant, il avait bien senti un lien invisible se tisser entre eux la dernière fois. "Yamaguchi-san?

\- Ah, désolé, s'excusa Tadashi en se rendant compte qu'il restait encore devant l'entrée, planté comme un piquet, je... Excusez-moi, j'étais dans les nuages, fit-il en entrant dans l'appartement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, déclara Tomoe en fermant la porte, allez-vous mieux depuis la dernière fois?

\- Euh, oui, ne-ne vous inquiétez pas, bégaya Tadashi en s'asseyant prestement sur le canapé. L'énergie de Tomoe-san lui fut encore plus intimidante une fois à l'intérieur même s'il trouvait son odeur réconfortante. _Il-Il faut que je me calme sinon Tomoe-san va se douter de quelque chose._

Le vampire trouvait en effet la senteur agréable de cet alpha discret un peu éparse mais elle était devenue plus stable. "Ça me rassure, avoua-t-il franchement en lui servant une tasse de thé, tenez.

\- Merci, fit Tadashi en prenant la tasse, mmmm, il est délicieux, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire après avoir en bu une gorgée.

Tomoe se mordit les lèvres face à ce doux visage. _Yamaguchi-san est si adorable... J'entends les échos de ses pulsations résonner à mes oreilles_. Son attirance pour le journaliste fut d'autant plus grande que la faim dévorante qui commença à grandir en lui. _Non, oublions ça pour le moment._

"Je suis ravie que vous le trouviez bon, déclara le noiraud en s'asseyant près de Yamaguchi-san, voulez-vous attendre avant de commencer l'interview?, demanda-t-il ensuite en se léchant discrètement les lèvres. _Il faut que je me contrôle._

Tadashi sentit l'aura de Tomoe-san se faire plus opressante, comme un animal guettant sa proie. Le sorcier se sentit tendu quand une voix fluette se mit à retentir dans sa tête. " _Merci de nous avoir soignées avant hier."_ L'alpha sursauta légèrement avant de voir les orchidées du vase posé sur le piano frémir légèrement. " _Euuuh pas de quoi,_ répondit-il en pensée en avalant ensuite le contenu de la tasse d'une traite. _Il va falloir que je m'y habitue._ "Euh, et si nous commençions?, demanda-t-il avec empressement tout en posant la tasse sur la table afin de sortir son calepin.

 _Tiens_ , remarqua-t-il en regardant les rideaux légèrement fermés, _maintenant, je comprends la raison pourquoi la pièce est aussi sombre._

Tomoe hocha la tête en posant à son tour sa tasse avant de se mettre en condition... Sauf qu'une odeur nauséabonde d'intimidation suivie de violents coups sur la porte d'entrée les coupèrent dans leurs élans _. Cette énergie racée, mère m'a dit que c'est ainsi qu'on reconnaissait les loups-garous_. Le journaliste fut cependant effrayé par le visage fermé de Tomoe-san. "Je vais ouvrir, déclara le vampire en se levant, restez ici."

Tadashi hocha silencieusement la tête avant de se rendre compte que la voix de Tomoe-san avait changé _. Sa voix est devenue plus grave._ De son coté, Tomoe se dirigea vers la porte en tentant de rester le plus calme possible. Matsukawa est avec Yahaba donc je vais gérer ce problème tout seul.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une brute épaisse qui ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre. Tadashi poussa un cri en voyant Tomoe-san être projeté de l'autre coté de la pièce. "Tomoe-s...

\- Ne bouge pas, grogna Tomoe d'une voix plus que masculine, je vais m'occuper de ce sale clébard, poursuivit-il en se levant, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

\- Je suis juste là pour tabasser les copines de Yahaba, répondit le jeune loup-garou alpha dont la bouche commença à écumer, sinon je n'aurai pas ma...

\- ... C'est bon, j'ai compris, le coupa Tomoe dont les ongles devinrent plus pointues aussi acérées que les crocs qui sortirent de sa bouche, tu fais partie des accrocs à la morsure... Maintenant boucle-la que je m'occupe de ton cas." _Je me disais bien que Yahaba avait de sacrés ennuis._

Le loup-garou fut sur le point de bondir sur le vampire quand des lianes l'entravèrent et le firent tomber au sol. Tomoe regarda alors Yamaguchi-san qui avait levé sa main. Ses fines pupilles avaient viré à l'émeraude. "Ne touche pas à Tomoe-san, s'écria-t-il d'une colère sans nom. Il n'avait pas supporté la voir se faire attaquer... Enfin, vu le torse plat un peu lacéré par des traces de griffes et se révélant sous la déchirure présente sur la chemise en dentelle blanche, ce n'était clairement pas une femme. _Je verrai ça plus tard avec lui._ De plus, le journaliste était encore sonné par ce qu'il venait de faire.

"Tomoe" lui offrit un petit sourire de gratitude avant de s'agenouiller à coté du loup-garou qui se débattait comme un diable pour sortir de ce piège végétal. "Je vais te faire passer l'envie d'aimer les morsures, déclara-t-il en sortant ses crocs pour le mordre brutalement à la gorge.

Tadashi dut se boucher les oreilles tant les cris du loup-garou furent insupportables. "Vous pouvez rompre le sort, Yamaguchi-san, lui ordonna ensuite "Tomoe", le dégoût transparaissant dans sa voix, bon sang, ton sang est vraiment dégueu, ajouta-t-il ensuite à son assaillant qui, une fois libéré des lianes, se leva subitement avant de s'échapper du penthouse, le visage transi de peur.

Le noiraud se leva en soupirant pour fermer la porte d'entrée en faisant fi de sa chemise déchirée. Bien que le sang de ce loup-garou lui laissait un très mauvais goût dans la bouche, il avait eu au moins le mérite d'avoir contribué à la régénération de sa blessure. _Il va falloir que je prévienne Oikawa-san mais avant..._

Le vampire partit rassurer un Tadashi plus que perdu. Un Tadashi qui avait découvert la vérité le concernant mais pour lui, ce ne fut qu'un détail. "Tout va bien, Yamaguchi-san?, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant de nouveau à coté de lui tout en émettant son odeur pour le tranquiliser, je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé et puis... Vous avez découvert mon secret. Ageha des Eleganza est un homme et avant que vous le demandiez, Sumire aussi."

Tadashi découvrit alors une autre "Tomoe", un "Tomoe" dont les magnifiques yeux bleus se détournèrent de lui pour son plus grand regret. Il écarta impulsivement une de ses longues mèches noires derrière son oreille. "Qui êtes-vous en réalité?, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

"Tomoe" croisa alors des yeux verts empreints de curiosité mais aussi d'une tendre compassion. C'était comms s'il lisait en lui." Comme vous avez pu le voir, je suis un vampire, se confessa-t-il non sans pousser un léger soupir, mon travestissement vient d'une tradition de notre communauté. Je suis un omega issu d'une grande famille donc je suis considéré comme une femme. Tomoe est le prénom que je porte dspuis mes treize ans.

\- Et comment t'appelais-tu avant?"

"Tomoe" sursauta un peu quand Yamaguchi posa doucement sa main sur la sienne. Son odeur sylvestre se mit à l'envelopper d'un coup, des effluves doux qui le réconfortèrent tendrement. Enfin, il allait se dévoiler à quelqu'un sans faux-semblants, sans masque.

"Tobio."

Le coeur de Tadashi manqua un battement. Peu lui importait si Tobio était un omega masculin, surtout au moment où il se noya dans la profondeur de ses iris océans qui le regardaient d'une manière si vulnérable.

L'image de son idole fut détruite pour laisser place à celle d'une jeune homme très beau qui se trouvait être un vampire omega. Un jeune homme qu'il comptait chérir. "Ravi de te connaitre, Tobio, murmura-t-il en portant la main délicate à ses lèvres, et si tu me parlais de toi? En échange, je te dévoilerai qui je suis. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai paraitre que les choses liées aux Eleganza dans mon article."

Tobio hocha la tête, les joues un peu roses avant de commencer à lui dévoiler son coeur.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le vampire se sentit libre.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. La suite après deux OS Haikyuu Quest, la requête multipairings KuroKen and co et Convoitise éphémère. A bientôt. :)**


	17. Cutie Pie Side 7 : Yaku et Nishinoya

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou, voici la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. Bon, tout d'abord, j'ai ajouté mes OTP (mes couples favoris) et les exceptions pour les requêtes dans mon profil alors quelques petites explications : pour les requêtes, j'écris sur tous les couples sauf les exceptions que j'ai marqué et le KageHinaKage par exemple veut simplement dire que j'ai autant le KageHina que le HinaKage (même si j'ai quand même une petite préférence pour le HinaKage). Ensuite pour celles et ceux qui ont un profil sur Wattpad : le site beugge énormément ces derniers temps et j'ai essayé de publier plusieurs fois la suite de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue... Sans succès.**

 **Je ne pourrai donc pas publier sur ce site tant que les programmeurs n'auront pas réparé le problème (la dernière mise à jour de l'appli ne sert à rien) et je vous conseille donc d'aller sur ou sur Ao3 pour suivre la suite des fics et lire les requêtes, mes pseudos sont sur mon profil. Aussi, j'ai écrit l'inventaire des requêtes, je rajouterai celles qui m'ont été envoyée dernièrement après avoir fini les six restantes. Enfin merci kama-chan59, sandou01, Mag-chan et momodasilva44 (bonne année à toi aussi) pour vos reviews. Merci aussi à toi NanouLuce pour celle faite sur Convoitise éphémère, je vais continuer la fic avec la fréquence habituelle. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 14 : Cutie Pie Side 7 : Yû Nishinoya et Morisuke Yaku : De l'art de mettre les différends de coté :

Yú eut un mauvais pressentiment en rentrant chez lui après le tournage. Le loup-garou omega avait trouvé cette journée à jouer son rôle amusant, avec Tooru qui avait vraiment mis du coeur à l'ouvrage dans celui de sa grande soeur et il ne se cachait pas que, même s'il trouvait le vampire enquiquinant, cela lui avait rappelé le bon vieux temps du lycée où ils s'éclataient tous au club de cosplay. Ses pensées se tournèrent tristement vers Keina.

Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de lui et même Shouyou en avait au compte-gouttes de sa part alors qu'ils étaient des amis proches. En y repensant, les odeurs qu'il avait senti avant-hier lors de la réunion lui avait rappelé ce jour où ils n'avaient pu le protéger. Sauf que là, ils en avaient après Morisuke-kun pour il ne savait quelle raison. "Bon, il n'y a pas eu d'odeur suspecte aujourd'hui donc pas de soucis, tenta-t-il de se convaincre en retirant sa veste en cuir noir pour le mettre sur son porte-manteau, et Shouyou n'est pas toujours rentré?"

Yû savait que son ami et colocataire avait rendez-vous avec le journaliste du Fukurodani Magazine aujourd'hui mais vu que ce dernier était en réalité le frère par alliance qu'il s'évertuait de fuir, il fut doublement inquiet. Surtout qu'il était près de dix heures du soir. Yû alluma la lumière du salon et sortit le téléphone portable de sa poche pour l'appeler. Il tomba sur une voix grave et un peu rauque qui n'était en rien celle de son ami : " _Bonsoir, vous devez être Nishinoya-san. C'est Tsukishima-san à l'appareil._

\- Qu'as-tu fait à Shouyou?, vociféra Yû à deux doigts d'écraser le téléphone sans prendre la peine de changer de voix, s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de mal...

-... _Il va bien,_ répondit Tsukishima d'un ton irrité, _mais je ne vais rien te cacher. Nous avons été attaqués en chemin mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons réussi à nous en sortir. Je ne ferai rien qui puisse attenter à la vie de Shouyou. C'est mon "frère", après tout,_ ajouta-t-il avec une certaine ironie dans la voix.

Yû se calma. Shouyou n'avait jamais rien dit de mal au sujet de Tsukishima, il l'avait au contraire beaucoup encensé. Néanmoins, quand le brun lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne voulait revoir son frère, le roux lui avait déclaré tristement qu'il valait mieux pour eux deux qu'ils ne se voient plus. Quelque chose de plus profond semblait les lier mais cette histoire d'attaques l'intrigua. "Je sais, Shouyou m'a beaucoup parlé de toi quand nous étions au lycée, il réfléchit un moment, ceux qui vous ont attaqués... Ce ne serait pas des loups-garous, par hasard?

\- _Oui_ , répondit Tsukishima après un court silence, _et je suppose que si tu me poses cette question, cela veut dire que tu en es toi-même un._

\- Exact, déclara fièrement Yû avant de se rembrunir, ceci dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi les miens se sont mis à vous attaquer.

\- _C'est de ma faute_ , fit Kei d'une voix presqu'éteinte, _je suis un vampire appartenant à une des grandes familles siégeant au Conseil vampirique. Les loups-garous qui nous ont attaqués, Shouyou et moi, ont été victimes d'un des notres qui a fait en sorte qu'ils soient sous son emprise. Il y a de nombreuses querelles intestines entre grandes familles et je crains que vous les loups-garous n'êtes que des pions dans cette histoire."_

 _Mmmm, vu qu'ils ont essayé d'attaquer Morisuke-kun, cela voudrait aussi dire que c'est un vampire appartenant à une grande famille? En tous cas, il faut que j'en parle à Daichi-san_. "Je vois, je vais en toucher deux mots à un alpha dominant de ma connaissance. Protège Shouyou de ton coté. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux mais tu lui manquais beaucoup.

\- _Merci de ta confiance, Nishinoya-san... Et merci d'avoir veillé sur Shouyou._

\- C'est normal, déclara Yû, chez nous, les loups-garous, la famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important et Shouyou est comme mon petit frère.

\- _J'aurais aimé penser ça de la mienne_ , ironisa le blond d'un ton désabusé, _d'ailleurs, je voulais te demander quelquech... Non, peu importe. Je vais te laisser._

\- Si, tu peux me poser la question. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- _Rien d'important_ , répondit Tsukishima en poussant un léger soupir, _au revoir_."

Yû raccrocha en soupirant avant de se mettre à appeler Daichi-san pour tomber sur son répondeur. "Allô, Daichi-san? C'est Nishinoya. Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'urgent, il réfléchit un instant, je passerai à la Karasuno Agency après le tournage. Bonne soirée."

Le loup-garou omega posa ensuite son téléphone sur la table du salon avant de se faire à manger. Comme cette histoire lui coupait littéralement l'appétit, il décida de se faire une omelette avec un peu de salade. Autant manger léger dans ce cas-là. "Mais ils ont quoi, les vampires à chercher des noises comme ça?, maugréa-t-il en prenant son assiette une fois son plat fini avant de se poser sur la canapé en allumant la tété, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça mais..."

Un clip des Crystal Rose passait à la télé. Le rythme était aussi enjoué que celui de leur musique par contre, les timbres un peu classieux évoquaient les chansons des Eleganza. "La relève est assurée, on dirait, plaisanta-t-il en regardant les deux chanteuses danser dans une chorégraphie à la fois aérienne et mignonne. Autant la blonde Eika semblait miser sur la modestie, autant la brune Karen attirait son attention d'une façon très subtile que Yû jugea un peu effrayante.

 _Son regard... On dirait qu'il demande littéralement de l'aduler._

Le lendemain matin, Yû partit donc de son appartement la tête un peu dans le cirage mais le maquillage discret un peu gothique qui allait de pair avec son look punk cachait sa mine fatiguée. Takanobu l'attendait sur le parking pour le conduire jusqu'au lieu de tournage. Le loup-garou avait mal dormi avec toute cette histoire. J _e n'ai même pas eu le temps de contacter Ryu afin de demander de ses nouvelles._ Son pote loup-garou faisait des cascades pour un film d'arts martiaux en ce moment. Néanmoins, même si Ryu avait l'air d'avoir la pêche à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, Yû savait que la maladie de Saeko lui causait du souci.

Il hésitait à demander au compagnon de Ryu vu que ce dernier réalisait le tournage du drama dans lequel il jouait en ce moment. _Non, je ne vais pas déranger Chikara non plus_. Le pauvre avait déjà fort à faire. "Nous sommes arrivés, Nishinoya-sama, fit la voix calme de Takanobu une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans le parking non loin d'un parc où Yû devait jouer une scène avec Morisuke-kun.

\- Merci Taka et tu n'as pas obligé de mettre "sama" à chaque fois, tu sais?, déclara Yû en sortant de la voiture, et ne t'en fais pas pour Shouyou, ajouta-t-il en ferment la portière, il est chez un ami."

Takanobu eut un instant d'hésitation avant de hocher silencieusement la tête en jugeant cette réponse plausible. "Au fait, poursuivit le brun avant de partir, dis à Kenji de ne pas passer me prendre après le tournage. Je dois voir Daichi-san à la Karasuno Agency et ce n'est pas loin d'ici.

\- D'accord."

Yû gagna ensuite le lieu du tournage où l'équipe les attendait, Morisuke et lui. Son adorable petit vampire avait l'air tout crispé. "Bonjour, Morisuke-kuuuun, le salua-t-il en simulant une voix toute fluette, prêt pour la scène?"

Morisuke tréssaillit en voyant Yû-chan courir vers lui pour lui sauter dans les bras. "Mmmm, j'adooore ton odeur de poire, murmura-t-il en se frottant contre le châtain.

\- Mais lâchez-moi à la fin, vociféra Yaku en se dégageant de l'étreinte en rougissant, vous connaissez la notion d'espace vital?

\- Avec toi, j'ai tendance à l'oublier, répondit malicieusement Yû en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Morisuke grommela en remettant sa veste en place. Il avait promis à Kuroo de faire des efforts concernant son aversion envers les loups-garous mais cette Nishinoya ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses avec son attitude sans-gêne... Cette proximité le désarçonnait. _Et voilà que j'ai son odeur partout sur moi._ Sa délicate odeur fruitée qui ne le laissait pas indifférent malheureusement. Le parfum de Nishinoya avait été tellement entêtant qu'il n'avait cessé de le sentir pendant des heures hier soir. Lev lui en avait même fait la remarque quand il était rentré à la maison. "Tiens, tu t'es renversé du jus de pommes, Yaku-san?" _Heureusement qu'il est d'un naturel naïf._

Oui, Yû -chan était une omega mais Morisuke se demandait si ce n'était pas un truc de loup-garou d'impregner les gens de leur odeur. _En tous cas, je suis ici UNIQUEMENT pour le boulot..._ " Oh, ne serait-ce pas une odeur de séduction que je sens là?, sussura Yû-chan à son oreille tout en le reniflant sans qu'il ne s'était rendu compte.

\- Non mais ça va pas?, cria alors le vampire quand la louve partit discuter avec le réalisateur tout en riant à gorge déployée, bon sang, maugréa-t-il en partant en direction de l'endroit où ils allaient tourner, j'ai dit à Kuroo-san que je n'allais pas démissionner parce que je n'avais aucune raison mais là j'en viens d'en trouver une avec une omega qui me harcèle sexuellement."

Yû finit de discuter avec le réalisateur Ennoshita quand Morisuke arriva en ronchonnant. J'en ai peut-être fait un peu trop. De toute manière, il fut plus inquiet par ce que venait de lui dire son ami. En plus d'être réalisateur, Chikara était un sorcier omega qui veillait sur Saeko quand Ryu partait pour un tournage mais comme ils étaient tous deux occupés en ce moment, c'était un autre de leurs amis communs, un beta humain de nom de Narita, qui s'occupait d'elle. D'après Chikara, l'état de la louve blonde semblait plus instable que d'habitude. "J'irai la voir quand j'aurai fini le tournage du soir avec Oikawa et Iwaizumi."

 _J'espère que tout ira bien... Bon, maintenant, concentrons-nous sur mon role_. La scène d'aujourd'hui relatait une dispute entre la délinquente et son camarade du lycée qui ne supportait plus son attitude rebelle et je-m'en-foutiste. Elle se terminait sur la jeune fille qui révèle son appartenance à une grande famille. Vu l'humeur de ce très cher Morisuke-kun, on aura vite fait de tout rempiler.

Morisuke, de son coté, s'était mis en condition pour le rôle ce qui était facile vu que cette chipie l'avait sorti de ses gonds. Le tournage se passa donc sans problème et il n'y eut que peu de prises à retourner. "C'est dans la boite, déclara Ennoshita avec un sourire satisfait.

Yû but une gorgée de la bouteille d'eau que lui avait passé un des membres du staff après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement. Il adorait jouer mais là sa gorge était toute sèche. Il s'appréta à partir quand il vit Morisuke-kun en grande discussion avec un jeune homme de très grande taille qu'il reconnut comme le célèbre top model Lev Haiba qui d'ailleurs était avec Yuuji en ce moment, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de plaire à son collègue. "Hé! Salut Yuuji, héla le loup-garou omega à l'adresse de son ami, que fais-tu ici?

\- Yû-chan, fit Terushima pendant que Lev se faisait réprimander, ben au fait, Lev voulait passer faire un petit coucou à son tuteur mais il n'a pas l'air content de le voir sortir avec un loup-garou comme moi.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, le rassura Yû avec un sourire mutin avant de se rapprocher de Morisuke-kun pour lui faire un câlin surprise, Morisuke-kuuuuun, minauda-t-il en frottant la joue contre celle du vampire alpha, pourquoi le grondes-tu? Même si on a l'air féroces, nous les loups-garous, on peut être des toutous tout gentils, tu sais?

\- Raaah, lâche-moi, espèce d'idol pot-de-colle, gronda Yaku en rejetant vivement Yû qui fait la moue, que vas-tu faire s'il y a un journaliste qui nous surprend?

\- Ben au moins, notre couple sera officialisé, non?, répondit Yû avec désinvolture tout en haussant les épaules. Il faudrait que je dise à Tooru que sa tactique calin surprise ne fonctionne pas à 100%.

Morisuke se massa les tempes pour ne pas pêter un câble. Cette louve allait le rendre chèvre si ça continuait. Bon, ignorons la, il y a plus urgent. "Lev, tonna-t-il à l'adresse de son protégé, tu ne verras plus ce loup-garou dorénavant.

\- Pourquoi?, s'enquit ce dernier du tac au tac, tu es en bien avec une. C'est bien son odeur que j'ai senti la dernière fois alors que tu m'as dit que c'était du jus de pom...

-... Tais-toi, le coupa Yaku dont le visage avait viré à l'écarlate.

Yû s'apprêta à rire quand il se mit à sentir une kyrielle d'odeurs rances et nauséabondes. Pas encore. "Yuuji, appela-t-il d'une voix beaucoup moins guillerette.

Le blond hocha la tête avant de déclarer en prenant la main de Lev : "Je vais amener Lev au restaurant de Bokuto.

\- Et n'oublie pas d'appeler Daichi-san, Yû regarda ensuite Morisuke qui était devenu blême. Lui aussi a dû les sentir. En effet, à ce moment-là, Yaku repassait dans sa tête le passage à tabac de sa mère encore et encore au point qu'il en était tétanisé. Ces énergies autour de lui...C'en était oppressant. Un délicat parfum de pomme lui parvint à ses narines, des discrets effluves qui le calmèrent quand une main lui prit tendrement la sienne pour le rassurer. "Il ne t'arrivera rien de mal, Morisuke-kun, chuchota Yû à son oreille avant de le conduire hors du parc où le staff commençait à rempiler les affaires.

Le loup-garou savait que ce qu'il allait faire était risqué mais il devait savoir d'où venait cette rage étrange qui poussait les siens à tabasser les vampires. Les odeurs les menèrent à une impasse éloignées du reste. _Comme c'est convénient. Quelle bande de lâches_."Morisuke-kun, murmura-t-il bien qu'il eut du mal à modifier sa voix tellement il était en colère, attends-moi ici que je discute avec ces chiens galeux."

Ces mots sortirent le vampire de sa torpeur. Yû-chan était une omega, elle n'allait tout de même pas... "Mais c'est trop dangereux, tenta-t-il de le retenir en lui prenant le bras, tu es une omega et eux sont des alph...

-... Et alors?, s'enquit Yû en dégageant son bras pour faire craquer les jointures de ses mains, ils ne me font pas peur. Il faut arrêter avec les préjugés, Morisuke-kun." Yû huma ensuite les odeurs. Ils ne sont juste que quatre, parfait.

Morisuke courut après la louve qui se rua vers les brutes quand il fut abasourdi de la façon dont elle rendit les coups tout en évitant ceux de ses adversaires avec dextérité. Elle compensait son manque de force par sa rapidité tout en donnant des coups bien placés dans des zones bien précises. Yaku eut mal pour eux. "Et voilà, déclara Yû en se frottant les mains avant d'écraser la main d'un des loups-garous qui fut sur le point de se lever, toi, couché, il adressa un sourire victorieux à Morisuke, tu vois que je peux me débrouiller, répliqua-t-il en faisant le signe victoire de la main avant de se rembrunir face au regard interdit que lui lançait le vampire, quoi?

\- Nishinoya... Ton pull."

Yû baissa les yeux sous son pull déchiré qui laissait entrevoir qui il était vraiment. _Oups_. "Bon, de toute façon, ça devait arriver, soupira-t-il avant de remarquer les morsures présentes sur le cou du loup-garou à terre, attends, ce ne serait pas des morsures de vampire, là?

\- On dirait bien, affirma Morisuke en s'accroupissant bien qu'il fut irrité que la louve, ou plutôt le loup-garou eut changé de sujet. Ceci dit, il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait de manière intentionnelle. Ces morsures étaient vraiment suspectes sauf qu'ils n'eurent le temps de réfléchir : un jeune homme aux courts cheveux noirs, l'air hagard et vêtu d'un uniforme de lycéen venait d'apparaitre sous leurs yeux. "Dommage pour vous, déclara celui-ci en levant sa main, vous allez tout oublier."

Morisuke se leva afin de prendre Yû dans ses bras en lui chuchotant : "Fais semblant de t'évanouir avec moi."

Le loup-garou hocha la tête et tous deux tombèrent au sol et fermèrent les yeux le temps que le sorcier parte. Yû se laissa bercer par cette odeur de poire si enivrante, son corps pressé contre celui du vampire en ce doux instant qui ne dura que trop peu de temps à son goût. "Tu peux les ouvrir, murmura alors Morisuke qui fuyait son regard noisette en s'empourprant un peu.

Ce Nishinoya lui faisait perdre vraiment ses moyens mais là ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ces sentiments si troublants. "Je suis aussi un sorcier, lui expliqua-t-il pendant qu'ils se levèrent, et ma magie nous a protégés de ce sort d'amnésie que ce sorcier a essayé de nous lancer, il serra les poings, je ne comprends plus rien."

Yû lui tapota gentiment le dos pour le réconforter. Lui aussi trouvait cette histoire compliquée mais cela correspondait bien à ce que lui avait dit Tsukishima hier. Ils furent cependant interrompus par Sawamura qui vint à leur rencontre tout en regardant les loups-garous à terre d'un air attéré : " Terushima m'a prévenu, leur raconta-t-il, et j'ai suivi les odeurs pour vous retrouver, il tiqua de la langue, et dire que je fais tout pour que mon territoire soit un lieu sûr pour tous. Mon odeur d'intimidation ne suffit pas, on dirait.

\- Je crois que la situation est plus louche que ça, déclara Yû en prenant la main de Morisuke, allons au resto de Bokuto. On en parlera plus là-bas. Terushima est encore...

-... Oui, il s'y trouve avec un vampire, le rassura Daichi, allons-y."

Morisuke fut soulagé que Lev n'eut rien. Toutefois, il se sentit plus confus que jamais. Qu'avaient les siens en tête?

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. Le prochain sera centré sur Oikawa et Iwaizumi. On se revoit poir la requête TsukiHina. A bientôt. :)**


	18. Eleganza Side 7 : Oikawa et Iwaizumi

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou hellou, voici la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza centrée IwaOi. Merci kama-chan59, Mag-chan et sandou01 pour vos reviews. J'expliquerai un peu la vraie raison des attaques dans le chapitre suivant qui sera un interlude, sinon pour la requête ItaNaru, ben je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas été sur le fandom de Naruto et les lecteurs là-bas peuvent être impitoyables donc j'y vais à reculons, j'avoue. Bon, trêve de bavardages, cap** **sur la fic. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 15 : Eleganza Side 7 : Tooru Oikawa et Hajime Iwaizumi : L'arbre qui dissimule la forêt :

"Eeeet coupez! C'est dans la boite, s'exclama Ennoshita avant de marmonner, après une dizaine des prises ratées.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa alors Hajime auprès du réalisateur, c'est de ma faute."

La scène impliquait un rapprochement entre la jeune fille de bonne famille et son majordome mais le loup-garou avait eu du mal à rentrer dans son rôle quand l'atmosphère s'était fait plus... Romantique. Pourtant, il ne cessait d'être fasciné par la beauté et la prestance de sa partenaire qui était en ce moment en train de se changer dans sa loge personnelle.

Tooru-san arrivait parfaitement à jouer son personnage de demoiselle à la fois douce et intransigeante. On aurait même dit que ce rôle était fait pour elle, c'était à se demander si elle venait d'une famille aisée. Ennoshita-san le tira de ses réflexions : "Tu feras mieux dans les prochaines scènes, j'en suis sûr. Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans, tu sais?

\- Euuuuh merci."

Sauf que la raison de ce rejet vis-à-vis de la magnifique Sumire des Eleganza était pour lui un grand mystère. Plus il était attiré par la chanteuse, plus ce sentiment bizarre de répugnance à son égard devenait fort. Hajime prit le parti de lui expliquer dès qu'elle aurait fini de se changer.

Pendant ce temps, Tooru se regardait dans le miroir illuminé de sa loge tout en se démaquillant d'un air à la fois pensif et peiné. La scène de ce soir avait été difficile à tourner à cause du comportement d'Iwa-chan qui le repoussait au moindre geste d'affection qu'il lui témoignait. C'était étrange tout de même mais cela lui faisait mal. Celui dont il avait eu le coup de foudre le rejetait sans aucune raison et c'était ça qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans le regard d'Iwa-chan alors pourquoi le repoussait-il?

 _A moins qu'il ne supporte pas mes phéromones?_ Ce constat lui était encore plus douloureux. De toute manière, le vampire avait un autre souci qu'il se devait de régler à la maison. Comme il était rentré tard hier, Tooru n'avait pu demander des précisions à Tomo-chan et Shigeri-chan au sujet de cette attaque de loup-garou dans leur domicile.

De même que comme ses deux protégés avaient eu des occupations aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient pu en discuter. Il rentrait plus tôt ce soir donc il pourrait enfin tirer cette histoire au clair. Son père lui avait dit d'être prudent au sujet de ces attaques dont étaient victimes les vampires de haute lignée mais Tooru trouvait que celles-ci prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur et que le Conseil semblait bien impuissant face à ça.

Shigeri-chan savait certainement quelque chose. "Bon, il faut que j'y aille, déclara-t-il en se levant pour troquer sa robe longue rose à dentelle contre sa chemise à jabots grise et sa longue jupe noire. Il enfila ensuite sa pellerine de velours sombre rehaussée d'une dentelle blanche au niveau des coutures puis sortit de sa loge avant de dire au revoir à Chika-chan, comme il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler.

Iwa-chan semblait attendre quelqu'un à la sortie de la maison où avait eu lieu le tournage. Le vampire décida alors de tester de nouveau ses réactions en s'approchant discrètement de lui, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, avant de l'étreindre par derrière en criant joyeusement tout en usant de ses phéromones : "Câlin surpriiiise!" Bien entendu, il se fit d'emblée rejeté d'un grand coup de coude dans les cotes. "Aïe!" _Bon, ça ne marche pas à 100%._

Hajime se retourna pour rencontrer une Tooru-san désemparée. _Argh, j'ai fait du mal à LA Sumire, quel con!_ Alors qu'il avait reconnu sa délicate odeur poudrée. "Ecoutez, Tooru-san, je suis désolé, s'expliqua-t-il en fuyant un peu les prunelles violines ensorceleuses de la jeune femme devant lui, à chaque fois que vous vous approchez de moi, je vous rejette mais... Je ne le veux pas en réalité, je veux dire, je vous trouve très attirante."

Ce que venait de lui dire Iwa-chan le combla de joie, toutefois : "Si vous n'êtes pas indifférent à mon charme, alors pourquoi...?

\- Je ne sais pas, grogna Hajime avec frustration, c'est... C'est comme si on me poussait à vous haïr."

 _Comme si on le poussait à me...?_ Tooru eut un déclic : "Je vois, murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus enjoué, mais cela veut aussi dire que j'ai toutes mes chances."

Le loup-garou ressentit encore ce frisson désagréable quand Tooru-san lui donna un baiser furtif sur la joue. "Je ferai tout pour passer outre ce petit souci, tu verras, chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant de partir en le saluant, on se revoit demain matin, Iwa-chan."

Hajime la salua mollement de la main, un peu sonné par cette sensation de répulsion qui l'avait encore pris au coeur. Pourtant, celle-ci s'était faite moins pressante cette fois-ci quand Tooru-san s'était approchée de lui pour lui faire ce tendre bisou sur la joue... La sonnerie de son portable retentit. Le loup-garou grommela en voyant le nom de Kyoutani inscrit sur l'appareil. Ce louveteau indomptable ne l'appelait que s'il avait des ennuis : "Oui, Kentarou. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu, cette fois-ci?

\- On m'a viré du bahut. Comme d'hab', quoi.

\- Bon, je rapplique vite fait à la maison et tu as intêret à tout m'expliquer, il grogna après avoir raccroché, bon sang, je vais être abonné aux rendez-vous chez le proviseur si ça continue." Une chance que ce dernier fut un alpha dominant comme lui et que, par conséquent, celui-ci le comprenait. Hajime fut sur le point de partir quand des légers effluves flottèrent dans l'air.

La senteur de Tooru-san. Une odeur de séduction qui, au lieu de lui susciter du dégoût le calma, l'apaisa.

Cette odeur le rendit étrangement nostalgique.

L'écho d'une voix plus enfantine se fit entendre dans sa tête.

" _Dis Hajime-chan, on restera ensemble pour toujours?_ "

 _Pourquoi...?_

Pendant ce temps, Tooru avait terminé d'émettre son odeur afin de calmer les loups-garous susceptible de vouloir l'attaquer. Il avait senti des relents nauséabonds provenant d'odeurs de domination présentes aux alentours. "J'ai beau ne pas être un sorcier, mon odeur peut n'importe qui doux comme un agneau." _Sauf Iwa-chan,_ ajouta-t-il amèrement en pensée. Ceci dit, le vampire avait comprit que cette répulsion n'était pas naturelle. _Iwa-chan subit donc le sort d'un sorcier,_ réfléchit-il en se rendant dans le parking où Makki l'attendait, _ce doit certainement un coup de mon père. Pourquoi ferait-il ça...?_ " ** _Hajime-chan_**." _Aïe, ma têêête_.

Tooru avait eu l'impression de se rappeler un souvenir passé mais celui-ci venait de lui échapper. _Cela veut donc dire que je connais déjà Iwa-chan et ce, depuis bien longtemps._ "Tout va bien, Tooru-sama?, demanda Hanamaki en voyant son maitre bien troublé en train de fixer la portière de la berline noire.

Tooru sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix inquiète de son serviteur et ami : "Ah oui. Ne t'en fais pas, Makki, le rassura-t-il en ouvrant la portière, je suis juste épuisé. Le tournage a été assez compliqué."

Takahiro attendit que Tooru-sama entra dans la voiture avant de se mettre à son tour sur le siège du conducteur afin de démarrer le véhicule. Vu l'intensité de son odeur, Tooru-sama avait réussi à neutraliser la nuisance avant même qu'il n'intervienne, toutefois, son compagnon Issei l'avait appelé en lui racontant que Shigeri-sama avait eu des problèmes au lycée. Il décida de ne pas en faire part à son maitre, cependant. L'héritier des Yahaba lui en parlerait certainement à son retour.

Tooru, de son coté, fixait le paysage devant ses yeux d'un air pensif. Cette histoire avec Iwa-chan le taraudait néanmoins, il avait d'autres priorités pour le moment. Makki arrivait devant l'immeuble où se trouvait le penthouse. Le vampire prit ensuite l'ascenceur et rentra chez lui où l'attendait un Tomo-chan bien angoissé. "Que se passe-t-il, Tomo-chan?, le questionna-t-il en fermant la porte d'entrée.

Tobio ne répondit rien mais préféra le guider vers un Shigeri couvert de bleus, allongé sur la banquette, en train de respirer tant bien que mal. "Je lui ai donné du sang, lui expliqua le noiraud d'un ton désolé, mais Yahaba n'arrive pas à se régénérer.

\- Appelle Makki et dis-lui de venir, lui ordonna alors Tooru d'un ton glacial en s'agenouillant vers le blessé. C'était encore le coup d'un sorcier. L'héritier des Oikawa eut un rictus empli de colère : tout d'abord son père tentait de saboter sa vie amoureuse il ne savait pour quelle raison, puis on s'en prenait à ses protégés. Tomoe-chan lui avait confié que le loup-garou qui l'avait attaqué souffrait d'une addiction aux morsures vampiriques.

 _Pour mon père, je règlerai cette histoire plus tard mais d'abord, il faut que je m'occupe de ce problème de passage à tabac._ Tooru se souvint que Mitchi organisait une soirée qui réunissait des loups-garous, des sorciers et des vampires de hautes lignées dont Tomo-chan et lui.

Il mènerait sa petite enquête là-bas.

 **Voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite sera centrée Yahaba et Kyoutani. On se revoit pour la requête ItaNaru. A bientôt. :)**


	19. Crystal Rose Side 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou hellou, voici la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. Merci sandou01 pour ta review sur la requête ItaNaru. A part ça, il m'arrive que je souffre de maux de tête et de désorientation ces derniers jours (j'ai galéré à écrire le chapitre de Convitise éphémère et même si je vais mieux aujourd'hui, rien ne dit que ça sera le cas demain malheureusement, ce genre de choses est imprévisible).**

 **A part ça, pour les lecteurs de Wattpad, j'ai publié un petit fourre-tout avec un nouveau concept que je teste. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez pour savoir si vous avez aimé ou non et savoir si je continue ou pas. Maintenant, place à l'interlude. Bonne lecture. :)**

Interlude : Crystal Rose Side 1 : Dans le fief du marionettiste aux épines :

"Voilà, déclara Hanamaki en retirant ses mains du torse de Shigeru, avec ce contresort, Shigeri pourra se régénérer.

\- Merci, Makki, fit Tooru avant que son serviteur ne quitte la pièce, soulagé de voir les bleus présents sur les cotes et les bras de son protégé disparaitre progressivement, la respiration de Shigeri-chan se faisant plus stable. Le jeune omega ouvrit lentement les yeux en s'apercevant qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre où il vivait maintenant. Chez Tooru-sama. "Pardonnez...moi... Tooru-sama, haleta Shingeri, des larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues, c'est... C'est de ma... faute.

\- Ne dis rien et continue de te reposer, lui intima doucement Tooru en remontant les couvertures, tu me diras tout quand tu iras mieux."

Shigeri ferma lentement les yeux, apaisé par l'odeur de Tooru. Il fut tiraillé quand à l'idée de se confier à celui qu'il devait servir. Rien que de se présenter dans cet état le couvrit de honte mais pourtant, le chatain ne le regrettait pas. Il avait fait ça pour protéger quelqu'un de la dictature imposée par la présidente du conseil des élèves de son lycée.

Pendant ce temps, Tobio raccompagna Hanamaki à la porte en le remerciant. Il fut énervé de n'avoir rien pu faire pour aider l'héritier des Yahaba. Au moins, grâce au garde du corps d'Oikawa-san, Shigeri allait mieux maintenant. Le noiraud fut sur le point de rejoindre Tooru qui fut revenu au salon quand un discret coup retentit à la porte d'entrée.

"Mais qui...?" Il ouvrit pour découvrir quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Un vampire qui, comme lui, avait dû se travestir parce qu'il était un omega. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en deux tresses, ses yeux sombres trahissaient une profonde lassitude. "Tomoe-sama, il y avait longtemps.

\- Kunimi, fit Tobio avant de remarquer l'uniforme qu'il portait, mais tu viens du même lycée que Yahaba.

\- C'est exact, confirma Akina en hochant la tête, je suis venu vous parler de ce qui se passe en ce moment là-bas." Quitte à me faire attaquer ensuite mais là n'est pas le problème, pensa-t-il amèrement. En tant qu'héritier des Kunimi, son rôle était de servir la grande famille Kageyama. Cependant, comme son père omega le jugeait trop jeune pour servir Tomoe-sama, il était placé sous la tutelle de la mère de celui-ci tout en suivant ses cours dans une académie réservée aux élites où furent les trois communautés en plus des humains.

"Entre, déclara Tobio en le laissant passer avant de fermer la porte.

Akina entra dans le salon où il rencontra l'héritier des Oikawa assis en train de boire un thé. L'héritier des Kunimi avait eu vent de sa grande beauté par le biais de sa réputation mais il fut charmé par sa prestance maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant lui. Son odeur calmait son nervosité au moment même où elle parvint à ses narines. "Voici Akina Kunimi, présenta Tobio, sa famille sert la mienne depuis des années.

\- Je servirai Tomoe-sama dès que j'atteindrai ma majorité, poursuivit Akina en faisant une courbette, c'est un honneur de vous connaitre Oikawa-sama.

\- Allons, ne fais pas de formalité, Kunimi-chan, le rassura Tooru avant de tapoter la banquette, et assis-toi. Je suppose que tu es venu pour Shigeri-san.

\- Oui, acquiesça timidement Akina en s'asseyant à coté de Tooru pendant que Tobio prépara le thé, je suis venu vous expliquer la situation dans notre lycée et pourquoi Yahaba s'est retrouvé blessé, il serra les pans de la jupe de son uniforme, comme vous êtes les Eleganza, vous devez peut-être connaitre les Crystal Rose.

\- Oui, c'est ce groupe d'idols qui montent, non?, s'enquit Tobio en posant la tasse de thé au citron fumante sur la table, j'ai mis un peu de miel dedans.

\- Merci, dit Akina en prenant la tasse pour en boire une gorgée, bon, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre..."

-... Prends ton temps, l'interrompit Tooru pendant que Tobio s'assit à coté de Kunimi, et ne lésine sur aucun détail surtout. Quelque chose me dit que cette histoire est liée à celle des attaques dont nous sommes sujets, nous, les vampires."

Akina opina silencieusement de la tête avant de poser la tasse en prenant une longue inspiration pour commencer son récit...

... _Akina avait dû mal à se faire au climat malsain présent dans le lycée. Les profs faisaient même profil bas face à la suprématie du conseil des élèves et ne parlons pas du proviseur, un loup-garou alpha dominant du nom d'Ushijima qui semblait impuissant face à cet empire mené par une main de maitre par celle, ou plutôt, celui qui fut connu sous le nom de Karen des Crystal Rose._

 _Avec son partenaire qui se faisait nommé Eika, celui-ci avait pris la place du président du conseil dès son entrée en seconde pour ensuite tout diriger selon sa volonté, traitant les autres comme de vulgaires pions à manier à sa guise. La renommée dont ils jouissaient tous deux en tant qu'idols, telle une reine et sa suivante dirigeant une petite cour de privilégiés tout en traitant les autres comme des déchets._

 _Akina était malheureusement un membre honoraire de ce conseil et devait rester là, sans rien faire, face aux brimades que faisait subir Karen quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, ou encore quand le chanteur était en train de déguster le sang des loups-garous seulement par gourmandise et sous l'oeil attéré de son acolyte Eika qui restait à les regarder sans broncher, les poings serrés._

 _Un jour, Yahaba était venu plaider la cause d'un humain de leur classe, un beta du nom de Watari. "Il n'a rien fait pour qu'on le maltraite comme ça, avait-il dit en présentant un Watari blessé au visage._

 _\- Sa tête ne revient pas à mes loulous adorés, avait répondu Karen avec un sourire moqueur, donc j'ai accepté qu'il s'en serve comme punching-ball."_

 _Yahaba s'était énervé d'un coup : "Même si tu es "une" idol, avait-il tonné en tapant sur la table, rien ne changera au fait que tu seras toujours Nobara Shirab..._

 _-...Il vaut mieux que tu te taises, Yahaba, avait alors coupé la vice-présidente Eika Semi d'une voix calme, et il est temps pour vous deux de sortir."_

 _Yahaba et Watari avaient alors quitté la salle puis Karen avait laissé libre cours à sa colère... En le mordant violemment juste sous les yeux de Semi et du trésorier du conseil, un vampire alpha du nom de Tendou..._

... Et voilà, termina Akina tandis que Tomoe et Tooru eurent un frisson de dégout. Un vampire, mordre un des siens pour autre chose que se lier avec lui, c'était innommable. "Un loup-garou du nom de Kyoutani s'est vengé de ceux qui ont fait du mal à Yahaba, poursuivit-il en reprenant sa tasse de thé, et il a été viré par le proviseur à cause de ça.

\- Et vu que ce que tu m'as dit, fit Tooru en croisant les jambes, c'est Ushiwaka-chan qui dirige ce lycée. Il va falloir que j'aille passer lui faire un petit coucou demain après le tournage, alors, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire qui cachait combien il était contrarié.

Akina fut surpris d'apprendre que la grande Sumire des Eleganza était une connaissance de son proviseur pendant que Tobio secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré. Il ne manquait plus que ça, que l'ex d'Oikawa-san soit mêlé à cette histoire.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit pour la requête UshiOi. A bientôt. :)**


	20. Cutie Pie Side 8 : Shimizu et Michimiya

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou, voici la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza avec un peu de shoujo ai pour changer. Merci sandou01 pour ton effort de lire sur un ship que tu n'aimes pas (pas grave si tu as survolé le lemon) et pour la review que tu as posé et kama-chan59, je te dis de rien et ravie et touchée que le UshiOi t'ait plue même si c'était involontaire de ma part, je l'avoue (je n'ai fait que répondre à une requête). Au fait, est-ce toi qui m'a envoyée une review anonyme sur Convoitise éphémère? Car si c'est le cas, je te remercie aussi.**

 **Ensuite pour les requêtes, désolée pour ce caprice (encore) mais si vous me demandez un contexte, je risque de refuser si celui-ci est trop sombre (je ne peux le faire que par petites touches): j'ai des bagages assez lourds dans mon vécu et avec la bipolarité, écrire de l'angst n'est plus cathartique pour moi, au contraire, mes cicatrices ont tendance à se réouvrir et soit je plonge dans la période basse, soit je pête un câble purement et simplement. L'écriture de Bittersweet Redemption me l'a bien faite comprendre. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 15 : Cutie Pie Side 8 : Kiyoko Shimizu et Yui Michimiya : Echos d'une obligation restrictive :

" _J'ai toujours accepté mon rôle en tant qu'héritière de ma lignée. Ma mère alpha ne s'estjamais résignée au sien et mon père omega, qui est un des membres du Conseil, fait tout pour qu'une harmonie existe entre loup-garous, vampires et sorciers._

 _J'ai donc accepté de devenir Yuito à mes treize ans, lorsque le médecin m'a déclarée que j'étais une alpha._

 _J'ai accepté de taire à tout jamais ce que j'éprouvais à l'époque pour mon ami loup-garou tout comme j'ai décidé d'accomplir ce qui allait être mon devoir pour le bien de tous._

 _Je serai bientôt conseillère et mes sentiments personnels deviendront alors une entrave._

 _Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais._

 _Car lorsque j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, ma belle sorcière des glaces, ma résolution a vacillé dans le sens contraire."_

Lorsque Yuito ouvrit les yeux, elle se découvrit dans une chambre qui lui était inconnue, emmittouflée sous un édredon confortable et bien au chaud, une agréable senteue de thym flottant dans la pièce où elle se trouvait.

La brune s'assit lentement, le corps un peu lourd et l'esprit vaseux, avant de s'apercevoir des bandages qui comprimaient sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle en avait qui la surprit, après tout, elle en mettait quotidiennement à cause de sa classe de vampire alpha mais là, ceux-ci avaient été mis dans le but de la soigner. _Ah oui, c'est vrai..._ Des loups-garous sortis de nulle part s'étaient mis à l'attaquer et lorsqu'elle avait réussi à avoir l'ascendant sur eux, quelqu'un en hauteur lui avait tiré une balle dans les cotes.

La balle était empoisonnée à l'argent, se souvint-elle touchant l'endroit où elle avait été blessée, j'aurai du mourir mais quelqu'un m'a sauvée, on dir...Ses pensées s'interrompirent en croisant des petites prunelles marrons qui la toisèrent curieusement. Une petite fille blonde la fixait depuis le pied du lit : "Bonjour, salua gentiment Yuito avec un petit sourire, qui es-tu?

\- Hi-Hitoka, bégaya la fillette en tremblant légèrement, je voulais savoir si vous êtiez guérie car Tante Kiyoko s'inquiètait beaucoup, elle ajouta avec un sourire, mais... Mais je suis contente parce que vous n'avez plus mal. Vous... Vous êtes une vampire, c'est ça?

\- Oui, je suis Yuito et tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Hitoka, la rassura doucement Yuito, je ne bois pas le sang des enfants. Tu peux me dire où je suis?"

Une jeune femme vêtue d'un kimono vert et avec des cheveux coupés au carré entra et lui répondit à la place : "Vous êtes chez la matriarche des sorciers, je vais la prévenir que vous êtes réveillée, elle poursuivit ensuite à l'adresse de la petite fille en lui prenant la main, Hitoka, tu vas m'aider dans la cuisine pendant ce temps.

\- Oui, Tante Yukie, confirma la petite blonde non sans regarder Yuito une dernière fois, au revoir madame Yuito."

Yuito hocha la tête bien que désarçonnée par le "madame". Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de cette désignation. Après tout, tout le monde devait la considérer comme un homme. Toutefois, la vampire eut ensuite du mal à organiser ses pensées, la soif de sang se faisant sentir. Mince, ça fait depuis combien de temps que je ne me suis pas nourrie? Avec cette blessure, ses réserves devaient être presqu'à sec.

La brune fut sur le point de s'avachir quand deux bras la soutinrent pour amener son visage vers un cou fin et pâle. Yuito pouvait y voir une légère fumée blanche émaner de celui-ci. "Je sais que c'est dangereux, déclara une voix sereine, mais essayez de goûter mon sang. Si vous vous sentez mal, je ferai appel à Shirofuku-san."

Yuito sortit ses crocs et mordit la peau fine en se raidissant un peu à l'ècoute de gémissement de douleur. Le sang qu'elle goûta fut plus qu'appetissant, il fondit sous la langue, lui réchauffait agréablement la gorge au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'avala avant de ravigorer son corps. La vampire s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se sentit reprendre des forces. "Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en léchant les morsures présentes sur le cou gracile tout en humant une délicate senteur aux notes florales légères.

Ses prunelles rencontrèrent ensuite des envoûtants yeux bleus-gris dissimulés derrière une fine paire de lunettes appartenant à la plus belle femme qu'elle eut vue. Cette dernière, qui fut assise à son chevet, s'efforçait d'ailleurs de ne pas rougir suite à cette morsure qui lui avait dévoilée des émotions qu'elle s'était décidé à taire le temps de la convalescence de la jeune femme.

En la déshabillant, Kiyoko avait bien entendu découvert que ce n'était pas "un" mais une vampire malgré les bandeaux de contention qui avaient fait office de camouflage. Comme elle connaissait les coutumes vampiriques, la matriarche avait deviné que cette inconnue devait être une alpha de haute lignée. La garde du corps de la vampire, une louve alpha du nom de Suzumeda, lui avait expliqué qu'elle était en effet la fille du conseiller Michimiya. En tous cas, Kiyoko accepta le fait que celle-ci l'attirait et que, qui plus est, elle semblait insensible à la magie de glace qui l'enveloppait.

"Ce n'est rien, la tranquilisa Kiyoko en reprenant contenance, vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces suite à votre blessure, elle marqua une pause avant d'expliquer la situation, vous avez été empoisonnée à l'argent. Je sais que les chasseurs ne sont plus qu'une légende mais j'aimerai en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé. Je sais qu'il y a de plus en plus d'attaques ciblées contre des vampires.

\- Je pense qu'ils m'ont attaquée parce que je viens d'une grande famille mais je les ai trouvés bizarres comme s'ils étaient en manque de quelque chose, elle soupira, je suppose que vous savez qui je suis.

\- Oui, Michimiya-sama, répondit poliment Kiyoko, Suzumeda-san m'a parlé de vous et vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je me nomme Kiyoko Shimizu, la matriarche des sorcières. Je vous ai retrouvée dans une ruelle et en voyant votre état, j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais pour vous soigner." Heureusement que Yamaguchi-sama lui avait fourni les plantes nécessaires au cataplasme.

 _Alors c'est elle la matriarche?,_ pensa Yuito, _je la pensais plus âgée._ "Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvée, Shimizu-sama, déclara-t-elle alors en portant la main de la sorcière à ses lèvres, je vous suis redevable. De toute manière, vous serez à la réception que j'organise bientôt, je suppose."

Kiyoko retira doucement sa main, comme marquée au fer rouge. Le toucher de Michimiya-sama la réchauffait étrangement alors que ce devait être le contraire qui aurait du se produire. Elle savait que ce baise-main était une marque de galanterie mais la sorcière sentait son coeur tambouriner suite à ce contact doux mais furtif. "Oui, se résigna-t-elle à répondre, il y a des personnes avec lesquelles j'aimerai m'entretenir." Certains sorciers servaient des familles de vampires donc si elle en croisait, peut-être en serait-elle un peu plus sur cette sordide histoire entre les vampires et les loups-garous.

L'heure n'était plus à la neutralité.

Yuito de son coté pensait à la même chose tout en remerciant intérieurement Kaori d'avoir mis une fonction GPS sur son portable, la pauvre devait s'inquiéter. La vampire rassurerait son père omega une fois rentrée et elle en toucherait deux mots à Sawamura, histoire de savoir s'il se tramait la même chose dans le territoire sur lequel il veillait.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite sera centrée sur Yamamoto et après on revient sur du YakuNoya, du YamaKage et enfin du TsukiHina. On se revoit pour la requête MuraMido et peut-être pour une pause spécial liaison Prof/Etudiant. A bientôt. :)**


	21. Eleganza Side 8 : Yamamoto et Kenma

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Chalut à tous, c'est parti pour la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza centrée sur Yamamoto et Kenma. Bon tout d'abord, je ne sais pas ce que le site de ffnet a mais il y a des beugs bizarres entre des reviews que je ne reçois pas ou qui n'apparaissent pas voire des alertes que je ne reçois pas pour la publication (la dernière requête MuraMido) ou des fois c'est le contraire vu que j'ai reçu celle du nouveau chapitre de Convoitise éphémère... Bref, je pige plus rien.**

 **A part ça, merci kama-chan59 et sandou01 pour vos reviews sur Please hold me sensei. Dans le cas du Kenma seme, comme je n'aime pas le KenHina (d'ailleurs dans les doujins, c'est souvent du HinaKen mais je ne l'apprécie pas non plus), je préfère Kenma dans ce cas de figure avec Yaku ou Kuroo voire Daishou. La faute au cercle mamushi rice qui, les doujins R18G mis à part, a dessiné un doujin Omegaverse 3P KenKuroDaishou où Kenma et Kuroo sont deux alphas et Daishou l'omega mais Kenma domine les deux et un autre avec un Kenma alpha et un Kuroo omega (d'ailleurs, il y a du YakuLev dedans où Lev est l'omega, ça change). D'ailleurs dans les extraits que j'ai lu, j'ai trouvé Kenma très IC... En tous cas, voilà. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 16 : Eleganza Side 8 : Taketora Yamamoto et Kenma Kozume : Echos d'une sournoise machination :

" _Je n'ai jamais pensé avoir l'etoffe d'un alpha dominant et pourtant, c'est maintenant mon rôle. Je dois veiller sur ma petite soeur et protéger un territoire. Bref, c'est du lourd pour un mec comme moi qui vient à peine d'avoir vingt ans et puis... Au début, je pensais qu'avec cette nouvelle fonction, je pourrai plaire aux filles, omegas ou betas, mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis l'alpha le plus fort de mon quartier, que j'ai forcemment la gniaque pour ce genre de choses. Au contraire, je deviens une vraie chiffe molle._

 _Akane m'a dit un jour que mon ame soeur apparaitra au moment où je me rendrai compte de rien._

 _Elle avait vu juste._

 _Au début, j'ai cru que c'était une magnifique poupée délicate avec laquelle je ne devais me tenir qu'à distance respectueuse, mais après... j'ai découvert que Keina Kozume n'était qu'un masque fragile qui renfermait beaucoup de tristesse, de peur et une détresse que j'ai décidé d'effacer pour de bon."_

Taketora soupira en écoutant la foule devant lui. La majorité des parents du quartier s'ètaient réunis pour discuter avec lui sur les disparitions de leurs enfants, principalement des adolescents alphas qui, du jour au lendemain, avaient quitté le domicile familial sans aucune raison. "Et ils reviennent totalement déboussolés, avait expliqué une mère omega, mon fils s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et ne l'a plus quitté depuis, c'est à peine s'il nous parle, sanglota-t-elle pendant qu'un autre parent, un vampire cette fois-ci, la soutint.

\- Votre predecesseur a tout fait pour que nous vivions en harmonie, lui dit-il avant de raconter son histoire, mais je n'ose pas faire sortir ma fille dehors avec cette histoire de passage à tabac. Je n'accuse pas tous les loups-garous de cette infamie mais il est temps de faire quelque chose."

Taketora écouta les plaintes encore et encore jusqu'à ce que celui qui les secondait, un ami sorcier omega du nom de Shibayama les arrêta en leur lançant un sort d'apaisement. "Yamamoto-san s'occupe du problème, tout va vite s'arranger, leur déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.

Les parents se calmèrent avant de sortir du bureau. "Je te remercie Shibayama, fit Taketora en s'affalant sur son fauteuil, aaaah, pourquoi il a fallu que ces problèmes tombent au moment-même où je deviens l'alpha dominant de ce secteur?

\- Considère ça comme un défi, lui répondit son ami Yûki en préparant un café.

Taketora hocha la tête. Ça ne servait à rien de se lamenter, autant tout faire pour régler le problème. Le loup-garou se mit alors à réfléchir : ces disparitions et ces agressions étranges se passaient aussi dans le secteur où vivait son pote Ryu d'après ce que ce dernier lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus mais avec son boulot et sa soeur à s'occuper, Taketora ne voulut pas le déranger. La voix de Shibayama le tira de ses pensées : "Voilà ton café, Yamamoto.

\- Merci, répliqua Taketora quand la tasse fut posée sur son bureau avant de remarquer la mine assombrie du noiraud, quelque chose ne va pas, Shibayama?

\- Je ne voulais pas te le dire tout à l'heure pour éviter de mettre de l'huile sur le feu mais Sou a disparu lui aussi.

\- Inuoka?, s'étonna le loup-garou, alors, ton compagnon aussi est...? Mais je pensais que ça touchait seulement les ados.

\- Ce que je vais te dire nous mènera certainement au coeur du problème, lui répondit Yûki en se ressaisissant, connais-tu le groupe d'idols Crystal Rose?

\- Oui ma soeur en est fan, répondit Yamamoto d'un ton pensif avant de rire légèrement, elle n'arrête pas de me dire qu'Eika est son modèle.

\- Eh bien, commença Shibayama en se servant une tasse de café, quand Sou les vu à la télé la première fois, c'était comme s'il avait la vu huitième merveille du monde. Au début, je ne me suis pas formalisé car je me suis dit que les idols font toujours cet effet mais son intéret s'est vite transformé en une vénération malsaine au point que même notre lien a été court-circuité."

Taketora tomba des nues face à cette annonce. "Un lien entre compagnons ne peut pas se rompre. C'est impossible.

\- Pourtant, il n'a plus été fonctionnel, déclara Yûki en s'asseyant devant le bureau de Yamamoto, Sou n'avait plus d'yeux que pour cette Karen. Il l'adulait à un point que je n'existais même plus pour lui, il but une rasade de son café, je pense qu'il a été victime d'un sort hypnotique particulièrement retors.

\- Tu penses qu'une des chanteuses des Crystal Rose est une sorcière?

\- Très probablement, et une très puissante, répondit Shibayama en baissant les yeux avant de ressentir un changement palpable dans l'air. L'atmosphère était devenue plus lourde. "Tu as senti, Yamamoto?

\- Ouais, grommela Taketora en se fronçant le nez face à toutes ces senteurs de domination nauséabondes, allons les arrêter avant qu'il y eut une autre victime.

Ils quittèrent le bureau et sortirent de la petite maison qui servait de lieu de lieu communautaire pour se rendre à l'endroit où avait lieu l'agression. Taketora et Yûki arrivèrent en courant jusqu'à une ruelle où une bande de loups-garous s'amusaient à frapper une jeune vampire. "Arrêtez, les chiens gâleux, hurla Taketora en usant de son odeur d'intimidation tandis que Yûki lança un sort pour calmer leur rage avant de s'interrompre en remarquant parmi eux son compagnon..."Sou?"

Celui-ci se retourna, la peau pâle et l 'air hagard, en s'excusant : "Je suis désolé, Yûki. Si je n'attaque pas l'héritière des Kozume, notre belle Karen-sama ne voudra plus nous mord... Aaaaah!, s'écria-t-il en sentant la vampire derrière lui le mordre au cou pendant que les autres loups-garous furent effrayés par la senteur d'intimidation qui les assaillit.

Keina avait profité de la confusion pour tenter de ramener Inuoka à la raison par le biais de sa morsure. Il avait eu l'intuition que son garde du corps n'allait pas bien donc il avait prétexté de vouloir faire une petite ballade pour voir de quoi il en retournait et comme il l'avait prévu, Inuoka en avait profité pour lui tendre une embuscade. Keina savait que cette décision allait lui coûter, qu'elle allait éveiller de nouveau ses peurs mais en voyant Inuoka devenir lui-même une fois qu'il eut rétracté ses crocs, le vampire ne regretta pas son choix.

Sou cligna des yeux avec l'étrange impression de se reveiller d'un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar où Karen des Crystal Rose, dont il avait été fan, l'avait enchainé à des ronces emplies d'épines pour le pousser à l'aduler et à réaliser le moindre de ses souhaits. Chaque morsure de sa part avait eu un arrière-goût de paradis teintée d'une douleur lancinante qui invitait à en vouloir plus.

Il sentit amèrement qu'il avait fait du mal à son compagnon et à celui qu'il devait protéger. "Excuse-moi, Yûki, murmura-t-il en prenant le sorcier en train de pleurer dans ses bras, et vous aussi, Keina-sama, pardonnez-moi.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Inuoka, le rassura Keina avant de croiser le regard d'un alpha avec un drôle de coupe qui coupa vite le contact visuel.

Taketora fut subjugué par la beauté gracile de cette vampire avec ses longs cheveux aux deux teintes mises en valeur par la longue robe noire à dentelle rouges qu'elle arborait. Elle avait tout d'une poupée. Cependant, le loup-garou se précipita pour le protéger en voyant un des loups-garous alphas se ruer sur elle pour l'étrangler. "Ne la touche pas, grogna-t-il en le poussant à terre.

Le loup-garou eut un éclat de rire sinistre, un écho funeste qui fit trembler Keina et angoissé Yûki qui leva les yeux pour voir les prunelles de l'assaillant passer du noir à un marron clair moqueur. L'héritier des Kozume frissonna de dégoût à l'écoute de la voix feutrée : "Bravo Kozume, je te félicite d'avoir mis hors de service une de mes marionnettes.

\- Cette voix, constata Sou avec effroi, c'est celle de Karen.

\- Je suppose que tu es au courant que le Conseil interdit d'utiliser ce pouvoir, rétorqua Keina en serrant les poings.

\- Leurs règles désuètes m'importent peu, s'enorgueilla Karen par l'intermédiaire du loup-garou, de toute manière, nous nous reverrons bientôt. J'ai hate de rencontrer de nouveau ton serviteur en titre inutile. Il est plutôt bel homme pour un omega.

\- Je te conseille de laisser Kuro en dehors de tout ça, répliqua Keina d'une voix atone en fusillant le loup-garou du regard bien que le pauvre ne fut plus lui-même. L'alpha ferma ensuite les yeux et le vampire espérait de tout coeur que le pauvre ne fut pas devenu une coquille vide après ça.

Ses yeux se tournèrent alors vers son sauveur qui le tenait contre lui. Ce contact ne lui était pas désagréable, ni angoissant. C'était même tout le contraire et l'odeur boisée qu'exhalait ce loup-garou alpha était fort plaisante, réconfortante. "Merci de m'avoir protégé.

\- Euh, c-ce n'est rien, voyons, bégaya Taketora en retirant ses mains, bon, ajouta-t-il en redevenant plus sèrieux, qu'allons-nous faire d'eux?

\- Le mieux est de les guérir, suggéra Shibayama en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main.

\- Dans ce cas, je m'occupe de les ramener à la raison, déclara Keina en regardant les loups-garous encore tétatinisés par l'odeur de Taketora, ils souffrent d'une addiction à la morsure vampirique.

\- Mais Keina-sama, s'empressa de dire Sou, il faut que vous...

\- Préviens Kuro de cette affaire, le coupa alors le vampire, et dis-lui de me rejoindre dans le secteur."

Sou hocha la tête d'un air grave. Il s'en voulait encore d'avoir fait souffrir son maitre et son compagnon mais le loup-garou ferait tout pour se racheter. De son coté, Taketora admira un moment Kozume pendant qu'il ordonna aux louveteaux de les suivre. Les pauvres subissaient plus qu'autre chose et il avait l'impression que la vampire omega avait été cruellement blessée par les siens. Cela se lisait dans ses fines prunelles mordorées qui anticipaient inconsciemment le moindre geste brusque pouvant venir d'eux.

Pourtant, le loup-garou ne put qu'être séduit par son aura solitaire, emplie d'une volonté farouche.

En le voyant avancer avec lui sans mot dire, Taketora commença à souhaiter mieux connaitre cette beauté mystérieuse.

 _D'ailleurs, j'ai bien entendu...Elle a bien dit "Kuroo". Qu'est-ce que mon ancien boss a à voir avec tout ça?_

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. Alors pour la suite, je vais m'occuper des deux fics de la Saint Valentin en commençant par celle de Fairy Tail. A bientôt. :)**


	22. Cutie Pie Side 9 : Yaku et Nishinoya

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou, voici la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. Encore désolée du retard et bonne lecture :)... Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je corrige quelques incohérences et aussi les prochains chapitres risquent d'être plus courts selon les couples mentionnés vu que cela sert d'introduction à une partie importante de l'histoire.**

Chapitre 16 : Cutie Pie Side 9 : Yû Nishinoya et Morisuke Yaku : Compréhension et réconciliation :

" Voilà vos morceaux de viande, s'écria Bokuto en servant un plateau à la table où s'étaient réunis Nishinoya, Sawamura, Terushima, Yaku et Lev, et c'est offert par la maison.

\- Merci Bokuto, le remercia Daichi en lui adressant un sourire de gratitude, et passe le bonjour à ton compagnon de ma part?

\- J'y manquerai pas, déclara Bokuto avant de s'époumoner en voyant l'interessé sortir de l'arrière-boutique attenante à leur maison, mais que fais-tu là, Keiji? Rentre te reposer.

\- Je veux juste que tu me fasses un tartare, Koutarou, répondit le noiraud d'une voix épuisée, notre enfant en réclame encore on dirait, ajouta-t-il en caressant son ventre rond dissimulé derrière son pull noir. Le vampire sentit un regard sur lui, ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Après tout, Yaku-san était une connaissance de longue date vu qu'ils avaient partagé la même fonction bien que pour des familles différentes.

Nishinoya s'inquiéta d'ailleurs de voir Morisuke-kun si surpris à la vue de Keiji. Il savait que le compagnon de Bokuto était un vampire toutefois, il n'était pas méchant. "Tout va bien, Morisuke-kun?, lui demanda-t-il en lui secouant un peu le bras. Le chatain lui avait gentiment passé sa veste pour recouvrir son pull déchiré, ce qui était très galant de sa part mais il y avait des choses plus importantes à s'occuper. _D'ailleurs Shouyou m'a envoyé un message en disant qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir. J'espère que ça se passe bien de son coté.  
_

"Euh, ce n'est rien, Nishinoya, s'empressa de répondre Morisuke en se retournant pour faire cuire quelques morceaux de viande sur le grill." _Je suis juste surpris de voir Akaashi ici, lui qui était un serviteur dévoué affilié à la famille Tsukishima, il se rembrunit légèrement, la rumeur de sa démission avait donc été véridique et maintenant, j'en comprends la raison._

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Nishinoya. Il ne niait que cette louve, ou plutôt ce loup, possédait une force de caractère qu'il mettait maintenant à admirer néanmoins, la voix de Sawamura-san le tira de ses pensées. Ce dernier venait de recevoir un message sur son téléphone. "Shimizu a aussi trouvé une vampire qui avait été battue par des loups-garous, annonça-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, une de mes amies de longue date d'ailleurs, l'héritière des Michimiya.

\- On a attaqué Yui-chan?, s'étonna Yû avant de taper du poing sur la table, mais pourquoi les notres agissent comme des zombies? Tu aurais du voir leurs regards tout à l'heure, Daichi-san. Leurs yeux étaient littéralement injectés de sang.

\- Comme je l'ai mentionné tout à l'heure, ces loups-garous souffraient d'une addiction à la morsure vampirique, il baissa les yeux avant de poursuivre avec honte, c'est un des notres qui a fait ça." Et c'est certainement la même personne qui a attaqué ma mère il y a des années de ça. Il observa ensuite Lev et Terushima du coin de l'oeil. Ces deux-là étaient en train de discuter, Yûji remontant le moral de son protégé. Le blond avait l'air de quelqu'un de très gentil contrairement à ce qu'il en avait pensé au début. Cette sordide affaire lui avait ouvert les yeux concernant son jugement sur les loups-garous.

Après tout, ceux-ci n'étaient pas à blame _r. Je m'excuserai auprès de Nishinoya et de Terushima plus tard. D'abord..._ "Il faut trouver celui ou celle qui perpétue ce genre de pratiques. Le conseil vampirique nous interdit de mordre pour asservir normalement et je pense certainement que la personne qui a provoqué tout ça devait être un membre d'une famille évincée par le conseil. Peut-être se venge-t-elle sur les grandes familles qui en font ou en ont fait partie, il prit une longue inspiration, ma mère sert les Haiba, la famille de Lev et elle s'est faite attaquée de cette manière il y a quelques années." _Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour la protéger_ , poursuivit-il en pensée en serrant les poings.

Yû eut un regard désolé. Ce n'était donc pas surprenant que Morisuke-kun s'était mis à haïr les siens. Le loup-garou émit un peu de son odeur pour le calmer tout en lui caressant le dos de la main. "Tout ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant est d'arrêter ce ou cette vampire.

\- J'aimerai bien mais comment faire?, grogna Morisuke avec frustration. La senteur de pomme émanant de l'omega à coté de lui l'apaisa doucement toutefois. Il se sentit un peu plus détendu. "Merci, Nishinoya, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire, ça m'a calmé.

\- De rien, répondit Yû avec un grand sourire, c'est normal. Alors Daichi-san, on fait quoi?, demanda-t-il ensuite à l'adresse de son patron.

\- D'après ce que m'a envoyé Shimizu, Michimiya a maintenu la réunion intercommunautaire. Le mieux est d'y aller histoire de repérer le moindre vampire suspect.

\- Lev y a été invité en tant qu'héritier des Haiba, expliqua Yaku, donc je serai avec lui.

\- Nishinoya, tu m'accompagneras, proposa alors Daichi, tu guetteras pendant que je discuterai avec Michimiya.

\- Compte sur moi, fit Yû avec détermination, maintenant que tout est réglé, si on mangeait? J'ai faim, moi.

\- Bonne idée, déclara Daichi en mettant un morceau de viande à cuire.

Yaku en profita alors pour expliquer à Lev la situation tandis que le patron de la Karasuno Agency en fit de même avec Terushima. Au même moment, Akaashi regagna l'arrière-boutique après avoir pris l'assiette de tartare que lui avait préparé Koutarou. Il avait bien entendu écouté la conversation entre Yaku-san et Sawamura-san. Bien qu'il avait quitté la maison des Tsukishima, le vampire continuait à veiller sur eux dans l'ombre comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ce n'était donc pas pour rien qu'il avait fait en sorte que Kei-sama puisse rencontrer Shouyou-sama sous couvert de son travail de rédacteur en chef.

 _Maintenant, je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû attendre avant d'organiser leurs retrouvailles. De toute façon, il faut que je prévienne Akiteru-sama._ Keiji caressa un moment son ventre avant de regagner la salle à manger pour déguster son délicieux tartare malgré son inquiétude grandissante. Cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Après avoir fini de diner au restaurant de yakiniku, Sawamura se proposa de raccompagner Lev avec Terushima tandis que Yaku avait choisi d'en faire de même avec Nishinoya. "C'est très galant de ta part, Morisuke-kun, le taquina Yû durant le trajet.

\- Je te dois bien ça, soupira Morisuke en se grattant la tête, j'ai été vraiment odieux avec toi.

\- Ceci dit, c'est normal, le rassura le loup-garou avec un sourire triste, je pense que j'aurais eu la même réaction si ça me serait arrivé.

\- Au fait, désolé d'être indiscret mais pourquoi t'es-tu travesti en femme?, demanda ensuite le chatain. Il était curieux de savoir comment ce loup-garou si brave était devenu une idol en vue.

\- Je faisais partie du club de cosplay au lycée, lui expliqua Yû avec un sourire nostalgique, et j'adorais déjà ça à l'époque. Mon ami Shouyou et moi avons décidé de se lancer dans la chanson juste après parce qu'on trouvait ça amusant. C'est ma collègue Natchan avant que tu me le demande et puis... Ma famille dirige une troupe de théatre traditionnel donc c'est comme si je jouais un role."

 _Il force vraiment l'admiration,_ pensa Yaku, jouer un role au quotidien, _même moi, je n'en serai pas capable. J'ai encore plus envie de le connaitre._ "Quel type de théatre?"

Yû regarda Morisuke-kun, un peu surpris que le vampire souhaite en savoir plus sur lui. _Mais bon, ça veut dire que j'ai toutes mes chances, hihi._ "Du kabuki mais dans l'ancienne tradition donc les femmes peuvent aussi jouer et se travestir pour les roles masculins, son visage s'assombrit, je voulais jouer dans ce drama pour avoir plus de notoriété à la base et en faire profiter ma famille. Comme on est des loups-garous, certains vampires n'hésitent pas à bouder nos représentations."

Et moi, j'ai enfoncé le clou encore plus dans cette discrimination. Morisuke s'en voulait d'avoir traité Nishinoya de cette manière. "Alors faisons en sorte que ce drama ait du succès, déclara-t-il en prenant doucement la main de Yû, jouons comme nous n'avons jamais joué et cassons la baraque.

\- Ouais, Morisuke-kun, fit Yû en lui offrant de nouveau un sourire rayonnant avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant chez lui, ah, nous sommes arrivés devant chez moi." Et Shouyou n'est pas là. "Ça te dit de venir avec moi? Je t'invite. Mon coloc' n'est pas là donc ça ne dérangera personne et puis, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur toi.

\- Euh, avec plaisir, accepta Morisuke, un peu gêné par la franchise de Nishinoya. N'empêche, il aimait cette facette de lui maintenant.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre, le prochain sera centré sur Iwaizumi et Oikawa. On se revoit pour la requête IwaKage. A bientôt. :)**


	23. Eleganza Side 9 : Oikawa et Iwaizumi

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Chalut, désolée pour le retard, j'ai décidé de finir Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue d'abord pour justement ne pas trop m'éparpiller dans les publications. Je continue donc Cutie Pie VS Eleganza en alternant avec la publication de ma fic Omegaverse My Hero Academia intitulée Alter(s) Ego et les requêtes. J'écrirai les deux derniers OS de Please hold me sensei dès que je prendrai une pause et pour les contes de fées, ça sera pour plus tard donc excusez-moi encore et merci de votre patience. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 19 : Eleganza Side 9 : Tooru Oikawa et Hajime Iwaizumi : La tourmente d'un ancien amour :

"Alors, fit Tooru en s'admirant devant le miroir de son dressing, robe noire classe avec petit col blanc mis, bas nylons blancs enfilés, crême pour l'urticaire appliquée, manicure et maquillage parfaits, le brun arbora un sourire satisfait en passant les doigts dans sa longue chevelure qu'il avait mis une bonne demi-heure à brosser, il ne manque plus que mon chapeau haute-couture, mes lunettes de soleil et mon petit sac à main imitation cuir.

\- Pourquoi te mets-tu sur ton 31 pour aller voir Ushijima-san?, s'enquit Tobio en apparaissant derrière lui.

Tooru sursauta un peu en se retournant : "Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver, Tomo-chan. Cesse de me surprendre de cette manière, c'est très embêtant." Il remarqua que le noiraud semblait moins crispé d'ailleurs, plus serein. Se serait-il passé quelque chose en plus de cet incident avec le loup-garou? C'était rare de le voir si peu sur la défensive. Il le questionnerait plus tard lorsque cette histoire avec Shigeri-chan serait réglée.

Son protégé se reposait dans sa chambre en ce moment, se remettant petit à petit des attaques qu'il avait subies. Même si ses blessures étaient guéries, ce n'était pas encore le cas pour son esprit. Mattsun avait raccompagné Kunimi-chan suite à leur entrevue hier soir afin qu'il ne se fisse pas attaquer et Tooru avait pris la décision d'aller au lycée de Shigeri-chan suite au tournage mais avant, l'omega brun avait décidé de se faire une petite beauté et donc était parti chez lui une fois ses scènes avec Yû-chan rempilés.

Tooru avait d'ailleurs remarqué que son ancien camarade de lycée avait aussi l'air distrait pendant qu'ils avaient joué et se demandait si tout allait bien pour lui. Toutefois, le vampire choisit de ne pas y penser pour le moment et de répondre à un Tomo-chan impatient d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. _Bon, je sais qu'il réagit comme ça parce qu'il s'inquiète mais..."_ Je m'habille de cette manière parce que j'ai ma dignité, Tomo-chan, répondit-il fièrement, il est hors de question qu'Ushiwaka-chan me voit comme un ex à déplorer et puis j'ai Iwa-chan dans mon coeur maintenant. Lui et moi, c'est terminé."

Tobio hocha la tête, satisfait de cette explication. Oikawa-san avait déjà assez souffert comme ça aussi bien à cause de sa famille qu'à cause d'Ushijima-san. Le noiraud se souvint encore de sa depression suite à leur rupture à l'époque où ils étaient encore au lycée et l'ironie fut que sa déprime se soit envolée dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Iwaizumi-san lorsqu'il avait ce dernier vu dans un drama à la télé. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi de former avec lui les Eleganza.

Tobio le laissa donc se préparer pour le rendez-vous avec le proviseur du lycée où étudiaient Yahaba et Kunimi puis se rendit au salon où le protégé d'Oikawa-san sirotait silencieusement une poche de sang, les iris marrons perdus dans le vide. _Il s'en veut encore de causer du souci à Oikawa-san_. "Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu sais?, déclara-t-il abruptement en détournant les yeux, Oikawa-san ne t'en veut pas.

\- Tomo-chan a raison, Shigeri-chan, renchérit Tooru en sortant de son dressing, Kunimi-chan m'a tout raconté et tu as tout fait pour protéger ton camarade de classe, il vit Shigeri sursauter légèrement à la mention de son ami, tu peux en être fier, le brun s'assit ensuite à coté de lui pour lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux chatains, mais maintenant, tu vas laisser Tooru s'occuper du problème, d'accord? Le mieux pour toi maintenant est de te reposer.

\- Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Kunimi, ajouta Tobio en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule, j'ai demandé à mon garde du corps de veiller sur lui."

Shigeri se sentit réconforté par la présence des deux omegas. Il s'en voulait quand même de dépendre d'eux et de mettre Kunimi dans une situation délicate. Le jeune vampire omega s'inquiétait aussi au sujet de Kyoutani qui avait empêché ces brutes de le frapper encore plus. Néanmoins, Tooru-sama avait raison sur un point. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment dans l'état où il était. "Merci infiniment, murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

\- Tomo-chan, tu restes à la maison ce soir?, demanda ensuite Tooru en se levant.

\- Oui, le journaliste du Fukurodani Magazine ne viendra pas avant demain." Avec cette situation, Tobio se demandait si Yamaguchi-san allait bien. Lors de leur dernière entrevue, le noiraud avait un peu parlé de lui mais leur conversation avait été interrompue par un appel important pour le journaliste.

Le vampire avait ainsi appris que la mère de ce dernier était une sorcière très influente auprès de la Matriarche de leur communauté mais que Yamaguchi-san ne l'avait découvert que récemment, en même temps que le fait qu'il existait des vampires et des loups-garous parmi eux. Tobio lui avait alors promis de l'aider à s'intégrer en lui partageant ses connaissances à ce sujet. Après tout, sa mère à lui ne l'avait pas pour le moment tancé pour ses fiançailles alors autant en profiter.

La voix d'Oikawa-san le coupa de ses pensées. "Bien. Puisque tu es ici ce soir, je te confie la protection de Shigeri-chan, déclara Tooru en enfilant ses escarpins noirs à l'entrée, sur ce, je vous laisse, poursuivit-il en ouvrant la porte après avoir mis son chapeau et ses lunettes de soleil, mon ex m'attend. A ce soir, claironna-t-il en fermant la porte.

Tobio rejoignit Yahaba dans le salon en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il espérait que tout irait bien pour Oikawa-san.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tooru sortit de la voiture en remerciant Makki une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant l'établissement. "Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps, le prévint le brun en repoussant les mèches chocolats derrière les épaules, mais reste à l'affut au cas où.

\- J'avoue que je m'inquiète plus pour ceux susceptibles de vous attaquer que pour vous, Tooru-sama, déclara Takahiro avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas. S'il y a un souci, je ferai dans la dentelle, répliqua Tooru avant de partir en direction du lycée. La plupart des élèves avaient certainement cours vu que c'était encore le milieu de l'après-midi. Il entra donc dans l'établissement où le silence régnait avant d'être perturbé par le son du claquement provenant des fins talons de ses escarpins vernis.

Tooru croisa quelques élèves dans le couloir qui se mirent à le contempler dans un oeil admiratif bouche bée. Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'il était un top model. De toutes façon, le vampire avait gardé son apparence humaine et les Eleganza avaient beau être célèbres, ces temps-ci les jeunes n'avaient que le nom des Crystal Rose à la bouche. _Ah les modes... aussi éphémères que les papillons de nuit._ "Bonjour, minauda-t-il en retirant légèrement les lunettes de soleil, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, savez-vous où se trouve le bureau du proviseur?"

Un des adolescents montra la direction du doigt en bafouillant. "Ce... C'est la troisième porte.

\- Merci mon joli, fit Tooru de sa voix feutrée avant de partir dans la direction indiquée, passez une bonne journée." Le vampire arriva ensuite devant une porte en bois avec un écriteau doré marqué "Bureau du proviseur". _Au moins, je ne vais pas me tromper... Ah, il est en train de discuter avec quelqu'un_ , constata-t-il en écoutant des bruits de voix.

Tooru attendit donc un peu près de la fenêtre située en face en croisant nonchalemment les bras une fois qu'il eut rangé ses lunettes de soleil dans son sac à main. Le soleil ne tapait pas trop dehors et la crême pour l'urticaire conseillée par Makki était particulièrement efficace. Le brun n'avait aucune envie de se gratter et ne vit aucune rougeur présente sur ses mains à son grand soulagement.

Par contre, Tooru ne s'attendit pas à ce que la personne qui sortit du bureau fut l'alpha de ses rêves. "Oikawa-san?, s'enquit d'ailleurs l'interessé d'un oeil surpris, mais que faites-vous là?" Et il la trouvait un peu trop bien habillée pour un rendez-vous. Ouah, elle est superbe comme ça.

L'omega brun fut sur le point de répondre quand Ushiwaka-chan arriva derrière Iwa-chan. "Tu es arrivée en avance, Oikawa. Tu as changé tes habitudes depuis le temps." Tooru fut encore plus tendu suite à ce que venait de dire son ex, surtout qu'Iwa-chan semblait les regarder l'un l'autre comme si... _Et merde, il faut que je règle ça avant qu'Iwa-chan se méprenne sur notre relation. "_ Je suis venue pour la petite Shigeri-chan, Ushijima-san, répliqua-t-il froidement en insistant sur le nom du proviseur, je veux des explications à ce sujet."

Wakatoshi baissa brièvement les yeux avant de s'écarter légèrement pour le faire entrer. "Nous en discuterons dans mon bureau, il s'adressa ensuite à Iwaizumi, je pense que nous avons fait le tour de la question, Iwaizumi-san, il se tut un moment avant de poursuivre, Kyoutani ne sera pas renvoyé définitivement de l'établissement mais il a besoin d'être tempéré.

\- Je verrai ça avec lui. Sur ce, je vous laisse, maugréa Hajime avant de traverser le coulpir en fulminant. Déjà que cette histoire de bagarres au lycée lui causait du souci, voilà qu'il était jaloux. N'empêche, il se demandait quelle relation entretenait Oikawa-san avec Ushijima-san.

Certes, le proviseur était un loup-garou alpha avec un charisme certain et, en les voyant tous les deux, Hajime s'était surpris à penser qu'ils allaient bien ensemble mais... _Merde, suffit que je demande à Oikawa-san, c'est , ça devait attendre. Il_ devait d'abord s'expliquer avec Kentarou sur la raison de son renvoi. Certes, Ushijima-san lui en avait longuement parlé mais quelque chose lui disait que celui-ci lui cachait quelque chose.

Au même moment, Tooru s'assit sur la chaise devant le bureau en écartant élégamment les jambes. _Quand je pense qu'il a fallu que je croise Iwa-chan à ce moment... Tu parles d'un timing. En tous cas, ce cher Waka-chan n'a pas changé depuis notre rupture,_ pensa-t-il en détaillant le loup-garou qui s'était assis à son bureau, _toujours aussi impassible_. "Kiyomi-chan va bien?, demanda-t-il évasivement sans amertume. Après tout, ce serait déplacé de l'être vu ce qui était arrivé à la personne pour qui Wakatoshi l'avait quitté.

Tooru remarqua cependant que le loup-garou s'était légèrement raidi. "Wakatoshi?

\- Il se remet, répondit-il simplement en passant nerveusement la main sur ses cheveux courts, et concernant Yahaba..., il poussa un soupir las, tout ce que je peux te dire est que je suis désolé."

Tooru fut sur le point de lui demander de préciser la raison de son excuse quand une odeur suave le prit à la gorge. Ça sentait le lilas mais le parfum fut tellement capiteux qu'il s'en étouffa presque. _Je commence à comprendre._ Le vampire usa de ses phéromones pour s'en protéger mais s'aperçut que Wakatoshi était en train de s'avachir en marmonnant un "Non" à peine audible en serrant les poings posés sur la table. _Autant se replier stratégiquement pour le moment._ "Nous en parlerons plus tard, déclara donc le vampire en faisant mine d'être pressé, j'ai un rendez-vous que je ne dois pas manquer.

\- Euh d'accord, haleta le proviseur pendant qu'Oikawa se leva, au revoir."

Tooru ferma la porte en reprenant son souffle.

Le ciel commençait à se coucher dehors.

Un sourire glacial se forma sur ses lèvres quand il quitta le lycée pour rejoindre Makki.

"Alors là, tu t'ai attaqué à la mauvaise personne, Ken Ken, murmura Tooru dont les prunelles devinrent d'un violet insondable.

Cependant, il fallait étudier le terrain avant de savoir ce qui se tramait derrière tout ça. La réunion de Mitchi lui donnait une occasion parfaite pour ça.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite sera centrée TsukiHina. On se revoit pour la requête multipairing BokuAka and co et la suite d'Alter(s) Ego. A bientôt. :)**


	24. Cutie Pie Side 10 : Hinata et Tsukishima

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou à tous, voici la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. Merci à vous Mag-chan et sandou01 pour vos reviews sur la requête BokuAka et à toi NanouLuce pour celle du dernier chapitre. Par contre, je suis en période basse en ce moment et je déprime un peu donc si je ralentis la cadence, c'est normal. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 20 : Cutie Pie Side 10 : Shouyou Hinata et Kei Tsukishima : Avant l'attaque de la meute paternelle :

Shouyou s'était reposé chez Kei le reste de la journée. Le blond et lui avaient passé leur temps à rattraper le temps perdu et à raconter ce qui s'était passé pour eux depuis que le roux était parti. Ainsi, le loup-garou omega avait appris que le vampire n'avait jamais abandonné ses recherches et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il était devenu journaliste.

Shouyou s'en voulait de lui avoir causé du souci pendant toutes ces années. Kei, quant à lui, ressentait une profonde rancoeur à l'égard d'Akiteru pour avoir demandé à leur frère de quitter le domaine familial même s'il savait que c'était aussi pour les protéger tous les deux du rejet possible de la haute société vampirique.

La grande famille Tsukishima avait beau faire partie du Conseil, le remariage de son père avec une omega humaine avait rendu les rapports entre certains suprématistes comme les Shirabu très tendus. En tant que futur conseiller au nom de leur famille, Akiteru craignait certainement les retombées possibles. Un vampire de haut rang ne devait pas s'unir à un loup-garou, c'était pour eux limite contre-nature.

De toute manière, Kei s'en contrefichait maintenant. Shouyou était plus beaucoup plus important. "Nous allons voir ton père dès qu'il t'appellera, déclara-t-il pendant qu'ils prirent leur diner au salon, et je m'occuperai de son cas personnellement.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas Kei, refusa Shouyou, c'est l'alpha dominant d'un secteur et avec ce qui s'est passé hier, il baissa les yeux sur son repas, je préfère endurer ses coups plutôt que de te voir blessé.

\- Et moi, je préfère régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes au lieu de te laisser subir ce calvaire, insista Kei en posant la main sur la sienne, on a déjà assez souffert en étant loin de l'autre, je ne veux plus aucun obstacle entre nous."

Le roux eut un petit sourire en humant les effluves de mûre qui l'entouraient. Ce n'était plus une odeur de séduction mais une douce senteur émise pour le réconforter. Cette fragrance l'avait beacoup apaisé du temps où il avait pris l'habitude de dormir dans les bras du blond et elle continuait à le rassurer maintenant. Son père était très porté sur l'alcool et il pouvait être très brutal quand il était ivre.

Toutefois, c'était surtout lorsqu'il était contrarié qu'il se montrait violent et sa mère lui avait fait office de défouloir à maintes reprises au point qu'il en avait eu marre et qu'il avait fini par appeler la police pour arrêter ça.

Shouyou ne se rappelait plus du nombre de fois où Natsu et lui avaient du se cacher le temps que les cris, les coups et les pleurs cessent. Certes, sa mère avait eu du mal au début à se faire à l'idée que son mari avait été arrêté cependant, grace à un psychologue, elle avait pu reprendre petit à petit une vie normale puis sa rencontre avec le père de Kei au sein de l'entreprise où tous deux travaillaient lui avait permis d'avoir un renouveau dans sa vie.

Le roux en était à ses pensées amères quand il sentit la main de Kei lui caressa tendrement la joue. Quand il avait raconté toute l'histoire au blond, celui-ci l'avait écouté sans mot dire avant de le réconforter de nouveau en le serrant doucement contre lui. Shouyou en avait été grandeme't soulagé malgré le fait qu'il avait l'amère impression d'être un boulet pour lui. "Je tiendrai la promesse que je t'ai faite, déclara le vampire au moment où il leva les yeux vers lui, après tout, c'est grace à cette bague que je t'ai reconnu. C'est un signe, ajouta-t-il d'un ton légèrement amusé.

Shouyou regarda un moment l'anneau argenté serti d'une pierre de lune accroché à son cou. Kei lui avait confié que c'était grace à une affiche des Cutie Pie où le bijou était présent qu'il avait commencé à faire le rapprochement puis en entendant son nom de scène. "C'est vrai, fit-il en souriant de nouveau avant de se rembrunir, pourquoi les vampires détestent autant les loups-garous?

\- Ma communauté a toujours eu la folie des grandeurs, répondit Kei avec détachement bien qu'il eut le ressenti amer face à ce constat, et même si les moeurs évoluent, certaines familles gardent leurs mentalités passéistes. Leur élitisme est écoeurant, termina-t-il d'un ton plus acide. Il se tut ensuite afin d'admirer son omega qui avait remis les habits de la veille.

Avec son t-shirt jaune clair décoré d'un arc-en-ciel, sa jupe voilette fluo, ses ongles vernis de même couleur, ses petits bracelets avec des petites étoiles et ses longs cheveux roux légèrement hirsutes attachés en couettes basses à l'aide de deux petits rubans mauves, son petit loup-garou respirait une candeur toute trognonne.

Bien sûr, c'était la marque de fabrique des Cutie Pie (surtout vu le nom du groupe) mais là, c'était plus une tenue que portait le roux habituellement et le voir ainsi lui fit fondre son coeur malgré lui. _Quoique... Shouyou est toujours mignon, peu importe s'il porte des vêtements féminins ou masculins_ , pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

La voix inquiète du roux le tira de ses pensées. "J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

\- Non, répliqua Kei en laissant courir son pouce sur la joue du plus petit, tu es juste mignon à croquer comme ça.

\- Kei!, s'indigna le roux en s'empourprant légèrement, je ne suis pas mignon, c'est dû aux habits.

\- Même si tu étais vêtu de façon masculine avec les cheveux courts, je te trouverai quand même adorable, persista à dire le blond en lui prenant la main pour y poser un baiser dessus, et ton odeur me donne faim, ajouta-t-il en le dévorant du regard, elle me rappelle ces fraisiers que j'adore, finit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Shouyou déglutit face aux iris mordorés qui devinrent plus sombres sous le désir qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de l'alpha. Il s'apprêta à répondre que ce n'était pas le moment quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec quelqu'un qui interpela son frère. "Tsukki, fit Yamaguchi en arrivant dans le salon après avoir retiré ses chaussures, je suis de ret..." Tadashi s'arrêta en les regardant tour à tour, totalement tétanisé. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yamaguchi?, s'enquit le blond d'une voix un peu mi irritée, mi inquiète.

\- Euh... rien Tsukki, répondit Yamaguchi après s'être calmé, je vois que tu as invité du monde.

\- Je suis Shouyou Hinata, le frère de Kei, se présenta le roux sous l'oeil confus de Yamaguchi, on m'appelle aussi Natchan quand je chante en tant que membre des Cutie Pie.

\- Alors c'est bien toi, Natchan?, s'étonna Tadashi en posant son sac sur le canapé pour les rejoindre, je suis Tadashi Yamaguchi, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main, je suis un ami de Tsukki. Je suis aussi so' collègue et je m'occupe de l'interview d'Ageha des Eleganza en ce moment.

\- Tomomo a accepté de faire une interview?, s'écria Shouyou en serrant la main de Yamaguchi avant d'ajouter lorsque Kei l'interrogea du regard, c'est comme ça que j'appelle Kageyama, mon ancienne camarade de lycée. Je crois que je t'ai dit que les Cutie Pie et les Eleganza faisaient partie du même club à l'époque.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, affirma le blond en hochant la tête. Et comme Shouyou lui avait confié que les Eleganza étaient en réalité des vampires omegas masculins, il comprenaient pourquoi le roux employait le féminin pour parler d'eux. N'empêche, la simple complicité qui transparaissait lorsque Shouyou parlait de ce Kageyama le rendit un peu jaloux. "En tous cas, il reste encore à manger si tu veux diner Yamaguchi.

\- Euh ç-ça va, bégaya son ami en retirant sa main pour se se triturer nerveusement les doigts, je viens de sortir de chez ma mère, expliqua-t-il en se grattant la tête, et apparemment, je suis invité à une sorte de réception donnée par un membre très influent. Comme tu viens d'une grande famille aussi, connaitrais-tu Yuito Michimiya?"

Kei mit un temps avant de répondre. Akiteru l'avait justement appelé quelques jours auparavant pour l'avertir de cette réunion. Mais pourquoi Yamaguchi était-il invité? _La soirée est réservée aux vampires, aux loups-garous et aux sorcières,_ pensa le blond en regardant Yamaguchi qui fuit d'emblée son regard, c _'est vrai que Yamaguchi se sentait mal, ces jours-ci. Se pourrait-il qu'il...?_

Une sonnerie de portable le coupa de ses reflexions autant qu'elle fit sursauter Shouyou et Tadashi. "C'est le mien, s'excusa le roux en se levant pour prendre le téléphone posé sur la table du salon. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il vit qui avait appelé. "Kei, c'est mon père.

\- Dans ce cas, on y va, fit le blond en se levant à son tour avant de s'adresser à Tadashi, Yamaguchi, il va falloir qu'on discute dès que je reviendrai.

\- C'est d'accord, accepta Tadashi en laissant ensuite Hinata et lui se préparer pour partir. Le jeune sorcier s'affala sur le canapé une fois la porte fermée tout en assimilant ses découvertes : Tsukki était un vampire, son frère par alliance un loup-garou. C'était déroutant et pourtant, il devait de faire à l'idée que ce monde parfaitement rangé ne l'était que de nom. La réception à laquelle sa mère lui avait conseillé d'aller l'aiderait à mieux s'y faire à cette idée.

Après tout, lui-même aimait un vampire.

Toutefois une chose le retenait d'y aller.

 _"Tu rencontreras ta fiancée, là-bas. Je vais en parler à sa mère._ "

 _Pourquoi tout est si compliqué?_

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite sera encore centrée TsukiHina, on se revoit pour la requête KageHina et la suite d'Alter(s) Ego. A bientôt. :)**


	25. Cutie Pie Side 11 : Hinata et Tsukishima

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Chalut, voici la suite qui sera cette fois-ci centrée sur les Tsukishima donc exceptionnellement ce sera axé Cutie Pie sur deux chapitres et j'en ferai de même sur les Eleganza en me centrant sur Kageyama et Yamaguchi. Merci kama-chan59 et sandou01 pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture. :)**

Cutie Pie Side 11 : Shouyou Hinata et Kei Tsukishima : Affrontement avec la meute paternelle :

"Nous y sommes, déclara Shouyou avec appréhension lorsque Kei et lui arrivèrent devant son ancienne maison. La main du blond serrée dans la sienne le rassurait un peu mais le roux était quand même angoissé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir anticiper les actions de son père.

Celui-ci pouvait se montrer très imprévisible.

Kei, de son coté, sentit de part et d'autres les odeurs d'intimidation qui flottaient dans le coin en regardant les alentours. Cela avait l'air d'un quartier paisible mais en réalité, c'était un véritable coupe-gorge. En plus, c'était la pleine lune, ce soir. Bien que les loups-garous portaient un collier afin de se controler et d'éviter la métamorphose, c'était encore dangereux de sortir à ce moment-là. Toutefois, il s'inquiétait plus pour le roux. "Shouyou...

\- Je sais, fit le roux en regardant le ciel, mais ne t'inquiète pas, comme je ne suis qu'à moitié loup-garou, la pleine lune ne m'affecte pas beaucoup, il mit la main sur la poignée de la porte en écoutant des sons de pas lourds depuis l'intérieur de la maison, mon père a du encore boire. Réduis ton odeur d'intimidation au maximum pour le moment."

Kei hocha la tête sans mot dire. Il valait mieux être discret avec cette pleine lune. Si jamais d'autres loups se mettaient à les attaquer, protéger Shouyou deviendrait plus difficile. Le roux ouvrit doucement la porte en déclarant doucement : "Je suis rentré..."avant de s'écrouler par terre en recevant une gifle au moment même où il pénétra dans l'entrée. "Tu as mis trop de temps, vociféra son père d'une voix avinée, qu'est-ce que tu foutais? Tu allumais des alphas avec ta ten... C'est qui lui?, demanda-t-il en posant les yeux sur Kei.

Le blond fixa un moment Shouyou qui se redressa en se tenant douloureusement la joue, la lèvre fendue où s'écoulait un mince filet de sang. La raison voulait qu'il se devait de rester discret un moment, le temps que l'omega règle cette histoire.

Mais celle-ci fit défaut à Kei en voyant son loup-garou blessé au visage.

Une odeur de domination se mit alors à planer dans la pièce.

Tellement intense que le père de Shouyou en fut tétanisé malgré le fait que c'était la pleine lune.

" Je suis Kei Tsukishima, se présenta alors le vampire d'une voix dénuée d'émotions, le frère par alliance de Shouyou. Je suis venu ici pour vous demander d'arrêter de l'importuner maintenant, poursuivit-il avec un petit rictus, à moins que vous vouliez que je m'occupe de votre cas, continua-t-il en le dardant de ses iris devenus bleu metallique, votre sang doit être répugnant mais je me ferais un plaisir de vous oter toute envie de faire du mal à Shouyou, termina-t-il en dévoilant ses canines, le fait que vous soyez un alpha dominant m'importe peu."

Le père de Shouyou ne put que hocher la tête face à ce vampire plus grand que lui. Il n'osait même pas faire appel à la meute. Le roux, qui fut assis derrière le vampire, se leva, à la fois admiratif et intimidé par la prestance du blond. Kei se mettait rarement en colère. Il lui arrivait d'être irrité, agacé mais pas au point de se facher vraiment comme à cet instant précis. Des odeurs d'intimidation commencèrent se faire plus prononcées autour d'eux.

Les autres loups avaient du sentir que leur alpha était en danger. "Kei, calme-toi, murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant par derrière tout en émettant son odeur pour apaiser le vampire, je te remercie infiniment de me protéger mais mon père ne vaut même pas la peine que tu le mordes." Le roux se sentit même frustré de ne pas pouvoir régler cette histoire lui-même et de compter sur lui pour le faire.

A son grand soulagement, le blond se reprit peu de temps après. "Tu as raison, répliqua Kei en reprenant son apparence normale, mais ça m'a mis hors de moi de le voir te frapper comme ça.

\- Je le sais et merci d'être là pour moi, fit Shouyou en rompant son étreinte avec un petit sourire avant de faire face à son géniteur, papa, poursuivit-il en le toisant froidement, si j'ai fait en sorte que maman parte, c'est parce que tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal. Je l'ai protégée en faisant ça et le père de Kei la rend beaucoup plus heureuse. A toi de l'accepter et de faire ta vie de ton coté.

\- Et j'ajouterai que votre petit chantage à l'égard de notre famille ne marche plus maintenant donc inutile d'harceler Shouyou avec ça, continua Kei en prenant la main du roux, sur ce, nous allons vous..." Quelque chose clochait, le père de Shouyou s'était d'un coup avachi en fermant les yeux.

"Papa?, l'interrogea le roux en lâchant la main de Kei pour s'approcher de lui quand celui-ci les ouvrit de nouveau, les pupilles ambres devenant marrons clair, mais qu'est-ce que...?

-... Shouyou, écarte-toi!, s'écria Kei en s'interposant entre eux avant que la main devenue griffue du géniteur de son omega ne l'attaque.

\- Kei!, hurla le roux en voyant le vampire se faire lacérer le torse sous ses yeux. Il prit alors son apparence hybride en faisant emerger ses oreilles et sa queue de loup et lui sauta à la gorge de son père pour le mordre légèrement sans trop atteindre la jugulaire. Ce dernier eut un rire tonitruant quand ils tombèrent à terre. "Ah ah ah ah!, se mit-il à rire avec une voix méconnaissable, un peu plus et tu aurais commis un patricide. Dommage cela aurait été très amusant, une vraie tragédie.

\- Qui es-tu?, grogna le roux d'une voix plus caverneuse.

\- Occupe-toi de ton vampire chéri au lieu de me poser la question, répondit la personne qui possédait son père, ceci dit... Tu feras une bien meilleure marionnette que cet ivrogne. Ce pauvre Akiteru Tsukishima serait inconsolabe de voir ses petits frères perdus à jamais."

Son père ferma ensuite les yeux. Shouyou prit la décision de se poser des questions plus tard et se précipita vers Kei qui s'était assis, adossé contre le mur, trois profondes entailles ensanglantées lui barrant le torse. Ses pupilles mordorées peinaient à rester ouvertes. "Prends mon sang, lui ordonna le roux en retirant rapidement sa veste pour ensuite se mettre à califourchon sur lui afin de rapprocher son cou du visage du plus grand. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vite me régénérer grace à la pleine lune."

Kei fut trop hébété par l'anémie qui se faisait sentir pour discuter ses ordres. Il le mordit donc le plus doucement possible et s'abreuva du sang de son bien-aimé qui lui semblait toujours aussi exquis sous la langue. Shouyou ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise tout en réfrénant le désir qui montait en lui. Une de ses mains maintint Kei contre lui tandis que l'autre caressa les courtes mèches blondes. Cependant, le vampire interrompit ce moment en retirant ses crocs à regret, jugeant qu'il avait assez pris de sang comme ça. "Merci, déclara-t-il d'une voix faible et fatiguée, par contre, il va falloir attendre un peu, le temps que je me régénère de mes blessures.

\- Je vais m'occuper des loups du secteur, répliqua Shouyou avant de regarder brièvement son père, je pense que mon père ne nous fera rien, il se leva après avoir donné un petit baiser sur les lèvres du plus grand, j'y vais, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Kei voulut l'empêcher de partir, effrayé par le danger qu'il pouvait encourir mais il prit le parti de lui faire confiance. Après tout, contrairement à beaucoup de ses congénères, le vampire avait longuement étudié les capacités propres aux loups-garous et s'était renseigné sur leurs coutumes pour mieux conseiller Akiteru à l'avenir. S'il avait bien une chose qu'il avait retenu, c'était que les loups-garous omegas pouvaient être plus redoutables que les alphas.

Shouyou ferma la porte et se tint devant en humant les odeurs d'intimidation qui se rapprochaient. "Bon, il est temps de les calmer... Aaaaoooooouh, hurla-t-il en emettant en même temps son odeur dans le but d'apaiser leur rage. Un loup-garou omega était plus agile qu'un alpha en temps normal et leur odeur pouvait neutraliser n'importe quelle animosité, surtout lors de la pleine lune.

Les hurlements ne faisaient qu'amplifier l'effet et Noya-san lui avait même fait remarquer que ses capacités surpassaient grandement les siennes. C'était pour cette raison que son ami privilégiait sa souplesse et son agilité au cas où des alphas l'importunaient. " _Ça doit être ton coté humain,_ avait-il plaisanté gentiment. Au moins, ils se sont calmés, pensa-t-il en ne sentant aucune odeur d'intimidation dans le secteur.

Toutefois, cette accalmie fut de courte durée.

Il n'y avait plus de senteur mais à la place une voix qui l'ensorcelait malgré lui.

" Cette... chanson..., marmonna-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles, Crystal... Rose..." Non, je ne dois pas me faire avoir. Ni une, ni deux, Shouyou se griffa l'avant-bras et se focalisa plus sur la douleur que sur ce chant envoûtant. Il faut que je trouve la source de cette voix. Le loup-garou dressa une de ses oreilles et parvint à renifler de légers effluves dans l'air. Shouyou courut le long de la rue jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre dans une impasse Eika des Crystal Rose en personne en train de chanter une mélodie, ses yeux fermés dans une intense concentration. _Non, elle ne chante pas... C'est une incantation. Alors, Eika est une sorcière?_

Le roux en profita que l'idol à la chevelure blonde cendrée fut trop absorbée pour bondir sur elle et la mordre à l'épaule. Eika écarquilla les yeux de douleur avant de le regarder avec tristesse, ses yeux gris exprimant aussi une profonde lassitude. "Pourquoi fais-tu ça?, gronda Shouyou en plantant les griffes sur les épaules de la chanteuse avant de remarquer quelque chose en baissant les yeux : la chemise en dentelle blanche que portait Eika s'était légèrement déboutonnée lorsqu'il lui avait sauté dessus, assez pour... "Tu es un hom..."

Shouyou n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut projeté à terre par un homme à la chevelure vermillon coiffée en pics. Ses fines pupilles le mitraillaient avec colère, c'en était effrayant. "Je te prie de laisser Semi Semi tranquille, l'avertit-il en faisant émerger derrière lui de grandes ailes de chauve-souris sombres aux teintes carmines.

\- Ça va, Satori, le rassura "Eika" d'un ton las tandis que le vampire roux s'était mis à le porter comme une mariée, rentrons avant que notre maitre bien-aimé se décide de se défouler sur toi.

\- Je préfère que ce soit moi plutôt que toi, déclara Satori en s'envolant.

Shouyou les regarda s'envoler dans les airs sans trop comprendre ce qui s'était passer. En tous cas, une chose était sure en se remémorant ce que lui avait dit son père, ou plutôt, la personne à travers lui.

C'était Akiteru qu'elle visait.

"Il est temps de revoir la famille, dit-il amèrement en contemplant la pleine lune.

Toutefois, avec Kei à ses cotés, il trouva la force de se dire que tout irait bien.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite sera un interlude centré sur Akiteru. On se revoit pour Alter(s) Ego avec un petit moment KatsuDeku et la requête Omegaverse IwaOi. A bientôt. :)**


	26. Cutie Pie Side : Interlude

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou, voici la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza après un petit intermède Tokyo Ghoul (désolée pour ça, l'inspiration). Bonne lecture :)**

Interlude : Cutie Pie Side : Akiteru Tsukishima : Le détournement d'un chemin tout tracé :

Shouyou battit lentement des paupières avant de se mettre à humer une légère odeur de mûre provenant de la personne allongée à coté de lui. Akiteru était venu les chercher, Kei et lui puis il les avait conduits dans son appartement de fonction qu'il utilisait pour son travail de salary man. Celui-ci lui servait aussi de couverture pour se mêler aux humains et surveiller leurs agissements au cas où ceux-ci découvrent la présence des vampires.

Le roux avait été tellement exténué durant le voyage qu'il s'était endormi dans la voiture et apparemment, Kei l'avait porté jusqu'à une chambre où il s'était assoupi avec lui. Toutefois, le loup-garou se sentit encore extrêmement éreinté à cause des événements d'hier mais aussi parce que Kei lui avait pris son sang, ce qui lui causa quand même une petite anémie. "Tu es réveillé?, demanda une voix ensommeillée à coté de lui.

Shouyou sourit lorsque Kei ouvrit les yeux à son tour pour lui caresser la joue avec un petit sourire. "Ça va?, s'enquit-il ensuite en lui embrassant tendrement le front.

\- Je suis encore fatigué, se confia honnêtement le roux en baillant, mais je suis content, continua-t-il en se blotissant contre le plus grand. Le blond lui rendit doucement son étreinte. "Je suis désolé, s'excusa-il en plongeant doucement la main dans les mèches rousses, il vaut mieux que tu continues de te reposer un peu, poursuivit-il en posant un petit baiser sur chacune de ses paupières, je vais voir ce que fait Akiteru."

Le loup-garou lui offrit un petit sourire fatigué avant de s'assoupir de nouveau dans ses bras. Kei lui donna un dernier baiser sur son front puis il desserra doucement son étreinte pour se lever et quitter la chambre d'amis pour se rendre dans le salon où il vit son frère ainé se préparer pour sortir. "Tu pars voir Père?, demanda-t-il avec un peu d'appréhension.

\- Oui, il faut que je lui dise tout au sujet de ces attaques, répondit Akiteru en fermant sa veste, et puis je dois aussi lui annoncer pour Shouyou et son père, ajouta-t-il, il sera content d'apprendre qu'il va bien malgré cette histoire, il eut un sourire triste, il s'inquiètait pour notre frère, tu sais? Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, termina-t-il en poussant un léger soupir, et je compte tout faire pour réparer cette erreur dès que cette sinistre affaire sera bouclée."

Akiteru se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en ajoutant ses chaussures mises : "Profitez-en pour vous reposer tous les deux pendant mon absence, d'accord?

\- Oui grand frère, répondit Kei en hochant la tête, et merci de nous accueillir chez toi."

Akiteru ne répondit rien tant la honte l'accablait en fermant la porte puis prit sa voiture pour conduire jusqu'au domaine familial. Contrairement à certaines grandes familles vampiriques, la sienne vivait dans un manoir des plus modestes. Le blond s'en voulait de n'avoir pensé qu'au statut de sa famille : le départ de Shouyou avait plongé son père, sa belle-mère, Kei et Natsu dans une grande inquiétude bien que le roux avait donné de temps en temps des nouvelles.

Lorsqu'il avait fait part à son père de la raison pour laquelle le roux avait quitté le manoir, ce dernier l'avait grandement réprimandé en lui disant que l'origine de Shouyou lui importait peu et sa relation avec Kei ne le gênait pas non plus. " _J'ai vu Natsu se changer en hybride une fois parce qu'elle avait eu peur de quelque chose_ , avait-il expliqué, _donc bien sûr que je suis au courant et Kei peut aimer qui il veut. Akiteru, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir inculqué, à Kei et toi, de penser comme nos congénères mais je ne nie pas que je m'étais renfermé depuis la mort de votre mère donc j'en suis aussi fautif."_

"Il est temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre, se dit Akiteru en garant la voiture non loin de la demeure en se remémorant de l'appel d'Akaashi. Son serviteur lui avait maintes fois conseillé de ne pas séparer Shouyou de Kei et il avait refusé de l'écouter, néanmoins, ce furent surtout les dernières nouvelles qui l'intriguèrent maintenant.

Entre ce que lui avaient raconté ses frères et ces histoires d'attaque, Akiteru craignait que le Conseil vampirique ne subisse des querelles intestines en y mêlant les loups-garous et les sorciers. Certes, il assistait son père tout en travaillant de temps en temps comme conseiller jusqu'au vingts ans de Kei où il prendrait pleinement cette fonction mais cette affaire risquait de briser l'harmonie entre les trois communautés.

Akiteru sortit de la voiture et partit en direction de l'entrée avant de sentir des effluves très prononcés dans l'air. Floral, agréable mais un peu trop entêtant, l'alpha en lui commençait à s'éveiller. Un omega en chaleurs se trouve dans les parages? Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds simplement vêtue d'une longue robe blanche sans manches se tenait devant le portable. "Mademoiselle?, appela-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

L'inconnue se retourna lentement vers lui en reniflant l'air, les pommettes écarlates, le regard hagard et la bouche entrouverte où s'écoulait un léger filet de salive puis elle se précipita pour le sauter dessus. "Hé!" Akiteru n'eut pas le temps de la repousser, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui avant de s'arrêter subitement, le corps tremblant et les yeux gris desespérés. "Il... me faut des suppresseurs..., haleta-t-elle d'une voix rauque, sinon... je risque de vous..."

Akiteru l'attira à lui en puisant dans tout son self-control pour ne pas se mettre en état de rut. "Accrochez-vous à moi, murmura-t-il en se mettant en position assise, je vais vous en donner."

Il réussit ensuite à se lever tout en la portant puis ils partirent tous deux au manoir où il appela la mère de Shouyou qui vint l'aider pour la mettre au lit dans une des chambres réservées aux invités. La jeune femme blonde avala à sa grande surprise une plaquette entière de suppresseurs avant de s'assoupir d'un sommeil comateux.

"Vu que son odeur est restée imprégnée sur toi, ce doit être une louve, lui expliqua la mère du roux, attendons qu'elle se réveille pour en savoir plus. Heureusement que Natsu est à l'école, elle se serait demandée ce qui se passe, sinon." Akiteru voulut lui parler de Shouyou mais il préféra d'abord voir son père. "Je vais prévenir père, fit-il en quittant la pièce en regardant la dernière fois la jeune femme endormie quand la femme lui demanda avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil :"Ramène-moi deux bouteilles d'eau pour qu'elle se réhydrate."

Akiteru hocha la tête puis sortit pour de bon en poussant un soupir. Il avait le sentiment que beaucoup de choses allaient changé à partir de maintenant.

 **Voili voilou pour cet interlude, la suite sera centrée Kageyama et Yamaguchi (avec un interlude et un chapitre) et on se revoit pour la requête OiNoya and co. A bientôt. :)**


	27. Eleganza Side 10 : Kageyama et Yamaguchi

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou, voici la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza centrée cette fois-ci que Kageyama et Yamaguchi. Bonne lecture et désolée pour le retard.**

Chapitre 12 : Eleganza Side 10 : Tobio Kageyama et Tadashi Yamaguchi : A la découverte d'un nouveau monde :

"Voilà tu arrives à maitriser ton énergie. C'est très bien Tadashi, le félicita sa mère pendant qu'ils étaient en train de méditer sur le sol de la véranda. Tout comme la nature dont elle était puisée, la magie verte avait besoin des rayons du soleil pour se ressourcer pleinement. Ceux de ce matin furent particulièrement denses et le jeune alpha parvenait maintenant à la canaliser sans qu'il y eut de fleurs ou de buissons poussant à coté de lui.

Il se souvint alors de la dernière discussion qu'il avait eu avec Tobio jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne l'appelle pour lui annoncer la "bonne" nouvelle comme quoi il allait bientôt rencontrer sa fiancée. Apparemment, la communauté des vampires était très séculaire et obéissait à un certain nombre de règles très strictes voire obsolètes. Déjà traiter les omegas masculins de grande famille comme des femmes était très arriéré comme idée.

Le pauvre Tobio avait du passer son temps à se cacher derrière une persona factice en se brimant lui-même et cette Ageha qu'il avait tant admiré n'était en fait qu'une échappatoire pour lui. Toutefois, Tadashi eut encore plus envie d'être auprès de lui maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité à son sujet et la simple mais courte conversation d'hier l'inquiétait quand même.

D'après ce que lui avait raconté le vampire, les loups-garous avaient tendance à attaquer les siens au cours de ces dernières années et il eut peur que Tobio fut encore en danger. Certes, d'après ce qu'il avait vu depuis la dernière fois, le noiraud savait aisément se défendre mais le sorcier voulait le protéger. _D'ailleurs, Tobio devait m'appeler mais il ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle_ , s'inquiéta-t-il encore plus, _j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé._

Entre cette histoire et la découverte des véritables origines de Tsukki, Tadashi avait aussi besoin de faire le point. Son ami avait appelé pour le prévenir qu'il serait chez son frère Akiteru quelque temps en compagnie de Hinata donc leur conversation à ce sujet serait remise à plus tard. Puis, il y avait cette réception intercommunautaire à laquelle il devait participer au nom de sa mère et en tant qu'escorte de la matriarche des sorciers. Comment allait-il gérer ça? Surtout que Kiyoko-sama venait aujourd'hui et il eut peur de faire une mauvaise impressin..."Tadashi."

La voix de sa mère lui fit ouvrir les yeux... Pour s'apercevoir avec stupeur qu'une jungle miniature verdoyante avait envahi la pièce. "Ton esprit est beaucoup trop troublé, lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment, ce sont les fiançailles qui te préoccupent?

\- En partie, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux, est-ce une bonne chose, maman? Je veux dire, tout est encore nouveau pour moi et si ma fiancée est humaine alors ça risque de...

\- Réfléchis un peu, le coupa Yamaguchi-sama en claquant des doigts pour faire disparaitre les plantes autour d'eux, si je tiens à ce que tu la rencontres à la réunion intercommunautaire organisée par Michimiya-sama, c'est évidemment parce qu'elle n'est pas humaine. Et puis, ce mariage n'est pas seulemznt une union entre deux familles, Tadashi, poursuivit la sorcière pendant qu'ils se levèrent tous les deux, elle permettra de cimenter les liens de deux communautés, celles des sorcières et celle des vampires.

\- Vous voulez dire que je vais me fiancer avec une vampire?, s'étonna Tadashi en époussetant les feuilles restées sur son kimono vert sombre.

\- Exactement, une future membre du Conseil vampirique et donc l'héritière d'une grande famille, expliqua sa mère avec un petit sourire, je suis certain que vous vous entendrez étant donné qu'elle est tout aussi réservée que toi et elle est d'une grande beauté." Ça me fait penser, si ma mère connait les grandes familles vampiriques alors... "Maman, connais-tu les Tsukishima?

\- Bien sûr, leur fils ainé Akiteru est devenu membre du Conseil vampirique, il y a peu, elle se rembrunit, coute, je sais que Kei et toi êtes amis depuis longtemps et je suis désolée d'avoir caché ses véritables origines mais j'avais promis à son père de ne rien te dire ou du moins pas jusqu'à ce que tu aies reçu tes pouvoirs.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, répliqua Tadashi avec un sourire rassurant, et puis, Tsukki avait une bonne raison de ne rien me dire. Parlons plutôt de la communauté des sorcières, continua-t-il dans l'espoir de changer de sujet, en tant qu'héritier de notre famille, il faut que j'en apprenne le plus possible."

La sourire de sa mère lui mit du baume au coeur malgré tout. Tadashi ne pouvait lui en vouloir de lui programmer un mariage arrangé après tout, elle faisait ça pour le bien de tous mais toutefois, il devait y avoir une solution pour faire en sorte que cette alliance fut toujours d'actualité sans qu'il y eut de mariage à la clé. _Peut-être ne m'en faire qu'une amie, ce serait une bonne alternative._

Fort de sa décision, Tadashi suivit sa mère jusqu'à l'entrée de l'arrière-boutique donnant sur leur herboristerie. Kiyoko-sama allait bientôt arriver et il devait se préparer à rencontrer celle que tous les sorciers surnommait l'Impératrice des glaces.

Au même moment, dans l'appartement des Eleganza, Tobio vérifiait l'état de santé de Yahaba pendant que le jeune vampire se reposait dans la chambre d'amis. Le brun avait l'air d'aller mieux maintenant pourtant Oikawa-san se refusait à ce qu'il aille au lycée pour le moment. "Nous allons veiller sur lui à tour de rôle, fit Tooru pendant qu'ils prirent une collation dans le salon, Ken Ken a réussi à faire de ce lycée son bastion au point que même Wakatoshi ne peut rien faire.

\- Nous n'allons tout de même pas laisser Yahaba enfermé ici, s'insurgea Tobio, c'est comme si tu donnais raison à Shirab...

-... Tomoe-sama a raison, Tooru-sama, déclara Shigeri depuis l'embrasure de la chambre, je dois y retourner ne serait-ce que pour veiller sur mes amis. Je pourrai aussi vous informer des intentions de Karen et..., il baissa timidement les yeux,... Et il y a un loup-garou qui m'a fait le serment de me protéger coûte que coûte. Il se nomme Kyoutani et si je ne suis pas là, j'ai peur que Shirabu ne s'en prenne à lui.

\- Kyoutani, tu dis?, s'enquit Tooru en arquant un sourcil tout en trempant un scône dans sa tasse de café noisette. _J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part... Ah oui, Wakatoshi l'a prononcé en parlant à Iwa-chan la dernière fois au sujet d'un renvoi. Ce qui voudrait dire que.._. "Bien, mais si jamais il y a un problème, dis à Wakatos...,je veux dire, Ushijima-san de contacter Hanamaki. Je te donnerai son numéro.

\- D'accord et merci Tooru-sama."

Tobio avait écouté silencieusement tout en réfléchissant. Le Conseil devait être au courant de toute cette histoire, le mieux serait d'en parler à sa mère. Cependant, son téléphone portable sonna, le coupant de ses réflexions. Quand on parle du loup... "Oui mère, répondit Tobio à l'appareil, d'accord, je viens tout de suite.

\- Tu dois retourner au domaine familial?, questionna Tooru en posant la tasse sur la table basse.

\- Oui, répondit Tobio en soupirant, je vais demander en même temps ce qu'il se passe au sien du Conseil et puis je vais voir comment va Kunimi en même temps, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Yahaba.

\- Merci, Tomoe-sama, fit Shigeri en faisant une courbette.

\- Ce n'est rien, répliqua Tobio en enfilant ses bottines noires à l'entrée avant de mettre sa pellerine en velours gris foncé accrochée au porte-manteau et de prendre son ombrelle en dentelle noire ainsi que son petit sac à main de même couleur, je vous laisse et je t'appellerai dès que j'en saurai plus, Oikawa-san.

\- Fais quand même attention à toi, Tomo-chan, lui dit Tooru quand il fut sur le point de partir,

Tobio répondit par un hochement de tête avant de fermer la porte et se rendre dans l'appartement où vivaient Matsukawa et Hanamaki situé à quelques portes du sien afin de demander au noiraud de l'escorter jusque dans sa résidence. Ses pensées dérivèrent ensuite vers Yamaguchi-san. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir contacté avec toutes ces histoires et il se demandait comment il allait et surtout si cela s'était bien passé avec sa mère. _Je lui donnerai rendez-vous une fois ma discussion avec mère finie._

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. Le suivant sera aussi centré sur ce ship. On se revoit pour la suite d'Alter (s) Ego et la pause défi perso (je publierai la fic HinaKage plus tard). A bientôt. :)**


	28. Eleganza Side 11 : Kageyama et Yamaguchi

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Chalut, voici la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. Alors, j'ai aussi mis mon profil à jour concernant mes projets donc, comme je l'ai mentionné, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ou une review si vous trouvez que la parution de cette fic est trop lente. J'accèlérerai la cadence. Maintenant, place à la suite. Bonne lecture. :)**

Eleganza Side 11 : Tobio Kageyama et Tadashi Yamaguchi : Prélude de notre amour :

Tobio arriva plus tôt que prévu dans le manoir familial. Matsukawa-san avait fait en sorte de prendre le chemin le plus court pour y aller et son protecteur l'avait rassuré sur le fait que Kunimi ne courrait aucun danger. "Il a juste subi une morsure, avait expliqué son garde du corps, mais sans gravité. Kunimi a pu se régénéré durant le chemin du retour. Ceci dit... Non, je ne pense pas qu'un des notres en est capable."

Tobio savait que Matsukawa insinuait par là. Il mentionnait implicitement le pouvoir interdit par leur Conseil, celui de possession. En temps normal, un vampire pouvait prendre controle d'une autre personne s'il l'avait mordue au préalable mais les leurs étaient immunisés normalement. Toutefois, ce Shirabu semblait faire fi des règles depuis trop longtemps en l'usant certainement sur des loups-garous. Après tout, s'ils étaient accrocs à leur morsure comme celui qui l'avait attaqué il n'y avait pas si longtemps, celui qui avait pris pour nom Karen pouvait très bien y avoir recours.

 _Raison de plus pour en parler à mère,_ pensa-t-il en sortant de la voiture alors que son chauffeur resta à l'intérieur, je te laisse garer la voiture, Matsukawa. Je me rends dans l'antichambre de mère, ajouta-t-il ensuite à voix haute.

Issei hocha la tête depuis la fenêtre de la berline avant de le laisser devant l'entrée du manoir pour conduire le véhicule dans le parking privé réservé à la famille Kageyama. Le noiraud prit une longue inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Le vestibule fut aussi froid et impersonnel que dans ses souvenirs. Simplement décoré d'un grand tapis de velours bleu sombre, les murs recouverts de tapisseries de même couleur, toute l'atmosphère y était solennelle, sans la moindre once de chaleur. Il suffusait simplement que Tobio eut franchit l'entrée pour réavoir de nouveau cette oppressante sensation de se rztrouver dans une cage faite d'ivoire.

L'omega fit appel à un domestique afin qu'il previenne sa mère de son arrivée, puis il se rendit dans l'antichambre de cette dernière, pièce aux murs d'un gris d'une grande fadeur où elle recevait uniquement ses proches habituellement. Tobio fut soulagé d'y retrouver Kunimi en un seul morceau mis à part une peau encore plus diaphane qu'à l'accoutumée. "Bienvenue, Tomoe-sama, salua Akina en lui faisant une courbette, la gouvernante m'a annoncé votre venue. Je vais vous enlever votre pelerine agin que vous soyez plus à l'aise, ajouta le jeune vampire avant que son maitre ne l'interrompt doucement d'un geste de la main.

\- C'est inutile, Kunimi, refusa Tobio en retirant sa pélerine grise lui-même, Matsukawa m'a raconté pour le lycée, continua-t-il en s'asseyant sur une banquette de velours vert émeraude tout en posant son petit sac à main à coté de lui, si tu veux, je peux faire en sorte que tu sois dispensé des cours le temps que l'on s'occupe de Shirabu.

\- Il vaut mieux que je reste le plus près de lui pour surveiller ses agissements, Tomoe-sama, protesta Akina en secouant la tête, d'ailleurs, je tiens à vous prévenir de rester sur vos gardes durant les prochains jours, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, Karen a un projet en tête et c'est liée à la réunion intercommunautaire.

\- Je pensais que la famille Shirabu n'y était pas invitée, fit Tobio en cachant vainelent sa surprise, mais que se passe..., il s'interrompit en voyant sa mère arriver, bonjour mère.

\- Bonjour Tomoe, salua affectueusement cette dernière en se mettant sur le fauteuil en face de la banquette, un calepin à la main, Akina, peux-tu nous apporter une petite collation?, demanda-t-elle ensuite à l'adresse de Kunimi, ma fille doit avoir faim avec tout ce trajet."

Akina fit une légère courbette et quitta la salle non sans avoir regarder Tomoe-sama une dernière fois. Tobio préféra alors entrer dans le vif du sujet avant que sa mère ne prenne la parole. Il détestait se conduire de cette manière, surtout qu'il manquait à l'étiquette, mais c'était de la plus haute urgence :"Mère, pardonnez mon impertinence de commencer la conversation en premier mais il faut que le Conseil s'occupe de la famille Shirabu.

\- Et pourquoi?, s'enquit sa mère en arquant un sourcil de jais, ils ne font plus partie du Conseil à ce que je sache. C'est même la cheftaine de la famille qui a décidé de laisser la place à la famille Sakusa, il y a de ça quelques années.

\- Alors pourquoi la famille Sakusa a quitté le Conseil peu après sa nomination?, questionna Tobio en regardant sa mère droit dans les yeux, et pourquoi les Haiba en ont fait de même juste après? Mère, des loups-garous s'en prennent aux notres depuis longtemps, il y en a même un qui a essayé de nous attaqués, Oikawa-san et moi. J'ai découvert qu'il souffrait d'une addiction à la morsure et il n'y a que les vampires qui peuvent faire ça. Autant dire qu'il vaut mieux régler ce problème au plus vite et..." Tobio s'arrêta de parler à la vue de sa mère en trai' de blémir. "Mère? Que vous arrive-t-il?

\- Ecoute Tomoe, j'en ferai part aux autres conseillers, se dépêcha de répondre celle-ci, il vaut mieux en effet que j'en discute avec eux, poursuivit-elle en prenant fébrilement la tasse de sang que venait de lui tendre Kunimi qui venait d'arriver, le plus vite sera le mieux."

Tobio opina de la tête tout en prenant à son tour la tasse servie par Akina. Il but le sang présent en regardant sa mère avec suspiscion. Quelque chose n'allait pas. _Mère a toujours une attitude composée, c'est rare de la voir aussi nerveuse._ Celle-ci se ressaisit cependant : "Parlons de ton futur mariage plutôt." _Et c'est reparti,_ se renfrogna-t-il intérieurement pendant que sa mère lui tendit de son petit calepin. "Je viens de recevoir le dossier de ton fiancé. Ça tombe bien, vous avez le même age."

Tobio écraquilla légèrement les yeux en découvrant le porte-folio.

Son fiancé.

Il s'agissait de Yamaguchi-san.

"Tadashi-kun est le fils d'une sorcière adepte de la magie verte proche de leur matriarche, expliqua sa mère en finissant son sang, il vient d'avoir ses pouvoirs et tu le rencontreras lors de la réunion organisée par Michimiya-sama. Tu y seras présenté en tant que femme par contre comme le veut notre communauté.

\- D'accord, répondit Tobio en s'efforçant d'être calme pour ne pas exprimer l'euphorie qu'il ressentit dans son coeur en ce moment, cela veut aussi dire que je dois revenir dans notre demeure pour me préparer.

\- C'est exact, acquiesça sa mère en hochant la tête, et Oikawa-sama m'a demandée de rendre aussi sa fille présentable donc Tooru devra venir avec toi la veille de la réunion soit dans deux jours.

\- Oui mère, fit Tobio avant d'entendre une petite sonnerie retentir de son sac posé près de lui, ah, je dois y aller. J'ai un rendez-vous, dit-il en finissant sa tasse puis en envoyant un message sur son téléphone portable.

\- Bien. Je te laisse alors, répliqua sa mère en donnant sa tasse vide à Kunimi qui prit aussi celle de Tobio, fais attention à toi sur le chemin du retour et transmets le bonjour à Tooru.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, accepta Tobio en quittant les lieux avec Kunimi, veille sur ma mère pendant ce temps, chuchota-t-il une fois la porte fermée, on ne sait jamais.

\- Oui, Tomoe-sama, fit Akina à voix basse avant de le laisser seul pour se rendre dans les cuisines. Tobio en profita pour partir voir Matsukawa afin que celui-ci le conduise jusqu'à son lieu de rendez-vous avec Yamaguchi. Il se sentait plus serein depuis ce que lui avait révélé sa mère et frémissait encore plus d'impatience de le revoir.

Tadashi écoutait silencieusement les frémissements des arbres autour de lui, assis sur un des bancs du parc où Tobio lui avait donné rendez-vous. Ça lui faisait encore bizarre d'entendre les végétaux communiquer avec lui mais il commençait à s'y faire. Surtout que les arbres étaient d'une grande sagesse. En tous cas, contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, Kiyoko-sama avait été une personne très gentille et d'une courtoisie exemplaire.

Le sorcier alpha avait ainsi donc appris que la mariarche précédente était décédée des suites d'une longue maladie et que Kiyoko-sama ne lui avait succédée que très récemment en adoptant aussi l'héritière qui fut trop jeune pour prendre la place, une petite fille du nom de Hitoka. Tadashi avait ausdi compris pourquoi sa mère lui témoignait un profond respect. Kiyoko-sama ne l'avait aucunement traité de haut lors de l'entrevue et bien qu'elle eut l'air d'une nature très réservée, elle lui faisait confiance, lui un novice, pour l'accompagner lors de la soirée qui aurait lieu dans deux jours.

Le sorcier stressait à cette pensée malgré le réconfort provenant des arbres. _Reste toi-même et tout ira bien, l_ ui disaient-ils. J _'aimerai bien mais..._ Une senteur poudrée apaisa soudainement ses angoisses.

Non loin de lui se trouvait Tobio qui avançait à sa rencontre, sa longue chevelure de jais volant légèrement sous le souffle de la brise, ses prunelles bleues lui adressant un doux regard et ses lèvres un timide sourire. Sa robe noire et sa pellerine grise lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir affaire à une dame des plus élégantes.

Tadashi eut le souffle coupé par tant de beauté. "Euuuh, bon-bonjour Tobio. Ça-ça s'est bien passé avec t-ta mère?, bafouilla-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

\- Bonjour Tadashi. Ça s'est passé bien mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé, répondit Tobio en s'asseyant à coté de lui, et toi? Tout s'est bien passé avec la matriarche?

\- Oui, s'empressa de répondre Tadashi en s'empourprant encore plus. Tobio lui avait envoyé un message peu après la visite de Kiyoko-sama lui disant qu'il passait voir sa mère et qu'il aimerait le voir ensuite. L'omega l'avait aussi rassuré en disant que tout allait bien donc il avait été moins anxieux. Toutefois, Tadashi avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire au sujet de cette histoire. Le sorcier ne tenait pas à lui cacher qu'il était fiancé mais il ferait tout pour rompre avec sa future épouse.

C'était aussi l'occasion de lui faire part de ses sentiments. "Tobio... Je... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose et..." Le sorcier déglutit en se rendant compte que le vampire s'était approché un pet trop de lui. Leurs visages ne furent à qu'à quelques centimètres, les iris océanes avaient maintenant des nuances argentées. "To-Tobio...?

\- Que ressens-tu pour moi, Tadashi?, murmura le vampire d'une voix rauque. L'odeur boisée de l'alpha le recouvrait en un signe d'appartenance même si le sorcier ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ça éveillait son sang vampirique.

Tadashi frissonna sous le comportement étrangement entreprenant du vampire. Il n'avait pas peur, au contraire. Son désir en était attisé mais il devait dissiper tout malentendu avant. "At-attends, bégaya-t-il en repoussant à contre-coeur le noiraud, il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler." Il se retint ensuite d'étreindre Tobio à la vue de la moue un tantinet déçue de ce dernier.

"Bon, commença-t-il à expliquer une fois calmé, ma mère m'a fiancé à une vampire issue d'une grande famille mais je ne compte ne m'en faire qu'une amie, il prit une courte inspiration, je... C'est vrai qu'au début, j'idolatrais Ageha des Eleganza. Je la trouvais magnifique, inaccessible et j'avoue qu'elle me faisait oublier mes tracas mais... Maintenant, je suis réellement tombé amoureux de toi Tobio. Tu me fascines en étant ce que tu es, se confessa-t-il en caressant la joue du vampire, si fort et si fragile à la fois. Je veux te connaitre plus, te protéger et te..." Deux douces lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur les se mit alors à étreindre l'omega à l'odeur si délicate puis tous deux se perdirent dans le baiser sans se rendre compte des multitudes de fleurs qui se mirent à eclorent devant eux sous l'oeil émerveillé des passants au loin.

Le sorcier rompit le baiser à regret puis regarda d'un oeil abasourdi le spectacle bucolique devant eux : un champ fleuri aux multiples couleurs y était présent au point que l'on aurait dit que le printemps n'était encore pas terminé alors que la saison des pluies s'approchait. "Mon pouvoir ne cessera de m'étonner, se dit-il alors que Tobio eut un petit sourire.

\- C'est beau à voir en tous cas, murmura le noiraud avant d'ajouter, et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ta fiancée, Tadashi. Puisqu'elle se trouve juste à coté de toi."

Le sourire du vampire s'élargit à la vue de la stupeur qu'il lut dans les filles pupilles vertes de l'alpha. "Ma mère m'a fait part de celui avec qui je vais me marier bientôt, raconta Tobio, et c'est de toi dont il s'agit. Les vampires omegas masculins de grande famille sont considérés comme des femmes après tout, murmura-t-il en rougissant timidement, et je ne me cache pas que pour une fois, je suis satisfait de mon statut. Car mon futur époux est quelqu'un de formidable."

Tadashi l'enlaça en guise de réponse, très heureux de cette nouvelle. Cette fois-ci ce fut autour des arbres de bourgeonner. "Euh, Tadashi, lui fit remarquer Tobio, il vaut moeux que nous quittions le parc avant d'alerter tout le monde.

\- Ah, j'ai encore utilisé mon pouvoir malgré moi?, s'enquit le sorcier en rompant l'étreinte, mais je suis tellement content.

\- Moi aussi, fit le noiraud en se levant tout en lui tenant la main, peut-être que la légende des âmes-soeurs est vraie, au fond.

\- J'en suis certain, s'accorda à dire Tadashi en se levant à son tour.

Ils sortirent ensuite du parc, main dans la main, dans le bonheur de cet amour partagé.

La pensée de la réunion leur semblait alors loin et le couple, comme beaucoup de monde, ignorait que celle-ci serait le théatre d'un événement qui les dépasserait de loin.

 **Voivoi voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite sera une série de petits interludes sur avant la réunion de Michimiya. On se revoit pour la requête IwaKage. A bientôt. :)**


	29. Cutie Pie Side : Interludes

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou à tous! Avant de publier la fic de All Out! J'ai décidé d'écrire les interludes de Cutie Pie qui sera en deux parties (une axée Cutie Pie et l'autre Eleganza) vu tous les couples présents. Bon, je suis aussi en période ralenticite aigue à cause à la fois de la période basse et de la rhinite dont je souffre (les antihistaminiques ont tendance à me faire roupiller plus qu'autre chose... Ah là là, entre les cyprès et autre pollen, je ne suis pas sortie). Note du jour : le dachi est un bouillon qu'on utilise beaucoup dans la cuisine japonaise. Bonne lecture :)**

Cutie Pie Side : Interludes avant la réunion intercommunautaire :

 _Morisuke Yaku et Yû Nishinoya :_

"Ah, je n'arrive pas à croire que le tournage est bientôt bouclé, fit Yû en s'étirant suite à la prise qu'il avait faite avec ses collègues, j'avoue que ça a mal commencé mais au final, ça s'est bien passé, non?

\- Oui il faudrait que nous fassions une fête pour clore le tournage après vu qu'il se finit dans deux jours, suggéra Tooru avec un grand sourire, qu'en pensez-vous, les garçons?

\- Ça ne me gênerait pas mais je serai occupé, refusa Morisuke en jetant un regard entendu à Nishinoya qui hocha silencieusement la tête, peut-être plus tard.

\- C'est pareil pour moi, renchérit Iwaizumi d'un ton désolé, ce qui me fait penser que j'ai à vous parler, Oikawa-san.

\- Dans ce cas, on va vous laisser en tête-à-tête, suggéra Yû en prenant Morisuke par le bras, on se revoit pour les prochaines scènes.

\- Pas de souci, Yû-chan, fit Tooru avec un sourire de remerciement, passez une bonne soirée."

Morisuke attendit que Nishinoya dise ensuite au revoir au réalisateur Ennoshita pour sortir du plateau avec lui. Le vampire trouva le loup-garou assez troublé. "Qu'y a-t-il, Nishinoya?, s'enquit-il avec inquiétude. Ils avaient pu mieux se connaitre durant les jours qui avaient suivi cette attaque de loups-garous. Ainsi, Morisuke avait appris de Nishinoya et Oikawa, la fameuse Sumire des Eleganza se connaissaient depuis le lycée. Bien entendu, il savait aussi que les Oikawa était l'une des grandes familles vampiriques siégeant au conseil mais le chatain avait préféré faire profil bas quant à ce sujet.

Il ne savait pas si celle-ci était de mèche avec leur ennemi commun. En tous cas, Yû lui avait raconté qu'un de ses camarades de classe s'était fait agresser de la même façon que sa mère jadis et qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu le défendre. Toutefois, comme ce dernier était l'héritier de la famille Kozume et que Morisuke connaissait personnellement son protecteur (après tout, il s'agissait aussi de son patron), le vampire avait rassuré le loup-garou en lui disant que Keina allait bien malgré les séquelles.

 _Cela dit, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Kuroo, ces temps-ci mais là, je suis plus inquiet pour Nishinoya._ C'était rare de le voir aussi pensif, lui qui était plus qu'extraverti habituellement. Son parfum de pomme en était même dispersé. "La soeur de mon ami Ryu a disparu depuis quelques jours, lui expliqua alors Yû en serrant les poings, en temps normal, Ennoshita veille sur elle mais avec le tournage, il n'a pas eu le temps donc c'est un autre de nos potes qui s'en est chargé."

Morisuke hocha la tête en assimilant ce que Nishinoya venait de lui raconter. Les loups-garous considéraient la famille comme sacrée et la Karasuno Agency où travaillait la célèbre Yû-chan en était en quelque sorte une. Ainsi, il considérait un loup-garou cascadeur du nom de Ryûnosuke Tanaka comme un frère.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs le compagnon d'Ennoshita-san. "Saeko souffre d'une anomalie génétique : ses chaleurs se produisent aléatoirement et sont très dangereuses, poursuivit Yû en se rembrunissant davantage, aussi bien pour elle et pour l'alpha qu'elle aurait poursuivi. En clair, ses instincts de louve prennent le dessus sans qu'elle se métamorphose. C'est pour ça qu'elle reste enfermée chez elle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à s'empiffrer de suppresseurs.

\- C'est horrible, s'attrista Morisuke en lui prenant la main pour le rassurer, il a appelé la police?

\- Oui mais... son téléphone vibra... une minute, Yû écarquilla les yeux à la lecture du message, le monde est vraiment petit mais je suis soulagé.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Saeko a été retrouvée et apparemment quelqu'un l'héberge le temps que Ryu vienne la chercher. L'ironie, c'est qu'il s'agit du grand frère de Shouyou.

\- De ton partenaire Natchan?, s'étonna Morisuke en arquant un sourcil, en effet, le monde est petit."

Yû regarda la main de Morisuke-kun dans la sienne. Ces derniers jours, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et le loup-garou avait découvert chez son collègue un coté aussi sévère que maternel. Il lui rappelait Suga-san par moments mais l'alpha possédait aussi une facette un peu rigide qu'il adorait dérider. Yû se sentait bien auprès de lui et vu que Saeko avait l'air d'aller bien, il ne fit plus de soucis.

De même que Shouyou l'avait prévenu qu'il passerait plus de temps avec son beau-frère Tsukishima maintenant et qu'il serait plus rarement chez eux. On dirait qu'il se sont réconciliés, pensa-t-il en souriant pendant que Morisuke et lui marchaient dans les rues de la ville. Cependant, Yû avait quand même cette impression que son colocataire lui cachait un truc mais bon, il lui demanderait dès que le roux rentrerait à la maison. "Vu que nous sommes libres comme l'air, fit-il à la place d'un ton tout guilleret, ça te dit qu'on fasse un peu de shopping pour être classe à la réunion de Yui-chan?"

Morisuke lui lança un regard surpris avant d'opiner de la tête. Ils avaient un objectif très important à accomplir et autant mettre toutes les cartes en main. "Bonne idée, il faut bien qu'on soit présentables.

\- Je sais que tu t'y rends avec Lev, répliqua Yû en mettant ses lunettes de soleil, mais je tiens à choisir au moins les vêtements pour toi.

\- Alors j'en ferai de même pour toi, Nishinoya, déclara Morisuke en faisant de même, même si je trouve la tenue de scène des Cutie Pie mignonne, j'ai envie de te voir dans une robe plus chic, je l'avoue.

\- Serais-tu tombé sous mon charme, Morisuke-kun?, le taquina Yû en lui embrassant la joue. Il sourit à la vue des rougeurs présentes sur les pommettes. La dernière fois qu'il avait invité le vampire chez lui pour prendre un café, le loup-garou avait fait un petit défilé improvisé en lui montrant ses plus beaux costumes de scène. Comme quoi, Tooru avait raison sur cette tech ique de séduction façon glamour. Je lui amènerai une pochette de sang A positif la prochaine fois.

Morisuke, de son coté, se renfrogna en serrant la main de Nishinoya sans mot dire. Il fallait encore qu'il lui fasse perdre ses moyens avec ses petites minauderies. Le chatain se prenaut de plus en plus au jeu.

 _Yui Michimiya et Kiyoko Shimizu :_

Kiyoko arriva au manoir peu avant le coucher du soleil. Elle s'était rendue à la résidence Yamaguchi comme convenu et avait pu faire ainsi connaissance avec l'héritier du nom de Tadashi. Le jeune homme lui avait fait bonne impression malgré sa timidité et elle pouvait dire sans crainte qu'il deviendrait un bon sorcier dès qu'il parviendrait à manipuler correctement ses pouvoirs. En tous cas, cet alpha possédait un coeur doux plein de gentillesse, ce qui l'aiderait beaucoup pour son devoir de guérisseur.

La matriarche avait donc pris la décision qu'il l'escorterait lors de la réunion de Yuito-sama afin qu'il puisse se familiariser avec ce qui serait maintenant son univers. Elle pouvait très bien se défendre toute seule avec sa magie des glaces mais elle espèrait qu'elle n'y aurait pas recours.

Kiyoko entra dans la batisse dont le style ancien Japon évoquait rendit plus sollennel. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers la vampire qu'elle avait sauvé. Yuito-sama était aussi une connaissance de Sawamura de la Karasuno Agency. Elles avaient toutes deux conversé avec lui à tour de rôle par téléphone et avaient découvert que les attaques de loups-garous furent de plus en plus fréquentes.

"Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est le fait que quelqu'un ait utilisé de l'argent pour vous tuer, avait-elle ensuite confié à Yuito durant sa convalescence au manoir, normalement les chasseurs n'existent plus." Simplement parce que leurs groupes s'étaient dissous au fur et à mesure que les vampires, les loups-garous et les sorcières ne furent devenus que l'objet des légendes urbaines. De plus, certaines familles vampiriques avaient décimés un bon nombre durant ce qu'ils appelaient jadis les batailles de l'ombre, ce qui les avaient poussé à rendre les armes.

"Je sais que les armes en argent ne sont plus qu'une légende, avait ajouté Yuito, mais il est possible qu'il y ait des personnes qui en possèdent encore."

 _Je le sais bien,_ pensa Kiyoko en marchant dans le couloir d'un air soucieux, _mais quel intéret de s'allier aux vampires?_ De toute manière, Yuito allait mieux maintenant et c'était l'essentiel. La vampire alpha en avait profité pour lier davantage connaissance avec elle, le temps que ses blessures guérissent tout comme elle avait sympathisé avec la petite Hitoka, la fillette étant d'habitude si craintive avec les autres.

Kiyoko s'était surprise à apprécier son caractère enjoué et débonnaire et elle ne niait pas que Yuito-sama lui manquait, la brune étant repartie dans sa résidence familiale une fois guérie _. Je la reverrai lors de la réunion,_ se persuada-t-elle en se rendant dans la cuisine où elle vit son bras droit Yukie préparer le diner avec Hitoka. "Hitoka, as-tu fini tes leçons de magie?, demanda-t-elle quand même au cas où la petite blonde eut encore oublié de le faire.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les cours que lui donnait sa préceptrice en la matière Misaki-sensei mais Hitoka avait des fois du mal à dissocier sa vie de sorcière et sa vie d'écolière. Ce qui était normal pour une enfant. "Oui, j'ai fini les devoirs, Tante Kiyoko, répondit Hitoka en souriant, et je voulais aider Tante Yukie pour le repas.

\- Comme ça elle pourra se débrouiller pour concocter de bons petits plats quand elle sera grande, déclara Yukie pendant qu'elle préparait le bouillon.

Kiyoko eut un petit sourire. Pour Shirofuku-san, la cuisine, c'était sacré. La matriarche avait d'ailleurs remarqué que cette dernière avait bien sympathisé avec Suzumeda-san, la louve faisant office de garde du corps pour Yuito-sama. "Je dois retourner à mon bureau, annonça-t-elle calmement, je vous rejoindrai pour le diner.

\- Pas de souci, Kiyoko-sama, fit Yukie avant de montrer à Hitoka les doses pour faire un bon dachi.

Kiyoko se rendit donc dans son étude située à quelques portes coulissantes de la cuisine. Elle y rentra et s'assit devant son pupitre où elle éplucha les rapports de plusieurs clans de sorciers présents dans la région. Un attira son attention. Il s'agissait du chef du clan Goshiki. Tsutomu-kun était un de ses anciens élèves avant qu'il ne décide d'arrêter les leçons. Son père beta se confia dans la lettre que son fils avait des agissements bizarres, ces derniers temps, en lien avec un groupe d'idols, les Crystal Rose et avait décelé un sort d'envoutement dans les chansons.

 _Mmmm, il vaut mieux que je réfléchisse à un contresort,_ pensa la matriarche en se levant pour prendre des parchemins dans une étagère située à coté du bureau _, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment._

 **Voili voilou pour cet interlude. Le prochain en sera un axé Eleganza et Crystal Rose. A bientôt. :)**


	30. Eleganza SideCrystal Rose Side : Inters

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Chalut, voici les secondes interludes. Bonne lecture. :)**

Eleganza Side : Interludes avant la réunion intercommunautaire :

 _Taketora Yamamoto et Kenma Kozume :_

"Voilà, tous les loups-garous sont guéris, déclara Yûki Shibayama en sortant de la chambre que Keina avait fait amménagé pour eux. Lorsque Kuroo était venu les rejoindre suite à l'appel d'Inuoka, l'héritier des Kozume les avait ensuite amenés jusqu'au domaine familial. Le vampire avait ensuite expliqué la situation à son père en compagnie de Tetsurou.

 _... Le conseiller Kozume avait un air grave suite à cette nouvelle, de même qu'il était profondément en colère. "Je comprends que tu souhaitais aider Inuoka mais tu as pris des risques inconsidérés, gronda-t-il à l'adresse de son fils, aurais-tu oublié ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois?, il soupira, quand bien même je souhaiterai que tu restes au manoir, tu dois te rendre à la réunion organisée par le fils des Michimiya. Ça permettra de cimenter les relations entre les loups-garous, les sorcières et notre communauté. Kuroo t'accompagnera._

 _\- Oui, père, confirma Keina en faisant une légère révérence quand Kuroo ajouta après, je vais ajouter un loup-garou dans mon escorte, Kozume-sama. Il s'agit d'un ancien serviteur de ma famille et c'est quelqu'un de confiance."_

 _Le conseiller Kozume eut un instant d'hésitation avant d'accepter. Il n'en voulait pas à Tetsurou pour ce qui était arrivé à Keina du temps où celui-ci était au lycée. Après tout, c'était de sa faute à lui. Il avait manqué de prudence. "Bien, je te confie la sécurité de Keina. Par contre, je souhaite être seul maintenant._

 _\- Bien père."..._

Keina fut tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta au moment où Shibayama l'appela. "Keina-sama.

\- Ah oui, désolé Shibayama, s'excusa-t-il pendant que Kuroo lui servit une tasse de sang tandis qu'Inuoka, Yamamoto, Shibayama, le noiraud et lui s'étaient tous réunis dans son salon, qu'as-tu dit?

\- Ben comme je l'ai dit, j'ai réussi à guérir la majorité des loups-garous grace aux morsures que tu leur as faites mais il en reste un dans le coma.

\- Ce doit être à cause du sort de possession provoqué par le vampire responsable de tout ça, déclara Keina d'un ton désolé, j'ai peur qu'à son réveil, il ne devienne une coquille vide.

\- Et malheureusement, seul un sorcier puissant pourra l'aider, fit Yûki d'un ton chagrin, ce qui n'est pas mon cas."

Keina regarda Inuoka rassurer son compagnon en le prenant dans ses bras. Il put voir la culpabilité sur son visage d'habitude si jovial. Taketora, de son coté, contempla la vampire assise à coté de lui sans remarquer le sourire taquin de Kuroo qui les observait. Ça lui avait fait bizarre de rencontrer son ancien maitre lors de cette attaque et après avoir découvert qu'il veillait sur Keina, le loup-garou mourut d'envie de lui poser des tas de questions sur cette ravissante omega. Son odeur commençait déjà à lui tourner la tête... "Yamamoto-san."

Taketora tressallit à l'appel de son nom. Keina-sama leva les yeux vers lui avec une hésitation mêlée de crainte. Comme il aimerait la libérer de ses peurs. Kuroo lui avait raconté sa triste histoire et le jeune loup-garou alpha ne se cachait pas qu'il voulut vraiment faire goûter aux clébards qui l'avaient battue un goût de leur propre médecine. "Qu-qu'y a-t-il, Keina-sama?, demanda-t-il en bafouillant timidement.

\- Comme tu es un alpha dominant, je suppose que tu seras à la réunion de Michimiya, répondit Keina avant de lui faire part d'une requête en fuyant son regard, je souhaiterai que tu fasses partie de mon escorte en plus de Kuroo. Est-ce possible pour toi?

\- Bien sûr que oui, hurla Taketora avec enthoisiasme avant de se ratatiner en rougissant, désolé mais c'est d'accord.

\- Sacré Yamamoto, soupira Tetsurou en buvant sa tasse de sang, tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi timide."

Il ne lui avait pas dit que la vampire qu'il servait était en réalité un vampire. Ça rendra la surprise plus amusante. Pendant ce temps, Keina regarda le loup-garou rougir, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il le trouvait interessant, bien loin des loups-garous alphas qu'il avait l'habitude de croiser, rustres et condescendants et même si son coté un peu sauvage l'effrayait un peu, le vampire se décida une fois de sortir de sa zone de confort et d'aller au-delà de sa peur. "Et si tu me racontais un peu ce que tu fais dans la vie?"

Autant Taketora s'empourpra encore plus suite à sa question, autant Sou et Tetsurou regardaient leur maitre totalement abasourdis. La seule personne avec laquelle Keina avait discuté franchement jusqu'à maintenant, Kuroo mis à part, fut un loup-garou omega du nom de Hinata avec lequel il avait sympathisé au lycée. Voir Keina tenter d'aborder une nouvelle personne, un loup-farou alpha qui plus est, les étonna grandement.

Toutefois, en regardant Taketora bavarder gentiment avec le vampire, ils se dirent que c'était une bonne chose. "Je vais chercher des gâteaux et du thé dans la cuisine, proposa Inuoka pour les laisser tranquille.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais avec toi, s'empressa de dire Yûki en lui prenant la main.

\- D'accord, Yûki. Que vas-tu faire Kuroo?, demanda ensuite Sou à l'adresse du vampire omega.

\- Je dois retourner à mon bureau régler deux ou trois petites choses pour la Nekoma Agency, annonça Tetsurou en se levant du fauteuil où il était assis, Yakkun a bientôt fini son tournage et Lev a achevé ses séances de shooting." En plus la réunion de Yui-chan était pour bientôt donc autant faire les préparatifs pour Kenma.

Quelque chose me dit que ça n'allait pas être de la rigolade.

 _Tooru Oikawa et Hajime Iwaizumi :_

"Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler, Iwa-chan?, demanda Tooru avec un doux sourire pendant que l'alpha de ses rêves et lui prenaient un café non loin du lieu où ils avaient tourné. Le simple fait que ce cher Iwa-chan l'eut invité avait fait bondir son coeur de joie bien que l'alpha brun continuait de le repousser si jamais il s'approchait un peu trop de lui. Le vampire pensa un moment à Yû-chan qui lui avait demandé des conseils pour mettre le grappin sur Yaku-san. J'espère que ça s'est bien passé entre eux deux quoique je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire là-dessus. Pensons plutôt au brun ténébreux devant moi.

Hajime rougit un peu sous le sourire ensorceleur de Tooru-san. Celle-ci portait une pellerine noire doublée d'une fausse fourrure blanche et le serre-tête façon dentelle présent sur ses cheveux chocolats coiffés avec de légères boucles lui donnait des allures de poupée. Ceci dit, son léger maquillage aux nuances rosées y contribuait aussi et Hajime ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle.

Le souvenir de leur rencontre au lycée lui revint en tête. _Raaaah, autant lui demander tout de suite._ "Que faisiez-vous au lycée la dernière fois? Enfin, si c'est indiscret, vous n'êtes pas obligé de répond..." Un doigt se posa délicatement sur ses lèvres. Son coeur tambourina sous les prunelles chocolatées qui semblaient l'envoûter plus qu'autre chose. "Je suis venue voir Ushijima-san pour lui parler de ma filleule, lui expliqua Tooru d'une voix feutrée en retirant son doigt, rien de plus. Certes, c'est mon ex mais ça fait depuis longtemps que c'est fini entre lui et moi. Et toi? Je suppose que le petit Kyoutani est quelqu'un de ta famille?

\- Oui, c'est mon fils adoptif, répondit Hajime en réprimant le sentiment de soulagement qu'il ressentit au fond de lui, il a agressé plusieurs élèves pour défendre une jeune fille omega. Je comprends son geste mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose."

Tooru se tut en fronçant les sourcils. La jeune femme dont Iwa-chan parlait était incontestablement Shigeri-chan. Par contre, le vampire se garda de dire à l'alpha la raison. Ça risquait de le mettre en danger. "Je suis étonnée de vous voir déjà père de famille. Nous avons le même âge.

\- Les parents de Kentarou sont décédés et en tant qu'alpha dominant de mon secteur, je me dois de le protéger, le loup-garou se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte qu'il en avait trop dit. Néanmoins, Tooru le rassura en lui révélant ce qu'il était. _Après tout, Tooru ne veut avoir aucun secret pour lui._ "Tout va bien. Je suis une vampire." _Bon à part peut-être celui-ci... Pour le moment.  
_

Hajime ne fut qu'un peu étonné. "Je m'en doutais un peu pour être franc. Votre peau est trop belle pour... Désolé, s'interrompit-il les joues rosies.

\- Iwa-chan, sussura Tooru en buvant le reste de son cappuccino, si vous continuez à me montrer des expressions aussi mignonnes, Tooru risque de vous déguster tout crû, chuchota-t-il en se lêchant délicatement les lèvres, je pense qu'il est temps de payer l'addition, finit-il en regardant sa montre, je dois rentrer chez moi."

Tomo-chan l'attendait certainement pour lui parler de sa visite au domaine de sa famille. En toute franchise, il s'était refusé à appeler son père. Le connaissant, Père serait capable de me faire arrêter de jouer dans le drama et il est hors de question que Tooru soit séparé d'Iwa-chan comme..." Le vampire s'interrompit. Hein? Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire? La voix de Hajime le tira de ses pensées. "Tooru-san, j'ai payé l'addition.

\- Ah? Vous êtes un amour, fit le vampire en se levant pour rejoindre son loup-garou bien-aimé. _Mmmm, ce n'est donc pas étonnant que son odeur soit si racée. Oooh, j'ai envie de le mordre maintenant. Voyons Tooru, un peu de sang froid._ Ils sortirent du café pour faire quelques mètres avant que Hajime ne se dirige vers la station de métro. Le loup-garou salua ensuite Tooru quand celle-ci le maintint par le bras pour lui voler un baiser.

Tous deux se perdirent dans des sensations étranges, l'un éprouvant un désir de plus en plus fort, l'autre ressentant encore cette répulsion dont il ne cessait de lutter. Toutefois, Tooru le rompit, une vive douleur le prenant au creux de son cou. _Nnnn, pourquoi j'ai si mal?_ Le vert de l'un rencontra ensuite le chocolat de l'autre. Ils ne surent ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ou plutôt, ils souhaitaient dire quelque chose mais... "Je dois aller au lycée chercher Kentarou, annonça vivement Iwaizumi pour s'échapper de ces émotions bizarres qui fleurissaient dans son coeur.

\- Rentrez bien alors, fit Tooru d'un air absent avant de sortir son téléphone pour appeler Makki. Il devait se focaliser sur son devoir d'héritier des Oikawa maintenant bien que c'était surtout sa grande soeur alpha qui était en lice de devenir chef de famille. Bon, je dois parler avec Tomo-chan d'abord et ensuite je ferai les préparatifs pour la réunion de Mitchi. N'empêche...

... _Pourquoi ai-je autant envie de pleurer maintenant?,_ se demanda Tooru en portant la main à son cou. La douleur s'était faite plus fugace mais elle lui enserrait le coeur.

Interlude Crystal Rose Side : Shigeru Yahaba et Kentarou Kyoutani :

"Tout va bien, Kyoutani. Je n'ai rien, tenta de tranquiliser Shigeri pendant que le loup-garou et lui marchaient dans le couloir les mains prises par les polycopiés de leur professeur principal. Il leur restait ensuite la corvée de nettoyage à faire et après ils allaie't pouvoir rentrer. Le blond semblait par co'tre à l'affut et guettait le moindre loup-garou susceptible d'embêter le vampire.

Le chatain fut touché que Kentarou lui avait promis de le protéger lors de son retour au lycée (bien qu'il ne sache pas qu'il fut en réalité un omega masculin) mais là, il en faisait un peu trop. Or, avec une présidente comme Shirabu, tout était possible. Kunimi s'était encore fait mordre hier. Ils croisèrent un Watari désorienté sortir de sa classe. "Salut Watari, ça va?, salua Shigeri.

Ils étaient dans des classes différentes maintenant pour éviter le moindre confilt. Le beta humain venait quand même les voir Kunimi, Kyoutani et lui lors de la pause déjeuner. "Tout va bien, Yahaba. C'est juste que je ne comprends plus rien.

\- On a encore essayé de te tabasser?, grogna Kentarou à deux doigts de déchirer les feuilles.

\- Euh, non Kyoutani, s'empressa de répondre Shinji en laissant passer les autres élèves qui sortirent de la classe, c'est juste que..., il regarda aux alentours avant de répondre à voix basse, après cette histoire de bagarre, Karen-sama est venue me voir.

\- Et...?, s'enquit Shigeri avec inquiétude.

\- Ben, elle n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser et me demandait sans cesse si j'allais bien, poursuivit nerveusement Watari, elle m'a aussi fait partager son bento comme si on était ami, il secoua la tête, je ne comprends pas."

Kentarou et Shingeri se regardèrent ensuite à leur tour. Eux aussi ne comprenaient pas. "Mais c'est bien que tu sois dans ses lettres de noblesse, déclara le chatain en lui adressant un sourire, au moins, il n'y a pas de souci à te faire. Par contre, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant la pile de feuilles, peux-tu donner ça à mon prof principal à ma place, s'il te plait?, demanda-t-il avant de marcher prestement, je dois aller aux toilettes.

Le vampire omega ignora les cris de Kyoutani et se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles où il avait senti une senteur dispersée. "Tout va bien?, demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce pour découvrir une Eika-sama en train de se tenir le ventre tout en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça, toutefois, le regard d'avertissement que la chanteuse des Crystal Rose lança lui fit couper toute envie de lui poser la question. "Ne dis rien à Karen-sama, fit-elle en s'essuyant le visage, et je ferai en sorte qu'elle vous laisse tranquille, Kyoutani et toi."

Shigeri hocha la tête en regardant la sorcière quitter les lieux en poussant un soupir. Au moins, il aurait pas mal de choses à dire à Tooru-sama. "Yahaba, l'appela Kyoutani au loin.

\- J'arrive, j'ai fini, fit le vampire en sortant des toilettes. Après tout, Kyoutani n'était pas du genre à être gêné. Cependant, les propos de Watari lui restaient en tête. _Pourquoi cette chère Nobara Shirabu avait changé de comportement à son égard? Bizarre, ce revirement._

 **Voili voilou pour les interludes. Bon, je vais me reposer vu que je suis en période dépressive et que mes allergies n'arrangent pas grand chose. A bientôt. :)**


	31. Cutie Pie Side 12 : Hinata et Tsukishima

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Chalut, voici la suite avec un petit lemon. Bonne lecture. :)**

Cutie Pie Side 12 : Shouyou Hinata et Kei Tsukishima : Pacte de sang pour te protéger :

"Je vous remercie de votre aide", déclara Saeko à l'adresse d'Akiteru après qu'il s'était rendu à son chevet. Grace à lui, la blonde avait pu se remettre de sa crise et les suppresseurs avaient contribué à la calmer pour le moment et depuis deux jours maintenant, elle se reposait en tentant de rester la plus calme possible.

La louve s'en voulait d'avoir profité d'un moment d'inattention de la part de Kazuhito pour s'échapper de l'appartement dans lequel elle vivait avec Ryu et Chikara. Déjà que ça l'énervait de rester avec son frère car elle ne souhaitait pas être un fardeau dans sa vie de couple, là, elle avait dû leur causer encore plus d'inquiétude. Toutefois, Saeko fut rassurée qu'Akiteru-san eut appelé Ryu pour le prévenir qu'elle allait bien.

De même que la blonde avait pu faire connaissance avec la belle-mère de ce dernier qui fut en réalité la mère du petit Shouyou qui bossait dans la même agence que son petit frère. Le monde peut être vraiment petit, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire désabusé. La voix d'Akiteru la tira de ses pensées. "Ce n'est rien, déclara Akiteru en s'asseyant à coté d'elle, je suis rassuré que vous alliez mieux.

\- Bah, ça ne va pas durer longtemps, fit Saeko avec un sourire désabusé, mais ça me touche. Au moins vous ne me considérez pas comme une bête sauvage. Ça me surprend pour un vampire."

Cette remarque surprit Akiteru. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'en aperçoive. "Mais comment savez-vous que je suis un vamp...

\- Déjà, vous avez un teint qui fait presque cachet d'aspirine, lui expliqua Saeko avec un sourire mutin, ensuite, Hinata-san me l'a dit pour ne pas que je m'inquiète et..., son sourire se fit plus aguicheur, quand je vous ai sauté dessus, vos yeux ont viré au bleu clair et j'ai aussi pu voir des crocs sortir de votre bouche... Je suis étonnée de voir que je fais de l'effet à un des votres. D'habitude, vous nous méprisez, non? Bon, je dis pas que vous êtes tous comme ça mais..."

La louve blonde se rappelait jadis d'être sortie avec quelques vampires avant que sa maladie génétique ne prenne de l'ampleur. Ça s'était mal terminé à chaque fois malheureusement lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'elle était une louve-garou. Akiteru sentit son coeur se fendre à la vue du regard attristé de Saeko. Lui aussi s'était méfié des loups-garous à une époque, puis il s'était caché derrière son futur rôle de conseiller pour se tenir d'eux à distance respecteuse.

A cause de ça, Kei et Shouyou avaient beaucoup souffert. D'ailleurs, ils devaient se rendre à la réception de Michimiya ce soir à sa place. Son père lui avait suggéré que ce serait mieux qu'il reste avec Saeko à la fois pour veiller sur elle mais aussi pour faire profil bas face à d'éventuelles attaques. Kei devait donc y aller à sa place et il s'en voulut encore plus de lui avoir causé tant de problèmes.

"Je l'étais aussi, je l'avoue, murmura-t-il d'un ton chagriné en lui prenant la main, enfin, ce n'était pas que je vous détestais mais les vampires ont des règles strictes à ce sujet. Ma famille fait partie du Conseil et si vous connaissez Shouyou, vous devez donc savoir que c'est un loup-garou.

\- Oui, Ryu m'en a parlé, répliqua Saeko en serrant sa main, il l'est à moitié, n'est-ce pas?"

Akiteru sursauta un peu face à ce retour d'affection. Il était vrai que les loups-garous étaient plus ouverts dans leurs sentiments contrairement aux siens. Quoique la nouvelle génération dont faisait partie Kei changeait la donne maintenant. Certainement parce qu'ils avaient évolué en fréquantant davantage d'humains et de personnes appartenant aux deux autres communautés. Akaashi et lui-même avaient toujours étudié dans des établissements réservés à l'élite des vampires. Ceci dit, cela n'avait pas empêcher son serviteur de fréquenter un loup-garou et de le choisir pour compagnon.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de quitter le domaine des Tsukishima. La famille Akaashi avait été contre cette union et Keiji avait décidé de couper mes ponts avec eux pour pouvoir vivre aux cotés de Bokuto. Toutefois, suite au dernier appel qu'il reçut du noiraud, Akiteru savait qu'au fond, Akaashi lui avait été toujours loyal.

Néanmoins, le blond poursuivit sa conversation avec Saeko-san :"L'idiot de vampire que je suis tenté de séparer mon frère cadet et Shouyou lorsque j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient ensemble. En temps que futur conseiller, je ne souhaitais pas qu'ils s'en prennent à eux. Un vampire, surtout de grande famille, ne peut s'unir avec un loup-garou. Il peut se marier avec une sorcière ou surtout avec un des siens mais pas avec les votres. Beaucoup de vampires de notre Conseil ont eu d'ailleurs du mal à accepter que mon père se remarie avec Hinata-san, une humaine. Peut-être par peur qu'elle révèle notte existence au monde... Enfin, de toute façon, notre communauté est très étriquée.

\- Je suis désolée mais je trouve votre loi débile, s'insurgea le blonde en serrant malgré elle un peu trop fort la main d'Akiteru, on a beau avoir du sang de loup dans nos veines, on n'est pas des animaux... Ah, désolée pour votre main, s'excusa-t-elle en voyant le vampire geignir légèrement de douleur.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la tranquilisa Akiteru avec un sourire légèrement contrit, et je le mérite, au fond. De toute façon, vous avez raison, le Conseil des vampires a des idées très arriérés. Déjà, les omegas masculins et les alphas féminins de grande famille doivent se travestir respectivement en femme et en homme lorsque leur classe est déclarée. Histoire de mieux se conformer, il poussa un soupir, en tous cas, je pense qu'il est grand temps pour moi de davantage penser à ce que je veux moi, comme le dirait mon père. Il est d'ailleurs d'accord à ce que vous restiez au manoir le temps que votre frère vienne vous chercher et..., il s'empourpra un peu,.. Il a fait des recherches concernant votre anomalie quand je lui en ai parlé et il m'a proposé une alternative."

Membre du Conseil mis à part, son père travaillait en temps que médecin dans un hopital. Akiteru avait été cependant étonné que celui-ci s'interessait aux cas des anomalies des loups-garous en plus de celles que pouvaient avoir des vampires et les sorciers.

Toutefois, Saeko fut grandement interessée. S'il y avait un moyen de se débarasser de ce calvaire et de permettre à Ryu et Chikara de vivre sans elle sur leur dos, elle en serait reconnaissante à ce vampire un peu coincé mais bien mignon. _Ce serait bien si on pouvait continuer à se voir_ , pensa-t-elle, _comme ça, je lui montrerai combien les loups-garous sont loin de ce que pensent les vampires en général_. "Allez-y, je suis toute ouïe, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Akiteru se gratta la tempe avant de répondre. Comment lui dire ça sans qu'elle prenne la mouche? "Ben voilà, nous les vampires pouvons manipuler les esprits en mordant quelqu'un et..., il baissa les yeux, je peux euh "calmer" la louve en vous par cet intermédiaire." Il vallait mieux employer ce terme plutôt que celui d'asservir. Néanmoins, il ne s'attendit pas à ce que Saeko écarta le col de sa chemise pour lui présenter son cou le plus naturellement du monde. "C'est pas mon genre de faire ça avec le premier vampire venu, plaisanta-t-elle, mais avec toi, Aki, je suis ok. Je ne nie pas que tu m'attires non plus sinon, je ne t'aurais pas sauté dessus en sentant ton odeur. De plus, vu ce que tu vas me faire, tutoies-moi à partir de maintenant."

Elle eut un petit rire en voyant Akiteru rougir. _Ah, j'ai été trop directe._ Cependant les yeux du vampire virèrent ensuite au bleu métallique magnifique qu'elle avait pu entrevoir. "Je ferai attention à ce que ça ne t'incommode pas, murmura-t-il en approchant ses lèvres vers le cou de la louve, par contre ce que tu ressens pour moi en ce moment risque d'être amplifié.

\- Mmmm, alors je risque de te sauter dessus, fit Saeko à voix basse en lui caressant les cheveux, de tous les vampires que j'ai pu fréquenter dans ma jeunesse, tu es celui qui me plait le plus, Aki. Au moins, toi, tu es un vrai gentleman.

\- Merci du compliment, chuchota le vampire en plantant doucement ses crocs dans le cou de la louve.

A ce moment-là, aucun des deux ne purent décrire ce qu'ils ressentirent. Etait-ce de la tendresse, du désir et une douce complicité ou bien les trois en même temps? De toute manière, Akiteru fut trop occupé à se délecter du sang de Saeko et cette dernière trop absorbée par ce doux désir qu'elle éprouvait pour se poser la question.

Au même moment, Shouyou se prélassait tranquillement en compagnie de Kei dans l'appartement de fonction de leur frère Akiteru. Ils avaient regardé un film dans les bras l'un de l'autre bien que cet instant de détente leur permettait d'oublier ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir.

Le roux avait reçu un message de Noya-san qui lui avait expliqué toute la situation. Kei avait appelé Yamaguchi qui lui avait aussi annoncé pour la réception. Ils les retrouveraient donc au manoir Michimiya à la nuit tombée.

Ainsi, le couple avait fait un peu de shopping ce matin pour s'habiller ce soir et suite à un petit repas qu'ils avaient préparé tous les deux, ils avaient décidé de se faire une après-midi film. Toutefois quelque chose chiffona le blond. Le loup-garou s'en rendit compte à l'expression anormalement inquiète pendant qu'ils regardaient la télé. "Quelque chose ne va pas?, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton soucieux en levant la tête vers le vampire.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment quant à cette soirée, avoua Kei en arrêtant le lecteur sous l'oeil surpris de Shouyou, et j'étais en train de réfléchir à comment te protéger au cas où, il fronça les sourcils, je doute que celui qui nous a attaqué ne fasse rien. Alors..."

Kei ignorait si Shouyou était d'accord pour ce qu'il allait lui proposer. Certes, ils étaient ensemble mais...Il se redressa en prenant tendrement les deux mains de son loup bien-aimé. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la candeur qu'il pouvait lire à chaque fois qu'il plongeait dans l'ambre de ses yeux. Ceci dit, ses prunelles se firent interrogatrices en ce moment. "Je voulais te demander si je peux faire un pacte de sang avec toi? Il suffit simplement que je goûte ton sang et que tu goûtes le mien à ton tour. Ainsi, on établira un lien... C'est un peu comme un marquage façon vampire si tu veux savoir."

Shouyou comprit alors pourquoi son Kei lui avait paru un peu distant lors de leur sortie shopping. Il fut ému de voir combien le vampire voulait le protéger et bien que sa fierté voulut dire non, son coeur, lui, fut beaucoup plus enthousiaste à cette idée. "Je suis d'accord, accepta-t-il en lui souriant tendrement, si ça nous permet de nous lier avant que j'ai mes chaleurs, je suis pour.

\- Dans ce cas..., murmura Kei en le prenant par la taille, allons dans la chambre d'amis de mon frère."

Shouyou poussa un cri en se rendant compte que le blond le portait comme une mariée jusqu'à la pièce où ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir durant ces deux jours. Ça lui faisait penser que Tanaka-san l'avait d'ailleurs appelé en disant que sa grande soeur se trouvait dans le domaine familial des Tsukishima en compagnie d'Akiteru. Même s'il avait essayé de les séparer, le roux savait qu'il était resté le grand frère gentil qu'il avait connu. J'en parlerai à Kei plus tard, pensa-t-il pendant que le blond le déposa tendrement sur le lit. Car maintenant, il eut d'autres choses à penser, aux lèvres du vampire qui embrassaient amoureusement son cou par exemple. "Mmmm, c'est bon mais ça chatouille, fit-il en rigolant légêrement.

Kei eut un petit sourire face aux réactions du roux. Shouyou exhalait encore plus sa senteur de fraise et elle se mêlait allègrement à son propre parfum de mûre sans que l'omega eut ses chaleurs et lui sa phase de rut. Ça montrait bien à quel point ils étaient compatibles. Et puis, le loup-garou était si adorable comme ça, allongé sous lui avec sa robe de dentelle bleue ciel. Ses cheveux furent lâchés en une longue cascade rousse éparse sur les draps... C'était vraiment trognon. "Je vais te mordre, le prévint-il alors doucement en sortant ses crocs tout en se redressant un peu pour entrouvrir sa chemise.

Shouyou hocha la tête avant de pousser un long gémissement quand il sentit une petite douleur piquante se muer en une vague de plaisir. Ses iris devinrent ensuite dorés au moment où il sortit ses propres crocs pour mordre à son tour le cou du blond.

Ils restèrent un moment à goûter le sang l'un de l'autre avant de se retirer à regret. "Voilà, déclara le blond en rétractant ses crocs, de cette manière nous..."

 _Kei_ , entendit-il en un écho dans sa tête, _je... Je..._

Le vampire baissa alors les yeux sur son loup-garou avant de les écarquiller un peu à la vue présente en-dessous de lui. Shouyou avait fait émerger sa queue et ses oreilles de loup et le fixait sans le regarder, le visage rougi par un trop plein de plaisir, les lèvres entrouvertes où s'échappait un léger filet de salive, ses jambes s'écratèrent et Kei put s'apercevoir d'une légère humidité qui se formait entre elles, trempant ainsi les draps. L'alpha en lui s'éveilla tout comme une envie primale de posséder son loup-garou.

 ** _Ah, si tu savais comme je t'aime Shouyou,_** sussura Kei en pensée en soulevant les pans de la robe pour retirer prestement la culotte du roux qui poussa un cri, _**laisse-moi te soulager** ,_ pousuivit-il en ouvrant sa braguette pour libérer son membre.

Shouyou fut trop envahi par cette fièvre pour ne serait-ce que l'encourager. La morsure du vampire l'avait encore plus excité que la dernière fois et maintenant qu'il pouvait percevoir ses pensées... "Je t'aime... Kei, haleta-t-il pendant que le blond se positionna entre ses jambes, je... te veux...

\- Moi aussi... Et je suis désolé, mon chéri, fit Kei en pressant le bout de son membre contre l'intimité humide, la prochaine fois, je te promets que je serai plus doux."

Shouyou alla répliquer quand il sentit une présence imposante l'emplir d'un coup. "Aaaah!" Puis celle-ci allait et venait avec force, dans un rythme rapide et saccadé. "Kei...

\- Par... don..., s'excusa le blond en lui faisant l'amour, oooh, ce que c'est bon..."

Le loup-garou se mordit les lèvres tandis que Kei le prit par les hanches pour y aller plus profondément. Ensuite il ressentit des doigts taquiner ses tétons sous sa robe. Des cris de plaisir franchirent alors ses lèvres. Entre cette virilité chaude et dur qui le martelait de l'intérieur et ça... "Kei... Je vais... Mourir si tu ..."

Le vampire contempla les prunelles fauves emplies de larmes. Lui aussi ressentait trop, comme le lien qu'ils avaient établi avait rendu les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre plus forts. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les siens ne prenaient pas le pacte de sang à la légère. "Tu ne vas pas mourir, murmura Kei avec tendresse en posant les hanches du roux sur le lit pour l'étreindre contre lui, laisse-toi aller."

Shouyou hocha la tête en le serrant contre lui. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent puis se rencontrèrent en un baiser. Celui-ci se fit d'abord tendre puis plus profond au cours de leurs ébats, leurs langues se frottant avidement l'un contre l'autre et enfin, leur plaisir atteignit son paroxysme au moment même où Kei donna un coup de rein plus puissant, faisant céder Shouyou et lui-même à la jouissance.

Ils reprirent leurs souffles en se calinant bien qu'ils eurent du mal à se remettre de l'intensité de leur union. Cependant, ils furent tous deux heureux de ce qu'ils avaient fait. "Mmmm, c'était trop... Ouaaaah!, s'émerveilla Shouyou en se blotissant contre le plus grand qui eut un petit rire.

\- Si tu es comme ça maintenant, j'imagine déjà comment tu seras lors de tes chaleurs." **_Et j'avoue que j'ai hâte,_ **finit-il en pensée tout en caressant malicieusement la queue de loup rousse qui frétillait derrière le dos de Shouyou.

 _Kei, je suis sensible ici,_ s'indigna un peu le roux en lui donnant un petit coup de poing sur le torse avant de se reprendre, _il vaut mieux qu'on prenne un bain avant d'y aller._

 ** _Oui tu as raison,_ **confirma le blond en lui posant un baiser sur le front, **_autant se préparer pour les réjouissances._**

Tous deux eurent une mine rembrunie à cette pensée. La soirée était dans quelques heures et bien qu'ils préféreraient rester là à en profiter, les enjeux furent bien trop importants pour se dérober.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite sera axée Eleganza. On se revoit après un OS Petites vignettes axées TsukiHina, un chapitre d'Always My Hero et la requête. A bientôt. :)**


	32. Eleganza Side 12 : Kageyama et Yamaguchi

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas_

 **Coucooou voici la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. Le chapitre se passe deux jours avant la soirée, après que Kageyama et Yamaguchi découvrent qu'ils sont fiancés l'un à l'autre. Bonne lecture. :)**

Eleganza Side 12 : Tobio Kageyama et Tadashi Yamaguchi : Une petite fleur pour veiller sur toi.

Tobio et Tadashi se baladèrent dans les rues devenues fleuries de la ville avant que le sorcier raccompagne le vampire chez lui, la nuit étant tombée. Ils en avaient profité pour discuter un peu dans un salon de thé, tous deux heureux du mariage qui se profilaient pour eux.

L'alpha avait même tenté de refréner son pouvoir du mieux qu'il avait pu mais sa joie de découvrir que le noiraud fut en réalité son fiancé avait été tellement immense qu'il provoquait malgré lui un renouveau printanier. C'était simple, le moindre fleur éclot et chaque arbre bourgeonnait à son passage. "Il faut que j'arrête, murmura-t-il avec embarras à la vue des passants qui semblaient abasourdis devant un tel spectacle, je risque d'alarmer tout le monde sinon."

Tobio lui serra tendrement la main. "Je m'en occupe, le rassura-t-il en clignant brièvement des yeux. Tadashi vit ses beaux iris azurs passer au gris argenté un instant pour redevenir bleus ensuite. Tous les gens autour d'eux avaient l'air de s'être calmés. "Même si les loups-garous omegas peuvent tempérer leurs congénères alphas avec leurs hurlements et leurs odeurs, expliqua le vampire pendant qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin, nous les vampires pouvons le faire avec tout le monde en usant d'un pouvoir de suggestion.

\- Oui, ma mère m'en a parlé, déclara le sorcier avec un petit sourire, vous pouvez aussi posséder les personnes que vous mordez, non?"

Il sentit Tobio se raidir suite à cette phrase. "Le Conseil nous interdit de l'utiliser. Pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons et aussi parce que ce pouvoir est très dangereux. Les personnes possédées peuvent devenir des coquilles vides une fois qu'elles ne sont plus sous notre emprise." _Et pourtant, ça ne gène pas Shirabu de l'utiliser et même sur des vampires d'après Yahaba,_ ajouta-t-il en pensée en fronçant les sourcils, _qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin?_ "Tobio?"

La voix inquiète de Tadashi le fit sursauter. "Oh, désolé, je réfléchissais à un truc." L'odeur de l'alpha se mit alors à l'envelopper tandis qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de standing où se trouvait le penthouse où Oikawa-san et lui vivaient. Le chemin lui parut alors trop court... Surtout qu'il commençait à entendre le flux sanguin de son fiancé. Le son de cette belle rivière écarlate présente sous la fine peau de son cou. _Ne me dis pas que j'ai encore faim!_

Non, Tobio comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Ses sentiments envers Tadashi amplifiaient son désir de le goûter et pas uniquement son sang.

 _Je veux tout de lui_.

Le sorcier de son coté fut plus soucieux de le voir palir à vue d'oeil avec une respiration haletante. "Tobio, ça v...?" Une main lui prit brutalement son poignet avant de l'amener dans un recoin sombre, non loin des parkings. Tadashi se retrouva alors plaqué contre le mur, regardant les alentours d'un oeil confus quand il croisa les prunelles argentées qu'il trouvait si attirantes mais qui, en ce moment, le dévorèrent sans commune mesure.

Des crocs plongèrent dans son cou sans qu'il eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Puis il eut chaud, très chaud. Un insidueux désir l'envahissait soudainement mêlé d'une douce tendresse à l'égard du vampire qui le mordit. Tobio savoura un moment le sang de Tadashi en se délectant de son arôme doux mais un peu amer. Puis le noiraud se reprit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait cédé à ses pulsions. "Dé-désolé, Tadashi, s'excusa-t-il à la vue du sorcier qui avait l'air dans les vapes, je... C'est..." _Comment vais-je lui expliquer ça?... Hein?_

Ce fut à son tour d'être plaqué contre le mur, son sac à main tombant au sol. "Tadashi?" Des lianes s'accrochèrent à ses chevilles pour l'empêcher de partir. "Hé, Tadashi!" Ensuite ce fut au tour de ses poignets d'être ligotés. "Qu'est-ce que tu f...?" Tobio se tut en humant malgré lui une senteur boisée agréable mais intense. Une odeur de domination provenant de l'alpha juste en face de lui.

Pourtant Tadashi continuait de le regarder avec cet amour tendre et dévoué mais le vampire put aussi déceler une convoitise non feinte dans les fines pupilles émeraudes. Le sorcier ignora la morsure sur son cou pour se concentrer sur sa contemplation.

Tobio dont le beau visage fut encadré par cette magnifique chevelure de jais.

Ses yeux bleus furent marqués par une légère surprise et ses pommettes avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui. "Tobio." Tadashi murmura son prénom avec adoration, de la même manière que ses doigts caressèrent les joues du vampire avec dévotion, comme s'il était fait de marbre. Il effleura de ses lèvres le cou gracile pour humer cette senteur si légère.

Comme il voulut marquer ce bel omega.

Tobio aurait pu se rebeller contre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, le vampire détestait être soumis vu qu'il devait déjà obéir aux règles de sa communauté et encore plus s'il se retrouvait face à un alpha. Mais là, c'était de Tadashi dont il s'agissait. Un jeune homme des plus doux dont les mains errèrent le long de sa robe pour mieux la soulever.

Le noiraud rougit en fuyant son regard. Certes, il se travestissait depuis longtemps mais il eut peur de la réaction du sorcier vis-à-vis des portes-jaretelles de dentelles noires et de la culotte en soie gris foncé qu'il portait. Toutefois, le sorcier avait l'air émerveillé par cette découverte. "Ouah, tu es très sexy comme ça, chuchota Tadashi en s'agenouillant pour caresser les jambes recouvertes de bas résilles, ça met en valeur tes jambes, poursuivit-il en parsemant celles-ci de baisers moites.

Tobio se mordit les lèvres en frissonnant de désir. La morsure avait révélé un Tadashi qu'il se plut à aimer et le fait qu'il fut attaché avait un je ne sais quoi d'excitant. Les lèvres de l'alpha parcoururent son mollet, puis son genou avant que sa langue prenne le relais pour lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses..."Anh!"

Tadashi stoppa en écoutant le gémissement. Tobio sentit les lianes relâcher leur emprise pendant que l'alpha se remit subitement debout, la panique se lisant sur son visage. "Pardonne-moi, Tobio, s'époumonna-t-il en baissant prestement la robe, je... Je me suis conduit comme un sauvage et..." Il fut interrompu par un tendre baiser. "C'est de ma faute, Tadashi, le tranquilisa ensuite le noiraud en posant son front contre le sien, mes sentiments pour toi sont tels que j'avais envie de te mordre. La morsure d'un vampire amplifie aussi les émotions de la personne qu'il mord, il eut un petit rire, au moins, je sais ce qui m'attend durant notre nuit de noces et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire."

Tadashi devint rouge pivoine suite à l'allusion. Par contre, le sorcier se sentit un peu faible. "Je suis désolé, s'excusa de nouveau le noiraud, je vais faire appel à mon garde du corps pour que tu retournes chez toi.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, fit Tadashi en le voyant s'accoupir pour prendre son sac à main.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui t'accompagne, répliqua Tobio en l'étreignant par la taille, dis-moi où tu habites."

Tadashi hocha la tête avec confusion avant de lui indiquer l'adresse de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Tsukki. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue des deux grandes ailes noires aux reflets argentés qui émergèrent du dos du vampire. Il se retint ensuite de crier quand Tobio s'envola dans le ciel nocturne avec lui. Les immeubles lui semblaient si petits à la hauteur où ils se trouvèrent ensuite qu'il en trembla de peur. Il vaut mieux que je ferme les yeux, se dit-il en s'exécutant jusqu'à ce que Tobio atterisse non loin d'où il vivait.

Le pauvre sorcier était encore sonné du vol. "Il faudra que je m'habitue aussi à ça, avoua-t-il avec un sourire gêné, merci de m'avoir amené jusqu'ici.

\- De rien, répondit Tobio quand il vit Tadashi invoquer une petite branche de fleurs bleues, des myosotis, au creux de sa main. "'Normalement, ça devrait te protéger durant la réunion de demain, déclara l'alpha en lui tendant la branche, euh, c'est le seul sort de protection que je connaisse, poursuivit-il avant de bafouiller, c-ce n'est pas que je pense qu-que tu as besoin de protection ou quoique ce soit mais..." Tobio le coupa en lui embrassant amoureusement la joue. "Merci Tadashi, murmura-t-il en portant le myosotis à son coeur, j'en prendrai soin. On se revoit lors de la soirée, alors?

\- Oui, répondit Tadashi après s'être ressaisi, bien que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, renchérit le noiraud en planant de nouveau, à demain soir."

Tadashi le salua de la main en le regardant s'envoler dans le ciel étoilé. L'omega était vraiment la personne la plus belle qu'il eut jamais vu. Néanmoins, il avait malheureusement d'autres choses à faire pour l'instant. _Je dois appeler maman pour lui dire que ça s'est bien passé._

Tobio trouva Oikawa-san en train de se regarder dans le miroir devant la coiffeuse de sa chambre lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. Son regard chocolat vide ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Sa main caressant distraitement son cou non plus. _Dois-je prévenir Hanamaki-s..._ "Tu es là, Tobio-chan?, s'enquit alors le brun d'une voix beaucoup moins feutrée que d'habitude, peux-tu me démêler un peu les cheveux?

\- Où est Yahaba?, demanda le noiraud avec appréhension en prenant la brosse posée sur la table de la coiffeuse.

\- Shigeri-chan se repose dans la chambre des invités, répondit Tooru pendant que Tobio avait pris une des ses longues mèches pour les brosser. Ce dernier fut encore surpris qu'Oikawa-san l'eut appelé par son vrai prénom. La mémoire lui revenait-elle? En tous cas, le brun lui semblait bien malheureux. "Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'en ai marre de cette masquarade. Pas toi?"

Tobio connaissait la raison de cette nouvelle velléité à l'égard des règles du Conseil. Une simple réminiscence du Tooru Oikawa passé. "C'est pour cette raison que j'ai hate de devenir membre du Conseil, déclara Tobio en lui brossant les cheveux, pour l'arrêter." _Pardonne-moi Oikawa-san_ , ajouta-t-il en pensée. Il s'en voulait encore de n'avoir rien pu faire à ce moment-là et il savait que c'était pareil pour Hanamaki-san.

Tooru semblait par contre satisfait de la réponse et lui adressa un petit sourire. "Nous devons aller chez ta mère demain? Mon père m'a appelé tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, il veut que tu sois présentable selon Mère."

Le brun eut un rictus narquois. "Je suis l'un des vampires omegas les plus beaux de la communauté, il tiqua de la langue en se touchant de nouveau le cou, il faut toujours que tout aille dans son sens. Il m'énerve."

Tobio ne dit mot et continua de le coiffer, une lourde morosité se lisant dans ses yeux bleus.

 **Voili voilou, la suite racontera le début de la soirée. On se revoit pour l'OS des tribulations de Terushima et la requête IwaOi/MatsuHana. A bientôt. :)**


	33. La réunion intercommunautaire, part 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Coucou, voici la suite et merci de votre patience. Comme le déménagement est bientôt terminé (reste le transfert de mes affaires et du web), je publie la suite de Cutie Pie avec un ship qui fera grincer des dents (mais vu l'histoire, vous comprendrez la raison). Pour la publication, je vais me focaliser sur mes fics pricipales pendant un petit moment et recenir sur les requêtes et Terushima un peu plus tard. Bonne lecture. :)**

Cutie Pie et Eleganza : La réunion intercommunautaire, partie 1 : Retrouvailles et nouvelles rencontres :

Shouyou admira le grand manoir d'un oeil ébahi une fois que Kei et lui furent arrivés à destination. Il faisait nuit et pourtant, la demeure semblait briller de mille feux avec la lumière des chandeliers qui transparaissait de part en part au travers des grandes fenêtres vitrées. Un tapis lie-de-vin avait été posé à l'entrée pour accueillir les invités et deux gardes, deux loups-garous au vu de leurs odeurs prononcées, furent postés de chaque coté d'une grande porte de bois scupté sur lequel figurait l'emblême des Michimiya.

Yuito-sama n'a vraiment pas fait les choses à moitié, constata Kei en pensée ce à quoi Shouyou répondit un " _Tu l'as dit!"_ télépathiquement. Le vampire blond posa ensuite les yeux sur son petit ami, attendri par ses expressions innocentes et trognonnes au possible. Il était vrai que, niveau architecture, le manoir de sa famille était bien plus dépouillé que celui de la famille Michimiya.

Néanmoins, Shouyou resplendissait dans sa robe sombre pailletée arrivant à mi-cuisse. Ses cheveux roux furent attachés en queue de cheval basse et des escarpins noirs vernis firent office de chaussures. La tenue qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble lui donnèrent un air à la fois adorable et distingué... Mais ils n'étaient malheureusement pas là pour un diner aux chandelles. "Allons à l'intérieur présenter nos hommages à Michimiya, proposa-t-il en lui présentant son bras.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête en le lui prenant avec un grand sourire, totalement séduit par l'allure du blond : celui-ci portait un smoking noir d'une manière très décontractée grace à l'absence de noeud papillon (parce qu'il n'aimait pas être trop guindé) et de sa chemise blanche qu'il avait un peu déboutonné au niveau du cou.

Shouyou n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de soirée mondaine mais le fait d'y être en compagnie de l'alpha de son coeur lui suffisait amplement pour se détendre un peu. Et puis, Noya-san serait de la partie. Ce dernier arriva quelques instants plus tard avec Daichi-san. Comme Saeko était entre de bonnes mains, Ryu avait décidé de remplacer leur alpha dominant le temps de la soirée.

En tous cas, Yû était satisfait du choix de Morisuke-kun lors de leur journée shopping. La robe qu'il arborait, cintrée à manches longues de couleur argentée, était d'une classe folle et allait bien avec ses petites bottines noir en simili-cuir. Il avait arrangé ses cheveux en une simple demi-queue retenue par une fine barrette. "Ah, je vais faire bonne impression comme ça, murmura-t-il avec confidence.

\- Oui mais n'oublie pas le plus important, fit Daichi pendant qu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du manoir.

\- T'inquiète, Daichi-san, le rassura Nishinoya en tendant l'invitation à l'un des vigiles de l'entrée, je me tiendrai à carreau." Et il ferait ce qu'ils avaient convenu, à savoir guetter la moindre chose louche. Je me posterai au buffet, histoire de joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Pendant ce temps, Yuito regarda tout ce beau monde entrer dans la salle de réception en se rongeant les ongles. C'était la première fois qu'elle en organisait une sans son père et bien que les salutations avec le second héritier des Tsukishima s'étaient bien passées, la jeune vampire craignait encore de commettre une bévue. Bon, Daichi et Kiyoko ne vont pas tarder à arriver... Allez, il ne faut pas stresser. Le sang a été commandé en grande quantité pour les miens, il y a suffisamment à manger pour les loups-garous et les sorciers donc ça ira... Enfin, je pense.

La brune fut tellement nerveuse qu'elle remarqua à peine des mains se poser doucement sur les siennes pour ensuite les faire baisser. Une odeur fraiche et délicate la fit sortir de sa torpeur. "Kiyoko-sama?, s'enquit-elle vivement, je... Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que tu étais arrivée.

\- C'est ce que je vois, remarqua Kiyoko sans aucune once d'animosité, il vaut mieux que tu te détendes un peu.

\- J'ai toujours été d'un naturel nerveux, raconta Yuito en se grattant la tête, mais comme c'est la première fois que j'organise une réception seule, j'ai le trac, son visage s'assombrit, avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, j'ai peur que tout tourne au vinaigre.

\- C'est pour cette raison que j'ai amené un contresort avec moi au cas où, la tranquilisa Kiyoko avec un petit sourire, et je te protègerai si jamais il y a le moindre problème."

La vampire ne put s'empêcher de rougir tout en contemplant la matriarche des sorcières. Kiyoko s'était vêtue d'un kimono violet à motifs floraux blancs dont les bordures et le obi aux nuances dorées réhaussaient davantage sa beauté naturelle. Elle avait tout d'une enchanteresse. "Tu es... très belle, ce soir, murmura Yuito en fuyant son regard.

Ce fut au tour de Kiyoko de s'empourprer avant de vite se ressaisir en apercevant Yamaguchi discuter avec un vampire blond de grande taille dont l'essence magique semblait se mêler à celle de Hinata qui se trouvait juste à coté de lui. Nishinoya les avait d'ailleurs rejoints entre temps. En tous cas, elle fut soulagée de le voir se déraidir un peu, le pauvre avait été plus que stressé durant le trajet jusqu'au manoir.

Néanmoins, Kiyoko choisit de répondre à la vampire. En temps normal, ce genre de compliments à son égard l'indifférait mais venant de l'héritière des Michimiya, elle se surprit à faire preuve de flatterie. "Merci Yuito-sama, ce compliment me touche venant de toi.

\- Ah euh... C'est gentil, bafouilla la brune en baissant les yeux quand elle vit le doux sourire que lui adressa la sorcière, euh... Au fait, et Hitoka?, questionna-t-elle à la fois pour changer de sujet et par inquiétude. L'absence de Kiyoko pouvait s'avérer dangereuse pour la petite fille.

\- Je l'ai placée sous bonne garde, répondit Kiyoko avec un sourire rassurant, Shirofuku-san a beau avoir une propension à la gloutonnerie, elle n'en est pas moins une des sorcières les plus puissantes que je connaisse."

Yuito hocha la tête. Sa garde du corps, Suzumeda-san, avait d'ailleurs l'air d'être très interessée par la suivante de Kiyoko. Elle lui en parlerait plus tard. Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Sawamura qui les salua toutes les deux à la grande surprise de la vampire. "Attends, tu connais Sawamura?, s'étonna Yuito.

\- Oui, je travaille à mi-temps en tant que secrétaire dans son agence artistique, expliqua Kiyoko pendant que le loup-garou les rejoignit en compagnie d'Iwaizumi, ce métier me permet de rester en contact avec les loups-garous mais aussi de me mêler un peu aux autres. Les matriarches sont très insulaires d'habitude.

\- Ah, d'accord."Pour la vampire, ces retrouvailles fut quand même assez incongrues : son ancien amour connaissait son nouvel amour. Le monde était vraiment petit. "Salut Sawamura, fit-elle ensuite.

\- Michimiya, salua Daichi en lui serrant la main, et bonsoir à toi aussi Shimizu. Ça se passe bien de ton coté?

\- Il se passe des choses étranges dans certains clans de sorciers justement, répondit Kiyoko dont la mine s'était rembrunie, mais présente-nous ton ami d'abord.

\- Ah, désolé. Voici Hajime Iwaizumi, désigna Daichi en présentant son ami loup-garou, un autre alpha dominant. Iwaizumi, je te présente Yuito Michimiya, le vampire qui a organisé cette soirée et tu connais déjà Shimizu.

\- Enchanté Michimiya, se présenta Hajime de façon un peu brusque, mais que fais-tu là, Shimizu? Je sais que ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vus mais...

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant, répondit Kiyoko en réprimant un soupir, je suis la matriarche des sorcières.

\- QUOI!?" Hajime tomba des nues. Le loup-garou était venu seul à la soirée, confiant à Kentarou la surveillance du secteur le temps de son absence (son odeur d'intimidation était suffisamment dense pour le remplacer). Il avait croisé Nishinoya et Sawamura dès qu'il avait posé des pieds dans la salle de réception mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Shimizu, la discrète secrétaire de la Karasuno Agency, fut là aussi. Comme quoi, elle cachait bien son jeu. "Euh désolé de m'être emporté, s'excusa-t-il en raclant sa gorge, parlons plutôt de cette histoire de sorciers."

Kiyoko opina de la tête et commença son histoire.

Au même moment, Yamaguchi discutait avec Tsukki, son frère et un ami de celui-ci du nom de Nishinoya qui s'était avéré être la fameuse Yû-chan des Cutie Pie. Le sorcier ne se cachait pas qu'il avait été très agité en arrivant ici mais maintenant qu'il avait rencontré des visages familiers, il se sentait mieux bien qu'il se demandait quand Tobio allait arriver. "Donc vous avez formé votre duo pendant le lycée?, s'enquit-il auprès de Nishinoya et Hinata.

\- Ouais, répondit Yû avec un grand sourire, même si c'était surtout pour notre club de cosplay. Ah, je me souviens du festival culturel, se remémora-t-il avec nostalgie.

\- Noya-san et moi avons dû aider au maid café tandis que la Grande Reine et Tomomo devaient s'occuper du salon de thé traditionnel, expliqua Shouyou.

\- Quand on parle du loup, fit Yû en regardant Kageyama et Oikawa entrer dans la salle, tiens, il y a Keina avec elles, ajouta-t-il en remarquant celui-ci arriver derrière les deux vampires.

\- Il faut qu'on aille les rejoindre, fit le roux en ajoutant ensuite d'un ton désolé, je dois te laisser un moment Kei.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le tranquilisa le blond, va rejoindre tes amis.

\- Merci, le remercia Shouyou avec un grand sourire.

Kei se tourna ensuite vers Yamaguchi et découvrit son ami sorcier en train de regarder bouche-bée un des amis de Shouyou. En effet, Tadashi ne put détacher ses yeux de Tobio tellement il était magnifique : celui-ci avait attaché ses longs cheveux de jais en chignon bas avec l'aide d'une épingle décorée de fleurs azures et s'était habillé d'un kimono bleu marine à fleurs turquoises mis en valeur par un obi blanc dont les motifs furent des papillons outremers aux nervures noirs. Son visage fut élégamment maquillé, un trait de eye liner noir réhaussait ses yeux saphirs tandis que ses lèvres fines furent soulignées par du rouge à lèvres mauve.

 _Une véritable reine,_ s'émerveilla-t-il, le coeur battant à tout rompre. "Yamaguchi, l'appela Tsukishima d'un ton irrité.

\- Désolé Tsukki, s'excusa Yamaguchi en reprenant ses esprits, je viens de voir ma fiancée. Euuuh, allons voir Kiyoko-sama. Je dois lui parler de quelque chose."

Il pourrait ainsi dire à la matriarche qu'il n'avait ressenti aucune magie suspecte pour l'instant, surtout qu'il y avait foule désormais.

Pendant ce temps, Tobio s'évertua de ne pas rougir pendant qu'il bavardait avec ses amis. Tadashi avait été à quelques mètres de lui et son regard ébahi l'avait à la fois touché et gêné néanmoins le noiraud préféra plutôt se focaliser sur ses anciens camarades de lycée. Oikawa-san avait d'ailleurs repris ses manières habituelles, ce qui le rassura et il fut content de voir que Hinata, Nishinoya et Kozume allaient bien. "Je suis fier de toi, Kenma-chan. Nous étions très inquiets, tu sais?, répliqua Tooru en ébourrifant affectueusement les longues mèches blondes du vampire qui eut un petit mouvement de recul. Oikawa avait toujours eu cette tendance à le materner, c'était agaçant.

\- Et on s'en veut toujours de ne pas avoir pu te protéger ce jour-là, ajouta Yû d'un ton chagrin, si on avait été là...

\- C'est du passé maintenant, les rassura Kenma en jetant un coup d'oeil à la dérobée pour voir Yamamoto se poster non loin de l'entrée de la salle de réception, et je suis étonné de t'entendre m'appeler par mon véritable prénom, Oikawa. Tu étais plutôt à cheval sur les règles, non?" Certes, moins que Kageyama mais quand même... Contrairement à lui qui avait toujours rechigné sur son travestissement, Oikawa avait toujours fait bon gré mal gré en prenant extrêmement soin de son apparence.

Tooru fit une petite moue pour dissimuler une colère sourde. Il avait encore cette désagréable sensation que quelque chose lui échappait et se surprenait à ressentir des émotions étranges depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Iwa-chan, des sentiments d'inquiétude, de colère et de frustration mêlées qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être à lui.

Toutefois, le vampire brun prit le parti de ne pas y penser en ce moment. Voir Kenma-chan si alerte le soulageait. Il se remémorait encore de l'époque où il était devenu apathique suite à ce triste événement. Ken Ken va passer un sale quart d'heure dès qu'il sera là. :"Bah, tu sais ce que tout le monde dit, déclara-t-il à l'adressede ses trois amis d'un ton badin, seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'avis. Au fait, j'adore ta tenue, ajouta-t-il ensuite, les votres aussi Yû-chan et Shou-chan. Très glamour.

\- Ben euh merci Grande Reine, le remercia Shouyou en se grattant la tête, flatté que son ancien sempai l'encense pour ensuite changer de sujet, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire les Eleganza? Vous aussi, vous avez prévu un concert d'adieu?

\- C'est vrai qu'on doit le faire, répondit Tobio, mais nous avons d'autres soucis à régler en ce moment en lien avec le groupe des Crystal Rose, poursuivit-il ensuite à l'adresse de Shouyou et Yû qui hochèrent la tête avec une mine rembrunie.

\- L'attaque que j'ai subi est en lien direct avec une des chanteuses, ajouta Keina en tentant de chasser ce mauvais souvenir, Kuro et un loup-garou dominant de notre connaissance surveillent le périmètre en ce moment.

\- Shouyou et moi allons faire pareil, fit Nishinoya tandis que le roux opina de la tête d'un air déterminé, on va repérer ces clébards zombis grace à leurs odeurs. Notre alpha dominant est aussi de la partie, continua-t-il en montrant Daichi en train de partir vers le buffet après avoir salué Kiyoko-san et Michimiya.

\- Parfait, fit Tooru avec un petit sourire, dans ce cas, Tobio-chan et moi allons saluer l'organisateur, ou plutôt l'organisatrice de cette jolie réception.

\- Je vais avec vous, répliqua Keina en les suivant pendant que Shouyou et Yû rejoignirent Daichi qui avait l'air d'avoir sympathisé avec un vampire. Le brun le reconnut vite d'ailleurs. "Attends, ce n'est pas le garde du corps de Keina?

\- Ouais, on dirait, répondit Shouyou, celui qui fout la trouille."

Yû rigola en voyant son ami à deux doigts de se cacher derrière lui. Kuroo avait toujours tendance à faire peur à Shouyou. "Allez, on va juste voir Daichi et après, on va se poster non loin de l'entrée, ok?

\- D'accord, accepta Shouyou en jetant un oeil à la foule. Kei était facilement remarquable vu que sa taille fit qu'il dépassait presque tout le monde mis à part un homme venant d'arriver qu'il reconnut comme le célèbre mannequin Lev Haiba. "Tiens, je ne savais pas que Lev était invité à ce genre de soirée. Bon, il est célèbre mais...

\- C'est l'héritier d'une des grandes familles vampiriques, lui expliqua Yû en saluant de la main en même temps Morisuke-kun qui accompagnait le top model.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux, fit Shouyou pendant qu'ils rejoignirent Daichi.

Pendant ce temps, Kiyoko et Yui saluèrent Kageyama et Oikawa quand Iwaizumi-san, qui était resté avec la matriarche des sorcières, tomba des nues en voyant sa collègue dans cette réception. Certes, c'était une vampire mais... "Coucou Iwa-chan, claironna celle-ci en lui adressant un sourire, content de me voir?

\- Mais... Que fais-tu ici?, s'enquit Hajime en tentant de ne pas s'empourprer devant une telle splendeur : la longue robe violine d'Oikawa rendait justice à sa beauté.

\- Ma famille fait partie du Conseil vampirique, lui relata Tooru avec un sourire amusé, même si c'est ma grande soeur la prétendante au titre, je dois faire acte de présence.

\- Nous surveillerons aussi la moindre activité suspecte, ajouta Tobio tandis que Tadashi hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Tsukki était parti rejoindre Hinata après les salutations tandis que lui restait auprès de Kiyoko-sama.

Toutefois, la matriarche commença à s'assombrir au fur et à mesure qu'une odeur étrange flottait imperceptiblement dans l'air. Pire encore, elle arrivait de moins en moins à repérer les énergies magiques autour d'elle. Yui fronça aussi les narines au moment où Kiyoko observa la foule d'un air mortifié. "Qu'y a-t-il Kiyoko?, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Mon contresort, il..."

Au même moment, devant la porte d'entrée, un vampire de grande taille aux courts cheveux gris fixait les deux gardes loups-garous à terre, des traces de morsure ensanglantées entaillant leurs flancs. Il réprima de toutes ses forces son envie de se repaitre de leur sang.

La mission avant tout.

Ses yeux aciers se levèrent sur Semi-san qui s'était mis à un balcon en train d'entonner une douce et triste mélodie à la clarinette, Goshiki à ses cotés.

Puis ses prunelles se baissèrent quand un loup au pelage clair, d'un blond presque doré, caressa affectueusement la tête contre sa cuisse.

Le vampire passa tendrement la main sur la fourrure du loup avant d'attendre le feu vert de leur maitresse.

Celle-ci avança devant lui, majestueuse de froideur avec sa robe de dentelle lilas et ses cheveux chatains attachés en un chignon natté, en compagnie de Kawanishi, ce géant humain qui se trouvait toujours à ses cotés, chose d'ailleurs inhabituelle pour une vampire censée être de haut rang. Toutefois, il en connaissait la raison, celle-là même qui fut la cause de tous ces conflits.

"Que faisons-nous, Karen-sama?, demanda-t-il avec indifférence.

\- Attendez que j'entre saluer tout le monde, répondit calmement Karen en franchissant la porte d'entrée, Tendou vous donnera le feu vert sous peu. Vous allez bientôt avoir votre compte de chasse donc patiente un peu, monsieur brother complex."

Le loup blond commença à grogner à l'évocation de ce nom mais le vampire le calma en lui caressant la tête. "Laisse. Tu sais combien elle est encline à provoquer... Comme toi, au fond, ajouta-t-il affectueusement. Le loup frotta de nouveau la tête contre sa cuisse. "Vous me dégoutez, murmura Karen avec dédain.

\- Pourtant tu as la même notion des choses que nous, rétorqua Osamu en désignant Kawanishi du menton, de toute manière, il vaut mieux que nous commencions au plus vite, suggéra-t-il ensuite tandis que des vingtaines de pupilles écarlates apparurent derrière eux accompagnés d'halètements impatients, tes marionnettes en ont marre d'attendre.

\- J'ai envie de leur faire la surprise avant. Allons-y Taichi, ordonna-t-elle ensuite en pénétrant dans le manoir.

Autant être là pour présenter un spectacle de marionnettes digne de ce nom.

 **Voili voilou. Bon, le déménagement est bientôt finalisé mais comme je n'ai pas encore Internet depuis mon nouveau chez moi (j'écris depuis un hotel), je ferai en sorte de publier autre part. Je rattraperai mon retard entre temps. A bientôt. :)**


	34. La réunion intercommunautaire, partie 2

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou, désolée pour le retard, voici la suite. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais entre ma santé et mes problèmes de famille, j'ai du mal. Bonne lecture :)**

Cutie Pie et Eleganza : La réunion intercommunautaire, deuxième partie :

Daichi observait la foule avec inquiétude depuis le buffet. Michimiya avait l'air de bien gérer la situation de son coté mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter puisque Shimizu était avec elle. Le loup-garou connaissait la fiabilité de la matriarche des sorcières. Son attention fut alors retenue par l'arrivée d'un homme d'une très grande taille. Il reconnut le célèbre mannequin Lev Haiba dont la taille l'impressionna. L'alpha était plus grand vu de près et ses doutes quant à ses origines furent vite dissipées. Je me disais bien que son allure et son charisme étaient propres aux vampires."Lev Haiba est grand, n'est-ce pas?"

Le loup-garou se retourna pour faire face à un homme aux cheveux noirs désordonnées le dépassant d'une tête. Son odeur était très plaisante, douce et un peu terreuse, par contre ses fines pupilles furent un peu trop perçantes à son goût. Daichi n'aimait pas être jaugé de la sorte et le sourire charmeur de cet inconnu le rendit encore plus méfiant. Surtout que celui-ci ne cachait pas ses crocs, montrant ainsi ses origines vampiriques. Même si les effluves délicats émanant de lui rappelaient ceux d'un omega, cet homme possédait un physique qui le faisait beaucoup plus penser à un alpha. "Qui êtes-vous?, demanda-t-il, le visage fermé.

Tetsurou eut un air triste. Bon, il n'avait pas l'air d'un omega tout fragile mais il n'était pas une mauvaise personne pour autant. Surtout que ce loup-garou était tout à fait son type : viril avec une odeur à provoquer les chaleurs. "Allons, je suis un vampire omega tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête, tenta-t-il de le rassurer avant de présenter sa main en guise de salutations, Tetsurou Kuroo, patron de la Nekoma Agency et vampire au service de la famille Kozume.

\- Daichi Sawamura, alpha dominant, se présenta ensuite Daichi en serrant la main, alors comme ça, vous êtes mon concurrent? Je tiens la Karasuno Agency."

Et zut!, se rabroua Tetsurou, bonjour l'entrée en la matière. Je fais quoi, maintenant pour qu'il tombe dans mes filets? Il aurait du prendre exemple sur Oikawa. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était en grande discussion avec Yuito-sama tandis que Kenma avait rejoint Lev et Yaku. Yamamoto restait aux aguets... Bon, je n'ai pas à m'inquiét... Le rire de Sawamura le coupa de ses reflexions. "Inutile d'être aussi crispé, le tranquilisa Daichi en lâchant sa main pour prendre un verre de champagne que lui tendit le serveur qui venait de passer, nous avons beau être rivaux, cela nous empêche pas de faire connaissance.

\- Euh non, bien entendu, fit un Tetsurou un peu confus. L'attitude de Sawamura l'avait pris au dépourvu. "Alors comme ça, c'est vous qui avez lancé les Cutie Pie? J'ai entendu dire que les Eleganza et elles se connaissaient depuis un bail.

\- Oui, Nishinoya m'en a parlé, répondit Daichi en regardant Hinata et Nishinoya en se remémorant avec nostalgie de leur début, depuis le lycée, si je me souviens bien. C'est bien qu'elles ne se soient pas tirées dans les pattes.

\- Oui, je préfère cette rivalité saine que celle avec les Crystal Rose, poursuivit Kuroo en sirotant son verre de sang." Daichi le vit se rembrunir et il ne pouvait que lui donner raison là-dessus. Les Crystal Rose, en particulier la vedette Karen, avait toujours tendance à provoquer à demi-mots lors des interviews. Toutefois, elle causait en ce moment d'autres soucis.

Tetsurou surveilla un moment Kenma du coin de l'oeil et le vit rejoindre Yamamoto avec une certaine urgence. "Je dois vous laisser, s'excusa-t-il en finissant son verre avant d'ajouter, je suis tout de même ravi d'avoir fait connaissance avec vous Sawamura-san. Il faudrait qu'on se revoit dans un coin plus calme."

Daichi dévisagea un moment le vampire avant de voir Michimiya discuter avec Shimizu qui semblait très inquiète. "Oui, ce serait une bonne idée, dit-il en posant son verre sur le buffet, on pourrait se donner rendez-vous dans mon agence, qu'en dites-vous? A moins que vous préférerez que j'aille dans la votre?

\- Les deux me conviennent, répondit Tetsurou avec un sourire, comme ça, je pourrai vous demander aussi un autographe de la grande Melissa. Je suis un de ses fans, ajouta-t-il avec un rire gêné.

\- Ça va être difficile en ce moment vu qu'elle est en pleine lune de miel, fit Daichi en se grattant la tête, mais je la contacterai pour lui demander."

Kuroo-san le remercia puis lui offrit un petit sourire complice qu'il rendit. Tous deux se séparèrent ensuite, un peu à regret afin de se focaliser sur quelque chose de plus important.

Yuito regarda Kiyoko sortir nerveusement un petit parchemin de son obi. Celui commença à s'effriter sous les yeux impuissants de la matriarche. "Que se passe-t-il, Kiyoko-sama?, lui demanda alors Yamaguchi-kun avec inquiétude.

\- Restez tous sur vos gardes, avertit alors Kiyoko en tentant de garder son sang froid, mon contresort a été..."

Tout devint silencieux dans la salle de réception si ce n'était une petite mélodie entonnée à la clarinette.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur la nouvelle arrivée.

Une omega aux alures de poupée qu'ils connaissaient tous plus ou moins à force de regarder ses clips à la télé.

Son odeur, capiteuse sur fond acre, rendit tous les invités hostiles à son égard.

Tooru eut un rictus narquois lorsque celle-ci s'approcha de Michimiya, un discret sourire aux lèvres. "Je vois que tu adores toujours te faire remarquer Karen-sama, fit le vampire en ponctuant bien le "sama" d'un ton railleur, et il est rare de te voir en si charmante compagnie, ajouta-t-il en regardant le géant qui fut à coté d'elle. Il ne perçut aucune senteur chez lui, ni aucune énergie. "Et un humain, qui plus est, finit-il en croisant les bras, où veux-tu en venir qu'on en finisse?"

Hajime eut une impression de déjà-vu en regardant des yeux de Tooru. Ceux-ci avaient pris des teintes mauves intimidantes et sa voix fut beaucoup moins feutrée qu'à l'accoutumée. Quant à son odeur, elle lui était devenue étrangement familière, comme s'il l'avait déjà sentie dans des circonstances similaires. Toutefois, l'envie de protéger la vampire prima. Le loup-garou se mit alors près d'elle de sorte à être prêt au cas où.

Tooru lui adressa un tendre sourire qui s'effaça vite en écoutant ce cher Ken Ken lui répondre d'un ton mi-courtois, mi-froid :"Je suis simplement venue transmettre mes salutations à Michimiya-sama, fit ce dernier avec faisant une révérence, après tout, je suis aussi une héritière bien que ma famille soit tombée en disgrace, ajouta-t-il en feignant sa tristesse, mais j'ai décidé de vous préparer une surprise en guise de remerciements, continua-t-il en faisant passer ses prunelles de la couleur praline au rouge, j'espère que vous aimez les spectacles de marionnettes."

Un claquement de doigts interrompit le son de la clarinette.

Des sourds grognements se firent entendre.

"Oh non, s'exclama Yuito d'une voix tremblante avant de se reprendre en émergeant ses ailes de chauve-souris tout en criant à tout le monde, préparez-vous à vous défendre! On est encerclés!"

Les loups-garous reprirent leur forme animale, les sorciers préparèrent leurs sorts et les vampires prirent leurs véritables apparences quand ils virent arriver leurs ennemis : des personnes come eux, si ce n'était que les uns furent lucides et que les autres furent envoûtés dans une dévotion fanatique.

Karen contempla le carnage d'un oeil amusé tout en donnant les directives par la pensée. Ce spectacle valait toutes les tragédies et tous les opéras du monde. _Dommage que tu ne sois pas à mes cotés pour en profiter ma chère mère._ Elle lui racontera tout en rentrant.

La voix de son bien-aimé Taichi la tira de ses pensées :"Kenjirou-sama, que comptez-vous faire?, lui demanda-t-il tout en le protégeant des loups et des vampires qui tentèrent de l'attaquer. Semi était parvenu à faire en sorte que les sorciers le laissent tranquille. Que faire vraiment à part être aux premières loges de cette boucherie? Voir des loups se faire mordre aux flancs, des vampires se faire griffer et des sorciers jeter des sorts était plaisant en soi mais...

Un être étrange attira son attention.

La jeune "fille" rousse aux oreilles et à la queue de loup qui protégeait l'héritier des Tsukishima en frappant les loups-garous autour d'eux. Il se souvint avoir pris possession de son ivrogne de père à celui-là et maintenant qu'il y pensait... _Il ne se change pas totalement en loup?,_ se demanda-t-il avant d'avoir un sourire émerveillé quant à l'éventualité de ce que cela voulait dire.

"Taichi, je le veux. Capture-le."

Et je vais prendre deux ou trois otages afin que tu ne puisses pas m'échapper, petit Hinata, continua-t-il en pensée en regardant un moment l'héritier des Kageyama, celui des Oikawa et celui des Kozume. Mmm, il y a bien celui des Tsukishima aussi... _Ça va être amusant de le voir si désespéré._ La voix de Taichi le sortit de ses pensées." Bien, Kenjirou-sama, fit ce dernier en sortant une arme de sa veste, avez-vous besoin d'autres choses?

\- Incapacite les personnes qui sont proches de lui, lui ordonna le vampire, et fais en sorte d'éloigner l'héritier des Tsukishima. Je vais t'envoyer quelques unes de mes marionettes pour t'assister."

Taichi hocha la tête et partit dans ce fatras d'abominations en tous genres.

Kenjirou se concentra alors sur l'attaque qu'il comptait mener à terme. _Comme ça, je suis sûr qu'elle sera contente,_ pensa-t-il avec détermination en usant de son pouvoir, _oui, vous méritez tous de crever._

 **Voili voilou, je m'excuse encore du retard. Je recommencerai à fragmenter la fic en parties Cutie Pie et Eleganza dans la suite et je ferai tout pour rattraper le retard. A bientôt. :)**


	35. Cutie Pie Side 13 : Natchan et Ageha

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou tout le monde. Je m'excuse de ce long retard mais j'ai des soucis en ce moment (santé et autres) donc je peine à écrire et en faisant celle du Nouvel An axé Kuroko's Basket, j'en ai bavé ensuite avec des maux de tête et surtout une période mixte très embêtante. Voici donc la suite de Cutie Pie. Attention, il y a un ship qui risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. :)**

Cutie Pie Side 13 : L'emprisonnement de Natchan et l'empoissonnement d'Ageha :

Shouyou ouvrit lentement les yeux pour se découvrir dans une chambre luxueuse et proprette qu'il ne reconnut guère. Mais où suis-je? Il se rappela alors avoir été assommé après qu'il eut tenté de protéger Kei d'une attaque de vampire. Une angoisse le prit au coeur. Et si Kei n'avait pas survécu à l'assaut provoqué par Karen des Crystal Rose. Le roux tenta de l'appeler par télépathie grace à leur lien de sang mais il fut déconcentré par des bruits de baisers mouillés. _Mais que...?_

Ses yeux ambres trouvèrent un couple en train de s'embrasser langoureusement. Il ne put cependant que distinguer cependant une personne assise à califourchon sur une autre de dos. Une femme vu la robe de dentelle blanche et les longs cheveux d'un blond virant au chatain.

Une louve en voyant la queue noire en train de frétiller.

Une omega en sentant son odeur, mélange entre une senteur sucrée de praline et une autre, plus amère, de caramel, celle-ci provenant certainement de l'alpha à qui elle roulait une pelle.

Toutefois, ce genre de scène l'inconvenait ainsi détourna-t-il les yeux tout en réfléchissant à comment partir d'ici. Néanmoins, Shouyou voulut découvrir ce qui se tramait dans ce lieu. Le loup-garou serra l'anneau en argent qui tronait contre son coeur pour se donner courage quand une voix enjouée un peu trop grave pour être féminine le fit sursauter. "Hé, 'Samu, notre invitée vient de se réveiller, on dirait."

Shouyou tourna de nouveau sa tête vers le couple avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

La louve était en réalité un loup et la copie conforme de la personne sur laquelle elle était assise.

Les seules différences furent sa classe d'alpha, ses courts cheveux gris et la paleur vampirique de sa peau.

 _Des frères jumeaux qui sont compagnons l'un de l'autre mais c'est... "_ Arrête de nous regarder comme ça, fit le jumeau blond en se levant, je suis un de tes plus grands fans, Natchan des Cutie Pie et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, ok?" Shouyou ne put qu'opiner de la tête face aux yeux gris qui le menacèrent froidement du regard. Cet omega lui fit penser un peu à Oikawa-san avec son attitude. "Bien, déclara le loup-garou blond avec grand sourire, de toute façon, c'est la tradition dans notre clan vampirique à nous, les Miya, pour faire perdurer notre sang pur quoi. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que notre père décide de se mettre avec une louve-garou et fasse virer notre famille du Conseil à cause de ça mais bon voilà quoi, 'Samu et moi avons décidé de...

-... Je ne pense pas que Hinata veuille connaitre notre vie, 'Tsumu, répliqua froidement son frère jumeau en se levant à son tour, et il vaut mieux prévenir Karen-sama qu'il est réveillé.

\- Oui, oui, 'Samu, soupira Atsumu en faisant la moue, au fait, moi, c'est Atsumu Miya et mon frère, c'est Osamu, se présenta-t-il ensuite en compagnie de son frère, bon, comme tu as du le deviner, je suis un loup-garou et lui, un vampire mais je suis ravi de voir Natchan en vrai, kyaaaah!, s'écria-t-il en portant ses mains sur ses joues en grand fan qu'il était.

 _On dirait vraiment Oikawa-san,_ pensa Shouyou en réprimant un soupir, _en tous cas, je sais que Karen m'a capturé..._ **_Shouyou_** , appela la voix empressée et inquiète de Kei en pensée. Le roux retint un soupir de soulagement pour ne pas alerter Atsumu et Osamu qui étaient en train de discuter au sujet de son ravisseur.

 _Je vais bien, Kei,_ le rassura le roux en regardant les frères Miya quitter la pièce, _apparemment, Karen m'a capturé. Et toi? Tout va bien?_

 ** _Nous avons été sauvés par un alpha dominant du nom d'Ushijima,_** lui expliqua Kei en pensée, malheureusement, **_toi mis à part, Nishinoya et les chanteuses d'Eleganza sont portés disparus._**

 _Je vais les chercher dans ce cas_ , déclara Shouyou en regardant la porte, _deux des gardes de Karen sont partis la voir. J'en saurai peut-être plus bientôt._

 ** _D'accord. Fais bien attention_** , fit le vampire d'une voix calme, **_je t'aime._**

Shouyou serra de nouveau l'anneau dans sa main. _Moi aussi, je t'aime Kei._

Le loup-garou s'efforça de ne pas pleurer puis se focalisa sur ce qui risque de se passer en regardant la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. Il fut cependant surpris de voir Karen-sama en personne entrer dans la pièce. La chanteuse des Crystal Roses fut vêtue d'une longue robe lilas, ses cheveux chatains coiffés en une longue natte sur le coté. Son visage fut toujours fardé d'un léger maquillage de poupée qui allait de pair avec sa peau laiteuse. Un beta aussi grand que Kei se trouvait à ses cotés. "Tu peux nous laisser, Taichi, lui ordonna alors la vampire d'une voix grave et feutrée avant d'esquisser un doux sourire à son encontre.

Shouyou eut encore plus froid dans le dos lorsque Karen s'assit à ses cotés et s'approcha de lui. Cependant, son attitude à son égard fut loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé. "Je m'excuse de m'être comportée de la sorte, fit-elle en lui prenant délicatement les mains, je ne souhaitais en aucun cas faire de mal à une camarade sang-mêlée. Pouvons-nous être amies?" Hein? Le loup-garou put lire un espoir dans les yeux marrons clairs.

Un espoir et une émotion beaucoup plus effrayante allant de pair avec ses mains tremblantes. "Si tu ne le souhaites pas, je crains qu'il faille que je m'occupe des engeances qui t'accompagnent, tu sais?, ses prunelles se firent plus froides, après tout, ce n'est que de la vermine qui ne mérite pas de vivre.

 _Est-ce qu'elle parle de Tomomo, Noya-san et la Grande Reine?"_ Que... Que leur avez-vous fait?, demanda Shouyou avec anxiété en tentant de ne pas s'énerver. Cette Karen était dérangée, il pouvait le sentir à son odeur de lavande étrangement éparse, tantôt prononcée, tantôt plus volatile.

Karen ne dit mot et lui lacha les mains en se levant. "Si tu veux le savoir, j'ai fait en sorte que Yû-chan dans la même résidence que mes loulous, Sumire doit certainement se remémorer de doux souvenirs en ce moment et Tomoe doit être en train de dorm...", on frappa à la porte, qu'y a-t-il Taichi?, lui demanda-t-elle ensuite pendant que son garde rentra avec empressement.

\- C'est Kageyama, Ken..., je veux dire, Karen-sama."

Shouyou vit Karen lui prendre la main pour le forcer à se lever. "Allons la voir, lui proposa-t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui le mit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le roux hocha la tête et la suivit dans le couloir après qu'ils eurent tous trois quitter la chambre jusqu'à une chambre dont la porte dont le cadre fut couvert de ronces. "Un bouclier magique protège l'endroit maintenant, leur expliqua en ouvrant l'entrée.

Le roux vit alors une Tomomo allongée en train de dormir, si ce n'était que son poignet fut entaillé par une perfusion... dont la pochette était remplie de liquide composé d'argent. A son grand soulagement, des lianes sortant d'un brin de myosotis que Tomomo tenait de son autre main avait sectionné de part et d'autres le tuyau et la pochette tout en recouvrant le vampire d'un halo vert clair.

"De la magie verte, déclara Karen d'un air pensif, Taichi, appelle Semi pour lancer un contresort et dès que le bouclier sera détruit, mets une autre perfusion pendant qu'Eika maintiendra cette chère Kageyama endormie. La transfusion ne doit être faite que si Natchan ici présente refuse mon hospitalité, n'est- ce pas Natchan?", termina-t-elle avec un doux sourire, Yû-chan a sa propre chambre aussi et ce serait dommage que j'ordonne de la mettre dans la même pièce que mes loulous et je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec Sumire en ce moment mais ça ne serait que tarder si je suis toute seule."

Shouyou ne put qu'opiner de la tête dans cette situation. Si jamais il refusait, tous ses amis seraient en danger. "J'accepte d'être votre amie, Karen-sama." Il vit Karen jubiler légèrement avant de se calmer. "Tu peux m'appeler Kenjirou, déclara-t-il alors d'une voix plus masculine, c'est ainsi que je m'appelle en réalité mais c'est mieux que Nobara, il lui prit la main en lui présentant le géant beta à coté d'eux, et lui, c'est Taichi Kawanishi, mon compagnon même s'il est un beta et l'être le plus parfait dans ce manoir.

\- Aucun humain n'est parfait, Kenjirou-sama, le contredit Taichi pendant qu'ils commencèrent à avancer dans le couloir.

\- Si vous êtes la perfection incarnée comparée à ces monstres qui pullulent partout, fit Kenjirou d'une voix déterminée, c'est pour cette raison que je compte tout faire pour les éradiquer, finit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Shouyou s'efforça de ne pas trembler suite à cette déclaration. Au moins, il connaissait la raison derrière toutes ces attaques.

Et celle-ci mettait en péril l'accalmie qui s'était mise en place depuis des siècles.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. A bientôt. :)**


	36. Eleganza Side 13 : Sumire et Yû-chan

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas._

 **Coucou et désolée pour le retard. Voici la suite axée IwaOi. Bonne lecture :)**

Eleganza Side 13 : Les réminiscences de Sumire et la séquestration de Yû-chan :

 ** _Hajime et moi avons toujours été ensemble._**

 ** _Toujours._**

 ** _La famille Iwaizumi a toujours servi la mienne._**

 ** _Pourtant, pour notre clan, cette alliance était plus une coopération qu'autre chose._**

 ** _La mère de Hajime assistait la mienne._**

 ** _Elle fut ma nourrice durant un temps car ma mère, qui était de constitution fragile, ne pouvait m'allaiter correctement._**

 ** _Hajime était donc mon frère de lait._**

 ** _Il devint aussi mon frère de coeur lorsque nous étions enfants et que nous jouions, complices, totalement ignorants de nos rôles futurs, insouciants et heureux._**

 ** _Nous veillons aussi sur le petit Tobio qui était aussi destiné à me servir quand je serais adulte._**

 ** _Nous formions une petite bande avec Makki et Mattsun._**

 ** _Plus que tout, nous nous moquions de nos origines._**

 ** _Ça nous importait peu que je sois un vampire et toi un loup-garou._**

 ** _Tu m'autorisais même à boire ton sang quand j'avais trop faim._**

 ** _Personne ne le savait._**

 ** _Je me rappelle encore du moment où je me nourrissais de toi en cachette._**

 ** _Toi et moi, seuls dans la remise qui était notre base secrète._**

 ** _Ton sang était tellement délicieux, Hajime, le meilleur que j'ai jamais goûté._**

 ** _Malheureusement, en grandissant, cet acte illicite avait éveillé en moi un désir dangereux._**

 ** _Le désir d'un omega pour son âme soeur alpha._**

 ** _Un désir qui a causé notre séparation._**

 ** _... Nous avions quatorze ans.._**.

 _Tooru avait pris l'habitude de mordre Hajime le plus doucement possible, ces derniers jours. Il n'avait plus cet empressement soudain dû à la faim comme durant son enfance vu que son père avait passé son temps à lui apprendre comment tempérer sa soif. Après tout, une lady de la cour se devait d'avoir une attitude exemplaire, non? En tous cas, le jeune vampire se délecta de ce doux nectar en tentant tant bien que mal de réfréner ses pulsions._

 _La main d'Iwa-chan en train de caresser tendrement sa longue chevelure brune n'aidait pas non plus. Sa classe d'omega avait été déterminée précocement à douze ans donc il avait du se travestir en conséquence bien qu'il le faisait bon gré mal gré, au fond. C'était juste son apparence qui changeait après tout et il remerciait intérieurement sa mère de lui avoir donné un prénom unisexe._

 _Iwa-chan, quant à lui, avait eu ses tests à treize, approuvant qu'il était un alpha. Le chef de la famille Oikawa l'avait alors assigné en tant que son majordome personnel. Tooru avait d'ailleurs été très heureux de la nouvelle. Ainsi, son Hajime chéri allait toujours être auprès de lui._

 _Toutefois, une ombre passa dans ses pensées dès qu'il retira ses crocs pour ensuite lécher doucement les traces de morsures, une ombre qui disparut vite au moment où il sentit le loup-garou se contracter légèrement à son contact en emettant un petit grognement. "Tu n'aimes pas mes petites léchouilles, Iwa-chan?, le taquina-t-il tout en sachant combien c'était faux._

 _Hajime était en train de fuir son regard d'un air ronchon et embarrassé tout en évitant de sentir la délicate senteur poudrée qui parvenait de Tooru. Son odeur était plus capiteuse que d'habitude d'ailleurs. "Tooru, tu vas bien?, lui demanda-t-il en posant la main sur la joue pâle du vampire dont les pommettes s'étaient mises à rosir légèrement._

 _Tooru avait pris l'habitude de se vêtir comme une femme et d'agir comme telle depuis deux ans maintenant. Pour lui, il restait toujours le frère de coeur qu'il devait encadrer à la moindre bêtise même si, au fond de lui, le vampire était bien plus. Le loup-garou savait que tous deux vivaient dans deux mondes différents maintenant. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son père ne le marie à un vampire alpha de la haute. Les quatorze ans de son fils ne le gênaient plus vu qu'il avait déjà eu ses premières chaleurs._

 _Les Oikawa étaient de grands conservateurs avec une vision des choses encore très passéiste._

 _Son rôle ne se résumait qu'à servir Tooru et pourtant, comme il eut en vie de..._

 _Le loup-garou vit le visage du vampire se rapprocher du sien. "Tooru, qu'est-ce que tu fous?, le rabroua-t-il en le repoussanten le prenant par les épaules._

 _\- Ça se voit, non?, s'enquit Tooru en faisant la moue, j'essayais de t'embrasser."_

 _Et il retenta de le faire d'ailleurs mais Hajime ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Les effluves du vampire omega lui montèrent à la tête et s'il continuait ainsi... D'ailleurs, c'était lui ou bien Tooru était devenu plus chaud d'un coup. Les prunelles du brun avaient aussi de nouveau repris ces nuances violines qu'il avait toujours trouvé envoutantes. Elles semblaient même briller dans la pénombre de la pièce... Il faut que je l'arrête tout de suite avant que je fasse quelque chose qu'on regrettera. "Tooru, déclara-t-il en essayant de se lever, tu as fini de te nourri donc maintenant on peut sortir et..." Le vampire le fit tomber sur leur lit de fortune composé d'un simple futon et d'un drap._

 _Hajime et lui avaient eu l'habitude de faire des siestes dans ce lieu du temps de leur enfance. Par contre, Tooru eut maintenant envie d'utiliser cette couche pour une toute autre chose beaucoup plus adulte en se mettant à califourchon sur son majordome. Il fut pris d'une fièvre tentatrice, sentit son intimité se lubrifier au travers de son sous-vêtement et l'odeur de Hajime, ce parfum racé à souhait, l'enveloppait totalement. Le vampire se sentit pris d'une frénésie indécente._

 _Il souleva les pans de sa robe mauve pour se caresser vicieusement l'entrejambe au travers de sa culotte de soie noire. "Hajime, j'ai envie de toi, sussura-t-il avec un sourire provocateur, je me fous ce que père pense, qu'il le veuille ou non, tu es mon ame-soeur, il se pensa pour chuchoter contre les lèvres de son Iwa-chan adoré, ne me fais pas attendre."_

 _Hajime fut encore pris dans un conflit intérieur mais la sensation de Tooru en train de se frotter contre sa virilité qui commença à réagir plus que de raison éveilla une envie primale en lui. Ses oreilles et sa queue de loup émergèrent en même temps qu'il prit Tooru par les hanches pour le renverser sous lui._

 _Celui-ci l'accueillit dans ses bras en gémissant, se soumettant ensuite à ses caresses pendant qu'il le dévêtit. "Hajime..., haleta-t-il une fois nu lorsque le loup-garou se mit à lécher sa peau tout en le dévorant de baisers voraces. Comme il aimait être ainsi, à la merci de cette force brute qui l'explorait avec gourmandise. Des traces rouges apparurent par endroits sur son torse au fur et à mesure que Hajime suçotait sa peau avant qu'il ne se décide à se positionner en lui écratant les jambes._

 _Tooru le regarda avec un amour infini lorsqu'il le pénétra. Jamais le loup-garou ne s'était senti aussi bien quand il ne fit plus qu'un avec l'omega. "Tu es mimi avec tes oreilles, le complimenta alors le vampire en lui ébourrifant la tête. Même si son père venait à les découvrir maintenant, le brun fut trop comblé pour angoisser. De toute manière, la remise était excentrée, c'était pour cette raison que Hajime et lui l'avaient choisi pour cachette._

 _Et j'ai autre chose à penser maintenant, se dit-il en caressant les mèches courtes de son amant, Ah, je suis si heureux!... "Je t'aime, Hajime, murmura-t-il avec un sourire énamouré._

 _Le loup-garou ne dit mot et l'enlaça à la place tout en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Ce qu'ils faisaient était mal mais il ne regrettait rien. Hajime se mit à bouger à la place, doucement, faisant l'amour à Tooru le plus tendrement du monde. Son instinct de loup alpha le poussa à traiter son partenaire avec délicatesse. Le vampire était devenu son omega, celui avec lequel il passerait le restant de ses jours. Hajime poursuivit ses vats et vients tout en s'abreuvant des gémissements éraillés de Tooru en changeant de rythme à la moindre de ses suppliques._

 _Cependant, au moment même où le vampire fut sur le point de venir, sa senteur entêtante parvint à ses narines et le poussa à le mordre au cou pour le faire sien._

 _Puis il céda à son tour à la jouissance dans un doux baiser._

 _Tooru connaissait les conséquences de cet acte._

 _Des conséquences qu'il s'était efforcé à dissumuler ensuite à travers de petites touches de fond de teint et d'un ras-le-cou dissimulant un collier régulateur de phéromones, le temps de tout faire pour qu'Hajime et lui puissent mener une vie paisible ensemble._

 _Il savait que sa soeur allait succéder à son père au Conseil donc il ne se souciait pas de l'avenir de sa famille._

 _Malheureusement, deux mois après, sa santé commença à se détériorer._

 _Et son père avait été intransigeant lorsque le médecin lui en avait dit la raison._

 _"Avec qui?, avait-il alors demandé lorsqu'il l'avait convoqué à son bureau, un vampire, j'espère? Ou sinon, un humain? Il suffira juste de lier vos sangs."_

 _Tooru voulut se taire quand Hajime était venu dans la pièce sans crier gare. "C'est moi, conseiller Oikawa, avoua-t-il en prenant la main de son compagnon, Tooru attend mon enfant. Je sais que nous sommes encore jeunes mais soyez assuré que..."_

 ** _Je me souviens de ce jour._**

 ** _Père avait utilisé ses pouvoirs en envoyant Hajime contre le mur. Sa tête en sang m'avait tellement effrayé que je fus à deux doigts de tuer mon géniteur._**

 ** _Malheureusement ma colère m'a fait beaucoup de mal que de bien._**

 ** _Je m'étais retrouvé à l'hopital suite à un malaise alors que j'étais sur le point de donner le coup de grace. Au fond, j'aurais pu dire que c'était mieux ainsi sinon j'aurais fait un parricide mais..._**

... _Tooru ne put entendre que des echos de voix sinistres, ses yeux fixant un plafond bland uniforme. L'odeur asseptisée lui provoquait la nausée mais ce qu'il entendit lui donna carrément envie de vomir. "Une fausse couche, vous dites?, fit son père, je dois avouer que c'est un soulagement, merci."_

 _Hajime et lui venaient de perdre leur enfant._

 _Un autre écho._

 _"Hanamaki, je te laisse faire."_

 _Makki, mais que fais-il là?_

 _Tooru tourna la tête vers son ami._

 _Il n'aimait pas son regard triste et désolé._

 _Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux en repensant à son enfant disparut mais celle-ci fut moindre comparée à celle qu'il ressentit lorsqu'une main effleura son front._

 _... AAAAAAAAH! ARREEEEETTE MAKKI, ÇA FAIT MAAAAAL!"_

 _Ses mains tentèrent de retirer faiblement cette poigne atroce._

 _Il eut l'impression que sa tête fut transpercée par des millers de petites aiguilles._

 _La marque laissée par Hajime brûlait au creux de son cou._

 _Il crut voir tous leurs souvenirs ensemble disparaitre au fur et à mesure que la douleur s'intensifiait._

 _...Et enfin..._

 _Il devint une coquille vide._

 _Une nouvelle voix sadique et menaçante le tira de sa torpeur._

 _Un autre homme avait fait place à Makki, quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas aux courts chevzux noirs et au sourire jovial._

 _Ses yeux sombres furent empreints d'une folie certaine._

 _Tooru eut peur._

 _"Maintenant que tu retrouves tes souvenirs, il est temps que je te fasse revivre cette souffrance à l'infini, hein? Le moment où l'existence de ton bien-aimé s'évanouit de ta mémoire... Tu vas le revivre éternellement."_

 _...Nooooooooooooon!..._

Tsutomu ouvrit les yeux pour se découvrir dans la cellule qu'il gardait, son prisonnier complèment avachi malgré ses entraves, le regard chocolat vide et la bouche entrouverte où un filet de salive sortit. Karen lui avait demandé de rendre Oikawa " aussi vide qu'une poupée." "Voilà une chose de faite, fit-il d'un air satisfait en écoutant les grattements menaçants au loin. Les géôles appartenant aux Shirabu regroupaient surtout des loups-garous. Il se demandait comment finirait l'autre prisonnier.

Yû s'éveilla en geignant de douleur. Tout d'abord, ses mains et ses chevilles furent enchainées par des menottes en argent ce qui lui procura une sensation de brûlûre plus que désagréable. Ensuite... "Mais qu'est-ce que je fous à poil?, s'écria-t-il à la vue de sa chevelure brune foncée qui lui couvrit le torse, ah oui! C'est vrai, se rappela-t-il en se levant, je me suis changé en loup pour protéger Morisuke-kun." Il avait donc été capturé après avoir été assomé. Il espérait que tout le monde allait bien.

Toutefois, le loup-garou sentit l'odeur de Tooru parmi les effluves rances et écoeurantes présentes dans cette prison mais celle-ci s'était grandement dispersée. "Il faut que je le sauve, déclara-t-il en se rapprochant du grillage de la cellule, mais comment?"

Des grognements lui parvinrent à ses oreilles et ces odeurs... Elles venaient des loups-garous fanatiques comme ceux qui les avaient attaqués. Des alphas. _Apparemment on veut que je sois de la chair à pâté._ Il _faut que je me casse d'ici. Mmmm, comment faire?,_ réfléchit-il un moment avant d'avoir une idée _, je sais._

Morisuke lui avait dit une chose bien utile au sujet de ces loups. On va voir si ça marche. "Il est temps de faire un live improvisé." Ses lèvres s'élargirent en un sourire malgré la douleur des chaines. "Yû-chan des Cutie Pie est dans la place, les loulous. Je vais casser la baraque."

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. A bientôt. :)**


	37. Cutie Pie Side 14 : Yû-chan et Goshiki

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Coucou, désolée de ce grand retard. Voici la suite. Bonne lecture. :)**

Cutie Pie Side 14 : La délivrance de Yû-chan, la décision de Goshiki :

Yû continua de chanter au milieu des couloirs en faisant fi des chaines qui entravèrdnt un peu sa marche. Sa voix claire, telle la mélodie d'une flute envoûtante, menait des loups devenus aussi inoffensifs que des louvetaux nouveaux-nés. Ils étaient venus l'attaquer au moment où il avait entamé son chant et grace à son odeur, Yû avait pu les neutraliser et les calmer. La magie ne pouvait rien contre le flair développé des loups-garous et leur sensibilité aux odeurs de leurs comparses omega.

C'était dans leur nature de se fier aux effluves. Maintenant, pensa le brun en arpentant les geôles sinistres, cherchons Tooru. Le parfum du vampire était de plus en plus imperceptible dans l'air. Vaut mieux se grouiller. Son odorat repéra la senteur de quelqu'un situé près de son ancien camarade de lycée. Les effluves ne comportaient aucune fragrance particulière, juste une vague odeur de transpiration. _Alors ce doit être un beta,_ en déduisit le loup-garou. "Hé!, s'adressa-t-il aux autres loups qui s'étaient arrêtés en même temps que lui, il y aurait pas un d'entre vous qui pourrait m'enlever ces chaines?, demanda-t-il en montrant ses poignets entravés.

Deux loups mordit les chaines présentes à ses poignets et à ses chevilles, ce qui le libéra pour son plus grand bonheur. "Merci les gars, maintenant on va libérer mon pote... Atchoum! Ça caille quand même ici. Bon, je porte rien aussi." Yû prit alors sa forme lupine, se métamorphosant en un loup au pelage chatain foncé. Il émit un hurlement afin que les autres loups le suivent et partit en direction de la prison de Tooru.

Tsutomu eut un sursaut en entendant un hurlement au loin. D'abord une chanson qu'il trouvait nulle comparée à la voix d'Eika, ensuite ça. Le jeune sorcier beta se demandait ce que foutaient ces loups. Normalement, ils devaient être en train de s'occuper du loup-garou prisonnier, totalement sous l'emprise de la magnifique mélodie d'Eika, obéissant ainsi à la volonté de Karen-sama.

Comme j'aimerai qu'elle me morde encore, s'extasia-t-il en se caressant le cou. Chaque morsure de sa maitresse lui offrait un aperçu du paradis, peu lui importait si son père était contre. Il se contrefichait aussi de l'avis de son ancien mentor, la matriarche de sa communauté. Et dire que j'ai été à deux doigts de m'enfermer dans des obligations barbantes.

Son père n'avait cessé de le sériner au sujet du role de la famille Goshiki au sein des clans des sorcières, de son soutien auprès de leur matriarche et de sa volonté à user de la magie dans le but de protéger autrui.

Tsutomu l'avait écouté sans trop faire cas en se demandant comment manipuler les mémoires et les souvenirs permettait de faire le bien. La goutte d'eau avait été le jour où son père avait décidé de le fiancer à un loup-garou omega fils d'un alpha dominant de deux ans son ainé. Le noiraud avait vu rouge, jugeant qu'il pouvait bien décider de sa vie comme il l'entendait.

Néanmoins, un jour, en rentrant des cours ennuyeux qu'il suivait dans un lycée coté, Tsutomu avait eu la sensation d'avoir reçu l'appel de sa destinée en écoutant le nouveau tube des Crystal Rose. Il avait suivi cette musique au fur et à mesure qu'il avait entendu dans la rue, elle l'avait menée jusqu'à Karen qui lui avait offert cette délicieuse morsure. Depuis, Tsutomu menait une vie qu'il considérait comme épanouie.

Sa magie? Il l'utilisait à bon escient sur les nouvelles recrues de sa maitresse, des loups sans cervelle ne sachant pas quoi faire de leur vie, comme lui avant.

Son père? Il usait de sa magie de temps à autre pour lui faire oublier ses escapades. Après tout, en devenant un serviteur de Karen-sama, ses pouvoirs avaient décuplé.

Son fiancé? Ce fut la chose la plus réjouissante qu'il lui était donné de faire. L'omega en question était devenu son esclave, acceptant tous ses caprices, assouvissant le moindre de ses désirs.

"Il faudrait que j'achète un nouveau collier à mon petit toutou, se dit-il en se levant tout en contemplant le corps inerte d'Oikawa, bon, je dois m'absenter pour faire mon rapport à Karen-sama, continua-t-il en touchant la joue pâle de Tooru, pour être franc, je n'ai jamais aimé tes mélodies Sumire, elles étaient trop tristes et maniérées." La gueule d'un loup se mit à mordre son poignet sans crier. "Que...?"

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un pelage marron foncé et des yeux noisettes perçants qui le dardaient avec rage. Ce loup n'était pas... Il comprit la situation en voyant les autres loups-garous derrière lui. Leurs pupilles ne furent plus écarlates. Elles avaient repris leurs nuances naturelles propres à eux. "Alors c'était ça, ce chant médiocre? Tu as libéré les loups de Karen-sama!?"

Tsutomu s'apprêta à lui jeter un sort quand un autre loup-garou lui mordit la jambe. "Aïe!" Le sorcier contempla, impuissant, la libération d'Oikawa par un lycanthrope qui brisa les chaines de ses crocs pour mettre le vampire sur son dos. Le loup fauteur de troubles hurla de nouveau et partit de la prison avec ses nouveaux comparses. "Non... J'ai échoué, se morfondit le noiraud en se recroquevillant, que va dire Karen-sama?"

Les morsures des loups-garous étaient connus pour faire perdre leur sang à ses victimes et une avait touché son tatouage de magie présente à la jambe au point qu'il ne put jeter le moindre sort. Le loup qui l'avait attaqué à cet endroit avait du savoir où se trouvait la source de ses pouvoirs. Après tout, il s'en était toujours vanté devant eux en pensant qu'ils n'avaient plus de conscience.

 _Quel idiot._

Ces morsures au poignet et à la jambe furent le contraire de celle de Karen. Elles étaient pour lui un enfer. "A... L'aide." Tsutomu s'allongea sur le coté en fixant la porte entrouverte devant ses yeux. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Des pattes de loup apparurent dans son champ de vision. Des pattes qui se rapprochèrent de lui avant de devenir des bras et des jambes.

Le noiraud se fit alors étreindre doucement contre un corps nu aux muscles dessinés dont la carnation un peu mate mettait en valeur les contours. Une main prit tendrement son poignet blessé pour se faire lécher brièvement puis elle souleva le pan de son pantalon où saignait l'autre morsure. Son tatouage magique s'y trouvait, une rosace aux arabesques gris perle dont les entrelacs parcoururent tout son mollet.

Tsutomu sentit son corps chauffer au contact de la langue qui lappa ensuite les traces de crocs à cet endroit. La salive des loups-garous pouvaient accélérer la guérison des blessures et la douleur disparut progressivement. Ses prunelles noires détaillèrent un moment le collier ras-du-cou que son sauveur portait. Une preuve de son appartenance. "Pourquoi m'as-tu guéri, Yamagata?, demanda-t-il d'une voix épuisée, tu aurais très bien pu suivre les tiens et rompre nos fiançailles, non?" Il avait été infect avec lui depuis le début, l'insultant de vulgaire chien et le traitant comme tel.

Et puis, c'est un omega. S'il voulait avoir des enfants un jour, ce ne serait pas avec lui, un beta. _Pourquoi mon père m'a fiancé à lui, franchement?_ La réponse de Yamagata le surprit d'ailleurs. "Votre père s'inquiète pour vous Tsutomu-sama, répliqua Hayato, et je lui ai promis de veiller sur vous et de rester à vos cotés, un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, mais en vérité, je le souhaitais aussi personnellement.

\- Mais pourquoi?, s'énerva Tsutomu, tu es un omega et moi un beta. Je t'ai aussi traité comme un moins-que..." Hayato s'approcha de lui sans crier gare et nicha sa tête au creux de son cou. Un coup de langue sur la morsure de Karen-sama provoqua en lui en drôle de sensation. Le noiraud n'avait plus l'impression de voguer dans cette brume de béatitude, ni d'être englué dans cette extase dont il ne pouvait s'échapper. Tout devenait clair au moment où les marques de crocs disparurent.

Le sorcier retomba sur Terre et ressentait cet amer contact avec la réalité, un contact qui devint plus doux quand les lèvres de Hayato touchèrent doucement les siennes. Le loup-garou se moquait que Tsutomu-sama fut un beta et que leur union deviendrait probablement stérile. Son statut d'omega l'avait toujours plus incommodé qu'autre chose, surtout dans un secteur où les alpha avaient encore une mentalité étriquée.

Ce fut pour cette raison que son père avait décidé de l'unir à un sorcier beta. A la fois pour consolider sa position en temps qu'alpha dominant auprès de la famille Goshiki, le clan de sorciers vivant dans le secteur où son père veillait mais aussi pour se débarasser de lui. Toutefois, Hayato ne s'était pas attendu à se prendre d'affection pour le jeune Tsutomu.

Maintenant qu'il avait enfin pu le libérer de l'emprise de Karen Shirabu, il ferait tout pour que le jeune beta devienne un sorcier digne de sa famille tout en continuant de le protéger. "Il est temps de rentrer à la maison, Tsutomu-sama." Tsutomu hocha la tête une fois le baiser rompu et se leva tandis que Hayato se retransforma en loup. Ils sortirent de la prison devenue vide, le sorcier se demandant comment son père allait l'accueillir une fois rentré.

De toute façon, il n'avait plus sa place ici. Sa magnifique vision de Karen-sama n'avait été qu'une illusion au fond. Hayato lui donna un coup de tête affectueux pendant qu'ils franchirent la porte d'entrée du batiment donnant sur une forêt. La nuit venait de tomber. Le sorcier lui caressa la tête et lança ensuite un sort qui marqua la fin de son alliance avec la famille Shirabu.

Il libéra Oikawa du piège de ses tristes souvenirs et lui offrit une porte pour sortir de ses souffrances passées.

Le noiraud eut une brève pensée envers la Matriarche et ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur son pouvoir.

" _Ton don peut guider ceux qui souffrent dans leur âme"._

 _Peut-être est-ce de ça dont Kiyoko-sama me parlait._

Etrangement, ça le fit sourire.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. :)**


	38. Interlude : Kiyoomi Sakusa

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas_

 **Coucou, désolée pour le retard, j'essaye de le rattraper du mieux que je peux. Bonne lecture. :)**

Interlude : Un vampire du nom de Kiyoomi :

La grande famille vampirique Sakusa avait toujours été insulaire.

Même si elle respectait la tradition des classes pour la forme, elle ne faisait pas cas si les leurs s'unissait à des loups-garous, des sorciers ou des humains. La cheftaine avait alors quand même décidé de faire partie du Conseil mais dans le simple but de n'être qu'une observatrice.

Sakusa-sama avait toujours pensé que le fonctionnement société vampirique était devenue rétrograde avec le temps. Une idée qu'elle avait partagé avec la jeune Alisa Haiba qui avait été un temps sous son aile avant de prendre la tête de son clan.

Malheureusement, elles n'avaient pas anticipé que les conséquences de cette mentalité passéiste seraient plus proches qu'elles ne l'avaient pensé.

Le Conseil regroupait aussi bien des familles rigoristes à cheval sur les règles que des suprématistes. Des progressistes comme Alisa et elle furent très mal vus. Ce fut d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquels un de leurs amis, le conseiller Tsukishima, avait décidé de faire profil bas.

Et pourtant, tout ce communautarisme qu'elle jugeait stupide n'avait pas empêché le Conseil vampirique d'essuyer une si grande débacle qu'en parler en était devenu tabou d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Malheureusement, la découverte de ce pernicieux secret leur avait coûté bien plus qu'elles n'avaient anticipé.

La vampire se rendit dans la chambre appartenant à ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde. L'ancienne secrétaire d'Alisa, Yaku-san, vivait tranquillement en compagnie de la famille qu'elle avait formé aux dernières nouvelles et son fils, Morisuke, servait même le jeune frère d'Alisa. De ça, elle en était soulagée.

Mais pour son mari et son petit Kiyoomi...

... Sakusa-sama entrouvrit la porte de la chambre pour le découvrir assis à coté de la fenêtre en train d'admirer le ciel d'un regard morne mais moins absent qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Ses longues boucles de jais tombèrent le long de son kimono aux nuances de rouge et de noir, sa peau translucide était moins pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

Sakusa-sama fut soulagée de voir une petite étincelle dans ses yeux sombres lorsqu'il tourna ses yeux vers elle. Kiyoomi avait toujours été admiré par sa beauté classique auprès de ses pairs. Bon nombre de vampires l'avaient comparé à une magnifique fleur inaccessible car le moindre toucher répugnait son fils.

Elle avait dû cacher qu'il était le fruit d'un union avec un sorcier humain omega qu'elle avait connu de longue date. Sakusa-sama était de classe beta donc les vampires n'avaient jamais fait attention à elle. La naissance de Kiyoomi avait été un miracle en soi et...

Des fois, elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir enquêter sur les Shirabu, ce clan vampirique suprématiste qui souhaitait faire des vampires les élus supérieurs d'une nouvelle nation. Sakusa-sama se demandait d'ailleurs si Alisa pensait la même chose de son coté. A cause de ça, son fils avait été... "Mère, ne faites pas cette tête, lui fit doucement Kiyoomi en se levant, je... Je vais mieux maintenant. Il vaut mieux que nous nous préoccupions de nos invités. La nuit a du être éprouvante pour eux."

Le noiraud avait fait fi de sa germophobie pour les sauver de l'attaque qu'il avait vu en rêve peu de temps avant. Son père sorcier pouvait entr'apercevoir l'avenir proche et il avait hérité de son pouvoir. Un pouvoir qui lui avait couté la vie. Celui-ci se manifestait de manière très aléatoire et ne l'avait pas empêché d'être... _Calme-toi, Kiyoomi. Ne tremble pas devant Mère._

Il cacha ses mains sous les manches de son kimono tandis que sa mère hocha lentement la tête, la mine rembrunie. Kiyoomi sentit qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas montrer sa culpabilité devant lui, alors il s'autorisa à la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Sakusa-sama fut extrêmement touchée de cette étreinte au point que quelques larmes coulèrent de ses joues. Kiyoomi faisait un grand effort pour la rassurer.

Cette simple démonstration d'affection la poussait à tout faire pour l'aider à aller de l'avant tout en sachant que son fils n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve. "Merci beaucoup, mon fils, murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, et sache que je serai toujours là pour toi." Son père n'était malheureusement plus de ce monde à cause de cette triste affaire.

Kiyoomi relacha son étreinte au moment où Wakatoshi fit son entrée. Le loup-garou alpha avait été son serviteur depuis maintenant des années en compagnie de son ami d'enfance Motoya, un loup-garou possédant comme lui du sang de sorcier dans ses veines et dont le pouvoir de téléportation lui avait permis de sauver un maximum de personnes lors de la réunion communautaire.

Kiyoomi avait choisi de ne pas y aller de crainte de croiser Karen mais avait envoyé Wakatoshi et Motoya à la place au cas où la vision qu'il avait eu quelques instants plus tôt se réaliserait. Sa mère partit en saluant le loup-garou qui s'agenouilla à ses pieds une fois la porte fermée. "Tout le monde se remet de ses blessures, Kiyomi-sama, lui confia-t-il en embrassant avec dévotion la bague sertie d'améthyste, la pierre familiale des Sakusa, que le vampire portait à son doigt, mais je crains que Shirabu se mette à riposter.

\- Wakatoshi, tout d'abord lève-toi, lui ordonna doucement Kiyoomi en retirant sa main, et c'est un soulagement d'entendre cette nouvelle. Comment se porte Motoya?

\- Epuisé, lui répondit Wakatoshi une fois debout, il a beaucoup usé de sa magie, après tout.

\- J'irai le voir dès qu'il se sera reposé, se dit alors le vampire lorsque Wakatoshi se mit à l'étreindre tendrement sans mot dire. Le loup-garou fut l'unique personne qu'il autorisait à le toucher directement. Sa chaleur avait été le seul contact avec la réalité pendant un long et sinistre moment et sans elle, Kiyoomi serait certainement encore coupé de ce monde. "Me considères-tu comme une fleur flétrie?, lui demanda-t-il avec tristesse au moment où une main large passa affectueusement dans ses boucles noires.

En tant qu'héritier des Sakusa, Kiyoomi avait du participer à des soirées contre son gré.

Wakatoshi servait les Oikawa à l'époque et Motoya avait reçu ses pouvoirs sur le tard.

Ça n'avait pas empêché des gardes loups-garous d'en profiter qu'il fut en instant seul dans un coin isolé pour le violer.

Wakatoshi l'avait retrouvé ensuite mais avant ... "Cela apprendra à ta mère de venir fouiner dans nos affaires." Il avait entendu la voix adulte et doucereuse Nobara, la chef de la famille Shirabu.

Sa fille Karen avait été à ses cotés au moment où sa conscience se vidait.

Kiyoomi n'oublierait jamais son regard vitreux, à la fois docile et effrayé.

Ni les marques rougies de ses poignets qu'elle tentait vainement de dissimuler lorsque sa mère arborait un sourire victorieux.

La voix gutturale mais tendre de Wakatoshi le ramena dans le présent :"Vous êtes la fleur la plus belle et la plus rare qu'il m'est donné de voir, Kiyomi-sama. Je vous serai éternellement dévoué que vous le souhaitez ou non."

Les prunelles onyx de Kiyoomi se noyèrent un instant dans le mordoré perçant de Wakatoshi.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent en un bref baiser qui lui fut d'un grand réconfort.

Kiyoomi avait mis beaucoup de temps à se remettre de ces sévices. Sa mère avait même demandé à un spécialiste de l'aider et il avait fait beaucoup de travail pour redevenir au moins Kiyoomi Sakusa et sortir de cette coquille faite de ses peurs. Le vampire savait que certaines blessures resteraient figées dans le temps mais la présence sa mère, Wakatoshi et Motoya lui permirent de rester dans le présent.

"Allons voir comment vont les autres et établissons un plan avec eux pour contrer Shirabu, déclara-t-il en se dégageant à contrecoeur de l'étreinte.

Wakatoshi hocha la tête et tous deux quittèrent la pièce avec une seule et même détermination.

La machination des Shirabu ne pouvait plus durer.

 **Voili voilou pour cet interlude. A bientôt. :)**


	39. Eleganza Side 14 : Shimizu et Michimiya

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou, voici la suite avec en plus un lemon yuri. Vous n'aimez pas? Sautez le passage où il y est. Sinon, c'est croix de sortie. Bonne lecture :)**

Eleganza Side 14 : Kiyoko Shimizu et Yui Michimiya : Du froid glacial de la préservation à l'accueillante chaleur de la passion :

 _Manoir des Shirabu :_

Tobio se demandait quand il allait pouvoir sortir de cet état catatonique.

Son poignet lui fit mal tandis qu'il put ressentir une énergie qui tentait de le sortir de ce cocon protecteur qui l'enveloppait.

L'odeur de l'omega près de lui ne lui était pas familière.

Elle était même évanescente au fut et à mesure que la magie s'intensifiait.

Le vampire détestait être dans cet état d'impuissance mais le fait qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation pour protéger Tadashi le consolait un peu.

Sa senteur l'entourait, sa magie naturelle bienveillante le protégeait contre quelque chose d'acride qui tentait de s'infiltrer dans son corps.

Dans son semi-sommeil rendu comateux, Tobio avait bien senti quelqu'un lui administrer une petite dose d'argent pour l'affaiblir davantage. Ce fut même à cet instant précis que la magie verte de Tadashi s'était activée.

Les voix de Shirabu et de Hinata lui étaient même parvenues à ses oreilles, lui révélant ainsi qu'Oikawa-san et lui-même furent en danger. Néanmoins, le noiraud faisait confiance à son ami loup-garou de ne rien tenter qui puisse provoquer le courroux de leur ravisseur.

 _Je n'ai plus qu'à endurer encore un peu, le temps de reprendre mes forces._

Tobio sombra alors dans un sommeil sans rêve avec les effluves boisés de son fiancé comme seul contact avec la réalité.

Il espérait de tout coeur que Tadashi allait bien.

 _Manoir des Sakusa :_

Tadashi continuait de faire les cents pas dans le but de se rassurer.

Son tatouage de magie lui picotait douloureusement l'épaule, son corps menaçait de s'écrouler de fatigue et pourtant, il tenta de tenir bon pour Tobio.

Tsukki lui avait dit que Hinata allait bien mais il ignorait s'il en était de même pour son fiancé.

Tadashi s'assit un moment sur le lit de la chambre où il se trouvait à cet instant.

L'attaque de leurs ennemis avait causé une grande confusion durant la réception et lui-même avait tenté de se protéger et de veiller à ce que Tobio ne fut pas blessé grace à ses pouvoirs.

Malheureusement, le sorcier alpha regrettait son inexpérience.

Sa magie verte avait été particulièrement faible contre les autres magiciens et même si les loups-garous n'avaient pu l'approcher grace aux ronces qu'il était parvenu à invoquer, les vampires, eux, s'étaient mis à l'acculer en l'attaquant depuis les airs.

Tobio avait pris les coups à sa place en lui faisant bouclier.

Tadashi se voyait encore, impuissant, en train de le voir tomber sous ses yeux.

Et maintenant, il voulut plus que tout le chercher mais Tsukki et la matriarche l'en avaient dissuadé.

Tadashi avait donc passé la majorité de son temps à soigner les loups-garous blessés à l'aide de pommades curatives fournies par le personnel du manoir Sakusa et assister le sorcier Shibayama pour la guérison des morsures vampiriques. Ça lui avait permis de ne pas trop se focaliser sur la disparition de Tobio.

Tsukki arriva alors dans la pièce, l'air impassible bien que Tadashi put déceler de l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles mordorées. "Shibayama veut te voir, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras, apparemment, l'état d'Iwaizumi a empiré."

Iwaizumi était un loup-garou alpha qui avait protégé Sumire des Eleganza durant l'assaut. Il se trouvait maintenant dans un état comateux où des accès de rage venaient à se déclarer par intermittences. Tadashi avait pris l'habitude de lui faire sentir un mélange de lavande et de sauge séchées pour l'apaiser tandis que Yûki usait de sa magie pour l'endormir. Kiyoko-sama leur avait expliqué qu'un sort de manipulation mémorielle était à l'oeuvre mais même la magie de purification de Yaku-san n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en délivrer.

" Ce doit être à cause de mon sang- mêlé, s'était reproché Morisuke-san, mais au moins, j'ai pu en diminuer l'effet." Une autre odeur avait d'ailleurs tendance à se superposer à celle d'Iwaizumi-san au moment de ses crises. Plus douce, plus poudrée, semblable à celle que Sumire qu'il avait pu sentir durant ses concerts.

Tadashi avait pris l'habitude de se focaliser sur celle de Tobio mais il avait pu la reconnaitre. Le sorcier effleura son épaule où se situait son tatouage en se levant doucement. Si sa magie réagissait, cela voulut donc dire que le myosotis protecteur qu'il avait donné à l'omega de son coeur fit son office. _Tobio doit être en sécurité en ce moment. Il faut que j'y crois._ "Allons voir Iwaizumi-san, Tsukki, fit-il en tentant de cacher sa nervosité.

Les victimes avaient besoin de lui à cet instant. "Tu as pris ta dose de sang?, demanda-t-il ensuite à l'adresse du blond pendant qu'ils sortirent de la chambre. Tsukki semblait plus pale que d'habitude et son odeur plutôt dispersée. Tadashi s'était habitué à son origine vampirique. "J'en prendrai tout à l'heure, lui répondit Kei pendant qu'ils marchèrent dans le couloir, Ushijima-san souhaite me voir avec d'autres personnes. Je te raconterai après.

\- D'accord, fit Tadashi en repérant Shibayama près d'une porte, il faut que j'y aille."

Le sorcier vert rejoignit ensuite Yûki en remarquant en même temps une porte qui semblait prise dans de la givre. J'espère que la Matriarche va bien.

Kiyoko restait assise en tailleur sur le lit, les yeux fermés, en train de travailler sur sa respiration. Semi-san avait réussi à lui ôter le sceau qui restraignait habituellement son tatouage magique et même si cet incident avait facilité l'évasion de tout le monde, la matriarche des sorcières se retrouvait maintenant à tenter de contrôler ses pouvoirs.

Il vaut mieux éviter de métamorphoser le manoir de la famille Sakusa en prison de glace.

Elle fut même très tentée de retourner au domaine afin de ne pas être un fardeau mais qui sait ce que la cheftaine de la famille Shirabu et ses comparses lui réservaient. Semi-san connaissait son adresse et à son grand soulagement, Shirofuku-san l'avait rassurée d'un appel en lui disant que tout allait bien et que Hitoka était en sureté. Kiyoko fut d'ailleurs surprise d'apprendre que Suzumeda, la garde du corps de Yuito-sama, l'avait aidé à défendre son domaine.

Probablement parce que la vampire lui en avait donné l'ordre. Il faudrait que je la remercie, se dit-elle en prenant une longue inspiration. La température de son corps baissait de plus en plus mais elle parvint à faire en sorte de la réguler... même si elle avait du retirer ses vêtements.

Ainsi, de cette manière, Kiyoko pouvait observer son tatouage de magie et vérifier si la marque ne se répandait pas sur sa peau. Celui-ci, d'un bleu-gris pâle, se trouvait sur sa hache droite et luisait d'une lueur un peu trop menaçante à son goût.

On frappa à la porte. "Entrez, fit-elle en ouvrant les yeux tout en reconnaissant l'odeur de Yuito depuis la pièce. Les effluves doux mais légèrement boisés la rassénèraient un peu. Au moins, elle fut plus calme.

Son amie vampire fut surprise de la voir ainsi. Agréablement surprise car elle put découvrir combien Kiyoko-sama était magnifique. Néanmoins, sa nervosité gagna le dessus. "Je... Je vais vous laisser.

\- Non, restez, je vais me vêtir, fit Kiyoko en mettant sa chemise, il y a quelque chose dont vous vouliez me parler?

\- Je... Je voulais juste savoir si vous alliez bien, lui avoua Yuito en fuyant son regard, les joues rougissantes, je m'inquiétais depuis... Cette attaque."

Kiyoko l'avait protégée avec sa magie des glaces, empêchant ainsi les loups-garous et ses congénères de lui porter atteinte. Elle- même avait pu en vaincre quelques uns mais elle avait remarqué que bon nombre de vampires adverses avaient eu sur eux des pistolets en argent.

Les serviteurs de Kiyomi-sama étaient venus ensuite en renfort et, elle ignorait si elle pouvait considéré ça comme de la chance, la magie de Kiyoko était devenue plus puissante à un moment au point de faire un rempart de glace qui leur avait permis de préparer l'évasion.

Yuito vit la Matriarche faire bonne figure avec dignité. Ses envoûtants yeux bleus-gris lui addressèrent un regard rassurant mais elle ne fut pas dupe. Il faisait anormalement froid dans la pièce, la senteur fraiche de l'omega se fit plus éparse et elle pouvait voir que la Matriarche s'efforçait de ne pas trembler. Ce qu'elle lui dit ensuite fut la goutte d'eau. "Inutile de vous faire du souci pour moi, Yuito-san. Je vais..."

La vampire la prit dans ses bras sans crier gare. "Arrêtez de faire comme si tout allait bien, Shimizu-san. Vous tremblez de froid."

Kiyoko se raidit dans son étreinte. "Il vaut mieux que vous ne me touchez pas, Michimiya-sama, l'avertit-elle en essayant de se dégager de ses bras, vous risquez de vous changer en..." Tiens, c'est étrange. La matriarche eut l'impression que la chaleur dans son corps revenait petit à petit dans les bras de la vampire alpha. Serait-il possible que...? Yuito avait bien pu la mordre après tout. Oui mais ce n'est pas le moment. "Yuito-sam..."

La sorcière des glaces s'interrompit en levant les yeux vers l'alpha. Elle se perdit dans des iris ambrées qui semblaient la caresser du regard. Elles avaient certes noué une relation amicale lors de la convalescence de la brune. Yuito avait continué à rester en contact avec elle ensuite. Kiyoko ne se cachait pas que la vampire l'attirait beaucoup avec sa bonhommie et sa timidité adorable. Hitoka s'entendait aussi bien avec elle, alors...

Yuito se mit à lui caresser la joue, sa main la touchant avec précaution comme si elle avait peur de la briser. Kiyoko était belle, intelligente et son tempérament introverti ne la gênait aucunement. Au moment où elle avait posé les yeux sur la matriarche lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans son domaine, la vampire avait eu la sensation d'avoir trouvé la personne qui lui était destinée.

Je sais que nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire avec Shirabu qui nous menace mais... Là, à cet instant où la matriarche se trouvait dans ses bras, Yuito n'eut qu'un seul désir.

Un désir qui la rendit affamée.

L'odeur de Kiyoko lui rappelait celles des arbres en hiver, légère sans être versatile, mentholée et aromatique.

Yuito put entendre le son du sang de l'omega.

Sa soif se fit de plus en plus pressante.

"Kiyoko-sama..., chuchota-t-elle en rompant l'étreinte, je... Je dois y aller.

\- Non, lui intima la sorcière en lui prenant le poignet lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de se lever, restez.

\- Mais... Je..." Yuito lui fit de nouveau face, une lueur hésitante dans son regard. "Non, il vaut mieux que j'y aille, se reprit-elle en fuyant les prunelles bleues-grises qui la sondaient, je... Pour être honnête, j'ai très envie de vous faire mienne et euh..., poursuivit-elle en se grattant la tempe, euh... Ce n'est pas le moment avec tous les soucis que nous av... Mmmm!" Une paire de lèvres lui coupa délicieusement la parole.

Kiyoko ne regretta pas cet acte impulsif.

Pour la première fois, elle avait pris la décision de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait du fond de son coeur.

A la base, son role de matriarche ne fut que le voeu de feue Madoka-sama qui avait souhaité que la communauté des sorcières reste soudée.

Madoka-sama qui l'avait libérée de la menace d'enfermement décidée par ses parents et le reste du clan Shimizu à cause de son pouvoir trop puissant et presqu'incontrôlable.

Madoka-sama qui lui avait donné un nouveau toit et une nouvelle vocation en tant que mentor pour les jeunes sorciers.

Kiyoko faisait tout pour s'acquitter de sa dette. Cependant, maintenant, elle voulut se donner à la vampire qu'elle était en train d'embrasser. Passionnément, avec empressement aussi. Dans une tentative de ressentir sa chaleur. La texture douce et ferme des lèvres contre les siennes fit monter encore plus sa température. "Alors, fais-moi tienne, Yuito, murmura-t-elle en rompant le baiser.

La brune ne put qu'abdiquer face à ces prunelles où se lisaient un désir et un abandon des plus ensorceleurs. "Dans ce cas, appelle-moi Yui, sussura-t-elle en happant ses lèvres tandis que ses mains déboutonnèrent sa chemise.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent par manque de souffle et elles en profitèrent pour retirer le reste de leurs vêtements. Kiyoko en profita pour contempler le corps de Yui. Si le sien était plantureux, celui de la vampire était plus élancé, athlétique malgré sa poitrine un peu plus opulente que la sienne. "Les bandes de contention me font souffrir à chaque fois, lui expliqua Yui en s'allongeant ensuite à coté d'elle, ça me soulage de les enlever."

La brune détailla ensuite le corps nu de la sorciére en observant un moment le tatouage magique sur la hanche de cette dernière, des jolis arabesques bleutés formant des entrelacs d'edelweiss qui mettait en valeur sa peau de porcelaine. Le froid émanait toujours d'elle mais il se fit plus ténu au moment où elle attira Kiyoko contre elle. "Tu es si belle, murmura Yui en laissant courir les doigts le long du dos de la matriarche, si douce. Désolée mais... Je commence à avoir très faim."

Kiyoko vit en effet les yeux de Yui se teinter d'une nuance dorée plus sauvage et des crocs sortir de ses lèvres. L'odeur de la vampire alpha se fit plus dense au point qu'elle commença à réagir à son tour. "Goûte mon sang, fit Kiyoko en écartant ses mèches de jais pour dévoiler son cou.

La sorcière perdit le controle qu'elle eut d'elle-même à l'instant où les crocs de Yui plongèrent dans sa peau. "Yui..." L'omega en elle s'était éveillée. Sa température avait augmenté d'un coup, son corps pris dans une fièvre des plus agréables mais aussi des plus effrayantes. Son coeur battit à cent à l'heure, ses émotions devinrent hors de contrôle. Kiyoko comprit alors ce qu'il passait. Elle qui avait enfermé dans une carapace gelée... Je me sens... revivre. "Yui."

La vampire acheva de savourer ce sang exquis en entendant ce lascif appel plaintif. L'alpha en elle menaçait de prendre le dessus, surtout au moment où elle sentit les hanches de Kiyoko onduler contre les siennes pour mieux se frotter.

Toutefois, Yui ne voulut pas céder à ses instincts pour la prendre sans vergogne. Elle voulut être douce avec la personne qu'elle aimait. "Je suis lâ, Kiyoko, la rassura-t-elle en plongeant ses iris d'un marron ambré dans les prunelles bleues-grises embuées par le plaisir.

La brune posa ensuite de tendres baisers sur ses joues, les marques de morsures présentes sur le cou gracile avant de revenir sur ses lèvres où elle imprima un baiser doux mais passionné. Kiyoko s'accrocha à ses épaules en y répondant avec une petite maladresse. C'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi intime avec une personne et c'était pour elle une expérience délicieuse. Les mains de Yui caressèrent sa peau qui devint encore plus brûlante au passage de ses doigts fins.

Ils erraient le long de son ventre avant qu'une main prit doucement un de ses seins pour le masser. "Mmmm." Puis l'autre main s'aventura de plus en plus bas, effleurant son bas-ventre et touchant. "Nnnnn!"

Yui eut un instant d'hésitation mais en sentant le bassin de Kiyoko partir à la rencontre de sa paume, elle céda à son envie. La vampire rompit un instant le baiser pour la contempler lorsque ses doigts se mirent à caresser l'intimité mouillée de la sorcière.

Comme elle aimait ce regard empli d'amour et de désir mêlés, ce sourire confiant et enjôleur et la belle teinte rose qu'avait pris ses joues.

"Je te veux pour moi toute seule, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire contrit, et pour ça..."

La vampire la mordit de nouveau plus lentement cette fois-ci tandis que ses doigts allaient et venaient sur les lèvres humides pour enfin caresser doucement un endroit plus sensible. Kiyoko se cambra en poussant un petit cri extatiqus.

Ensuite une envie primale eut raison d'elle au point que ses dents devinrent des crocs qui plongèrent dans le cou de sa vampire, goûtant son sang qu'elle trouva d'un goût très velouté. Cette dernière sentit la jouissance bientôt venir. Elle retira donc sa main pour enlever ses crocs de son cou. Kiyoko, retire tes crocs, murmura-t-elle en pensée. La matriarche s'exécuta à un peu à regret en se demandant ce que Yui allait faire ensuite.

Celle-ci se redressa pour lever une des jambes de la sorcière sur son épaule tout en se mettant à califourchon. Yui bougea ensuite doucement son bassin en frottant son intimité contre celle de son aimée en gémissant. Kiyoko n'était pas en chaleurs donc elle ne sera pas en rut mais cette chaleur humide contre la sienne lui devint trop addictive.

Les gémissements de sa Kiyoko montraient qu'il en était de même pour sa sorcière qui trouva le rythme en bougeant à son tour. Elles continuèrent ainsi, jusqu'à trouver leurs points sensibles, puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à céder enfin cet l'extase. Kiyoko se sentit un peu honteuse d'avoir céder à ses inhibitions mais le cocon de douceur qu'elle ressentit après dans les bras de Yui la tranquilisa. "Me voilà devenue moitié-sorcière, moitié-vampire, remarqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé. En tous cas, son tatouage magique était revenu à son état normal, ce qui était apaisant en soi.

\- Tu ne souffriras pas à la lumière du jour comme nous, la rassura Yui en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, et le seul sang dont tu auras besoin sera le mien bien que ce ne sera pas vital pour toi d'en boire.

\- Je viens, fit Kiyoko en se serrant contre Yui, je suis heureuse de t'avoir pour compagne bien que tu ne m'aies pas encore marquée.

\- Je te promets de le faire dès que tout sera réglé, déclara la brune en lui embrassant le front, je te présenterai aussi à mon père omega. Il est très gentil, tu verras."

Kiyoko lui adressa un doux sourire qui mit son coeur en émoi. La matriarche se dit qu'elle lui raconterait aussi tout à son sujet.

Elle se sentait enfin libre.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
